Une nounou pas comme les autres
by Delicity-Unicorn
Summary: Stemily fiction : Stephen est à la recherche d'une nouvelle nounou pour sa fille...Emily se présente pour le poste, seulement il ne s'attendait pas ce qu'elle bouleverse sa vie de cette façon.
1. Chapter 1

**Bonjour à tous,**

 **Voici le premier chapitre d'une nouvelle fiction Stemily. Pour l'instant le nombre de chapitres n'est pas défini** **.**

 **Je précise une nouvelle fois que je ne connais rien de la vie des acteurs et que cette histoire est une pure invention.**

 **J'espère qu'elle vous plaira autant que les autres.**

 **Un grand merci à Shinobu24 dont je ne peux plus me passer.**

 **Merci aux personnes qui ont laissé un commentaire sur la seconde partie de mon OS « un témoin amoureux ». Ça réchauffe le coeur.**

 **Bonne lecture.**

* * *

Emily attendait patiemment dans la salle d'attente qu'on vienne la chercher pour son entretien d'embauche. Elle essayait de se calmer afin de mettre toutes les chances de son côté pour au moins passer la seconde étape. Elle était nerveuse parce que de ce boulot dépendait son avenir à Vancouver. Si elle n'obtenait pas ce job, ses rêves de liberté s'envolaient et elle devrait se résoudre à rentrer en France, et pour l'instant c'était une solution qu'elle refusait d'envisager.

À son nom elle se leva et suivit l'assistante du recruteur qui la fit entrer dans une salle vide uniquement meublée d'une table, d'une chaise avec un homme assis qui l'attendait. En avançant un peu plus elle distingua sur le côté de la pièce du matériel destiné à la photographie, la raison principale de sa présence ici.

À son approche l'homme l'observa et porta son attention sur ce qu'elle imaginait son CV. Il semblait passionné par ce qu'il y lisait. Elle était loin d'être à l'aise et ce n'était pas l'attitude de cet homme qui allait la faire se sentir mieux. Arrivée à sa hauteur elle attendit qu'il prenne la parole.

\- Bonjour Melle Emily...Bett Ryckards. Dit-il en plongeant une nouvelle fois ses yeux sur la feuille.

\- Bonjour, Emily Bett c'est suffisant. Dit-elle par habitude, les gens avaient toujours du mal avec son nom et pour faciliter les choses elle le raccourcissait. Si son père savait ça il serait furieux, elle n'en doutait pas instant, lui tenait à son nom complet.

\- Alors Emily Bett…d'après ce que je lis vous avez étudié la photo à Bordeaux. Que faites-vous à Vancouver ?

\- Oh….oui je…je suis canadienne par mon père et française par ma mère. Expliqua-t-elle un peu maladroitement. J'ai fait toutes mes études en France et je….

\- Votre Book. Demanda-t-il s'intéressant à peine à ce qu'elle lui racontait. Elle lui tendit et il le feuilleta en un temps record. Très bien….je ne vois rien là dedans qui pourrait faire de vous quelqu'un d'exceptionnel. Ma réponse est non.

\- Attendez j'ai d'autres photos et…..

\- Non merci. La coupa-t-il. Ce que j'ai vu me suffit…..vous avez encore du chemin à faire mademoiselle avant de pouvoir espérer être l'assistante d'un photographe hors pair comme l'est Adam Powells.

Emily accusa le coup les larmes aux yeux. Elle resta un moment figée devant ce bureau pour finalement se faire rappeler à l'ordre afin de quitter les lieux. Elle reprit son book comme une automate et sortit de ce bâtiment ou son rêve venait de s'effondrer. Elle n'avait plus le choix, elle allait devoir rentrer à Bordeaux.

Elle marcha un bon moment errant dans les rues sans réel but quand elle passa devant une agence de placement. Son regard fut attiré par une annonce qui ne demandait aucune qualification particulière. C'était un emploi de nounou à temps plein sur quelques mois dans l'année. Un sourire finit par se dessiner sur son visage, son retour n'était peut-être pas pour tout de suite finalement.

Elle entra rapidement dans l'agence et expliqua qu'elle était intéressée par l'annonce en vitrine. Elle fut reçue dans la minute par la directrice. Un deuxième entretien dans la journée songea-t-elle, ça ne lui était jamais arrivée. Elle écouta attentivement en quoi ce travail consistait et se dit que c'était la providence qui l'avait fait passer par cette rue. Ce travail était absolument ce qu'il lui fallait.

\- Alors Emily je vois que êtes née ici à Vancouver mais que vous habitez en France depuis que vous avez dix ans, pour quelle raison ? Donna la directrice de l'agence était une femme d'une quarantaine d'années plutôt charmante et qui dégageait une aura de sympathie et de confiance. Emily avait du mal à l'expliquer mais elle se sentait bien et se disait que si elle lui racontait qu'elle avait vraiment besoin de ce job, elle pourrait comprendre.

\- Oui effectivement, ma…ma mère est française et mon père est canadien et originaire de Vancouver. Ils se sont rencontrés lors d'un échange franco-canadien et ma mère n'est jamais repartie en France. Expliqua-t-elle avec un sourire, pour elle l'histoire de ses parents s'apparentait à un conte de fée et elle avait toujours plaisir à le raconter. À la mort de mon grand-père, mes parents sont partis s'installer à Bordeaux. Ils ont reprit le domaine viticole qui était dans la famille depuis des générations…..j'ai fait toutes mes études en France et je suis de retour à Vancouver depuis quelques mois seulement. Écoutez Madame Harris, j'ai vraiment besoin de ce job, je….j'arrive au bout de mes économies et si je ne trouve rien d'ici quelques jours je vais devoir rentrer en France et pour l'instant ce n'est pas ce que je veux.

Elle tentait le tout pour le tout. Donna l'observa un instant, elle devait avouer qu'elle l'aimait bien. Sans la connaître elle savait qu'elle pouvait lui faire confiance, elle ne saurait l'expliquer mais son instinct ne la trompait jamais.

\- Emily…vous avez conscience que ce travail est un job à plein temps et que s'occuper d'un enfant est une énorme responsabilité. Les parents vous le confie et ont une confiance aveugle en vous pour s'en occuper. Emily acquiesça à tout. Vous n'avez aucune expérience dans le domaine...qu'est-ce qui me dit que dans deux mois vous n'allez pas décider de rentrer en France et d'abandonner cet enfant ?

\- Je sais que suis inexpérimentée….mais je sais que je serai parfaite pour ce job. J'adore les enfants et….Madame Harris….je ne rentrerai pas en France dans deux mois si c'est ce que vous craignez….mon père n'est pas d'accord avec mon choix de vie donc je….enfin je suis ici pour me construire une nouvelle vie….c'est pour ça que j'ai besoin de travailler…s'il vous plaît.

Donna était touchée par cette jeune femme qu'elle ne connaissait pas, mais elle sentait qu'elle pouvait lui faire confiance. Elle était d'une douceur extrême et ne doutait pas un instant qu'il en serait de même avec un enfant. Elle parcouru encore une fois son CV pour être certaine de son choix, elle avait fait de brillantes études et avait choisit la photographie après son diplôme, le problème avec son père devait venir de là.

Elle imaginait bien qu'il ne devait pas être d'accord avec ce choix, il avait certainement du penser que sa fille travaillerait avec lui sur l'exploitation. C'était quelque chose qu'elle connaissait bien, elle aussi avait connu la pression d'un père voulant absolument qu'elle suive le chemin qu'il avait décidé pour elle.

\- Très bien Emily….j'ai toutes les raisons de ne pas vous embaucher pour ce job….mais je vous aime bien et je suis certaine que vous vous en sortirez très bien. Finit par lui dire Donna mettant fin au suspense.

\- Oh Merci, Merci. Je ne vous décevrez pas vous pouvez en être sur ! Emily rayonnait de bonheur. Elle était sauvée et restait encore à Vancouver un moment, ce boulot était vraiment un cadeau du ciel. Donna lui indiqua les différentes terme du contrat mais lui expliqua que c'était aux parents de fixer réellement les engagements qu'elle devrait tenir. Elle lui nota l'adresse où se rendre en lui expliquant qu'elle allait les prévenir de son arrivée. C'était un cas urgent et il n'était pas impossible qu'elle commence rapidement.

* * *

Stephen s'affairait en cuisine à la préparation du déjeuner. Il n'était pas vraiment un expert mais ce qu'il faisait était mangeable ce qui était en soit une bonne chose. Il devait reprendre le tournage dans quelques jours et il n'avait toujours pas trouvé de solution pour faire garder sa fille, la dernière nounou ayant décidé de démissionner pour suivre son petit ami à l'étranger.

\- Mavi….tu viens manger ma puce, c'est prêt. Cria-t-il assez fort pour que sa fille entende depuis sa chambre à l'étage. Il ne lui fallut pas plus de deux minutes pour voir débarquer une petite tornade blonde qui prit place à la table. Elle commença à dévorer son assiette sans attendre.

\- C'est bon papa. Lui dit-elle avec un sourire à le faire fondre.

\- Merci ma puce. Stephen la regarda longuement se disant qu'il avait une chance extraordinaire d'avoir cette petite fille dans sa vie. Elle la remplissait de joie et de bonheur depuis qu'elle était née il y a bientôt six ans.

À son âge la plupart des enfants n'étaient pas aussi intéressés par la vie de leurs parents et des adultes en général mais Mavi était différente. Elle avait grandit au milieu d'adultes et avaient passé les premières années de sa vie entre deux villes et deux avions. Cela l'avait dégourdie grandement et lui avait donné une maturité rare à son âge.

Il était complètement fou de cette petite fille qui comblait un grand vide dans sa vie. Sans elle il ne sait pas s'il serait capable d'affronter chaque journée et de se rendre compte qu'il avait raté une partie de sa vie. Il s'était marié deux fois et ça avait été deux échecs, même si son second mariage n'avait pas encore eu de conclusion, il savait qu'au final le résultat serait le même.

Cassandra était partie depuis bientôt trois mois et lui avait laissé leur fille sans réelle explication. Elle était partie pour un week-end entre copines et n'était jamais revenue depuis. Il l'avait attendu pendant des jours pour qu'au final elle lui dise qu'elle ne rentrerait pas à Vancouver chercher leur fille. Elle avait besoin de faire le point loin d'eux et elle ne savait pas quand elle rentrerait.

Cela avait été un coup dur pour lui mais surtout pour sa fille. Mavi adorait sa mère et même s'ils avaient des problèmes dans leur couple il devait admettre qu'elle s'occupait bien de leur fille et qu'elle l'aimait. Il avait du développer des trésors de patiente et d'explications pour une fillette de six ans afin de lui faire comprendre que pour l'instant sa maman avait besoin d'être seule et qu'elle reviendrait un jour pour la voir.

Cassandra avait gardé contact avec sa fille par téléphone et par FaceTime mais n'avait jamais fait la démarche de venir la voir ou de venir la chercher pour passer du temps toutes les deux. Il savait que la fillette en souffrait mais elle ne lui en parlait jamais. Alors depuis il s'efforçait de rendre chaque jour un peu plus joyeux et de faire en sorte que l'absence de Cassandra ne pèse pas trop sur la vie de Mavi.

Son téléphone sonna et le tira de ses pensées. Il se leva et le sortit de sa poche de pantalon en s'éloignant pour prendre l'appel.

\- Stephen, c'est Donna. Comment vas-tu ? Un sourire apparu sur le visage de Stephen. Si elle l'appelait c'est certainement qu'elle avait trouvé une solution à son problème de garde. J'ai une bonne nouvelle pour toi et Mavi. Je t'ai trouvé la perle rare.

\- Oh…c'est vrai ? Il l'étendit éclater de rire à l'autre bout du fil. Stephen et elle se connaissait depuis des années. C'est elle qui lui avait trouvé toutes les nourrices qui avaient défilé dans la vie de sa fille et il avait une confiance aveugle en son jugement. Et quand doit arriver cette merveille ? Demanda-t-il sur un ton joyeux.

\- Je lui ai donné ton adresse il y a environ un quart d'heure, je pense qu'elle ne devrait plus tarder. Stephen….cette fille est différente des autres….elle a une sensibilité rare, elle n'a aucune expérience avec les enfants mais je pense justement que c'est ce dont a besoin Mavi. C'est une artiste et je…..je l'aime bien elle me fait penser à moi étant plus jeune alors…..

\- Ok….tu me l'as bien vendu Donna ne t'inquiète pas. Dit Stephen sur le ton de la plaisanterie. Si tu me l'envoies malgré tout c'est que tu penses que c'est la bonne….je te fais confiance. Stephen était sincère, il savait que Donna ne lui enverrait pas une fille qui ne pourrait pas correspondre à ce qu'il recherchait pour sa fille.

\- Je ne lui ai rien dit sur ta situation, je te laisse le soin de lui expliquer ce que tu veux.

\- Ok merci, tu me tires une sacré épine du pied, je reprends le tournage Lundi et je ne savais pas comment j'allais faire. Ils échangèrent encore quelques banalités et ils raccrochèrent. Stephen se dépêcha d'expliquer la bonne nouvelle à Mavi qui sauta de joie. Elle lui posa plein de questions sur la nouvelle venue auxquelles il ne pouvait bien évidemment pas répondre.

\- Tu pourras lui poser toutes les questions que tu veux quand elle sera là, elle ne devrait plus tarder d'après Donna. À peine eut-il finit sa phrase que la sonnette de la porte retentit. Il n'eut pas le temps de se lever que Mavi était déjà derrière la porte.

####

Emily regarda à deux fois avant de sonner pour être bien certaine qu'elle était à la bonne adresse. Elle était dans un des quartiers les plus chic de Vancouver et à voir la taille de cette maison, ces futurs employeurs n'avaient aucun soucis pour les fins de mois….ce qui n'était pas son cas.

Elle souffla pour se donner du courage et se répéta mentalement sa présentation qu'elle avait élaboré dans le taxi qui l'avait déposé. C'était une folie qu'elle s'était permise, voulant être certaine de ne pas trop traîner en chemin. Une fois un peu calmée elle sonna et attendit patiemment qu'on vienne lui ouvrir. Seulement elle ne s'attendait pas trouver une jolie tête blonde derrière la porte.

\- Bonjour, je m'appelle Maverick Alexandra Amell mais tout le monde m'appelle Mavi. C'est toi ma nouvelle nounou ? Tu t'appelles comment ? Emily pouffa légèrement à sa présentation et savait déjà d'avance qu'elle adorait cette gamine.

\- Bonjour Maverick Alexandra Amell dite Mavi….je m'appelle Emily Bett Ryckards mais tout le monde m'appelle Emily Bett….et oui je suis ta nouvelle nounou. Mavi lui fit un grand sourire ravi de sa réponse. Elle lui prit la main et l'entraina dans l'entrée.

\- Bonjour. Dit Stephen arrivant à son tour, Emily dos à lui se retourna et en croisant son visage se dit qu'il ne lui était pas inconnu. Je suis désolé pour l'accueil mais ma fille est un peu….trop vive et….

\- Bonjour, non c'est rien au contraire c'est rafraîchissant on est dans le bain tout de suite. Je suis Emily Bett Ryckards, je suis envoyée par Donna Harris pour le poste de nounou. Elle lui tendit une main qu'il saisit au passage pour la serrer.

\- Tu peux l'appeler Emily Bett c'est comme ça que tout le monde l'appelle. Dit Mavi qui avait suivit l'échange sans en perdre une miette. Emily rigola en regardant Stephen qui en fit de même.

\- Très bien bonjour Emily Bett….je suis Stephen. Donna vient de me prévenir. Mais entrez on était en train de déjeuner vous voulez vous joindre à nous ? Oh ce n'est pas de la grande cuisine mais…..

\- Je ne voudrais pas vous déranger…..je suis juste….

\- Non c'est rien et puis ça nous donnera l'occasion de parler en même temps. La rassura Stephen. Mavi tu veux bien rajouter un couvert pour Emily ? La fillette ne se fit pas prier et se précipita pour faire ce que son père venait de lui demander. Emily jeta un œil amusé à Mavi et reporta son attention sur son père.

\- Elle est toujours comme ça ? Elle affichait un grand sourire qu'il sentit sincère.

\- Oh oui et parfois même pire. Dit-il en rigolant. Vous allez voir par moment elle est épuisante…..mais je ne devrais peut-être pas vous dire ça. Réalisant ce qu'il venait de dire. Vous risqueriez de partir en courant. Emily éclata de rire.

\- Non n'ayez crainte ça ne me fait pas peur….je peux être moi aussi très fatigante. Il répondit à son sourire et lui indiqua le chemin de la cuisine.

Le repas s'était passé dans la bonne humeur et les rires. Mavi avait passé la totalité du repas à poser des tonnes de questions à Emily. Elle ne lui avait laissé aucun répit et Stephen avait dû intervenir plus d'une fois pour qu'elle se calme et qu'elle laisse le temps à Emily de pouvoir mettre au moins une bouchée de son assiette dans sa bouche.

Il avait sentit une complicité immédiate entre les deux et il s'était dit que Donna avait eu raison de lui envoyer cette fille. Elle n'avait peut-être aucune expérience en tant que nounou, mais elle savait comment se faire aimer des enfants et comment créer un climat de confiance. Il savait déjà que sa fille était conquise par Emily, à savoir si maintenant cette dernière serait prête à se plier à ses exigences.

\- Mavi tu veux bien aller jouer le temps que je discute un peu avec Emily ? Demanda Stephen à sa fille interrompant une conversation de la plus haute importance sur le dernier dessin animé. Mavi ne sembla pas forcément ravie mais quand Emily lui promit de reprendre cette conversation où elles en étaient, elle avait accepté sans sourciller et lui avait fait promettre qu'elle viendrait visiter sa chambre.

\- Vous avez une petite fille très attachante. Emily porta son regard sur Stephen qui la fixait avec un grand sourire.

\- Oui….elle est très éveillée pour son âge. Il décida de sa lancer dans une conversation qu'il détestait avoir mais qui était essentielle pour la suite. Emily je….je vois que Mavi vous aime beaucoup et je sens que c'est réciproque. Commença-t-il d'une voix un peu plus grave. J'ai besoin de quelqu'un ici tout le temps avec elle, j'ai des horaires un peu particulier et je dois pouvoir compter sur vous pour rester avec Mavi quand je suis absent.

\- Oui bien sûr je comprends….je suis disponible sans aucun problème….une fois que je suis au courant je m'adapterai sans soucis. Il fit une légère grimace à sa dernière phrase et elle ne comprit pas vraiment. J'ai dit quelque chose qu'il ne fallait pas ? Demanda-t-elle prudemment.

\- Non pas du tout, seulement….j'attends de vous que vous habitiez ici avec nous et que vous soyez présente d'environ maintenant jusqu'Avril ou Mai de l'année prochaine, tout les jours de la semaine. Il la vit faire un mouvement de recul et se décida à être plus clair dans ses explications. Emily je suis acteur et j'ai des horaires décalés ainsi que des jours de tournage aléatoire.

Elle ne c'était donc pas trompé, son visage ne lui était pas inconnu. Elle l'avait certainement vu dans un film ou une série, seulement elle ne saurait dire dans quoi exactement.

\- Je suis amené à bouger beaucoup dans le pays et aux Etats-Unis pour des conventions et je veux que ma fille me suive partout. Je la vois peu dans la semaine, je ne veux donc pas devoir me séparer d'elle le week-end…..et comme je ne peut pas me consacrer qu'à elle pendant ce genre d'événements vous devrez nous accompagner. Est-ce que cela vous pose un problème ?

\- Donc si je résume vous attendez de moi que j'habite ici avec vous et votre fille, que je m'occupe d'elle et que je vous suive partout durant l'année tout en étant payé ? C'est bien ça ? Stephen hocha la tête amusé de sa façon de voir les choses. Ça existe vraiment ça comme métier ? Il ne put s'empêcher d'éclater de rire à dernière réflexion.

\- Oui Emily ça existe vraiment et si ces conditions vous conviennent vous êtes la bienvenue dans cette maison. Malgré son enthousiasme évident Stephen attendait avec appréhension sa réponse.

\- Et bien je pense que je ne pouvais pas trouver mieux comme travail, j'accepte avec plaisir Mr Amell. Dit-elle un grand sourire fendant son visage.

\- Ok très bien dans ce cas je vais prévenir Donna qu'elle prépare votre contrat. Il se leva prêt à téléphoner mais rajouta. Emily….je m'appelle Stephen et pas Mr Amell. Elle acquiesça d'un sourire heureuse d'avoir trouver un nouveau boulot, finalement cette journée si mal engagée finissait plutôt bien.

Elle décida de retrouver Mavi pour visiter sa chambre et essayer de nouer encore plus de lien avec cette petite fille. Elle monta au premier sur les indications de Stephen et trouva facilement la chambre de la fillette. Quand elle poussa la porte elle la trouva sur le sol en train de jouer avec une quantité de poupées étalées à ses pieds, elle ne fit pas de bruit pour ne pas la surprendre.

Elle détailla sa chambre, elle ne pouvait nier que c'était une vraie chambre de fille. Avec un mur rose fuchsia en face de la porte et deux autres dans un rose beaucoup plus pâle qui adoucissait l'ensemble. Un lit blanc était posé au milieu de la chambre avec sur la gauche une armoire assortie. Elle avança un peu plus et trouva sur le mur de droite une licorne dessinée, elle sourit en voyant ce dessin, elle adorait les licornes et surtout ce qu'elles représentaient.

Elle se décida à montrer sa présence à Mavi en prenant place à ses côtés. Elle s'accroupit et croisa ses jambes.

\- A quoi tu joues ? Demanda-t-elle en regardant la fillette.

\- À la poupée…j'adore jouer à la poupée. Répondit Mavi un peu distraite complètement prit dans l'habillement de ses poupées.

\- Je peux jouer avec toi ? La fillette leva son regard surpris vers elle ne s'attendant pas ça.

\- Tu veux bien ? Meredith détestait jouer à la poupée.

\- Qui est Meredith ? Demanda prudemment Emily.

\- C'était la nounou d'avant…..elle était gentille mais elle voulait jamais jouer à la poupée avec moi. Lui dit-elle sur le ton de la confidence. Mais je l'aimais bien quand même, elle s'occupait bien de moi….mais elle a du partir son amoureux à trouvé du travail dans un autre pays. Mavi marqua une pause. Elle est partie comme ma maman…..tu vas pas partir tout de suite dit ? Demanda Mavi un peu plus bas. Emily fut prise au dépourvu et sur l'instant elle ne savait pas quoi répondre. Cette petite était vraiment attachante et elle l'aimait déjà beaucoup alors qu'elle ne la connaissait pas plus que ça.

\- Non Mavi…je ne vais pas partir tout de suite. La rassura quand même Emily d'une voix douce. Je vais te confier un secret. Dit-elle en s'approchant un peu plus d'elle et en parlant plus bas. J'ai besoin de ce travail et avec ton papa on est d'accord pour que je reste un moment alors ne t'inquiete pas.

\- Ok je suis contente alors. Lui repondit Mavi en chuchotant à son tour. Emily lui fit un clin d'œil pour appuyer sur le fait que c'était leur secret. Et elles se mirent à jouer, Emily suivant les instructions de Mavi sur la façon d'habiller ses poupées.

L'apres midi passa à une vitesse folle et le dîner arriva sans qu'Emily ne se rende compte du temps passé. Elle aida Stephen à la préparation de ce dernier aidé de Mavi qui tenait absolument à mettre la main à la pâte. Stephen était content de voir que les choses se passaient bien entre les deux et il trouvait sa fille détendue comme cela lui arrivait rarement. Elle semblait tout simplement heureuse.

Le dîner se passa dans la même ambiance que celui du midi et Mavi continua son flot de questions à Emily. Cette dernière lui répondait avec plaisir même sur les plus farfelues. Stephen avait apprit plein de choses sur sa nouvelle nounou comme le fait qu'elle était franco-canadienne, que ses parents vivaient en France, qu'elle était fille unique, que bien évidemment elle était bilingue et qu'elle était d'accord pour enseigner le français à Mavi.

Épuisée par sa journée c'est Mavi qui demanda à son père d'aller se coucher. Stephen ne la contraria pas et c'est accompagné d'Emily qu'ils couchèrent la fillette non sans qu'elle ai obtenu la promesse d'Emily de revenir demain.

\- Tu promets ? Demanda Mavi d'une voix endormie.

\- Mavi tu te souviens de notre secret ? La petite acquiesça. Donc tu sais que je reviendrais demain….promis. Ajouta-t-elle en déposant un baiser sur la joue de la fillette qui avait déjà sombré dans le sommeil. Emily la regarda un instant et sortit de la chambre Stephen sur ses talons.

Ils redescendirent en silence l'escalier et Stephen lui posa la question qui lui brûlait les lèvres depuis qu'ils avaient quitté la chambre de sa fille.

\- Vous êtes la depuis à peine une journée et vous avez déjà un secret toutes les deux ? Emily rigola légèrement.

\- Mavi voulait que je la rassure sur le fait que je n'allais pas partir tout de suite comme son autre nounou….je lui ai expliqué que j'avais besoin de ce travail. Expliqua-t-elle en s'habillant pour rentrer chez elle.

\- Mavi était très attaché à Meredith. Dit simplement Stephen. On a pas eu le temps de discuter cette après midi mais votre contrat sera là demain et on pourra parler des conditions financières ainsi que du reste. Vous pouvez venir avec vos affaires et vous installer dès demain si vous le souhaitez.

\- Oh…ok si ça ne vous dérange pas. Stephen hocha la tête lui indiquant que non. Dans ce cas je reviens demain et je ne part plus. Dit-elle en rigolant légèrement.

\- J'espère bien. Répondit-il sur le même ton. À demain Emily. Alors qu'elle se dirigeait vers la porte.

\- À demain. Répondit-elle en claquant doucement la porte.

Il regarda la porte close et se dit que Donna avait eu raison cette fille était une perle rare, elle avait déjà réussit à conquérir Mavi rien qu'avec son sourire et sa bonne humeur, il partirait au studio le cœur plus léger et ne s'inquiéterait pas de savoir si sa fille était entre de bonnes mains. Ce qu'il ne savait pas encore c'est qu'Emily allait non seulement transformer la vie de sa fille mais également la sienne d'une façon qu'il ne soupçonnait même pas.

* * *

 **Voici donc pour ce premier chapitre qui j'espère vous donne envie de lire la suite.**

 **Comme toujours j'attends vos avis et commentaires avec beaucoup d'impatience.**

 **A bientôt pour la suite...**


	2. Chapter 2

**Bonjour à tous,**

 **Un grand merci pour l'accueil que vous avez réservé à cette fiction. J'en espérais pas autant.**

 **Merci aux guests à qui je ne peux répondre de par le site. Olicity-love, NoNaame, Charline, Ally84, Lovatic, Angy et les guests merci beaucoup de prendre le temps de donner votre avis, surtout ceux ou celles pour qui ce n'est pas une habitude. C'est une source de motivation incroyable.**

 **Voici donc le second chapitre qui j'espère vous plaira tout autant.**

 **Merci à Shinobu24 pour son temps passé, sa bonne humeur et sa motivation.**

 **Bonne lecture.**

* * *

Comme prévu Emily arriva le lendemain matin pour s'installer chez les Amell. Son déménagement allait se faire rapidement, ses affaires se limitant à deux valises. Elle sonna fébrilement comme la veille et s'attendait à ce que se soit Mavi qui vienne ouvrir, mais ce fut Stephen qu'elle trouva derrière la porte.

\- Je m'attendais à voir Mavi. Dit Emily un trop vite se rendant compte de sa bourde. Pas je sois déçue que se soit vous….enfin je veux dire…..

\- J'ai compris Emily. Dit-il en pouffant légèrement amusé de son naturel. Mavi n'est pas la….ma mère est venue la chercher afin que vous soyez tranquille pour votre installation et que l'on puisse régler les différents problèmes administratifs…il y encore des sujets que l'on a pas abordé. Mais avant toute chose je vais vous montrer votre chambre.

Il observa les bagages de la jeune femme et fut surprit de ne trouver que deux valises. Il rigola intérieurement, elle devait être la seule femme qui savait voyager léger. Emily remarqua son regard, lui déclenchant elle aussi un petit sourire.

\- J'aime voyager léger. Dit-elle en le regardant. Toute ma vie tient dans ses deux valises.

\- Oh départ précipité ? Demanda Stephen se maudissant d'être si indiscret, mais cette fille l'intriguait. Elle était tellement différente de toutes les nounous qui étaient passées que sa curiosité avait été piqué à l'instant où elle avait passé la porte, et il fallait avouer que son parcours était atypique.

\- Pas vraiment….disons qu'il était temps pour moi de prendre ma vie en main. Répondit-elle énigmatique. Je me contente de peu et je n'aime pas vraiment le superflu. Ajouta-t-elle en regardant ses valises.

\- Oui j'avais comprit. Répondit Stephen amusé encore une fois. Ils se regardèrent un instant et sans savoir pourquoi Emily se sentit un peu gêné de ce regard pénétrant, c'est elle qui rompit le contact et qui prit la direction de l'escalier. Stephen ne dit rien mais la suivit, valises en main, lui expliquant le chemin jusque sa chambre.

Emily s'affairait à déballer ses affaires et avouait être un peu perdu dans cette immense chambre. Elle ne s'était pas attendue à autant de luxe quand elle avait accepté ce job. Sa chambre devait faire au moins deux fois le studio meublé qu'elle avait loué, sans parler de la salle de bains qui était elle aussi immense, la seule de déception pour elle fut de ne pas trouver de baignoire à l'intérieur.

Une fois installée elle se décida à descendre et à retrouver Stephen pour régler les différentes questions restées en suspends et elle voulait aussi aborder un sujet épineux, la mère de Mavi. Elle avait bien sentit que pour la fillette c'était un sujet sensible et elle ne voulait commettre aucun impair.

Elle descendit les escaliers assez légèrement et fit le tour du rez-de-chaussée sans trouver Stephen. Elle se risqua à inspecter la terrasse quand elle le vit dans la piscine en train de faire des longueur. Elle manifesta sa présence et il sortit en vitesse. Elle ne put s'empêcher de le regarder sortir de l'eau et elle dû admettre qu'il était plutôt bien bâti.

Il s'approcha d'elle en se séchant et pour la première fois depuis qu'elle l'avait vu elle le trouvait beau. Pas qu'elle ne l'avait pas remarqué, mais à cet instant il n'avait pas conscience qu'elle le regardait et avec ces gouttelettes d'eau dégoulinant de ses cheveux et dévalant son torse elle devait admettre qu'elle avait du mal à regarder ailleurs.

\- Vous êtes bien installée ? La ramenant à la réalité.

\- C'est parfait ma chambre est deux fois plus grande que le studio que je viens de quitter, rien que pour ça je vous remercie. Dit-elle enjouée. Stephen rigola légèrement et lui indiqua la table de jardin où ils allaient s'installer pour discuter.

\- Je file sous la douche et j'arrive. Elle hocha la tête et le vit disparaitre dans le salon.

Elle fit le tour du jardin et fut soufflée de la vue qui s'offrait à elle. La maison était nichée dans la forêt mais avait une vue imprenable sur une partie de la ville. Elle se doutait qu'à certaines heures de la journée la lumière devait être exceptionnelle, cela l'inspirait déjà pour de futures photos.

Stephen ne fut pas long à revenir et c'est les bras chargés d'un plateau qu'il revint. Il expliqua à Emily que sa mère l'avait prévenu qu'elle ne rentrerait pas tout de suite, elle allait déjeuner avec sa petite fille et profiter encore un peu d'elle cette après midi.

\- Oh…ok. Répondit Emily surprise de cette nouvelle. Si elle était embauchée comme nounou et qu'en plus d'autres personnes s'occupaient de la petite fille elle se demandait bien pourquoi elle avait été engagé.

\- Ma mère n'est pas souvent à Vancouver. Lui expliqua Stephen qui avait bien vu ses questions. Alors quand elle est la elle profite au maximum. Emily lui sourit un peu embêtée d'être si transparente.

\- Je….je suis désolée mais tout ça est nouveau pour moi et j'ai du mal à concevoir d'être payé pour quelque chose alors qu'en ce moment je suis assise à discuter avec vous alors que….

\- Je sais….mais ce n'est pas toujours le cas. Rigola Stephen. Un conseil….appréciez quand ça l'est. Lui dit-il un peu plus bas sur le ton de la confidence. Cette réflexion la fit rire et la détendit aussitôt. Voici donc votre contrat. Il lui tendit un dossier. Alors vous êtes embauchée à partir d'aujourd'hui et ça pour une année…..jusqu'à la fin de saison pour moi…..vous avez droit à deux semaines de vacances entre Noel et la nouvelle année, votre salaire est noté ici…et voici mon planning pour les deux prochains mois avec mes jours de tournage et de présence à la maison ainsi que les déplacements que nous allons faire.

Emily regardait les papiers défiler devant elle et elle était un peu étourdie de tout ça. Elle consulta le dernier qu'elle avait en main et consulta le planning des prochaines semaines. Effectivement quand il lui avait dit qu'il était peu présent il n'avait pas mentit.

\- Whoua ! Mais c'est le bagne votre job ! Dit-elle le plus naturellement. Enfin je veux dire….vous êtes occupé. Stephen hocha la tête avec un léger sourire. Ok donc vous reprenez la semaine prochaine et dans la foulée nous allons à San Diego, vous repartez sur une semaine complète et vous enchaînez avec une convention à Nashville….pour en avoir une autre le week-end suivant à Orlando….mais vous vous reposez quand ? Et Mavi où est sa place là dedans ?

Stephen la regarda un instant se disant qu'elle était la première nounou à lui poser ce genre de questions, voir même la seule à remarquer sa vie à cent à l'heure, mais ce qui le toucha le plus c'était qu'elle se préoccupe de sa fille.

\- Vous comprenez pourquoi il est essentiel que vous me suiviez dans mes déplacements ? Lui dit-il simplement sans rentrer dans les détails. Je veux la voir tout les jours et profitez au maximum d'elle et du peu de temps libre que j'ai.

\- Je comprends et je vous rassure ce n'est pas un problème….je me demande simplement comment vous pouvez tenir à ce rythme, c'est tout. Il était surprit c'était la première fois que quelqu'un se posait ce genre de questions à son sujet, même sa femme ne s'était jamais inquiétée de ça. Tout ce qu'elle trouvait c'était qu'ils ne voyageaient pas assez….il souffla de frustration à ce souvenir.

\- Ok….encore une chose vous n'avez à vous occuper de rien. Tout est prévu pour votre voyage et sur place, la seule chose que vous devez avoir en tête c'est Mavi...si vous avez un soucis ou autre vous appelez mon assistant. Son numéro est ici. Il lui indiqua sur une feuille. C'est lui qui est en charge de tout ça alors n'hésitez pas à faire appel à lui pour quoi que se soit.

Emily nota de suite ce numéro de téléphone dans ses contacts et regarda d'un peu plus prêt son contrat, elle le survola mais un détail attira son attention.

\- Je….je crois qu'il y une erreur sur le montant de mon salaire. Dit-elle un peu gênée. Stephen en fut étonné mais regarda quand même.

\- Non il n'y a aucune erreur Emily….le montant est correct.

\- Mais je ne peux pas accepter autant d'argent, c'est….beaucoup trop. Fit-elle hésitante. Stephen la regarda à nouveau surprit c'était bien la première fois qu'on lui disait un truc pareil.

\- Non je ne trouve pas c'est le prix à payer pour votre temps et vous occuper d'une petite fille de six ans, qui croyez moi est pleine de vie. Emily était un peu sonnée de tout ça, elle n'était pas vraiment habituer à ce genre de choses et elle avait l'impression de ne pas mériter cet argent, mais devant son air déterminé elle n'osa rien ajouter de plus et signa en bas de page.

\- Très bien….voici maintenant les clés de la maison, les clés de la voiture ainsi qu'une carte bleue qui couvrira vos frais ainsi que ceux de ma fille pour les différentes sorties que vous pourrez faire….vous pouvez l'utilisez sans aucun soucis. Il lui posa les différentes choses devant elle. Elle détailla chaque objet en faisant des yeux ronds, mais ne fit aucun commentaire. Ce n'est pas la carte bleue de mon compte en banque si ça peux vous rassurer. Dit Stephen un peu plus légèrement histoire de la détendre.

\- Je préfère ça. Dit elle en pouffant. Je…je suis désolée je vous assure que je ne sort pas d'une autre planète….mais je ne m'attendais pas à autant de….je sais pas….je ne m'attendais pas ça. Dit-elle en pointant les deux trousseaux de clé et la carte bleue….je pensais juste devoir m'occuper d'une petite fille et faire que tout se passe bien pour elle….je n'avais pas conscience d'autre chose.

Stephen la regarda sans vraiment comprendre qui était cette femme devant lui. Il avait déjà comprit qu'elle était différente mais avec ce qu'elle venait de lui dire, il était certain que Donna lui avait trouvé la perle rare. Elle n'était intéressée par rien et il la sentait limite gênée d'être payé pour son travail.

\- Donna à raison vous êtes une vraie perle. Ces mots étaient sortis de sa bouche bien avant qu'il ne puisse les retenir. Emily le regarda surprise mais ne répondit rien. Si vous ne venez pas d'une autre planète d'où venez vous Emily Bett ?

\- Oh….simplement de France. Répondit-elle en éclatant légèrement de rire. Je viens d'une famille tout ce qu'il y a de plus normale, je vous rassure. Mes parents ont reprit l'exploitation vinicole de mon grand père il y a des années de ça et en on fait un truc pas mal. J'ai toujours été entouré d'amour et même si mes parents n'avaient pas toujours le temps de s'occuper de moi….je ne me suis jamais sentit délaissée. Elle reporta son regard sur lui réalisant ce qu'elle venait de dire. Je suis désolée je ne voulais pas insinuer que vous délaissiez Mavi.

\- Je sais…j'avais comprit. La rassura-t-il. Emily il y a un sujet que nous n'avons pas encore abordé…..celui de la mère de Mavi.

Emily put voir son visage se tendre et sa voix devenir un peu plus dure à ces paroles. Elle ne savait pas encore de quoi il en retournait mais elle s'imaginait bien au vu de ce que lui avait dit Mavi que l'histoire n'était pas simple voir même douloureuse. Elle avait noté qu'il ne portait pas d'alliance et se demandait s'il était divorcé ou simplement séparé.

\- Cassandra est partie il y a environ trois mois et n'a jamais revue sa fille depuis….. elles se parlent par FaceTime mais ca s'arrête la. Il disait ça comme une fatalité et Emily sentit son cœur se serrer à imaginer ce que Mavi avait pu penser et ressentir. Elle est partie juste comme ça et Mavi à eu du mal au début à comprendre pourquoi…..j'ai essayé de lui expliquer le plus simplement possible…..mais par moment elle a encore du mal.

\- Oh….je suis désolée. Répondit simplement Emily suite au silence qui c'était installé entre les deux. Stephen la regarda la remerciant silencieusement de ne pas lui poser de questions.

\- Sa mère n'est pas un sujet tabou, quand elle me pose des questions je lui réponds le plus honnêtement possible…..même si c'est très rare. Admit-il d'une voix un peu plus basse. J'espère qu'avec vous elle se confiera plus facilement….et je suis persuadé que vous trouverez les mots juste pour la rassurer.

\- J'espère aussi. Souffla Emily bouleversée de cette nouvelle.

\- J'en suis certain vous avez conquis ma fille rien qu'en lui disant bonjour. Elle vous fait confiance….et moi aussi. Ils se fixèrent un moment sans rien dire. C'est Emily qui rompit leur contact visuel légèrement gênée de l'intensité du regard que Stephen portait sur elle.

\- Je vais faire de mon mieux. Finit-elle par dire. Sinon j'ai quelques questions….je voudrais savoir ce que j'ai le droit de faire ou de ne pas faire. Stephen la regarda surprit de sa question.

\- Vous pouvez faire tout ce que vous voulez Emily…..Mavi est une petite fille curieuse et vous pouvez l'emmener ou bon vous semble ou ce que vous estimerez important pour elle….il n'y a aucune limite une fois que vous me tenez informé de ce que vous voulez faire.

Emily fut soulagé de sa réponse parce qu'elle avait déjà réfléchit à ces différentes semaines qui l'attendait avant la rentrée scolaire. Elle voulait occupé Mavi et lui faire découvrir une partie de son univers et de ce sa mère lui avait fait découvrir à son âge. Sa mère lui avait fait découvrir plein de choses et c'était grâce à elle qu'elle avait développé son sens artistique. Elle avait visité des tas d'endroits ici à Vancouver aussi bien qu'en France une fois qu'ils y avaient élus domicile. Cette époque de sa vie lui avait ouvert de horizons nouveaux et elle voulait qu'il en soit de même pour Mavi.

\- Très bien je suis rassurée dans ce cas….j'ai déjà prévu un programme pour les prochaines semaines….autre question pouvons nous vous rendre visite sur le tournage ? Étant donné le peu de temps dont vous disposez je pense que….

\- Sans soucis et Mavi adore. Je pense même que c'est elle qui va vous pousser à venir me rendre visite. Dit-il en rigolant. D'autres questions ? Emily réfléchit un instant et secoua la tête. Dans ce cas si on déjeunait, ma mère et Mavi ne devraient plus tarder. Dit-il en consultant sa montre. Et je suis certain qu'une fois arrivé n'aurez plus aucun répit.

Le repas se passa dans la bonne humeur et sans gêne. Ils avaient abordés différents sujet qui n'avaient attrait à aucun des deux et ils furent agréablement surpris de se trouver des points sur de nombreuses choses. Stephen l'avait même invité un de ces jours à partager une séance de sport quand elle lui avait confié être une accroc au sport. Il avait également découvert qu'elle avait pour passion la photographie et qu'elle était venue à Vancouver pour tenter sa chance.

Elle lui avait expliqué qu'elle avait choisit cette ville parce qu'elle y était née et qu'elle avait de la famille ici. Pour commencer une nouvelle vie c'était un bon début. Elle lui avait parlé de son dernier entretien pour travailler avec son idole qui c'était très mal passé. Il l'avait sentit touché de ce que cet homme lui avait dit pour la recaler.

\- Vous savez il ne faut pas abandonner ses rêves Emily….si je l'avais fait je n'en serait pas là actuellement. Continuez à y croire et vous verrez un jour ça paiera.

\- Merci beaucoup….je vais vous paraître encore une fois à côté de la plaque mais dans quoi jouez-vous ? Demanda-t-elle hésitante. Stephen la regarda étonné de sa question.

\- Dans une série…...je joue le premier rôle, un justicier à la capuche. Répondit-il se disant qu'elle était vraiment hors du commun et cela avait un côté rafraîchissant. Mais Donna ne vous a rien dit ?

\- Non absolument rien….quand je suis arrivée votre visage ne m'étais pas inconnu mais j'aurais été incapable de sortir le nom de votre série. Stephen éclata de rire devant la franchise de la jeune femme. Au moins vous êtes sur que je suis ici uniquement pour votre fille et pas pour vous….enfin je veux dire comme une fan hystérique. Dit-elle avec une grimace. Oh je suis confuse….parfois ma bouche parle un peu trop vite. Elle ne put s'empêcher de rougir légèrement.

\- N'ayez crainte ça ne m'a même pas frôlé l'esprit...et ce petit côté "je dis ce que je pense"…..j'aime beaucoup. Elle lui fit une grimace lui montrant qu'elle n'était pas certaine de ça. Je vous assure ça fait du bien….les gens ont tendance à ne pas être eux même et je ne sais jamais trop quoi en penser. Mais au moins avec vous je sais sur quel pied danser.

\- C'est gentil….je…Elle ne put continuer sa phrase qu'elle entendit son prénom crié depuis la salle à manger. C'était Mavi qui rentrait avec sa grand-mère de sa journée.

\- Emily ! La fillette lui sauta sur les genoux sans se poser de questions. Tu es revenue ?

\- Bien sûr je te l'avais dit….alors c'était bien cette journée avec ta grand-mère ? Emily se retrouva seule à table avec Mavi le temps que Stephen aille accueillir sa mère qui arrivait à peine à la porte.

\- Je suis ravie de vous rencontrer Emily. Dit La mère de Stephen en s'approchant de la jeune femme. Je mets enfin un visage sur un prénom qui a du sortir une bonne centaine de fois de la bouche de ma petite fille depuis ce matin.

\- Bonjour Madame Amell. Emily se leva et sera la main de la mère de Stephen.

\- Oh je vous en prit appelez moi Sandra….je ne sais pas ce que vous avez fait à ma petite fille mais elle ne jure que par vous.

\- Rien de spécial, Mavi est une petite fille adorable et très attachante. Repondit Emily en jetant un œil à Mavi.

\- Elle aime bien jouer à la poupée. Répondit Mavi contente d'avoir une nounou qui ne rechignerait à jouer avec elle.

\- Oh dans ce cas c'est forcément une super nounou. Répliqua Sandra à sa petite fille en pointant le bout de son nez, ce qui fit rire tout le monde.

\- Tu n'es pas loin de la vérité Maman. Dit Stephen à son tour. Je crois que Donna nous a trouvé celle qui résistera à tout. Sandra passa son regard d'Emily à son fils et quelque chose l'interpella dans leur façon de se comporter, elle n'aurait su dire quoi mais son fils avait une drôle de façon de regarder Emily, et cette dernière rougissait légèrement devant ce compliment à peine voilé.

\- Je vous souhaite la bienvenue Emily dans cette famille et à ce que je vois vous avez déjà conquit tout le monde. Sandra lui fit un sourire sincère et s'installa autour de la table pour profiter encore un moment de sa petite fille avant de partir.

* * *

Cela faisait un peu plus de trois semaines déjà qu'Emily était présente dans la vie des Amell et elle devait avouer qu'elle n'avait pas l'impression de travailler. Sa vie ressemblait à une succession de jour où elle passait son temps à s'occuper de Mavi, à se balader et à voyager le week-end. Sa relation avec la petite fille c'était encore un peu renforcé. Cette dernière avait comprit qu'elle était présente pour elle et qu'elle ne partirait pas. Emily l'avait encore rassuré sur ce point un jour où elle lui avait posé la question quand son père avait été contraint de rentrer plus tard que prévu.

Elle avait sentit Mavi perturbé et lui avait demandé ce qui la tracassait. La fillette lui avait expliqué que sa maman avait eu le même genre d'excuse que son père avant de ne jamais revenir. Emily avait comprit à ce moment qu'elle avait eu peur que son père ne fasse la même chose. Elle l'avait rassuré comme elle avait pu et lui avait expliqué que si Stephen était en retard c'était du à son travail et à rien d'autre. Il lui avait dit qu'il serait là vers 19 h et elle lui avait montré sur une horloge comment les aiguilles devaient être placées. Quand son père était rentré légèrement plus tôt, Mavi lui avait sauté dans les bras et l'avait serré très fort contre elle. Stephen n'avait pas comprit sur le coup et c'est une fois Mavi couchée qu'il avait abordé le sujet avec Emily.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il c'est passé pour qu'elle soit si contrariée ?

\- Elle a eu peur que vous ne rentriez pas…..elle s'était mise en tête que vous alliez agir comme sa mère à trouver sans arrêt une excuse pour ne pas rentrer. Emily n'osait pas le regarder en lui expliquant perdant son regard au loin. Elle savait que le sujet "Cassandra" n'était pas tabou mais toujours difficile à aborder, elle avait l'impression de rentrer dans l'intimité de cette famille voir même du couple. J'ai tout tenté pour la rassurer mais j'ai eu du mal, elle veillait sans cesse l'heure et quand elle vous a vu passer la porte je crois que je ne n'ai jamais vu autant de soulagement sur le visage de quelqu'un.

Stephen la regardait écoutant ce qu'elle lui racontait. Il savait que sa fille était perturbée du départ de sa mère mais il ne pensait pas qu'elle avait peur à ce point qu'il ne rentre pas lui non plus. Il allait devoir la rassurer encore plus et lui montrer qu'il ne ferait jamais un truc pareil. Cette petite était tout pour lui.

\- Je lui ai expliqué à quelle heure vous alliez rentrer et cela l'a un peu rassurée...mais Stephen je pense qu'elle a besoin de sa mère, de lui parler et de la voir….une conversation de temps en temps n'est pas ce dont elle a besoin. Elle doit avoir l'assurance que sa mère est là même si elle n'est pas présente.

\- Je sais que vous avez raison Emily. Dit-il lasse en se pinçant l'arrête de nez. Même pour un coup de fil Cassandra n'est pas capable d'être à l'heure alors imaginez venir la voir ! Il s'était emporté sur sa dernière phrase et réalisa le ton employé. Je suis désolé….ce n'est pas contre vous que je suis en colère.

\- Je sais….je comprends, ne vous inquiétez pas. Écoutez je ne connais rien de Cassandra ou de votre vie de famille avant mon arrivée mais ce que je vois c'est une petite fille terrifiée à l'idée d'être abandonnée par qui que se soit….elle ne peux pas vivre constamment dans cette peur.

\- Qu'est-ce que je peux faire ? Demanda Stephen complètement perdu pour une fois.

\- Être présent pour elle…..je vais lui acheter une montre et on va bien lui expliquer comment ça fonctionne, comme ça la prochaine fois que vous serez en retard elle pourra mieux appréhender sa peur et votre retard.

\- Merci beaucoup Emily. Lui dit Stephen sincère se rapprochant d'elle. Je ne sais pas ce je ferais sans vous….vous êtes devenue essentielle dans notre vie.

Il la fixa un instant se disant qu'effectivement cette jeune femme était devenue incontournable dans leur vie. Elle avait amené une joie de vivre dans cette maison et elle s'occupait merveilleusement bien de Mavi. Elle lui avait fait découvrir plein de choses et il ne comptait plus le nombre de fois où il était rentré et que des éclats de rire l'avait accueillit. C'était rare, voir carrément inexistant avant son arrivée.

\- Je fais juste ce que j'estime nécessaire. Repondit Emily troublée une fois de plus par son regard.

\- Peut-être….mais on sait tout les deux que ce n'est pas que ça. Elle ne répondit rien à ça ne sachant pas quoi dire, il n'avait pas tord mais elle était entière et ne faisait jamais les choses à moitié. Ça vous dit de boire un verre….je n'ai pas vraiment sommeil ? Elle acquiesça, elle non plus n'avait pas sommeil. Du vin ? Elle hocha à nouveau la tête.

\- Parfait...dans ce cas j'arrive tout de suite. Il s'éclipsa un instant et revint avec une bouteille ouverte et deux verres. Il trouva Emily assise sur le canapé à l'attendre. À son arrivée elle lui sourit et à cet instant il se dit que cela faisait longtemps qu'il n'avait pas prit le temps de passer une soirée de ce genre. Il servit les deux verres et lui en tendit un, il prit place à ses côtés. Alors Emily Bett racontez moi un peu comment vous avez pu passer de Bordeaux à Vancouver.

\- Oh, rien de bien extraordinaire. Commença-t-elle après avoir prit une gorgée de vin. J'ai prit conscience qu'il fallait que je vive ma vie...je ne pouvais plus me contenter de faire juste ce que l'on attendait de moi.

\- Oh...ça sent le conflit familial.

\- Non pas vraiment...ma mère m'a soutenu dans ma décision, pour mon père ça été plus difficile. Expliqua-t-elle en faisant tourner le vin dans son verre. Je suis sa fille unique...il voulait me garder auprès de lui et c'était mit en tête que je travaillerais avec lui.

\- Ah les pères et leurs filles ! S'exclama Stephen comprenant parfaitement ce que son père avait pu ressentir à voir sa fille unique partir si loin. C'est difficile de laisser partir ses enfants...mais ils doivent vivre leur vie. Emily le regarda pour la première fois depuis le début de son histoire. Il comprenait ce qu'elle avait ressentit en voulant partir pour vivre sa vie et il comprenait ses parents pour avoir essayer de la retenir auprès d'eux.

\- J'ai eu de la chance de trouver ce travail...mes économies fondaient comme neige au soleil, encore quelques jours et je n'avais plus rien. Merci de m'avoir donné ma chance Stephen. Dit-elle reconnaissante.

\- Mais de rien Emily...c'est nous qui avons de la chance de vous avoir...Mavi est beaucoup plus heureuse depuis que vous êtes la et rien que pour ça merci.

Elle leva ses yeux vers lui, elle était toujours un peu mal à l'aise quand il lui disait ce genre de choses. Pour elle ce n'était rien d'extraordinaire.

\- Et vous ? Comment êtes-vous devenu acteur ? Je me doute que le succès n'est pas arrivé d'un coup. Elle n'avait jamais eu l'occasion de lui poser la question et elle se disait que cette discussion était le moment rêvé.

\- Vous êtes prête pour une longue histoire ?

\- Je suis toute ouïe. Repondit-elle avec un grand sourire auquel il répondit. Il commenca son récit et Emily fut étonnée de son parcours. Il avait fait beaucoup de choses, pas toutes très bien selon lui mais qui lui avait donné de l'assurance pour la suite.

\- J'ai beaucoup galèré avant d'avoir droit au succès et à la reconnaissance. Dit-il d'une voix lointaine. Mais je ne regrette rien, ça m'a conduit à ce que je suis maintenant...et j'adore ma vie. Lui dit-il sur le ton de la confidence en se penchant légèrement vers elle avec un sourire.

\- En même temps qui n'aimerait pas ? Repondit-elle en souriant aussi. Vivre de sa passion et la vivre à fond...c'est une jolie façon de vivre sa vie. Stephen la regarda encore une fois surprit de ses paroles, il n'avait jamais vu les choses sous cet angle. Il vivait sa vie et ce qu'elle lui apportait, mais c'est vrai que depuis un moment il n'était focalisé que sur le négatif, comme le départ soudain de Cassandra, il en avait oublié les bons côtés. Et puis sans oublier cette petite fille qui dort à l'étage et qui ne jure que par vous. Ajouta Emily le sortant de sa réflexion.

\- Ouais...mais qui n'a plus de mère. Sa voix avait prit une teinte un peu plus dure.

\- Ce n'est peut-être pas définitif. Essaya de le rassurer Emily. Votre femme va certainement réaliser que vous lui manquez tout les deux et elle reviendra.

\- C'est gentil d'essayer de me remonter le moral Emily mais je connais Cassandra et la vie qu'elle a depuis trois mois lui convient très bien croyez moi. Il était fataliste sur la fin de son mariage et ne se faisait aucune illusion. Sa femme avait déserté sa famille pour vivre sa vie de femme pleinement et sans contrainte, il n'espérait pas son retour et ne savait même pas s'il souhaitait qu'elle revienne. En fait je ne sais même pas si je voudrais qu'elle revienne...pour Mavi bien sûr mais pour moi...je crois que j'aurais du mal à passer au dessus de ce qu'elle a fait à ma petite fille.

\- Ne dites pas ça Stephen...vous ne savez pas...pour l'instant vous êtes blessé et en colère mais vous ne savez jamais ce que la vie vous réserve. Parfois il faut connaître une tempête pour avoir droit au beau temps par la suite...et souvent une jolie surprise vous attends après.

\- Ouais...peut-être...on sait jamais c'est peut-être vous ma jolie surprise ? Emily le regarda surprise de sa réflexion, elle fit un timide sourire mais ne savait pas vraiment comment prendre sa pensée. Elle sentit un malaise prendre possession d'elle et se dit qu'il était peut-être temps pour elle d'aller se coucher.

\- Je...merci...je vais aller me coucher...il est tard et demain...Elle se leva et commença à débarrasser les verres.

\- Oui bien sûr...je...il se fait tard en effet. Stephen suivit Emily dans son geste et se leva à son tour. Emily...je suis désolé si je vous ai mis mal à l'aise ou...

\- Non...non pas de soucis...mais je suis fatiguée et je crois que le vin était de trop. Bonne nuit Stephen. Elle lui fit un léger sourire et disparue dans l'escalier.

\- Bonne nuit Emily. Stephen la suivait du regard et se maudissait pour sa réflexion malheureuse. Il n'avait pas voulut la mettre mal à l'aise ou lui faire passer un quelconque message, mais il devait avouer que la vie lui avait apporté une jolie surprise après la tempête qu'il venait de traverser.

* * *

 **Emily est installée chez les Amell...et les choses avancent doucement.**

 **J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu, vous donnera envie de lire la suite et de me donner votre avis. N'oubliez pas c'est important.**

 **A bientôt pour la suite.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Bonjour à tous,**

 **Encore une fois merci pour votre enthousiasme pour cette fiction. Merci à tout ceux qui laissent un petit mot, ça fait plaisir et ça motive pour continuer à écrire.**

 **Lulzimevelioska, Ally84, Céline, Olicity-love, NoNaame, Charline, Lovatic, Diana et les guests merci beaucoup de vos commentaires.**

 **Voici donc le troisième chapitre qui j'espère vous plaira autant que les autres.**

 **Un énorme merci à Shinobu24.**

 **Bonne lecture.**

* * *

Une chaleur inhabituelle pour la saison c'était abattue sur Vancouver depuis quelques jours. La rentrée scolaire n'était pas loin et Emily voulait faire profiter à Mavi d'encore pleins de choses avant qu'elle ne reprenne le chemin de l'école. Dernièrement elles avaient fait une randonnée en forêt et Emily en avait profité pour prendre quelques clichés de la nature et de la fillette.

Mavi était devenue son principal sujet quand elle avait découvert à quel point elle était photogénique. Ce jour là elles étaient restées à la maison, la chaleur étant trop forte, et avaient investit la piscine sur la fin de l'après midi une fois les températures plus supportables. Elles s'amusaient tellement qu'elles n'avaient pas entendu Stephen rentrer. C'est quand il se jeta à l'eau qu'elles réalisèrent qu'il était présent.

\- C'est toujours agréable de se sentir attendu. Dit-il en plaisantant. Mavi se mit à rire aux éclats suivit d'Emily qui lui glissa à l'oreille d'aller faire un gros câlin à son père pour le consoler. La petite ne se fit pas prier et se jeta dans les bras de Stephen qui l'accueillit avec plaisir. Elle se mit alors à lui raconter sa journée extraordinaire avec joie et Stephen ne put s'empêcher de jeter un œil à Emily la remerciant silencieusement pour le bonheur qu'il voyait dans les yeux de sa fille.

Emily profita de la présence de Stephen pour sortir de l'eau et aller chercher son appareil photo. Elle voulait immortaliser ces moments entre père et fille que Stephen trouvait trop rare à son goût. Depuis cette soirée ou ils s'étaient un peu plus ouvert l'un à l'autre, beaucoup d'autres avaient suivit et elle pouvait considérer qu'ils étaient devenus amis. Ils se tutoyaient même depuis peu, c'est Mavi qui avait soulevé le problème un jour, et les deux s'étaient dit que cela ne les dérangeaient pas.

Elle redescendit en vitesse et trouva le père et la fille en train de jouer comme des fous dans l'eau. Stephen s'amusait à arroser sa fille qui essayait de se défendre comme elle le pouvait. Emily mitrailla ces instants et prit des portraits de chacun où elle pouvait voir la joie et le bonheur d'être tout les deux. Elle avait l'impression de se voir avec son père quand elle était plus jeune. Elle avait eu le même genre de relation fusionnelle, c'est pour ça qu'elle avait eu du mal avec le fait que son père accepte difficilement son choix de vie. C'était la première fois qu'ils n'étaient pas d'accord.

Cela la fit penser à Cassandra et à Mavi. Stephen s'était confié il n'y a pas longtemps sur le départ soudain de son épouse et elle en avait eu le cœur brisé. Cassandra avait simplement déserté leur famille sans rien dire après un week-end entre filles. Elle avait trouvé pendant des jours des excuses pour ne pas rentrer pour finalement avouer qu'elle ne rentrerait pas à Vancouver, que la vie qu'elle menait depuis peu ne lui convenait pas et qu'elle était malheureuse.

Elle avait vu un Stephen triste et très touché de cette période. Elle n'avait pas su quoi dire pour le réconforter et elle n'avait pas été capable de défendre Cassandra non plus. Elle avait bien comprit qu'il n'attendait pas son retour mais qu'il espérait qu'elle garde tout de même contact avec leur fille. Il lui avait alors expliqué qu'elle n'avait pas souhaité revoir Mavi depuis son départ ne voulant pas faire de la peine à la fillette mais il estimait que c'était surtout parce qu'elle ne voulait pas devoir affronter les centaines de questions que Mavi ne manquerait pas de lui poser.

\- Emily ! Cria Mavi pour attirer son attention. Viens ! Emily regarda Mavi avec un grand sourire et ne se fit pas prier pour les rejoindre dans la piscine et s'amuser encore un peu. Les deux filles avaient décidés de se liguer contre Stephen et de lui faire boire la tasse mais elles durent se rendre à l'évidence qu'elles n'y arriveraient pas. Mavi sortie de l'eau et laissa les adultes se débrouiller avec cette vengeance. Emily remarqua le regard joueur de Stephen et comprit qu'il n'allait pas la laisser s'en tirer comme ça.

\- Non Stephen. Dit-elle essayant de se sauver. Elle n'eu pas le temps de partir bien loin qu'il la saisit par la taille et la colla contre son torse. Elle émit un cri de surprise qui se perdit quand elle prit conscience de la position dans laquelle il se trouvait. Il du la sentir se tendre un peu car il desserra son emprise et la relâcha doucement laissant traîner sa main sur sa taille.

\- Je….désolé. Dit Stephen gêné de sa maladresse.

\- Non ça va. Le rassura-t-elle. Je…je vais aller voir ce que fait Mavi. Il hocha la tête et la regarda s'éloigner légèrement en colère contre lui.

Il n'avait pas calculé de la saisir de cette façon mais le jeu avait prit le dessus et il l'avait fait de façon naturelle. Il ne voulait pas la mettre mal à l'aise et il venait de faire tout le contraire. Il se décida à faire quelques longueurs histoire de se défouler un peu et de ne plus penser à ce qu'il avait ressentit à l'avoir dans ses bras.

Depuis qu'ils avaient passé cette soirée ensemble beaucoup de choses avaient changé entre eux, enfin en lui surtout. Il avait trouvé chez Emily une amie et une confidente qu'il ne pensait pas trouver. Elle était à l'écoute et ne jugeait jamais ce qu'il pouvait lui confier. Il avait même réussit à lui parler du départ de Cassandra, il n'avait jamais réussit à aborder le sujet avec personne et il avait enfin admit qu'il ne voulait pas qu'elle revienne dans sa vie. Il ne s'était jamais vraiment posé la question mais en discutant avec elle il s'était rendu compte qu'il ne l'aimait plus et qu'il ne pourrait jamais lui pardonner le mal fait à leur fille.

Depuis qu'il avait reconnu ce fait il était plus détendu et se sentait mieux, il devait avouer qu'Emily n'était pas étrangère à ça non plus. Elle avait amené une joie de vivre dans cette maison qu'il pensait ne plus jamais retrouver, il voyait sa fille épanouie et c'était tout ce qui comptait. Seulement il sentait quelque chose se réveiller en lui quand son regard croisait celui de la jeune femme et il se demandait si c'était simplement de la reconnaissance et de la gratitude pour son investissement ou si c'était plus profond que cela.

Il essaya de mettre ça de côté durant le repas, mais il se passa dans un silence inhabituel. Mavi était plongé dans son assiette et était sortit de table assez rapidement et Emily avait été silencieuse pratiquement tout le long, ne répondant que par monosyllabes quand on lui posait une question. Il se demandait si son comportement avait un rapport avec ce qu'il c'était passé un peu plus tôt dans la piscine.

Emily avait passé tout le repas dans un état second, son corps était présent mais pas son esprit. Elle n'arrêtait pas de penser à ce qu'il c'était passé un peu plus tôt dans la piscine. Et même si cela avait été fait dans le feu de l'action et que Stephen n'avait pas voulut le faire intentionnellement, elle avait été troublé de se retrouver contre lui. Et cela avait réveillé ce trouble qu'elle avait ressentit lors de cette première soirée ou ils avaient partagé un verre de vin. La façon qu'il avait eu de lui dire qu'elle était peut-être sa jolie surprise l'avait vraiment troublé et elle avait du faire un effort considérable pour passer outre et essayer de se dire qu'il avait juste dit ça sans arrières pensées.

Elle voulait lui parler et crever l'abcès avant de se sentir vraiment mal à l'aise à ses côtés. Elle aimait le genre de relation qu'elle entretenait avec lui et elle ne perdait pas de vue qu'il était son employeur et qu'elle était ici dans un but bien précis, et pas pour tomber sous le charme du père de la fillette dont elle avait la charge aussi craquant soit-il.

Elle le trouva dans le salon plongé dans son planning des prochaines semaines à essayer de trouver du temps libre pour profiter de sa fille durant les vacances scolaires. Elle l'observa un instant et craignait un peu la conversation qui allait suivre. Elle ne savait pas comment amorcer la discussion parce qu'elle ne savait pas vraiment s'il y avait un problème. Elle s'avança dans la pièce en silence et ne s'installa pas à côté de lui comme habituellement.

\- Il y a un problème ? Demanda-t-il en levant le nez de ses feuilles éparpillés un peu partout sur la table de salon. Elle le fixa et il vit son malaise il comprit de suite le soucis. Je…je suis désolé….je n'ai pas réfléchit et je ne voulais pas te mettre mal à l'aise.

\- Je suis donc si transparente que ça. Dit-elle simplement en pouffant légèrement, il lui fit un petit signe de tête pour lui faire comprendre que oui. Elle décida d'éclaircir un peu ses pensées. Stephen je ne sais pas comment te dire ça parce que je ne veux pas créer de malaise ou de mésentente mais je….je ne veux pas qu'il y ai de l'ambiguïté entre nous. Je passe de bons moments avec toi et je suis la nounou de ta fille…je ne pense pas que…..

\- Il n'y a aucune ambiguïté entre nous Emily je te rassure. La coupa-t-il pour la soulager un peu. Je comprends que tu tiennes à mettre de la distance entre nous. C'est normal…il n'y a aucun problème.

\- Ok je suis soulagée….j'avais peur que….enfin tu vois…..et enfin je….

\- Alors arrête de stresser ok ? Lui dit-il en rigolant légèrement. Elle hocha la tête nerveuse. Bon maintenant que les choses sont clairs je voudrais avoir ton avis pour les prochaines vacances et voir ce que tu as prévu. Il se replongea à nouveau dans ses plannings et Emily fut un peu surprise du changement de sujet, elle secoua la tête pour reprendre ses esprits et se concentrer sur ce que Stephen lui demandait.

* * *

Depuis la rentrée scolaire Emily partageait son temps entre Mavi et son nouveau book photos. Depuis son entretien catastrophique elle avait décidé de tout reprendre de zéro et espérait un jour avoir enfin le job de ses rêves. Elle parcourait Vancouver et ses environs dans tout les sens espérant faire la photo qui ferait la différence.

Mavi s'intéressait énormément à ce qu'elle faisait et Emily l'emmenait souvent avec elle dans ses explorations. Stephen lui disait à chaque fois qu'elle était découragée que sa ténacité finirait par payer et qu'un jour elle ferait ce pour quoi elle était venue ici. Il ne fallait pas qu'elle abandonne son rêve, c'est ce qu'il lui répétait sans cesse.

Les jours passèrent et les semaines défilèrent et sans s'en rendre compte l'anniversaire de Mavi approcha à grand pas. Stephen et Emily avait beaucoup parlé de ce jour et Stephen voulait organiser une grande fête pour les six ans de la fillette avec amis et famille. C'était le premier anniversaire sans sa mère et il voulait marquer le coup. Stephen avait proposé de faire appel à une agence spécialisée dans l'organisation d'anniversaire mais Emily lui avait répondu qu'elle préférait s'occuper de tout elle même.

Ils s'étaient décidé pour un thème sur les licornes, la passion dévorante de sa fille depuis quelques temps, et la féerie, elle adorait se déguiser en princesse. Mavi avait été ravie de cette nouvelle et ne parlait que de ça depuis des jours faisant le décompte sur le calendrier qu'avait installé Emily sur le frigo afin qu'elle barre les jours la séparant de sa méga fête. C'est ainsi qu'elle appelait sa journée d'anniversaire.

Cette journée arriva bien vite et la maison fit vite envahie d'enfants qui courraient partout et des amis de Stephen venus pour l'occasion. Il avait réunit sa famille la plus proche ainsi que ses collègues de la série. Emily ne connaissait pas tout le monde mais elle faisait au mieux pour que chacun se sente à l'aise et ne manque de rien. Elle retrouva la mère de Stephen devant le château gonflable qu'elle avait loué pour distraire les enfants.

\- Tout va bien Mme Amell ? Lui demanda Emily arrivée à sa hauteur.

\- C'est Sandra. Répondit cette dernière se tournant vers elle avec un large sourire. Merci beaucoup Emily pour cette journée….je crois n'avoir jamais vu ma petite fille si heureuse.

\- Oh…Merci Sandra mais je n'ai pas fait grand-chose vous savez. Répondit Emily gênée.

\- C'est faux….vous faites de la vie de Mavi une fête permanente et vous lui avez rendue son insouciance….ce n'est pas rien. Depuis votre arrivée dans cette maison vous avez mit de la couleur et de la lumière dans le cœur de mon fils et de ma petite fille….je ne pensais pas les voir si heureux après le départ de Cassandra. Sandra c'était tournée complètement vers elle et l'avait prit dans ses bras.

\- J'ai beaucoup de peine pour eux aujourd'hui…je sais à quel point Mavi attends des nouvelles de sa mère quand à Stephen…

\- Cassandra….a fait un choix qui a blessé tout le monde…..et honnêtement j'ai du mal à le comprendre. Lui dit Sandra sur le ton de la confidence. Je sais qu'elle aime sa fille même si sa naissance à été une surprise je n'ai jamais douté de ça….seulement elle n'aimait pas assez mon fils pour l'épauler et le soutenir dans sa vie. Emily la regarda sans comprendre. Ça vous choque ?

\- Un peu, je dois l'avouer…..Repondit Emily dubitative.

\- Cassandra voulait que sa vie soit une fête permanente, sortir, voyager, profiter de la vie….mais Mavi a mit un frein à tout ça….et elle en est arrivée à détester la vie qu'elle menait. Son départ à été la meilleure décision qu'elle ai prise. Même si ça à fait du mal à tout le monde c'est mieux ainsi. Elle était malheureuse et rendait mon fils responsable de ça. Il est mieux sans elle. Sandra jeta un œil vers son fils et le vit en grande conversation avec Robbie, ces deux là s'entendaient bien et avaient toujours plaisir à se retrouver. Depuis que vous êtes arrivée dans sa vie je le sens beaucoup plus détendu et heureux….il avait besoin d'une personne comme vous pour lui montrer que sa vie n'était pas terminée et qu'il n'était pas qu'un père célibataire.

\- Sandra je suis désolée mais je ne comprends pas vraiment ce que vous me dites. Emily était perdue par le discours de Sandra.

\- Je sais…..parfois on ne voit pas toujours ce qu'il se passe avant qu'on nous ouvre les yeux. Répondit-elle énigmatique avant de laisser Emily et d'aller rejoindre Mavi qui l'appelait.

Emily la regarda s'éloigner encore confuse de ce qu'elle venait d'entendre, elle avait du mal à interpréter ses paroles et elle sentit à nouveau ce même trouble l'envahir à la pensée que peut-être entre elle et Stephen les choses n'étaient peut-être pas si clair que cela. Elle leva son regard et il tomba instantanément sur lui, il la fixait et écoutait à peine ce que lui disait son voisin.

\- Stephen ? Tu m'écoutes ? Demandait Robbie essayant sans succès d'attirer son attention, il suivit son regard et rigola doucement. C'est une jolie femme….À cette réflexion Robbie vit le regard de son cousin se reporter sur lui. J'ai ton attention comme ça. Rigola-t-il franchement. Elle sait que tu es attirée par elle ?

\- Quoi ?! C'est la nounou de ma fille Robbie tu crois vraiment que…..

\- Mais je ne crois rien Steve….je constate que depuis le début de la journée tu ne l'as pas quitté du regard et que tu la cherches sans arrêt….et je comprends elle est plutôt canon.

\- Robbie….Dit-il d'une voix traînante ne voulant pas mettre de mot sur ce qu'il pouvait éventuellement ressentir pour Emily. Ne commence pas…..On est amis c'est tout. Robbie lui lança un regard perplexe.

\- Si tu regardes tout tes amis de la même façon il y a problème...ok, ok je ne dit plus rien. Répliqua-t-il au regard sombre de Stephen. Mais je te dirais encore ça…..parfois on ne voit pas ce qu'on a juste sous notre nez.

\- Et je suis censé comprendre quoi ? Demanda Stephen agacé.

\- Ce que tu veux. Lui répondit Robbie avec un large sourire avant d'aller rejoindre sa femme qui l'appelait laissant un Stephen perdu devant ce qu'il venait de lui dire. Il chercha à nouveau Emily du regard et la vit discuter avec un groupe de la série, elle avait l'air à son aise au milieu de tout ce monde qu'elle connaissait à peine.

Il repensa à ce que Robbie venait de lui dire, ce pourrait-il qu'il soit attiré par elle sans s'en rendre compte ? Il devait admettre qu'il adorait passer du temps avec elle, les soirs où ils se retrouvaient à discuter tout les deux étaient devenus une habitude et si par hasard il en était privé pour une raison ou une autre il était déçu. Il adorait la façon dont elle s'occupait de Mavi, il voyait que tout ce qu'elle faisait pour la fillette venait du cœur et n'était en rien une obligation.

Il la trouvait naturelle, sincère, d'une gentille extrême et d'une attention sans limite. Elle était d'une patience d'ange avec Mavi même dans les moments où sa fille pouvait se montrer colérique. Et ce qui ne gâchait rien elle était absolument charmante, belle et diablement sexy, c'est ce qu'il avait découvert la première fois qu'il l'avait vu en maillot de bain à la piscine. Et il se souvint de ce qu'il avait ressentit à la sentir contre lui ce jour là….il réalisa que Robbie avait certainement raison, il était attiré par la nounou de sa fille.

* * *

Cela faisait plus de deux heures qu'ils s'agitaient dans tout les sens pour ranger et nettoyer la maison. Mavi était partie se coucher depuis un moment déjà, complètement fatiguée mais heureuse de sa journée. Elle avait passé son temps entre ses amies et sa famille et n'avait pas eu une minute de répit.

Emily finissait de ranger la cuisine quand Stephen apparu et lui proposa un verre. Elle accepta sans se faire prier et ils s'installèrent au comptoir de la cuisine avec une bière. Emily la saisit et en bu une longue gorgée assoiffée.

\- Tu viens de me sauver la vie. Dit-elle en voyant le regard de Stephen sur elle. Quoi ? Je meurt de soif !

\- Oui je vois ça. Éclata-t-il de rire. Il en fit de même et posa sa bouteille. C'était une super journée, Mavi a adoré ce que tu as fait. Emily le regarda du coin de l'œil.

\- Ta mère m'a dit la même chose….mais ce n'est pas à moi que revient tout le mérite….dit merci à Alice la licorne et à la reine des neiges. Elle éclata de rire à son tour. Mais merci j'ai adoré préparer cette journée pour Mavi….je sais que c'était dur pour elle aujourd'hui et je voulais rendre ce jour festif et qu'elle ne pense à rien d'autre.

Stephen la regarda toujours aussi fasciné par ses réponses. Elle ne prenait jamais tout les compliments à son compte, elle ne se rendait pas compte que ce qu'elle prenait pour de la normalité n'en était pas, c'était ce qui le touchait encore plus.

\- Merci à Alice la licorne, la reine des neiges et Emily Bett dans ce cas. Finit-il par dire au bout d'un moment. Emily se leva précipitamment et alla chercher son ordinateur afin de regarder les photos qu'elle avait prise cette après midi. Elle le posa au milieu d'eux et se rapprocha un peu de Stephen pour mieux voir. Tu as fait…..près de 800 photos ?! S'exclama Stephen.

\- Oui c'est pas beaucoup….j'étais pas très en forme. Lui répondit-elle d'humeur taquine en éclatant de rire. Il ne répondit rien mais sourit à son tour devant son humour. Ils se penchèrent sur l'écran et Emily fit défiler les photos ou ils ne purent s'empêcher de rire et de faire des commentaires. Oh regarde celle la….elle est magnifique. Dit Emily d'une voix enjouée devant une photo de Stephen et Mavi en train de partager un bout du gâteau. Mavi était sur ses genoux à donner une cuillère de gâteau à son père qui rigolait devant la maladresse de sa fille.

\- Oui mon teeshirt s'en souvient encore. Répondit-il en rigolant se souvenant que suite à ça il avait dû aller se changer. Mais c'est vrai qu'elle est prise sur l'instant et que c'est un très bon souvenir.

Emily lui jeta un regard au ton de sa voix et changea la photo. Elle bloqua un instant sur l'écran. C'était une photo d'elle et de Stephen en train de se regarder, ils ne parlaient pas, ne rigolaient pas, ils se regardaient simplement comme s'ils étaient seuls au monde. Devant son silence il fixa à son tour l'écran et comprit pourquoi elle ne disait rien. Devant lui se tenait la preuve que leur amitié était un peu plus que ça, s'il en doutait encore après les paroles de Robbie, devant cette photo c'était difficile à nier.

\- Celle-ci aussi est très belle. Dit-il au bout d'un moment rompant ainsi le silence qui c'était installé.

\- Ou….oui. Réussit à dire Emily d'une voix un peu faible. Je…je crois que c'est Mavi qui l'a prise. Dit-elle en s'éclaircissant la voix. Elle voulait s'amuser un peu avec mon appareil.

\- Je crois qu'elle a saisit l'instant. Se risqua-t-il à dire pour voir la réaction de la jeune femme qui ne se fit pas attendre. Elle lui jeta un regard plein de questions et il se dit qu'il en avait peut-être trop dit. Cette réflexion allait entraîner des questions et il n'avait pas forcément toutes les réponses. Ce que je veux dire c'est qu'elle est peut-être douée pour ce métier….

Emily continuait de le fixer se demandant si c'était vraiment ce qu'il voulait dire par la, mais elle n'était pas certaine de vouloir commencer une discussion à cette heure aussi avancé et surtout elle ne savait pas quoi en penser. Les paroles de Sandra résonnait encore dans sa tête et elle ne savait pas quoi en penser non plus. Elle décida de ne rien dire et passa à la photo suivante.

Ils passèrent plus d'une heure à éplucher les photos et Emily décida d'en faire un album pour immortaliser cette journée. Ils se levèrent en même temps de leur tabouret, Emily voulut saisir son ordinateur mais sa main rencontra celle de Stephen qui avait voulut l'aider à le transporter. Leurs mains se touchèrent et Stephen en saisit deux doigts qu'il emprisonna dans sa main.

Emily avait l'impression que l'air ne circulait plus dans ses poumons et qu'elle n'entendait que les battements de son cœur qui c'était soudainement accéléré. Elle baissa le regard vers leurs mains, et s'aperçut que la sienne était totalement prisonnière de celle de Stephen. Elle ressentit alors une douce chaleur grimper le long de son bras et envahir son corps peu à peu. Elle osa lever son regard vers lui et constata que ses yeux étaient rivés sur elle.

Stephen n'avait rien prémédité, sa main avait frôlé la sienne sans qu'il le veuille et maintenant il avait du mal à ignorer ce qu'il ressentait et ce que cela avait déclenché chez lui. Sa main était d'une douceur extrême et il se posa la question de savoir si sa peau était aussi douce partout. Il resserra sa prise sur ses doigts et emprisonna totalement sa main. Il la regarda un peu plus intensément et vit qu'elle était bloquée sur leurs mains jointes.

Quand leurs regards se croisèrent et s'encrèrent, il se dit que Robbie avait raison et qu'il se voilait la face depuis un petit moment. Il voyait autre choses en elle que la nounou de sa fille, il était attiré par elle et à cet instant précis il se retenait de ne pas sauter sur ses lèvres si tentantes. Il ne voulait pas lui faire peur mais surtout il ne savait pas si l'attirance qu'il ressentait était réciproque, il ne voulait pas créer un malaise. Elle avait été plutôt clair la dernière fois qu'ils s'étaient retrouvés dans une situation similaire. Il revint à la réalité quand il sentit la main d'Emily doucement se libérer de la sienne.

\- Je….je suis fatiguée….je vais….

\- Attends. La coupa-t-il, il voulait dire quelque chose avant qu'elle ne se sauve. Je…je…en fait je sais trop quoi dire et….Dit-il nerveusement. Je…Robbie m'a dit un truc cette après midi qui m'a un peu perturbé et je….je crois qu'il a raison….Emily….je crois que cette amitié qu'il y a entre nous est un peu plus que ça. Finit-il par dire d'une traite avant de ne plus avoir le courage de terminer sa phrase.

Emily resta interdite de ce qu'il venait de lui dire. A cet instant les paroles de Sandra prirent tout leurs sens et elle comprit enfin ce qu'elle avait voulut lui dire. Elle voyait qu'entre son fils et elle les choses étaient un peu plus profondes et compliquées que ce qu'elles semblaient être. La réalité la frappa de plein fouet, et elle avait du mal à croire qu'elle n'avait rien vu venir.

\- Et je suis un parfait idiot maintenant. Entendit-elle Stephen dire. Je suis désolé….je n'aurais pas dû écouter…..

\- Non ! Elle reprit sa main pour attirer son attention. Je….ta mère m'a dit le même genre de choses. Réussit-elle à dire très hésitante. Sur le coup je n'ai pas comprit ce qu'elle avait voulut dire….mais je crois que maintenant tout prends son sens.

\- Oh….et ?

\- Et pour l'instant je ne sais pas trop. Dit-elle nerveusement. Je…je suis un peu sous le choc…je n'avais pas conscience que toi et moi…..

\- Oui je sais. Dit-il soulagé qu'elle ressente la même chose. Pour moi aussi ça été soudain. Dit-il avec un léger sourire. Si on laissait faire les choses et voir ou cela nous mène ?

\- Je suis tout à fait d'accord. Répondit-elle avec un sourire sincère soulagé de sa réponse.

\- Ok dans ce cas allons nous coucher parce que demain une petite fille en pleine forme va nous faire tourner en bourrique. Dit-il pour détendre l'atmosphère, elle le suivit dans son rire et acquiesça.

Ils prirent tout les deux le chemin de leur chambre la tête remplie de questions et le cœur en ébullition de ce qu'ils avaient ressentit ce soir. Stephen l'accompagna jusque la porte de sa chambre sans un mot. Il refrénait l'envie de l'embrasser ou de faire un geste déplacé et il réalisa que cela ne lui était jamais arrivé d'être aussi gauche avec une femme. Généralement il ne se posait pas questions et fonçait, c'était ce qu'il c'était passé avec Cassandra, mais avec Emily il sentait qu'il ne devait rien précipiter au risque de la voir le fuir et ce n'était absolument pas ce qu'il voulait.

\- Bonne nuit. Lui dit Emily en déposant un léger baiser sur sa joue. Il fut surprit ne s'attendant pas à un geste de tendresse aussi vite. Elle se recula légèrement et plongea ses yeux dans les siens. À demain.

\- À demain. Lui répondit-il tendrement en caressant doucement sa main libre. Bonne nuit. Elle se retourna et entra dans sa chambre en fermant la porte sans faire de bruit. Il resta un moment à regarder cette porte close se demandant comment sa vie venait de prendre un nouveau sens aussi vite. Un petit sourire naquit sur ses lèvres, il était heureux et cela faisait très longtemps qu'il n'avait pas été aussi heureux.

Emily s'adossa à la porte de sa chambre en fermant les yeux et en se laissant glisser sur le sol doucement. Elle posa son ordinateur et ramena ses jambes sur elle, en plongeant sa tête dans ses genoux. Elle souffla un bon coup histoire de se libérer un peu de cette tension accumulée depuis peu. Elle était attirée par Stephen….ce constat la fit sourire. Elle qui c'était promis il y a peu de ne pas tomber sous son charme n'avait pas vraiment tenu parole. Mais elle aurait dû s'en douter bien avant, elle avait toujours cette petite sensation quand il s'approchait d'elle ou qu'il la regardait un peu trop intensément, qui se réveillait dans le creux de son ventre. Elle aurait dû savoir que leur amitié était plus complexe que ce qu'il y paraissait.

Mais malgré la joie qu'elle ressentait une inquiétude fit son apparition, Mavi. Ils allaient devoir être prudents et vraiment être sûrs d'eux avant de se lancer dans une histoire un peu plus sérieuse. Elle était ici pour une raison bien précise et elle ne voulait pas qu'une histoire naissante avec Stephen fasse souffrir la fillette, ou pire que si cette histoire ne mène nulle part qu'elle soit obligé de partir. Elle aurait le cœur brisé de laisser Mavi et elle savait d'avance que la petite serait encore une fois ravagée par la peine et ce n'était pas ce qu'elle voulait.

Maintenant que les choses étaient un peu plus clair, demain elle parlerait avec Stephen pour être sur qu'il était sur la même longueur d'onde et que s'il devait se passer quelque chose entre eux, cela serait réfléchit et qu'ils auraient mit toutes les chances de leurs côtés pour que ça fonctionne, que ce ne soit pas qu'une attirance purement physique. En tout cas ce n'était pas le genre d'histoire dont elle avait envie. S'il devait se passer quelque chose avec lui elle voulait que cela aboutisse sur une belle histoire.

* * *

 **Les choses continuent d'avancer doucement pour notre couple.**

 **J'attends comme toujours vos avis avec impatience. N'oubliez pas c'est important et ça fait toujours plaisir.**

 **A bientôt pour la suite...**


	4. Chapter 4

**Bonjour à tous,**

 **Voici le quatrième chapitre de cette fiction. Je devais le poster demain mais au vu de votre enthousiasme j'ai décidé de vous faire plaisir à mon tour.**

 **Merci à Lovatic, Clo, Céline, Ally84, NoNaame, Olicity-love, Lulzimevelioska et les guests pour vos commentaires sur le dernier chapitre. C'est toujours un plaisir de lire vos avis et réactions.**

 **Un énorme merci à Shinobu24, je t'embrasse.**

 **Bonne lecture.**

* * *

Stephen s'était réveillé de bonne heure et en avait profité pour aller courir histoire de s'éclaircir un peu les idées. Il avait peu dormit et le reste du temps son esprit avait été envahit par Emily. Il pensait à elle et à la façon dont il avait comprit qu'elle comptait pour lui. Comment n'avait-il pu ne rien voir avant ? Seulement une petite inquiétude avait pointé le bout de son nez et il ne pouvait pas l'ignorer, sa fille.

Il n'était pas tout seul, Mavi faisait partie de sa vie et il ne pouvait pas faire n'importe quoi. Il était attiré par sa nounou et il devait avancer prudemment. Il ne voulait blesser personne et ne voulait surtout pas faire de la peine à sa fille. Mavi adorait Emily et pour cette raison, il ne pouvait pas foncer tête baissée dans une relation avec elle sans savoir si cette histoire avait des chances de fonctionner. Même s'il était bien placé pour savoir qu'on était sur de rien, mais il voulait au moins mettre toutes les chances de son côté pour être sur de lui.

Il n'imaginait pas dire un jour à Mavi qu'Emily les quittait tout simplement parce qu'ils avaient fait n'importe quoi et qu'ils ne pouvaient plus se supporter. Il savait d'avance que la fillette vivrait très mal le départ de sa nounou. Alors avant de penser à aller plus loin et de laisser cette attirance se transformer en un peu plus, il devait avoir une conversation avec Emily.

Quand il rentra, la maison était encore calme signe que les filles dormaient encore. Il rigola à sa réflexion et monta prendre une douche avant de préparer le petit déjeuner et de réveiller ses deux endormis. Quand il redescendit il trouva Emily déjà prête accoudée au comptoir, une tasse de café à la main. Il s'arrêta deux secondes pour la regarder avant qu'elle ne s'aperçoive de sa présence.

Elle était plongée dans sa tablette en train de lire ce qu'il imaginait les nouvelles. Elle avait cette petite moue sur le visage qu'il adorait quand elle était concentrée sur quelque chose. Il se surprit à penser que c'était la première fois qu'il s'autorisait ce genre de pensées.

\- Hey…salut. Dit-elle le sortant de sa rêverie. Café ? Elle lui agita une tasse sous le nez et la lui servit à son signe de tête.

\- Salut. Répondit-il en s'approchant doucement. Il ne savait pas quoi faire ou quoi dire. Il avait l'impression de se retrouver à quinze ans devant la fille qu'il rêvait d'inviter à sortir. Bien dormit ?

\- Bof….Répondit-elle d'une voix traînante. Je….je sais qu'il est tôt mais je voudrais te parler avant que Mavi ne se réveille. Stephen la fixa avec attention et fut ravi de constater qu'elle aussi avait des réserves. Je sais pas trop comment te dire ce que je pense alors je vais être franche…..je sais maintenant qu'il y a un truc entre nous et je….je ne veux pas faire n'importe quoi…..Mavi est entre nous deux et à la base je suis venue ici pour elle, alors je crois qu'il…..

\- Faudrait qu'on aille à notre rythme et qu'on soit prudent pour ne blesser personne et être sur de nous avant de vraiment commencer une histoire. Finit-il à sa place. Elle acquiesça avec un timide sourire soulagée que lui aussi soit sur la même longueur d'onde. Je suis d'accord avec ça…..Emily tu me plaît énormément mais je veux être prudent pour Mavi et pour nous….je ne veux pas perdre cette complicité que nous avons pour peut-être rien au bout….tu comprends ?

\- Je suis tout à fait d'accord avec ça. Lui répondit-elle pour le rassurer. On va faire comme tu as dit hier soir….on va se laisser porter et voir ou cela nous mène, tout en restant prudents….Mavi doit être notre priorité. Stephen la regarda et ne put s'empêcher de déposer une main sur une de ses joues.

Il la caressa de son pouce et il sentit Emily poser sa main sur la sienne pour la maintenir en place. Leurs yeux étaient encrés l'un dans l'autre et plus rien ne comptait, ils n'entendaient rien et ne voyaient rien d'autre non plus. Ils étaient absorbés par le regard de l'autre et Stephen pensa à ce moment là qu'il n'avait jamais ressentit autant de choses pour quelqu'un avec un simple geste.

\- Papa…..C'est Mavi qui les sortit de leur bulle en arrivant pas bien réveillée. Ils se reculèrent en vitesse.

\- Hey mon ange. Stephen se rapprocha d'elle pour la prendre dans ses bras quand il la sentit brûlante de fièvre. Mais tu es bouillante chérie. Il tata son front et constata qu'effectivement elle avait de la fièvre.

Emily alla sans attendre chercher le thermomètre et demanda à Stephen de déposer la fillette sur le canapé en attendant. Il fit sans discuter ce qu'elle lui demandait et la sentence tomba sans tarder, Mavi avait pratiquement 40 de température. Elle lui prépara immédiatement un médicament pour faire baisser la fièvre et demanda à Stephen d'appeler un médecin sans tarder.

Elle se posa sur le canapé à côté de la fillette et la prit dans ses bras pour la serrer contre elle. Mavi ne se fit pas prier et se laissa aller contre la poitrine de sa nounou. Elle se laissa bercer et se rendormie en peu de temps. Le médecin arriva dans l'heure qui suivit. La fièvre avait un peu baissée et il examina la fillette délicatement, elle avait peine à se réveiller et elle n'était pas en grande forme.

\- N'ayez crainte c'est une grippe. Leur dit le médecin d'un air rassurant. La fièvre est impressionnante et les douleurs nombreuses mais après un bon repos et être rester au chaud, d'ici une semaine cette jeune fille devrait aller mieux. N'hésitez pas à la baigner plusieurs fois par jour pour faire baisser la fièvre un peu plus vite et avec ça. Il tendit à Emily une ordonnance. Elle sera vite sur pied, bien évidemment pas d'école durant une semaine pour éviter de contaminer tout le monde…..d'ailleurs soyez prudents tout les deux, les parents sont souvent les prochains sur la liste. Dit-il en rigolant légèrement sans relever la gêne évidente des deux à cette phrase.

\- Aller ma puce on va aller prendre un bain. Dit Emily tendrement à l'oreille de Mavi une fois le médecin partit.

\- Non….je suis fatiguée. Répondit la fillette d'une voix endormie en se collant encore plus à elle.

\- Je sais…mais tu sais quoi ? Tu vas aller prendre un bain et ensuite on se mets toutes les deux au lit et tu dort autant que tu veux. La fillette mit un temps à répondre et secoua la tête pour donner son accord. Ok…Papa va te porter jusque là salle de bains.

Stephen avait suivit toute la scène après avoir raccompagné le médecin et son cœur avait bondit dans sa poitrine à voir Emily si tendre et si proche de sa fille. Elle ne s'en rendait pas compte et agissait naturellement mais pour lui cela signifiait tellement. À cet instant il comprit que peu importe ce qu'il se passerait entre eux Mavi serait toujours la priorité d'Emily et ce constat le rassura un peu.

A l'appel de son prénom il sortit de ses pensées et s'approcha afin de porter Mavi et de l'emmener à la salle de bains, laissant Emily s'occuper d'elle. Une fois le bain prit et la petite changé et fraîche, elles se dirigèrent sans se poser de questions vers la chambre d'Emily ou Mavi se coucha en vitesse dans son lit en réclamant sa présence.

Mavi se blottit à nouveau contre elle et se laissa emporter par le sommeil en peu de temps. Emily la serrait contre elle et caressait ses cheveux en pensant qu'elle adorait vraiment cette enfant. Elle avait prit une telle place dans sa vie et dans son cœur qu'elle se demandait comment elle avait pu vivre sans elle avant. À ce moment précis elle comprit que Mavi serait sa priorité dans son histoire avec Stephen….si histoire il y avait. Cette petite avait déjà assez perdue, il était hors de questions qu'elle perde encore plus.

\- Tout va bien ? Demanda Stephen en pénétrant dans la chambre, après être aller à la pharmacie chercher les médicaments. Il observa un instant la pièce n'y mettant jamais les pieds et fut heureux de constater qu'elle était remplie de vie, avec des photos un peu partout et des objets un peu plus personnel déposé au hasard. Cette chambre était à l'image de son occupante, charmante et remplie de joie. Il prit place au pied du lit.

\- Oui….elle dort depuis un bon moment maintenant. Chuchota Emily pour ne pas réveiller Mavi. Elle est épuisée, je crois qu'elle a prit froid hier….elle a tellement joué dans le château gonflable….

\- C'est vrai qu'elle a adoré le château. Rigola Stephen se souvenant de la difficulté à la faire rentrer hier soir une fois tout le monde partit. Tu as faim, ou besoin de quelque chose ? Elle le regarda avec un tendre sourire.

\- Je ne dirais pas non à un sandwich et à un soda, pour être honnête.

\- Ok…je m'en occupe. Tu ne bouges pas….en même temps c'est difficile. Dit-il en notant que sa fille emprisonnait complètement Emily. Elle rigola doucement et lui souffla un merci. Il ne mit pas longtemps à revenir chargé d'un plateau ou il y avait une assiette remplie de sandwichs et de deux sodas. Il posa le tout sur le sol et entreprit de déplacer doucement sa fille histoire qu'Emily puisse sortir du lit et déjeuner tranquillement.

\- Merci c'est vraiment délicieux. Dit-elle en dévorant un sandwich. Je mourrais de faim….désolé je parle la bouche pleine. Rigola-t-elle.

\- C'est rien. Rigola-t-il à son tour. Heureux que ma cuisine te plaise. Il porta son attention sur Mavi qui dormait profondément.

\- La fièvre à un peu baissée. Le rassura Emily qui avait remarqué son inquiétude. Il faut juste qu'elle dorme et prendre garde à ce qu'elle ne pas froid c'est tout. Il tourna son visage vers elle. Je vais y veiller…je ne la quitte pas d'un centimètre.

\- Tu n'es pas obligé, je peux aussi….

\- Je sais mais toi tu as une semaine chargée qui t'attends alors tu ne peux pas te permettre de tomber malade ou de ne pas aller au studio….et dois-je te rappeler que c'est pour ce genre de choses que je suis ici ? Dit-elle avec un sourire.

\- Non même s'il y a un moment que tu es plus qu'une nounou pour elle. Répondit-il en souriant tendrement à son tour.

Les jours suivants furent éprouvant pour Emily. Mavi allait un peu mieux mais elle n'avait pratiquement pas quitté le lit, la fièvre avait baissé définitivement mais avait laissé des traces et la fillette était morte de fatigue et ne tenait pas debout longtemps. Elle avait passé toutes ses nuits avec Emily, cette dernière préférant la garder à côté d'elle pour être certaine que tout se passe bien.

Stephen avait reprit le chemin des studios même s'il aurait largement préféré rester à la maison. Il était inquiet de savoir Emily seule avec sa fille alors que cette dernière n'était pas en grande forme. Il savait à quel point Mavi pouvait être difficile dans ces moments là. Il prenait des nouvelles régulièrement et Emily le rassurait que tout allait bien, que Mavi ne la fatiguait pas plus que d'habitude et qu'elle allait mieux d'heure en heure.

* * *

Mavi en était au cinquième jour de sa grippe et c'était la première journée ou elle avait réussit à tenir toute la matinée sans dormir. Si tout allait bien d'ici deux, trois jours elle serait définitivement sur pieds et pourrait reprendre le chemin de l'école.

Ce soir là Stephen rentra un peu plus tôt que d'habitude content de profiter un peu plus longtemps de sa fille mais aussi d'Emily. Il était passé par le traiteur pour ramener leur repas et était impatient de passer sa soirée avec la jeune femme. Depuis que Mavi était malade ils n'avaient pas vraiment eu l'occasion de se retrouver seuls le soir et cela lui manquait.

Quand il entra c'est une Mavi complètement remise qui lui sauta dans les bras. Elle se jeta sur lui et lui raconta avec joie sa journée, il l'écouta avec un sourire mais au bout d'un moment il s'inquiéta de ne pas voir arriver Emily. Il s'avança dans le salon et la découvrit allongée sur le canapé luttant contre le sommeil. Il déposa sa fille au sol et s'approcha d'elle en s'essayant sur la table basse en face.

\- Emily…Il la vit lever les yeux vers lui et comprit qu'elle n'était pas dans son état normal. Il déposa sa main contre sa joue. Tu es brûlante. Dit-il d'une petite voix.

\- Ca va. Répondit-elle d'une voix faible. J'ai prit un cachet pour la fièvre, mais je ne rêve que de dormir….j'ai lutté toute l'après midi.

\- Je me suis occupée d'Emily Papa. Dit Mavi d'une voix enjouée. Je lui ai fait des câlins et je lui amené son cachet. Dit-elle toute fière. Stephen lui fit un sourire et reporta son attention sur Emily qui souriait aussi en regardant Mavi.

\- Merci ma puce d'avoir été la pour moi. Lui dit Emily en déposant un baiser sur sa main. Sans toi j'aurais été perdue.

\- Toi tu t'es occupée de moi quand j'étais malade…c'est normal. Maintenant Papa est la et tu vas pouvoir aller dormir. Elle s'adressa à son père. Elle voulait pas me laisser toute seule et aller faire dodo.

\- Ok très bien…Mavi tu vas rester ici le temps que j'aide Emily à monter se coucher. Stephen se leva et tendit une main à la jeune femme qui se leva à son tour avec difficulté. Une fois debout elle sentit la tête lui tourner et se rattrapa à l'épaule de Stephen juste à temps. Je crois que je vais te porter, c'est plus prudent.

\- Non…ça devrait aller. Elle marcha quelques pas et sentit une nouvelle fois sa tête tourner, Stephen la rattrapa à temps et se décida à passer un bras sous ses genoux et l'autre dans son dos pour la porter. Elle ne protesta pas et se laisser aller contre son torse, sa tête plongée dans son cou. Il monta les escaliers avec attention et la posa délicatement sur son lit. Il la recouvrit de sa couette et constata qu'elle dormait déjà profondément. Il caressa délicatement sa joue et un tendre sourire apparu sur ses lèvres.

Il redescendit pour s'occuper de sa fille qu'il trouva devant la télé à regarder un dessin animé. Il prit place à côté d'elle.

\- Ca va mon cœur ? La fillette tourna la tête vers lui et se rapprocha pour chercher ses bras.

\- Elle va aller mieux dit ? Demanda-t-elle d'une petite voix.

\- Oui bien sûr mon ange, elle doit juste se reposer et je suis certain que le fait que tu te sois occupé d'elle cette après midi va l'aider à aller mieux. La rassura-t-il.

\- J'ai voulu t'appeler plein de fois mais Emily voulait pas, elle disait que t'avais plein de travail et que tu pouvais pas rentrer. Expliqua Mavi avec un petit air triste. Mais je lui ai dis plusieurs fois que si tu savais qu'elle était pas bien tu rentrerais tout de suite…j'avais raison dit Papa ? Tu serais rentré ?

\- Bien sûr chérie. Il lui caressa les cheveux d'un geste plein de tendresse et d'amour pour elle. Tu sais quoi ? On va préparer notre dîner et on va aller manger avec Emily.

\- Comme quand j'étais malade ? Demanda Mavi déjà toute excitée. Stephen hocha la tête.

\- Comme quand tu étais malade. Confirma-t-il. Mavi se leva en vitesse et se dirigea en cuisine afin d'aider son père et ne pas laisser Emily seule trop longtemps. Ils préparèrent en vitesse leur plateau et c'est sans bruit qu'ils s'installèrent au sol pour commencer leur repas en jetant un œil de temps vers la jeune femme qui dormait profondément.

Emily se réveilla en sursaut en plein milieu de la nuit. Elle avait chaud et se dégagea de la couette quand elle sentit un petit corps contre elle. Elle tourna la tête avec un sourire et tomba sur Mavi qui dormait à ses côtés, son regard tomba un peu plus loin et elle vit Stephen allongé comme il le pouvait dans un fauteuil près de son lit, les jambes allongés dessus. Son cœur se serra à les voir ainsi tout les deux si prévenant avec elle.

Elle avait soif et ne se sentait particulièrement bien. Elle avait envie de prendre une douche et de se changer histoire de se sentir plus à l'aise pour finir sa nuit. Elle essaya de se lever mais dû admettre que sa tête lui tournait encore et qu'elle avait peur de tomber. Mais elle ne se voyait pas réveiller Stephen, il avait déjà certainement eu du mal à trouver le sommeil se dit-elle. Elle refît une tentative pour se lever en silence mais elle fut aussi infructueuse que la première.

\- Tu veux de l'aide ? Chuchota Stephen déjà debout sans qu'elle l'entende. Elle le regarda d'un regard confus de l'avoir réveillé.

\- J'ai soif et je voudrais prendre une douche. Expliqua-t-elle en chuchotant à son tour. Il s'approcha d'elle pour l'aider à se lever.

\- Bon je ne peux rien faire pour la douche et je pense qu'un bain serait plus prudent…..tu ne bouges pas d'ici je vais aller te chercher une verre d'eau et je te fais couler un bain.

\- Non tu n'as…..Il la coupa en posant un doigt sur ses lèvres. Ce geste eut pour effet de la déstabiliser un peu et elle se tut instantanément. Elle acquiesça et se recoucha en attendant sagement Stephen. Il ne fut pas long et revint la chercher. Elle prépara ses affaires en vitesse et se laissa guider jusque la baignoire.

\- Je suis derrière la porte….tu prends ton temps…si tu as un problème tu m'appelles.

\- Merci beaucoup. Elle lui fit un timide sourire et s'enferma dans la salle de bains. Elle plongea sans tarder dans l'eau chaude et elle en sentit les bienfaits tout de suite. Elle se lava en vitesse histoire de ne pas trop traîner et surtout de retourner se coucher. Elle sortit en peu de temps et c'est un Stephen surpris qu'elle trouva assis par terre attendant qu'elle ait finit.

\- Tu as été rapide. Dit-il en se levant pour la soutenir, il passa un bras sur sa taille et la serra contre lui. Elle en fit de même et cala sa tête contre son torse, il se surprit à poser sa tête contre la sienne le temps d'arriver à sa chambre. Elle se recoucha sans tarder épuisée du peu qu'elle venait de faire. Elle vit Stephen reprendre sa place dans le fauteuil. Et ses yeux se portèrent sur la petite masse roulée en boule à côté d'elle.

\- Elle veux prendre soin de toi comme tu l'as fait pour elle. Elle n'a pas voulut te quitter pour la nuit même si je doute que son aide te soit précieuse. Dit-il en pouffant légèrement sans faire de bruit. Elle rigola à son tour et le regarda.

\- Tu n'as pas à rester la….va te coucher. Lui dit-elle gênée qu'il passe la nuit dans ce fauteuil qui avait l'air de tout sauf d'être confortable.

\- Non, je reste la à te surveiller…..et tu n'as rien à dire. Ajouta-t-il en la voyant déjà protester.

\- Ok….dans ce cas vient au moins te coucher sur ce lit….il est assez grand pour trois. Il la regarda surprit de sa proposition mais n'avait pas vraiment envie de refuser, même s'il avait imaginé une autre façon de partager son lit un jour.

Il se leva doucement sans bruit et fit le tour du lit pour prendre sa place à côté de Mavi qui le séparait d'Emily. Il se mit au dessus de la couette et prit le plaid posé pas très loin pour se couvrir. Il se tourna vers sa fille qui dormait toujours à poings fermer et qui n'avait aucune idée de ce qu'il était en train de se passer. Son regard tomba dans celui d'Emily qui le regardait, elle lui fit un léger sourire et saisit sa main posée sur le petit corps de Mavi, elle la serra et en caressa doucement le dessus. Elle ne lui dit rien de plus mais son regard parlait pour elle à cet instant, elle lui était reconnaissante.

Les deux jours qui suivirent, Stephen les passa chez lui à s'occuper de sa fille afin qu'elle n'embête pas trop Emily et à veiller à ce que cette dernière n'en fasse pas trop non plus afin qu'elle se rétablisse assez vite. Il s'était fait porter malade auprès de la production et Emily n'avait pas vraiment apprécié se sentant responsable. Il avait découvert un côté de sa personnalité qu'il ne connaissait pas et devait avouer qu'il avait été surprit de découvrir une jeune femme plutôt franche et qui ne s'était pas gênée pour lui dire sa façon de penser.

C'était la première fois qu'ils étaient en désaccord sur un sujet et même si au début il avait été légèrement en colère lui disant que c'était pour elle qu'il était resté afin qu'elle puisse être sur pied plus vite, il avait quand même reconnu qu'il aurait pu trouver une autre solution. Il était alors revenu la voir après un moment et lui avait avoué qu'il avait vu là une bonne façon de passer du temps avec elle et Mavi, devant cet aveu Emily s'était plus ou moins excusée de s'être emportée et reconnaissait qu'elle était heureuse qu'il soit présent.

Ces quelques jours passés enfermés tout les trois les avaient encore plus rapprochés et il avait découvert qu'il aurait dû mal à se passer de ça si un jour il arrivait qu'Emily veuille les quitter pour une raison ou pour une autre, ou s'ils se décidaient à se donner une chance et que cela ne fonctionne pas entre eux.

* * *

Mavi avait reprit le chemin de l'école le même jour que Stephen avait reprit celui du studio. Emily se sentait encore un peu faible mais avait insisté pour que tout le monde reprenne le cours de sa vie. Elle avait promis à Stephen qu'elle prendrait le temps de se reposer une fois tout le monde partit. Elle en avait profité d'être seule et d'être au repos forcé pour trier les photos de l'anniversaire de Mavi et constituer l'album photos qu'elle avait promis à Stephen. Elle eu du mal à se décider mais au bout d'une heure elle avait une cinquantaine de photos mises de côté et était plutôt satisfaite.

Quand Stephen rentra il trouva la maison vivante. Cela lui fit un bien fou de rentrer et d'entendre la télé aller un trop fort et d'entendre les éclats de rire de sa fille à une chose qu'Emily lui racontait certainement, l'entendant éclater de rire juste après. Cela lui avait manqué durant ces derniers jours ou les deux avaient été malades. Il avait eu l'impression de retrouver une maison vide et sans vie comme quand sa femme les avait quitté. Il abandonna ces tristes pensées pour se diriger vers la cuisine ou il n'en doutait pas un instant Emily était en train de préparer leur repas. Il s'approcha doucement et constata qu'effectivement c'était le cas.

\- Je croyais que tu devais te reposer. Dit-il à Emily en entrant dans la cuisine. Mavi se dirigea sur lui en courant heureuse de retrouver son père. Salut ma puce. Il déposa un baiser dans ses cheveux.

\- Je lui ai dit que tu ne serais pas content. Expliqua Mavi à son père. Emily porta son regard sur le père et la fille qui semblait complices pour la rendre folle.

\- Écoutez moi bien vous deux. Elle arrêta ce qu'elle faisait et se tourna vers eux. Je vais bien et je vous remercie de vous inquiétez de moi….mais je fais juste à manger je ne vais pas courir un marathon. Elle s'approcha de Mavi et lui déposa un baiser sur sa joue. Merci ma puce de faire attention à moi, mais c'est moi l'adulte alors c'est à moi de prendre soin de toi pas l'inverse…..je t'assure que je suis en forme. Quand à toi…Dit-elle en s'adressant à Stephen. Je suis ici pour une raison précise….m'occuper de cette jeune fille donc je fais ce que j'ai à faire...et je vais bien. Dit-elle d'un ton plus bas en prenant sa main.

\- Ok. Souffla Stephen un peu troublé de la proximité d'Emily. On te laisse tranquille….mais on veille de loin. Il fit un clin d'œil auquel elle répondit avec un sourire et retourna à sa tâche.

Le dîner se passa dans la bonne humeur et Mavi eut un mal fou à aller se coucher. Elle voulait encore profiter de la bonne ambiance mais son père avait réussit à la convaincre d'aller se mettre au lit en lui lisant une histoire. Quand il redescendit il trouva Emily occupée sur son ordinateur.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Il s'en voulut aussitôt d'être si indiscret.

\- Je réserve mes billets pour repartir à Bordeaux pour les fêtes. Dit-elle en levant à peine le nez de son écran. J'ai presque finit. Elle ne le vit pas mais le visage de Stephen se ferma à la pensée des prochaines fêtes sans elle.

\- Oh je….je ne savais pas que tu repartais en France pour Noel. Dit-il d'une voix un peu dure que ce qu'il aurait voulut. À son ton elle leva son regard vers lui ne comprenant pas son changement d'attitude.

\- Il y a un soucis ? Je croyais que c'était ce qui était convenu….que j'avais deux semaines de congés durant les fêtes. Éclaircit-elle en voyant son air.

\- Non….non il n'y a aucun soucis…désolé….oui bien sûr c'est ce qui est convenu. Il se retint de lui dire que le temps lui semblerait bien long sans elle et se contenta de la fixer.

\- Très bien. Elle retourna à son écran et finalisa sa commande. Une fois chose faite, elle posa son ordinateur et se tourna,vers Stephen qui n'avait plus rien dit depuis un moment. Tu es sur que tout va bien ?

\- Oui…tout va bien. Lui dit-il même si c'était à moitié vrai. En fait j'ai quelque chose à te demander. Son ton était énigmatique et Emily s'attendait à tout. La production organise cette année une soirée d'Haloween pour les familles et je…je me demandai si tu voudrais bien m'accompagner….avec Mavi bien sûr. Précisa-t-il tout de suite, il ne voulait pas qu'elle pense qu'il grillait les étapes. Ils voulaient prendre leur temps et c'était ce qu'ils allaient faire même s'il devait bien reconnaître que c'était de plus en plus difficile pour lui.

\- Oh….oui bien sûr….je serais ravie d'y aller avec vous deux. Répondit-elle avec un grand sourire, même si elle était nerveuse rien qu'à l'idée de sortir avec lui. Je suppose bien évidemment que c'est une soirée déguisée.

\- Tu supposes bien. Bon pour Mavi c'est réglé se sera soit la reine des neiges soit la licorne au moins pas de surprise de ce côté. Il rigola rien qu'à la pensée d'imaginer sa fille complètement excitée par la soirée. Quand à nous….

\- Je vais m'en occuper. Le coupa-t-elle avec un sourire. J'ai déjà une vague idée.

\- Ok je te fais confiance alors…..je peux ? Il éclata de rire suivit d'Emily. Elle hocha la tête avec un immense sourire et ils enchaînèrent sur d'autres sujets. Ils s'aperçurent que ce genre de moment leur avait manqué et qu'ils étaient simplement heureux de la présence de l'autre.

####

Quand Emily rentra dans la salle, elle n'en cru pas ses yeux. Tout était parfaitement décoré et semblait tout droit sortit d'un décor de cinéma. Elle avança timidement et partout ou ses yeux se posaient il y avait des détails qui l'interpellait. Elle se maudit d'avoir oublié son appareil photo, ce n'était pas dans ses habitudes mais Stephen était apparu habillé et elle en avait perdu tout ses moyens. Elle sentit une main sur sa taille et quand elle leva son visage elle le vit à ses côtés avec un grand sourire.

\- Je ne t'avais pas mentit…Lui dit-il en accentuant un peu la pression sur sa taille.

\- Non…c'est superbe….un vrai décor de cinéma…en même temps. Dit-elle en éclatant de rire. Elle devait admettre que les décorateurs s'étaient lâchés et avait fait un travail remarquable. Ou est Mavi ?

\- Oh déjà partie explorer les alentour. La rassura Stephen. Regarde elle est là bas. Il lui montra un coin de la salle dédiée aux enfants avec des animateurs.

\- Oh oui je vois ma reine des neiges préférée. Dit-elle heureuse de la voir déjà avec ses amis.

\- Je crois qu'on ne va pas la voir beaucoup. Aller allons voir si on trouve Robbie et Italia. Il lui présenta son bras et c'est avec un sourire qu'elle prit. Il l'entraina à travers la salle et ils tombèrent sur certains membres du casting qu'Emily avait déjà rencontré.

La soirée était déjà bien avancé et Stephen se tenait un peu en retrait. Il observait sa fille qui jouait dans un coin et qui avait l'air de passer un bon moment. Son regard chercha ensuite Emily qu'il trouva au photomaton avec Italia, elles étaient en train de se prendre en photos en faisant des grimaces dont elles seules avaient le secret.

Elle semblait contente d'être là et il était heureux qu'elle ai trouvé sa place parmi ces gens qui au fil des années étaient devenus des amis et pour certain comme sa famille. Sa femme avait toujours eu du mal à se faire à ce côté-ci de sa vie, c'est d'ailleurs en grande partie à cause de cela que son mariage avait battu de l'aile assez vite.

\- Elles ont l'air de bien s'entendre. Dit Robbie sortant Stephen de ses pensées. Il regardait sa femme et Emily éclater de rire aux photos qu'elles tenaient dans leurs mains.

\- Oui je crois aussi. Confirma-t-il avec un sourire.

\- Alors vous en êtes ou tout les deux ? Stephen lui avait confié il y a peu qu'ils avaient conscience qu'il se passait quelque chose entre eux.

\- Nulle part….on prends notre temps et on apprends à se connaître. Il tourna la tête vers son cousin qui le regardait d'un drôle d'air. Quoi ?! Il était déjà agacé et il n'avait encore rien dit.

\- Rien je pensais juste que vous aviez déjà dépassé un certain stade….ça fait des mois que vous vivez plus ou moins ensemble, je pensais que vous aviez fait le tour de la question. Stephen lui lança un regard un peu froid lui demandant de garder ses conseils pour lui mais connaissant Robbie il savait qu'il n'arrêterait pas avant qu'il ne lui dise tout.

\- On ne veux rien précipiter à cause de Mavi….elle est au milieu de nous deux et on ne veux pas la rendre malheureuse si ça ne marchait pas. Tu es content !

\- Je comprends Stephen seulement ce que tu oublies c'est que ta fille est déjà attachée à elle qu'elle soit simplement sa nounou ou un peu plus. Le fait que vous soyez plus qu'amis ne changera rien le jour ou elle décidera de partir….parce que tu sais bien qu'un jour elle partira. Stephen acquiesça sachant parfaitement qu'il avait raison, c'était une éventualité qu'il avait déjà envisagé. Alors fait ce qu'il faut pour qu'elle reste le plus longtemps possible….ne la laisse pas filer parce que tu as peur….sinon un autre se chargera de la rendre heureuse. Lui dit-il en lui pointant Emily en discussion avec un assistant réalisateur.

Elle lui parlait et rigolait à ce qu'il lui disait, ce n'était pas la première fois de la soirée qu'ils les voyaient discuter ensemble. A cet instant un sentiment de jalousie le saisit et sans répondre à Robbie il posa son verre et prit la direction ou se trouvait Emily. Robbie le regarda partir avec un petit sourire en coin se disant qu'il avait peut-être poussé un peu le destin de son cousin.

\- Si tu veux je peux te raccompagner. Entendit Stephen à son approche, il se retint de lever les yeux au ciel.

\- Ce ne sera pas nécessaire Bryan. Dit Stephen en arrivant à leur hauteur. Emily est venue avec moi. Il lui fit un sourire forcé et Bryan comprit tout de suite qu'il n'avait plus sa place. Il s'excusa et les quitta assez vite. Emily le regarda en coin avec un petit sourire sur le visage.

\- Je ne serais pas repartie avec lui tu sais. Elle ne voulait pas qu'il se fasse de fausses idées. Et je trouve ça très mignon que tu sois jaloux. Elle rigola un peu devant son air. Il comprit alors qu'il avait peut-être été un peu trop loin, et il rigola à son tour.

\- Je suis désolé…..je…je…

\- C'est rien, c'est oublié. Dit-elle pour le sortir de son embarras. Tu voulais quelque chose ?

\- T'inviter à danser. Il lui présenta sa main qu'elle saisit malgré elle, surprise de sa présence à ses côtés.

\- Je croyais que Clyde Borrow ne dansait pas….enfin c'est ce que j'ai cru comprendre. Dit-elle en repensant à ce qu'il lui avait dit un jour.

\- Oui je sais mais à voir ma Bonny Parker ce soir je ne peux pas résister. Lui glissa-t-il à l'oreille. Elle gloussa un peu et se retrouva contre son torse ses bras autour de son cou, ses yeux plongés dans les siens. Les mains de Stephen trouvèrent sa place naturellement sur sa taille et ils commencèrent à danser doucement en oubliant tout ce qu'il y avait autour d'eux.

Emily ne voyait que Stephen et ses yeux bleus. Ses mains autour de son cou dévièrent vers sa nuque et la base des ses cheveux qu'elle caressa sans vraiment sans rendre compte. Elle sentait son souffle s'écraser contre son visage et ses lèvres et la seule chose à laquelle elle pensait était de résister pour ne pas l'embrasser, ici, devant une salle pleine.

Stephen ne la quittait pas des yeux, ne voyant qu'elle et oubliant tout ce qui se trouvait autour d'eux. Il n'entendait plus rien et était concentré uniquement sur elle et ses yeux bleus. Il résistait de ne pas baisser le regard et de tomber sur sa bouche et ses lèvres, car il n'était pas certain de pouvoir résister encore longtemps.

Emily rapprocha son visage et le glissa contre le sien se collant un peu plus contre lui. Elle le sentit resserrer sa prise sur sa taille et soupirer un peu plus fort, elle n'était donc pas la seule à ressentir ce qu'il se passait à l'instant. Ses lèvres étaient à proximité de son oreille et il sentait son souffle cogner contre son cou.

La conversation qu'il venait d'avoir avec Robbie lui revint en tête et il se demanda s'il n'avait pas raison, ils devraient peut-être arreter de se poser des questions et se laisser vraiment aller à vivre ce qu'ils ressentaient l'un pour l'autre. Cela ne pouvait pas être un feu de paille, pas au vu de ce qu'il ressentait à sa présence.

\- Tu...tu voudrais dîner avec moi ? Les mots étaient sortit tout seuls sans qu'il puisse les retenir. Elle décala son visage et le regarda à nouveau surprise de sa question.

* * *

 **Et voilà pour ce chapitre, j'espère qu'il vous a plu autant que les autres.**

 **A votre avis va-t-elle accepter cette invitation à dîner ? Et surtout si elle accepte est-ce le début de leur histoire ?**

 **Comme à chaque fois j'attends vos avis et réactions avec impatience.**

 **Pour la suite...cette fiction est pratiquement finit d'être écrite.** **Je compte par la suite publier des OS Olicity sous forme de recueil, comme je le fais déjà pour le Stemily, avec les idées que certaines d'entre vous m'ont donné. Un OS en trois parties est déjà écrit et sera publié bientôt. Si vous avez des idées ou des envies particulières n'hésitez surtout pas, c'est toujours un défi de les écrire.**

 **A bientôt pour la suite...**


	5. Chapter 5

**Bonjour à tous,**

 **Je suis contente que cette fiction vous plaise autant. Merci à tout ceux qui laissent un commentaire, ça fait plaisir et ça réchauffe le coeur.**

 **Merci à ceux à qui je ne peux répondre par MP. Olicity-love, Charline, Clo, Ally84, Lovatic et les guests merci beaucoup de prendre le temps de laisser votre avis.**

 **Mention spéciale à _Mélissa_ , je suis contente de te retrouver sur cette fiction et merci pour tout tes commentaires aussi bien ici que sur mon OS. **

**Voici donc aujourd'hui le cinquième chapitre et la réponse à la question de Stephen. J'espère qu'il vous plaira autant que les autres.**

 **Un énorme merci à Shinobu24. Je t'embrasse.**

 **Bonne lecture.**

* * *

\- Dîner ? Demanda Emily au bout d'un moment. Juste toi et moi ? Elle le vit hocher la tête et attendre fébrilement sa réponse. Mais on dîne tout les soirs ensembles Stephen….

\- Je te parle d'un vrai dîné, dans un restaurant et sans ma fille entre nous, avec de vrais sujets. Il la sentait réticente et cela le peina un peu. J'adore ma fille mais je voudrais passer une soirée rien qu'avec toi et…..

\- Papa ? Mavi les interrompit en se collant à son père. Il baissa son regard et essaya de ne pas être agacé d'avoir été dérangé. Je peux danser avec toi ? Son cœur de père fondit à sa demande et il jeta un regard à Emily qui était dans le même état que lui. Il la saisit par les bras et la porta.

\- Je suis d'accord si Emily danse aussi avec nous. Dit-il à Mavi dans le creux de son oreille. La fillette rigola et saisit sa nounou par le cou pour la rapprocher d'eux. Elle se retrouva coincée entre les deux adultes qui la serrèrent contre eux. Elle ne remarqua pas leurs regards plongés dans les yeux de l'autre se disant chacun qu'ils ne voulaient pas que ce genre de choses s'arrêtent.

Le trajet du retour se fit en silence. Mavi s'était endormie à peine montée dans la voiture et Emily était dans ses pensées. Stephen était concentré sur sa conduite et jetait de temps en temps des regards vers sa passagère. Il n'avait pas eu de réponse à sa demande et cela l'inquiétait un peu. Peut-être avait-il été trop vite et trop insistant ? Peut-être avait-elle besoin d'un peu plus de temps ? Il se maudît et se dit qu'il n'aurait jamais dû écouter Robbie et aller à son rythme tout simplement.

\- Tu es bien silencieux. C'est Emily qui le sortit de sa rêverie. Il tourna la tête vers elle et saisit sa main sans vraiment s'en rendre compte. Il avait besoin d'un contact avec elle.

\- Je….tu n'as pas donné de réponse à ma question de tout à l'heure. Répondit-il simplement.

\- Non c'est vrai…..Elle serra sa main un peu plus et caressa le dessus avec son pouce, histoire de calmer les battements de son cœur avant de lui donner sa réponse. J'adorais dîner avec toi….et rien qu'avec toi. Sourit-elle timidement en soutenant son regard.

\- Ok. Il ne put empêcher un énorme sourire de fendre son visage, il reporta son attention sur la route le cœur un peu plus léger.

* * *

Un semaine était passée depuis cette soirée et Stephen avait invité Emily ce soir. Il aurait voulu le faire avant mais ses journées avaient été bien remplies et il voulait être en pleine forme pour profiter à fond de ce premier rendez-vous qu'il espérait être le début d'une longue série.

Il était nerveux et cela n'était pas vraiment dans ses habitudes mais il devait reconnaître qu'Emily n'était pas non plus une femme habituelle. Il avait du mal à se souvenir de comment était sa vie avant son arrivée. Elle devait être bien terne et fade. D'ailleurs il devrait penser à remercier encore une fois Donna pour lui avoir envoyé Emily, elle lui avait non seulement trouvé une nounou formidable pour sa fille, mais elle avait en plus soigné son cœur brisé et il se sentait prêt à tenter de nouveau l'aventure avec elle.

Il s'observa une dernière fois dans le miroir de sa salle de bains et descendit pour accueillir Italia et Robbie qui avaient été ravis de s'occuper de Mavi pour la soirée. Il avait voulut faire appel à une agence de placement mais Robbie c'était proposé lui disant que c'était sa contribution à sa nouvelle histoire.

\- Ou sont les filles ? Demanda-t-il en pénétrant dans le salon ou se tenait uniquement Robbie.

\- Mavi est partie me chercher…je sais plus trop quoi et Italia est montée voir Emily. Expliqua ce dernier. Alors tu es nerveux ?

\- Tu ne peux pas savoir à quel point. Rigola nerveusement Stephen.

Italia frappa doucement à la porte de la chambre d'Emily. Une petite voix lui dit d'entrer et elle la trouva dans la salle de bains en train de finir de se préparer. Elle sourit à son arrivée et se tourna pour la serrer dans ses bras.

\- Dieu merci tu es la pour me dire que je ne fais pas une connerie. Lui dit une Emily complètement paniquée à l'idée de la soirée qui l'attendait. Et si on avait rien à se dire…et si finalement il me trouvait complètement cruche ou bien si….

\- Bon j'allais te demander si tu n'étais pas trop nerveuse mais j'ai ma réponse. Éclata de rire Italia doucement à la tête d'Emily. Pourquoi voudrais-tu ne pas savoir quoi lui dire ? Ça fait des semaines que vous partager vos repas celui-ci ne sera pas différent. Elle vit Emily se calmer légèrement.

\- Oui tu as certainement raison.

\- Tu sais je crois que le plus nerveux de vous deux c'est Stephen…ça fait bien longtemps qu'il n'est pas sortit avec quelqu'un. Dit-elle sur le ton de la plaisanterie mais qui fit réaliser à Emily qu'il n'était pas vraiment libre. Laisse toi porter et profite de ta soirée. Lui conseilla Italia.

\- Oui tu as raison….je vais arrêter de penser et juste profiter. Elle se regarda une dernière fois et décida de descendre retrouver Stephen impatiente malgré tout de débuter cette soirée.

####

Le trajet jusqu'au restaurant se fit dans un silence relatif. Ils échangèrent sur des banalités mais sans plus, chacun étant un peu sur sa réserve. C'était la première fois qu'ils se retrouvaient vraiment seuls et qu'ils savaient qu'ils ne seraient pas interrompus, jusqu'à présent ils avaient toujours été entourés de Mavi ou d'amis. Ils savaient que ce dîner risquait de changer les choses entre eux et même s'ils étaient prêt pour franchir une étape ce n'en était pas moins stressant.

Stephen avait réservé dans un restaurent italien où il avait ses habitudes. Il prenait souvent des plats à emporter ici et ils étaient déjà venus à plusieurs reprises avec Mavi. Emily aimait bien l'ambiance de cet endroit intime et chaleureux. Elle se sentait à l'aise ici et cela lui enleva une certaine pression. Elle s'installa face à Stephen qui venait de commander leur apéritif et croisa son regard.

\- C'est une très bonne idée de venir ici. Lui dit-elle en souriant.

\- Je sais que tu aimes cet endroit, je me suis dit que se serait une bonne idée pour un premier rendez-vous.

\- Premier ? Tu en espères donc d'autres ?

\- Des tas d'autres….pas toi ? Ils se taquinaient et cela détendit encore un peu l'ambiance. Elle hocha la tête en rigolant franchement.

Le repas passa très vite et sans qu'ils s'en rendent compte leur dessert arriva. Ils avaient passés un bon moment parlant de tout et de rien comme toujours. Mais il y avait encore un sujet qu'Emily voulait aborder avant d'aller plus loin avec Stephen.

\- Je peux te poser une question ? Demanda-t-elle en posant sa tête sur sa main. Il hocha la tête tout sourire. Pourquoi est-elle partit ? Elle vit son sourire faner à l'instant où il avait comprit de qui elle parlait. Vous aviez tout pour être heureux….j'ai du mal à comprendre. Dit-elle doucement ne voulant pas le braquer.

\- Tu veux vraiment parler de ma femme à notre premier rendez vous ? Demanda-t-il surprit ne s'attendant pas ce sujet.

\- Je veux comprendre comment une mère peut laisser son mari et sa fille et à peine donner des nouvelles. Lui expliqua Emily. Et je….je veux savoir où tu en es vraiment dans tes sentiments avec elle….je veux savoir où je vais. Tu comprends ?

\- Ouais…bien sûr, excuse moi. Dit-il en secouant légèrement la tête, il hésita un instant et se lança. On a été heureux pendant longtemps tout les deux. Commença-t-il se plongeant dans ses souvenirs. Elle est arrivée à un moment de ma vie où je doutais beaucoup….elle a su me redonner confiance et me faire croire encore à mes rêves. Tout a été très vite entre nous et on ne s'est plus quitté…on s'est mariés juste tout les deux et on était très heureux. Il marqua une pause, ce qui allait venir allait être plus compliquer à confier. Tout à commencer à changer quand Cassandra a apprit sa grossesse.

\- Oh….Mavi est un accident ? Emily posait la question pour la forme. Elle le vit hocher la tête. C'est un joli accident en tout cas. Il pouffa légèrement.

\- Elle a prit ça pour une mauvaise nouvelle et a eu beaucoup de mal à accepter la venue de notre fille….ça été une période très difficile parce que moi j'étais aux anges d'avoir un enfant. C'est vrai que ce n'était pas prévu si tôt mais Mavi était là…..et puis au fil du temps elle a finit par accepter et on a vécu cette période dans le bonheur le plus complet.

\- A t'entendre tout allait bien. Il la fixa et lui fit un triste sourire.

\- Tout c'est gâté quand je lui ai imposé de vivre à Vancouver….depuis des années je passais mon temps entre deux avions et je ne voulais plus de cette vie. La semaine j'étais seul et ma famille était ailleurs. Mavi allait rentrer à l'école primaire et avait besoin de stabilité….je voulais qu'elle soit scolarisée ici. Pendant des mois on s'est disputés et finalement Cassandra a accepté d'habiter ici à temps plein. Mais ça été le début du cauchemar, elle s'ennuyait, ses amis lui manquaient et notre mariage s'est dégradé petit à petit….et puis un jour elle est partie et n'est pas rentrée.

\- Je….je suis désolée Stephen. Dit Emily ne sachant pas quoi dire d'autre. Je…j'ai du mal à comprendre que la vie que tu lui proposais ne lui plaise pas….c'était sa vie…enfin je veux dire Mavi et toi….

\- Oui je sais. Souffla-t-il, c'était difficile pour lui de revenir sur ces années de conflit. Cassandra voulait que sa vie soit une succession de fêtes, de voyages et de vacances….mais Mavi a mit un frein à tout ça….tant qu'elle habitait à Los Angeles les choses allaient bien entre nous…enfin plus ou moins...mais une fois à Vancouver elle était comme éteinte.

\- Sa vie ne lui convenait pas. Dit platement Emily. _Vous_ ne lui suffisiez pas. Constata-t-elle un peu amer. Stephen la regarda n'ayant jamais vraiment vu les choses de cette façon. Il hocha la tête d'accord avec elle.

\- Oui…je crois que c'est ça. Réalisa-t-il.

\- Et si un jour elle revient vers toi en te disant qu'elle a fait une erreur ? Stephen savait où elle voulait en venir et il la comprenait parfaitement, elle doutait qu'il soit vraiment détaché de sa femme.

\- Emily je veux que les choses soient clair entre nous. Il prit une voix un peu plus grave et plus sérieuse. Cassandra restera la mère de ma fille et il y aura toujours une partie de moi qui tiendra à elle….mais je ne l'aime plus si c'est ta question….ce qu'elle a fait. Il chercha ses mots ne sachant pas comment exprimer ce qu'il ressentait. Elle a laissé tombé sa fille, moi passe encore, mais Mavi n'a rien demandé elle….et rien que pour ça je ne pourrai jamais lui pardonner.

Emily l'écoutait attentivement se confier. Elle était soulagée qu'il ne soit plus amoureux d'elle et elle pouvait comprendre qu'une partie de lui tienne encore à elle, ils avaient un enfant ensemble ça créait forcément un lien. Mais elle doutait qu'il ne donne pas une seconde chance à son mariage.

\- Tu dis ça maintenant mais si un jour elle se présente à ta porte je ne suis pas certaine que….

\- Ça n'arrivera pas. La coupa-t-il. Si elle avait voulut revenir crois moi elle serait déjà là. Dit-il platement. Je l'ai supplié, harcelé, je lui ai laissé du temps, j'ai même renoncé à ce qu'elle vive ici mais rien n'y a fait…..alors il y a peu de chances pour que cela arrive. Il saisit sa main sur la table pour la serrer. Je…je ne veux pas que tu doutes de moi ou de mes intentions parce que je sais ce que je veux….et c'est toi. Il finit sa phrase dans un souffle espérant l'avoir rassuré.

\- Merci Stephen. Dit elle en serrant sa main un peu plus fort. Mais je ne doute pas de toi….je sais que si nous sommes là ce soir ce n'est pas par hasard. Mais je ne peux pas faire comme si elle n'existait pas tu comprends ? Pour l'instant tu es encore marié et ça me va, je t'assure….mais je dois faire avec ta femme dans un coin de ma tête...et je voulais juste savoir où tu en étais réellement.

\- Oui je comprends….mais je ne veux pas que tu penses que tu es un pansement ou une façon de passer à autre chose…ce n'est clairement pas le cas.

\- Ok. Souffla-t-elle avec un sourire. Ils se fixèrent un moment réfléchissant à ce qu'ils venaient de se dire. C'était la première conversation sérieuse qu'il avait sur eux et ce n'était jamais des choses faciles. Seulement Emily se sentait mieux et avait le cœur plus léger, même si elle savait que Stephen était sérieux dans sa démarche avec elle, l'entendre lui confirmer lui avait fait du bien.

\- Alors après cette conversation à cœur ouvert j'ai besoin de marcher un peu….on y va ? Il se leva et attendit qu'elle en fasse de même pour l'aider à enfiler sa veste. Il en profita pour déposer un baiser sur sa joue qui la fit rougir légèrement. Tu es mignonne quand tu rougis. Lui glissa-t-il à l'oreille. Elle ne répondit pas mais lui fit un sourire gêné.

Ils regagnèrent la voiture tranquillement et Stephen prit des chemins détournés pour rentrer jusque la maison.

\- Je connais la route et ce n'est pas la bonne direction pour rentrer.

\- Je sais….mais on ne rentre pas tout de suite. Il tourna sa tête vers elle et lui fit un sourire. Je t'emmène dans un endroit que tu vas adoré.

\- Vraiment ? J'ai hâte de voir ça. Ils ne mirent pas longtemps à arriver et Emily constata que Stephen avait raison, elle adorait cet endroit. Ils se trouvaient sur les hauteurs de la ville dans un endroit dégagé où ils pouvaient admirer les lumières. C'est magnifique. Dit-elle subjugué par la vue. Je…je ne connaissais pas cet endroit.

Stephen la regardait avancer et admirer cette vue à couper le souffle. On pouvait distinguer la baie, le port, les lumières dansaient et se reflétaient dans la mer et le tout donnait à l'ensemble une beauté qu'il n'avait jamais vu ailleurs.

\- J'ai découvert cet endroit il n'y a pas si longtemps. Il baissa la tête à ce qu'il allait dire. C'était un jour ou j'allais mal et je suis partit courir pendant des heures…je suis tombé par hasard ici. Je savais que tu aimerais.

Emily se tourna vers lui avec un grand sourire, il s'approcha et osa passer un bras sur ses épaules pour la rapprocher encore un peu. Elle se laissa faire et se laissa glisser contre lui en passant un bras autour de sa taille. Ils ne parlèrent pas pendant un moment admirant la vue.

\- Je suis désolée pour tout à l'heure. Dit Emily rompant ainsi le silence. Je ne voulais pas te mettre mal à l'aise par rapport à Cassandra….mais je voulais savoir et…..

\- Tu n'as pas à t'excuser. Répondit-il en la tournant vers lui pour plonger dans ses yeux. Je…tu as le droit de savoir et je n'étais pas mal à l'aise juste surprit que tu abordes le sujet maintenant. Dit-il avec un sourire. Mais avec toi je devrais être habitué….tu es unique. Elle fut touchée de sa remarque et baissa un peu la tête sous l'effet du compliment, il posa son menton sur son crâne et soupira d'aise, il était bien et heureux. Il déposa un baiser dans ses cheveux, Emily releva la tête à ce geste tendre.

À cet instant, une fois leurs yeux encrés ils furent happés l'un par l'autre. Oublié l'endroit où ils trouvaient, oublié Cassandra et la douleur de son départ, oublié les raisons qui avaient poussé Emily à atterrir à Vancouver, ne comptait plus qu'eux.

Ils se perdaient l'un en l'autre et Stephen se surprit à penser qu'il ne voulait pas que cela s'arrête un jour. Il voulait la garder près de lui à jamais, à la place qu'elle voudrait bien tenir dans sa vie, mais il savait déjà que si elle décidait un jour de partir il ne s'en remettrait pas. Elle lui était devenue essentielle pour vivre, comme le fait de respirer. Il ne pouvait plus se passer d'elle une seconde.

Emily se demandait comment était sa vie avant qu'elle ne rencontre Stephen. Certainement sans intérêt et bien fade, pourtant sur le papier tout les séparait. Il n'était pas du même monde, n'avait pas le même âge et pourtant ils étaient si semblables et étaient sur la même longueur d'onde pour beaucoup de choses. Elle savait que cette rencontre avait changé sa vie à jamais et elle avait du mal à imaginer une vie sans lui et Mavi. Comment pourrait-elle vivre à présent sans cet homme qui l'avait comme révélé à elle-même et sans cette petite fille si adorable et qui ne demandait qu'à être aimé ?

Elle vit son regard passer de ses yeux à ses lèvres plusieurs fois. Elle savait qu'il allait l'embrasser et elle en mourrait d'envie. Cela faisait tellement longtemps qu'ils attendaient et qu'ils se retenaient de peur d'aller trop vite et de se tromper, mais là à cet instant elle savait que c'était la meilleure décision de toute sa vie. Stephen était ce qui lui était arrivé de mieux depuis longtemps.

Il regardait ses lèvres qu'il mourrait d'envie d'embrasser doucement et sauvagement à la fois. Il en rêvait depuis ce soir là dans la cuisine ou il lui avait plus ou moins avoué qu'il craquait pour elle. Il savait que ce moment était le moment idéal pour enfin assouvir cette envie. Doucement il se pencha et très lentement déposa ses lèvres sur les siennes presque hésitant comme s'il s'attendait à ce qu'elle le repousse.

Quand il la sentit accentuer la pression sur sa taille il comprit que ce ne serait pas le cas et se laissa aller à la serrer plus fort contre lui et à accentuer le baiser. Il dévorait sa bouche pour accéder à ce qu'il rêvait de toucher. Délicatement elle entrouvrit ses lèvres pour rencontrer sa langue. Cela eu pour effet de les faire gémir tout les deux et ils se perdirent encore plus dans ce baiser.

Stephen passa sa main dans ses cheveux pour être certain qu'elle ne bouge pas et en profita pour remplir sa bouche de sa langue et taquiner la sienne. Ce baiser était à leur image tendre et passionné, le feu qui couvait sous la glace. Il dû faire un effort considérable pour ne pas la plaquer contre un arbre et lui faire l'amour tout de suite. Même s'il en mourrait d'envie ce n'était clairement ni le moment ni l'endroit.

A bout de souffle c'est Emily qui cassa le baiser, elle garda les yeux fermés un instant se délectant encore de ce qu'elle ressentait. L'envie de recommencer, que cela ne s'arrête pas et l'envie d'aller plus loin. Elle posa son front contre son torse en passant ses bras autour de son cou. Elle le sentit poser à nouveau sa tête sur son crâne et soupirer. Elle se décala légèrement pour le regarder en souriant. Ils ne dirent rien et Stephen plongea à nouveau sur sa bouche pour un nouveau baiser. Ils se reculèrent essoufflés à nouveau, mais heureux de la tournure de la soirée.

\- Merci pour cette merveilleuse soirée. Dit Emily d'une voix faible.

\- Mais de rien….j'espère t'avoir donner envie de recommencer. Malgré ce qu'il venait de se passer il était peu sur de lui. La discussion qu'ils avaient eu à propos de Cassandra l'avait mit en doute et il se disait que peut-être elle ne souhaitait rien de plus que cette soirée.

\- On recommence quand tu veux. Lui souffla-t-elle contre ses lèvres pour un nouveau baiser. Rassuré il se laissa guider. Au bout d'un moment il sentit Emily frissonner et ils décidèrent de rentrer afin de libérer Robbie et Italia.

Leurs mains ne se quittèrent pas durant le trajet et Stephen devait reconnaître qu'il avait du mal à garder les yeux sur la route. Emily passa son bras derrière sa nuque et caressa la base de ses cheveux pour avoir un contact encore plus grand avec lui. Ils arrivèrent assez vite et eurent du mal à quitter le cocon de la voiture. Ils savaient que leur relation venait de changer et passer la porte de cette maison ils allaient devoir être prudents pour cacher leurs gestes à Mavi.

Ils trouvèrent le salon dans le silence le plus complet, lumières éteintes. Ils s'avancèrent un peu et découvrirent Robbie et Italia tendrement enlacés dans le canapé endormis. Cette vision les fit sourire et Emily ne put s'empêcher de les trouver absolument adorables. Stephen se pencha un peu pour réveiller son cousin.

\- Oh….vous êtes rentrés ? Robbie se réveilla difficilement et secoua légèrement son compagne pour qu'elle se réveille également.

\- Tout c'est bien passé ? Demanda Stephen constatant que le salon avait l'air en ordre. Robbie suivit son regard et comprit ce qu'il voulait dire. La dernière fois qu'ils avaient gardées la petite le salon avait eu l'air d'avoir subit un tsunami.

\- Oui. Rigola-t-il. Elle a été adorable et après lui avoir lu une bonne dizaines d'histoires elle s'est endormie. Et vous ? Emily et Stephen se regardèrent un instant avant de répondre avec un léger sourire. Ils ne voulaient rien révéler encore, garder ça secret un moment et profiter juste d'eux.

\- C'était parfait. Répondit Stephen en restant évasif. Nous avons passé une excellente soirée, merci à vous deux.

\- C'est quand tu veux Stephen. Ta fille est adorable. Italia avait prit la parole en se levant et en entraînant Robbie. On y va…je voudrais bien mon lit. Elle prit Emily à part pour avoir un mini rapport sur sa soiré avec Stephen avant de partir. Alors ?

\- C'était une bonne soirée. Éluda-t-elle en sachant parfaitement que cela allait rendre folle de rage son amie.

\- Ah non tu ne t'en tirera pas comme ça Emily Bett ! Raconte moi….s'il te plaît.

\- Bon ok….c'était génial….je vais t'épargner les détails et aller à l'essentiel….c'est ce qui t'intéresse de toute façon. Rigola Emily. On est allé dans ce petit resto italien qui…... Lui dit-elle sur le ton de la confidence.

\- Oh Emily arrête ! Dit Italia en lui tapant le bras. Ce n'est pas ce que je veux savoir et tu le sais. Emily regarda son amie en rigolant franchement.

\- Je te taquine….c'était une très bonne soirée. Répondit-elle un peu plus sérieuse sans en dire plus.

\- Ok j'ai comprit tu ne diras rien….mais je suis certaine que….

\- Tu es certaine de quoi chérie ? Demanda Robbie en entourant les épaules de sa compagne.

\- De rien. Éluda-t-elle avec un sourire. Aller on y va je crois que ces deux là voudrait bien être tranquilles. Elle fit un sourire complice à Emily qui lui lança un regard qui signifiait « _tu vas me le payer »_. T'avais qu'à me raconter ta soirée. Lui glissa-t-elle à l'oreille en partant après avoir dit au revoir à Stephen.

Emily et Stephen se retrouvèrent seuls dans l'entrée et un petit moment de gêne les envahit après la petite réflexion d'Italia. Ils ne surent pas vraiment quoi faire jusqu'à ce qu'Emily s'approche de lui.

\- C'est un peu bizarre tu ne trouves pas ? Demanda-t-elle d'une petite voix. Enfin pas bizarre, bizarre mais bizarre dans le bon sens. Elle éclata de rire à sa phrase et Stephen la suivit. Ce que je veux dire c'est que je suis contente d'être là avec toi et de pouvoir me laisser un peu aller.

\- Oui….moi aussi je suis content d'être là avec toi et de pouvoir faire ça. Il saisit sa main et la rapprocha de lui en encerclant sa taille pour l'embrasser. Il cassa la baiser et sonda son regard. Tu ne voudrais pas un dernier verre avant d'aller te coucher ?

\- Ça peut se faire. Dit-elle d'un air taquin. Mais avant je monte voir Mavi et je me mets à l'aise. Elle lui fit un rapide baiser et monta sans attendre.

Stephen la regarda filer et ne put empêcher un grand sourire d'apparaître sur ses lèvres. Il était heureux de sa soirée et de comment les choses s'étaient déroulées. Il savait qu'il était déjà attaché à elle plus que ce qu'il devrait et cela lui faisait peur. Robbie venait de lui dire, qu'il devrait lâcher prise et se laisser aller à aimer Emily si c'était ce que son cœur lui disait de faire.

Même s'il en avait une envie folle il ne pouvait pas se laisser aller si facilement à autant de sentiments qui ne demandaient qu'à sortir. Si Emily avait dans un coin de sa tête Cassandra, lui ne pouvait ignorer le fait qu'elle n'était avec lui que pour une année. Même s'il avait bien comprit qu'elle ne comptait pas rentrer en France. Elle était partie pour se construire une nouvelle vie loin de son père.

\- Mavi dort comme un ange. Dit-elle en entrant le salon. Elle trouva Stephen assis sur le canapé l'attendant les jambes sur la table basse, elle nota son air contrarié. Tu as l'air bien soucieux ? Elle s'installa à côté de lui sur le canapé et saisit au passage ce qu'il avait préparé. Elle lui tendit son verre de vin.

\- Merci…je pensais c'est tout. Répondit-il simplement ne voulant pas se lancer sur un sujet aussi sérieux ce soir, le sujet Cassandra l'avait déjà assez été.

\- Ok….on va dire que je te crois. Dit-elle d'une voix traînante. Elle but une gorgée et posa son verre sur la table basse pas très loin.

\- Merci. Dit-il en prenant sa main sur le coussin et en entrelaçant leurs doigts. Elle regarda leurs mains jointes et fixa son regard sur lui.

Elle le vit se pencher et l'embrasser à nouveau tendrement. Il accentua bien vite ce baiser et la saisit par la taille pour qu'elle atterrisse sur ses genoux. Elle se laissa faire et entoura ses bras autour de sa nuque, se perdant dans ce qu'elle ressentait. Il la serrait fort et elle sentait ses mains parcourir son dos pour arriver dans ses cheveux. Le baiser était passionné et brûlant, ils s'étaient tellement retenus pendant longtemps qu'ils avaient du mal à cet instant à ne pas franchir cette limite qu'ils s'étaient plus ou moins fixer sans vraiment se le dire.

Elle sentit Stephen dévier ses baisers de sa bouche à sa mâchoire pour arriver dans son cou. Il le longea pour atterrir à sa base et y déposer des baisers humides et brûlants. Elle l'entendait respirer son odeur à plein poumon et en resserra encore plus sa prise sur ses cheveux courts. Elle lutta pour le repousser gentiment, ne voulant pas aller trop vite et trop loin.

\- Stephen….je….Elle le sentit se raidir et arrêter sa douce torture. Il posa son front contre son épaule et releva doucement son visage vers le sien.

\- On va se coucher ? Elle hocha la tête.

\- Je pense que c'est plus raisonnable. Dit-elle d'une voix douce en déposant un nouveau baiser sur ses lèvres. J'adorais rester ici avec toi mais je ne…..Il posa un doigt sur sa bouche pour la faire taire.

\- Moi aussi mais je ne pense pas que se soit une bonne idée non plus. Il replaça une marche de cheveux derrière son oreille. On a tout le temps pour ça. Elle fut touchée de sa compréhension et se décida à se lever doucement. Stephen la suivit et lui prit la main pour monter à l'étage. Il l'accompagna jusque sa chambre et eu du mal à la quitter. Ils passèrent un bon moment à s'embrasser plus ou moins passionnément et se demandèrent si finalement ils allaient arrivés à se séparer.

Quand Emily rentra dans sa chambre elle était heureuse et se sentait plus légère comme si un poids avait quitter ses épaules. Elle se rendait compte maintenant que son histoire avec Stephen avait été comme une évidence depuis le jour où ils avaient commencés à sympathiser et leur relation n'avait fait que de se renforcer avec le temps.

Ils avaient apprit à se connaître, à s'apprivoiser pour finalement se laisser aller à exprimer cette attirance qui n'avait échappé à personne. Elle se demandait encore comment elle avait pu se voiler la face à ce qu'elle avait pu ressentir, parce que maintenant elle n'imaginait plus vivre normalement sans lui. Elle était venue à Vancouver pour démarrer une nouvelle vie et prouver à son père qu'elle pouvait se débrouiller seule. Elle ne s'était jamais imaginer rencontrer un homme si parfait.

####

Quand elle descendit le lendemain matin la maison était calme. Mavi dormait encore et Stephen était partit courir comme à son habitude sauf que cette fois il avait laissé un petit mot sur sa porte. Elle avait sourit de cette petite attention et avait préparé le petit déjeuner avant d'aller réveiller Mavi.

Quand elle pénétra dans la chambre de la fillette, elle ouvrit doucement les volets pour laisser passer la lumière et se coucha à côté d'elle pour la réveiller doucement comme à son habitude. Elle repensa alors à sa conversation d'hier avec son père sur le départ de Cassandra, elle ne comprenait comment elle avait pu lui tourner le dos si facilement.

\- Ma puce. Lui murmura-t-elle à l'oreille tendrement. On se réveille. Elle lui caressait les cheveux et déposa un baiser sur son crâne. Elle la sentit bouger un peu, signe qu'elle émergeait doucement. Mavi se retourna et réalisa que c'était Emily qui était là.

\- Tu es rentrée ? Dit-elle voix toute endormie. Et papa aussi ?

\- Oui chérie on est là tout les deux depuis hier soir mais tu dormais quand on est rentrés. Lui expliqua Emily. Tu te lèves ? Papa ne devrait pas tarder à rentrer et ensuite on déjeune tout les trois. A cette perspective la fillette ne se fit pas prier et se leva sans attendre. A peine furent elles arrivés en bas que Stephen passa la porte. Mavi se jeta sur lui heureuse de le voir.

\- Bonjour mon ange. Dit-il en la prenant dans ses bras pour la serrer contre lui. Tu as bien dormit ?

\- Oui. Tu viens j'ai faim ! Elle voulut descendre et sans attendre il la déposa au sol.

\- J'arrive je file sous la douche. Dit-il en la voyant déjà partir vers la cuisine. Il la regarda faire et se tourna vers Emily avec un énorme sourire. Il s'approcha d'elle lentement un sourire toujours accroché aux lèvres. Bonjour toi. Dit-il d'une voix douce avant de déposer un long baiser sur ses lèvres.

\- Bonjour….j'adore cette façon de me dire bonjour. Dit-elle contre ses lèvres n'osant pas le toucher. Bonne séance de sport ?

-Oui pas mal. Dit-il en se reculant. Je vais prendre une douche….je me dépêche. Souffla-t-il l'embrassant encore une fois. Emily le regarda partir et réalisa que ce genre de moment allait devenir son quotidien, ce qui n'était pas pour lui déplaire. Elle prit la direction de la cuisine avec un grand sourire.

* * *

La journée passa très vite ainsi que le reste de la semaine. Ils essayaient de se trouver un moment pour être un peu tout les deux et aspiraient la plupart du temps à se retrouver le soir pour enfin pouvoir assouvir ce besoin qu'ils avaient de se toucher et de s'embrasser. Toutes les excuses étaient bonnes pour se retrouver seuls et ils ne comptaient plus le nombres de baisers échangés entre deux portes.

Ils essayaient d'être le plus discrets possible devant Mavi ne voulant pas lui apprendre leur histoire de cette façon. Car même si elle adorait Emily, cette dernière craignait qu'elle ne prenne mal le fait de voir son père avec une autre femme que Cassandra. L'accepter dans sa vie en tant que nounou était une chose, la voir intime avec Stephen en était une autre. Jusqu'à présent cela avait plutôt bien fonctionné et à part quelques regards langoureux et de petits gestes d'affection rien n'avait trahit leur nouvelle relation.

Ce soir là Stephen rentra plus tard que d'habitude et Mavi était déjà couchée. Emily avait eu du mal à convaincre la fillette d'aller se coucher sans dire bonne nuit à son père. Elle avait donc laissé Mavi téléphoner à Stephen et lui avait fait promettre d'être celui qui viendrait la réveiller le lendemain. Stephen avait rigolé et lui avait promit sans problème.

Emily avait préféré l'attendre pour dîner histoire de partager encore un repas tout les deux et de le faire parler un peu. Elle sentait qu'il était contrarié mais elle n'arrivait pas à en connaître la cause. Elle espérait que ce cadre plus intime allait le libérer un peu. Elle était tellement dans ses pensées qu'elle ne l'entendit pas approcher et c'est quand elle sentit deux bras encercler sa taille qu'elle reprit conscience. Elle posa ses bras sur les siens et déposa sa tête contre son torse, il pencha la sienne dans son cou et y déposa un tendre et long baiser.

\- Tu m'as manqué. Souffla-t-il contre sa peau. La journée a été affreusement longue et fatigante. Il ferma les yeux et apprécia ce moment de quiétude, Emily dans ses bras.

\- Toi aussi tu m'as manqué. Dit-elle en se retournant dans ses bras. Elle se mit sur la pointe des pieds et déposa un baiser sur ses lèvres. Va vite prendre une douche le temps que je finisse de préparer notre repas. Il la serra contre lui touché de ses petites attentions plus nombreuses de jours en jours.

\- Plus tard…je meurt de faim. Emily acquiesça et se dépêcha de finir. Une fois posé devant leurs assiettes et après avoir échangé sur leurs journées respectives, Elle se decida à lui poser la question qu'elle retenait depuis des jours.

\- Vas-tu me dire ce qui te tracasse ? Stephen la regarda ne comprenant pas où elle voulait en venir. Je vois bien que tu es contrarié depuis quelques jours….je veux que tu saches que tu peux tout me dire…même si tu penses que je ne peux pas comprendre je….

\- Non je…..tu as raison il y a un truc qui me chiffonne depuis quelques temps et honnêtement je ne sais pas ce que je dois faire. Lui confia-t-il enfin. Et tout se résume en un mot « Cassandra ».

\- Whoo….Dit Emily ne s'attendant absolument pas à ça. Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?

\- Elle veux avoir Mavi pour Noël...et je ne suis pas vraiment d'accord avec ça.

\- Oh...je comprends, et que vas tu faire ?

\- Je ne sais pas...j'ai envie de dire oui pour Mavi...elle a besoin d'elle mais si je devais répondre tout de suite je lui dirais non ! Elle ne mérite pas d'avoir _ma_ fille pour Noël !

\- Et pourquoi spécialement Noël ?

\- Ses parents voudraient bien avoir leur petite fille pour cette fête. Il souffla lasse. Je les comprends, ce sont des gens adorables qui ont été très choqués de la décision de leur fille...mais je...j'ai du mal à me décider. Emily le fixa un instant comprenant parfaitement son dilemme.

\- Tu dois faire ce qui te semble le plus juste pour toi et pour Mavi...le reste ne compte pas Stephen. Même si ces gens sont gentils tu es son père...et rien ne t'empèche d'envisager de leur demander de venir ici pour voir leur petite fille si elle leur manque. Il la regarda avec un éclair dans les yeux.

\- Mais tu sais que tu es génie Emily Bett ?! Elle rigola franchement à sa phrase. Je vais voir avec eux pour les faire venir avant les fêtes et pour Cassandra je verrais...Merci.

\- Mais de rien...je n'ai rien fait tu sais...je t'ai juste aiguillé c'est tout. Il chercha sa main sur la table et la tira à lui pour qu'elle vienne sur ses genoux. Il encercla sa taille et posa sa tête contre sa poitrine. Tu es là pour moi et tu n'as pas idée à quel point cela me fait du bien. Il soupira d'aise. Tu vas me manquer quand tu seras en France.

\- Toi aussi tu vas me manquer...énormément. Mais je dois rentrer, mes parents comptent sur moi...et je ne peux pas...

\- Je sais. Il leva son regard vers elle. Mais ça n'empêche que tu vas me manquer quand même. Elle hocha la tête et se pencha pour un baiser des plus tendres.

ils se regardèrent tendrement se disant qu'ils avaient encore du temps devant eux avant d'être séparés pour deux semaines qui, ils n'en doutaient pas, seraient les plus longues qu'ils aient connus depuis longtemps. Ils étaient en train de s'attacher l'un à l'autre et savaient que ce qu'ils vivaient était plus qu'une passade ou qu'un coup de coeur. Stephen sentait son coeur battre pour cette jolie blonde et Emily sentait que ce père de famille était celui qu'elle voulait à ses cotés.

* * *

 **Et voilà...ils se sont embrassés et sont ensembles...J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu.**

 **Comme toujours j'attends vos avis et impressions avec impatience.**

 **Pour la suite, je finalise le dernier chapitre de cette fiction. Il y en aura en tout 14...qui sont tous prêts...donc si vous voulez la suite rapidement vous savez ce qu'il vous reste à faire...et il n'est pas impossible que je vous poste le prochain dimanche...à vous de voir...**

 **A bientôt.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Bonjour à tous,**

 **Comme promis me voici aujourd'hui pour le sixième chapitre de cette fiction.**

 **Alors je vais me répéter, mais merci pour votre enthousiasme à cette histoire. Merci aux visiteurs, aux gens à qui je peux répondre par MP ainsi qu'à ceux auxquels je ne peux pas. Lovatic, Ally84, Felicity19, Olicity-love, Melissa, Bethoveen, Lulzimevelioska, Clo et les guests merci de laisser votre avis. Je ne connais pas meilleure motivation.**

 **Je vous laisse avec la suite de cette fiction, et je pense que vous allez aimer. Bonne lecture.**

 **Shinobu24 merci à toi pour tout.**

* * *

Cela faisait trois jours maintenant que les parents de Cassandra étaient à Vancouver. Après avoir réfléchit et en avoir discuter une nouvelle fois avec Emily, Stephen avait décidé de leur demander de venir rendre visite à leur petite fille. C'était la meilleure solution. Il avait refusé que Cassandra emmène leur fille pour Noël chez ses parents. Même s'ils avaient été déçus de ne pas l'avoir avec eux pour les fêtes ils avaient comprit la démarche de Stephen et avaient acceptés de venir sans se faire prier.

On était au début du mois de Décembre, Mavi avait encore deux semaines d'école, Stephen encore quelques jours de tournage et Emily se préparait doucement à repartir en France pour les vacances. Elle avait beaucoup appréhendé l'arrivée des grands parents de Mavi pour plusieurs raisons. La première avait été qu'elle était la nounou de la petite et que sa relation avec elle dépassait largement le cadre normal de son travail. Elle le savait très bien et elle ne voulait pas qu'ils pensent qu'elle voulait prendre la place de Cassandra.

La seconde avait été sa relation naissante avec Stephen. Depuis qu'ils s'étaient rapprochés ils avaient du mal à rester loin l'un de l'autre et elle savait d'avance qu'il leur faudrait faire extrêmement attention à leurs gestes et à leur attitude. Elle ne voulait pas qu'ils s'imaginent qu'elle l'avait séduit honteusement et avait profité de la situation car ce n'était clairement pas le cas.

Finalement ses craintes s'étaient envolés à la minute où elle les avaient vu. Diane et Jack Whitehead étaient deux personnes absolument charmantes et adorables qui l'avait mise à l'aise à l'instant où ils avaient posés le pied chez Stephen. Ils avaient voulut descendre à l'hôtel mais ce dernier avait insisté pour qu'ils restent chez lui, autant dire que Mavi avait été aux anges.

Elle n'avait plus quitté ses grands parents d'une semelle depuis qu'ils étaient là et Emily était heureuse pour la fillette. Ils s'occupaient d'elle à plein temps l'emmenant à l'école et allant la chercher le soir pour profiter d'elle au maximum, ce qui donnait beaucoup de temps libre à Emily qui en profitait pour se concentrer sur son book photos. Elle avait rassemblé pas mal de travaux différents et elle pensait le montrer à son ancien professeur quand elle serait de passage à Bordeaux.

Elle était tranquillement en train de trier ses photos quand elle entendit la porte d'entrée se claquer. Elle se demandait bien qui cela pouvait être, Jack et Diane ayant décidé d'emmener Mavi au zoo après l'école. Elle se dirigea vers l'entrée et découvrit Stephen sur le pas de la porte du salon. Il la regardait avec un grand sourire.

\- Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais la ? Je croyais que…..Elle ne put finit qu'il s'avança et se jeta sur ses lèvres. Il avait l'impression que cela faisait des lustres qu'ils ne les avait pas goûté. Il prit son temps et lui donna un baiser tendre et langoureux qui lui donna des frissons. Il se recula doucement au bout d'un moment.

\- J'ai finit plus tôt que prévu….je me suis dépêché de rentrer pour être un peu seul avec toi. Dit-il d'une voix rauque dans son cou qu'il couvrait déjà de baisers. Tu me manques….tu es la mais je ne peux pas te toucher ou simplement être tendre et ça commence à me rendre dingue.

Elle rigola doucement à ce qu'il disait, elle aussi ressentait ce manque dont il parlait. Eux qui avaient prit l'habitude d'être seuls le soir enlacés dans le canapé ou sur un transat à l'extérieur devaient faire attention à la moindre chose et elle avait l'impression qu'ils s'éloignaient.

\- Toi aussi tu me manques. Réussit-elle à dire entre deux baisers. Encore deux jours et on retrouvera nos habitudes. Souffla-t-elle contre ses lèvres.

\- Oui deux jours….en attendant nous sommes seuls et je vais profiter de toi avant que tout le monde ne rentre. Sans prévenir il passa un bras sous ses genoux et la souleva dans ses bras pour la porter jusqu'au fauteuil pas très loin. Il se posa dessus, Emily sur ses genoux sa tête dans son cou rigolant de son geste. Il posa une main sur son ventre. Alors qu'est-ce que tu étais en train de faire ?

\- Je triais mes photos pour mon nouveau book….j'en ai de pas mal….enfin je pense. Dit-elle d'une petite voix peu sûre d'elle.

\- Je suis sûr qu'elles sont superbes et qu'au prochain rendez-vous tu vas cartonner ma puce. Il lui fit un sourire pour la rassurer sans se rendre compte du petit nom qu'il venait de lui donner. Elle le fixa tendrement et s'avança lentement pour l'embrasser.

Stephen répondit à son baiser sans se faire prier et la serra contre lui. Il passa ses mains dans son dos pour la rapprocher encore un peu et explora sa bouche avec plaisir. Cela faisait un moment qu'ils n'avaient pas pu se retrouver de cette façon et il comptait bien rattraper le temps perdu. Il devia bien vite ses baisers sur sa mâchoire et son cou, il enfonça sa tête dans ses cheveux et respira son odeur qui, elle aussi, lui avait manqué.

Emily passa ses mains dans ses cheveux à sentir sa tête dans son cou. Sa respiration lui procurait milles frissons et elle se sentait défaillir. Elle avait de plus en plus de mal à se contenir et à trouver de bonnes raison pour ne pas aller plus loin. Ils en mourraient d'envie et à plusieurs reprises ils s'étaient arrêter avant, se disant que c'était peut-être un peu tôt dans leur relation. Elle remerciait Stephen de ne pas la presser et de lui laisser le temps nécessaire pour se livrer complètement.

Seulement à cet instant elle n'avait plus envie de résister, elle voulait juste aller au bout de ce qu'elle ressentait et de ce qu'elle voulait continuer à ressentir. Elle sentit sa main passer sous son teeshirt et toucher sa peau. Elle ne put empêcher un gémissement sortir de sa gorge à sentir ses doigts courir sur son ventre. Elle le sentit remonter lentement vers sa poitrine qu'elle sentait déjà excitée sous ses caresses.

Ils entendirent à ce moment là, la porte d'entrée claquer annonçant le retour du reste de la famille. Sans savoir comment ils se retrouvèrent sur leurs pieds à remettre de l'ordre dans leur tenue et à se tenir à distance raisonnable l'un de l'autre.

\- Emily ? Mavi pénétra dans le salon pour chercher sa nounou. Papa ?! Dit-elle en se précipitant vers lui. Tu es la aussi ?

\- Oui chérie je suis déjà rentré. Alors c'était comment le zoo ? Demanda-t-il en se mettant à sa hauteur et en tentant de masquer sa gêne du mieux qu'il le pouvait.

\- C'était génial ! J'ai vu des tas d'animaux….bon j'en connaissais déjà beaucoup mais j'ai vu les ours se faire nourrir et jamais vu ça ! La prochaine fois on ira tout les trois dit ? Demanda-t-elle à son père en jetant un œil à Emily.

\- Oui Mavi. Repondit Emily sans hésiter. Elle aussi essayait de reprendre une attitude normale, elle avait bien sentit le regard des parents de Cassandra sur eux quand ils étaient rentrés dans le salon. Aller viens si on allait voir quoi préparer pour le dîner ? Demanda-t-elle à la fillette en lui tendant la main.

\- Génial ! S'exclama cette dernière. Je veux des pâtes. Décréta-t-elle sérieusement.

\- On va voir. Rigola Emily en prenant le chemin de la cuisine Mavi sur ses talons.

Stephen les regarda partir toutes les deux avec un sourire heureux de les voir si complices. Il porta son attention sur ses beaux parents qui n'avaient pas dit un mot depuis leur retour. Il vit cependant un petit regard complice échangé entre les deux et n'en comprit pas vraiment le sens.

\- Bonne journée ? Pour lancer un sujet neutre.

\- Parfaite. Repondit Diane. Demain nous pensons aller à la cité des sciences.

\- C'est une bonne idée Mavi adore cet endroit….Emily a du l'emmener une bonne dizaines de fois déjà. Il y a toujours une expo différente.

\- Oui c'est ce que j'ai cru comprendre. Repondit Diane avec un léger sourire, mais Stephen perçut autre chose derrière. Mavi est très attachée à Emily….et honnêtement cette fille est fantastique. Reconnue-t-elle. Stephen je sais que je n'ai pas mon mot à dire sur ta vie…tu fais ce que tu veux mais fait attention à ce que tu fait avec Emily. Il ne faudrait pas qu'elle vous quitte parce qu'entre vous….

\- Diane je vous arrête tout de suite. Dit-il calmement ne voulant pas se disputer avec elle.

\- Attends je n'ai pas finit….je ne te juge pas loin de la. Le coupa-t-elle ne voulant pas qu'il prenne mal ce qu'elle venait de lui dire. Tu as le droit d'avoir une vie en dehors de ton rôle de père…seulement je ne suis pas certaine qu'Emily soit la mieux placée pour ça. Elle adore Mavi c'est sur...mais elle est jeune et ne fera pas nounou toute sa vie. Tu en as conscience ? Stephen la regarda embêté qu'elle ai comprit le lien qui l'unissait à Emily, il ne pensait pas avoir été si transparent.

\- Oui bien sûr. Souffla-t-il. Mais je vous assure qu'on est prudents. On ne veut rien précipiter et aller à notre rythme. On a mit des mois à comprendre qu'on était attiré l'un par l'autre alors je peux vous assurer qu'on ne fera rien qui puisse perturber Mavi encore plus.

\- Je sais….j'ai remarqué. Mais j'ai aussi remarqué la façon dont tu la regardais….et je n'avais jamais vu cette lueur dans tes yeux Stephen….en tout cas il y a bien longtemps que tu ne regardes plus ma fille de cette façon...je sais que ce que Cassandra a fait est complément fou mais même si elle ne sait pas le montrer elle aime sa fille autant que toi.

\- Je sais c'est pour ça que je ne comprends pas comment elle peut agir de cette façon. J'ai espéré pendant longtemps qu'elle revienne. Mais maintenant c'est finit….je vais demander le divorce. Stephen lui-même fut surprit de sa phrase. Jamais il n'avait envisagé cette option mais maintenant il savait que c'était la seule chose à faire.

\- Je ne peux pas te blâmer Stephen tu as souffert et Mavi souffre aussi...mais laisse au moins une chance à ma fille si un jour elle se présente ici…..

\- Non Diane elle a eu assez d'occasion pour revenir dans notre vie. Mon mariage est finit depuis le jour où elle a décidé de ne plus rentrer. Il s'approcha de sa belle mère et déposa un baiser sur sa joue. Merci pour toutes ces années où vous avez été présents tout les deux pour nous, vous serez toujours les bienvenus dans cette maison…mais Cassandra et moi c'est du passé.

Sur ces paroles et après avoir salué encore une fois ses beaux parents il prit le chemin de la cuisine où il pouvait entendre les rires fuser et sa fille parler français avec Emily. Cela ne faisait pas longtemps qu'elle avait commencé à lui apprendre les rudiments de sa seconde langue mais il devait admettre qu'elle se débrouillait plutôt pas mal.

En se postant à l'encadrement de la porte un immense sourire franchit ses lèvres. Les voir toutes les deux si proches et si complices lui fit prendre conscience que le divorce était la meilleure solution. Il ne voulait pas risquer de perdre Emily si un jour sa femme décidait de revenir dans sa vie. Il ne l'aimait plus et il savait que s'il se posait les bonnes questions sur sa relation avec Emily il trouverait certainement un bout de son cœur qui était déjà amoureux de cette jolie blonde.

* * *

Cela faisait deux jours que Jack et Diane Whitehead étaient repartis pour le Texas. Mavi avait eu de la peine mais Stephen lui avait promit qu'ils leur rendraient visite prochainement. Cela l'avait calmé et comme tout les enfants elle avait reprit ses habitudes. Il ne lui restait plus qu'une semaine d'école et ensuite elle serait en vacances pour deux semaines et elle était excitée comme une puce.

Stephen lui, avait arrêter le tournage la veille et était en congés pour trois semaines. Il aspirait à profiter un peu plus de sa fille, la seule ombre au tableau était le départ d'Emily en début de semaine suivante. Ils n'en parlaient pas mais il savait que pour elle aussi la perspective de s'éloigner pendant deux semaines l'effrayait un peu. Il avait prévu de passer ces derniers jours rien qu'avec elle quand Mavi n'était pas là, il n'avait prit aucun engagement pour être certain d'être tranquille.

Il rentra de son jogging quotidien et trouva Emily en train de préparer un énorme petit déjeuner. Elle chantonnait et semblait heureuse. Elle venait de rentrer d'avoir déposé Mavi à l'école et n'irai la récupérer qu'en fin d'après midi. Ils avaient donc toute la journée pour eux et il comptait bien en profiter.

\- En quel honneur tout ça ? Demanda-t-il en signalant sa présence. Elle se retourna vers lui en souriant.

\- J'avais envie de te faire plaisir c'est tout. Elle s'approcha doucement et déposa un baiser sur ses lèvres. C'est ta première journée de vacances et je voulais fêter ça. Il leva une main pour la passer dans ses cheveux et la regarder tendrement.

\- Qu'est-ce que j'ai bien pu faire pour te mériter ? Dit-il d'une voix douce n'attendant pas de réponse. Ils se fixèrent un instant sans rien dire.

\- Aller file sous la douche et revient vite…je meurt de faim ! Dit-elle en le poussant légèrement pour appuyer ses paroles. Quand Stephen redescendit il trouva Emily plongé dans sa tablette comme souvent. Il sourit et se dit encore une fois que cela allait lui manquer durant les prochaines semaines. Il s'installa et ils commencèrent à déjeuner en parlant de tout et de rien comme à leur habitude.

\- Alors que comptes-tu faire durant tes deux semaines de vacances ? Je suppose que tes parents ont prévus pleins de choses.

\- Oh tu n'as pas idée ! Dit-elle en éclatant de rire. Ma mère a déjà prévu d'organiser un grand dîner avec la famille qui voudra bien venir, et mon père veux me faire faire le tour du domaine pour que je me rende bien compte de ce que je perds en étant ici. Sa dernière phrase était ironique mais Stephen sentait bien de la colère derrière cette façade.

\- Tu ne m'as jamais vraiment dit pourquoi tu avais tout quitté en France. Elle le regarda se disant qu'il avait raison, elle avait toujours survolé le problème mais ne s'était jamais vraiment confiée.

\- Oui tu as raison. Dit-elle d'une voix traînante. Mon père avait décidé que je devais travailler avec lui sur le domaine et épouser un homme pour me seconder par la suite. Il avait tout préparé….je n'avais en quelque sorte qu'à obéir.

\- Oh….je suppose que tu n'étais pas d'accord avec ça.

\- Pas vraiment. Avoua-t-elle d'une petite voix. Je n'ai jamais rêvé de reprendre ses affaires…pourtant j'ai adoré vivre là bas mais ce n'est pas ce que je veux faire de ma vie. Je veux me faire moi-même et vivre mes propres expériences...même si je me casse le nez c'est pas grave, mais au moins j'aurais fait ce que je voulais. C'est pour ça que ce job m'a sauvé….sans toi je repartais en France, je n'avais plus d'argent. Je ne voulais pas faire ce plaisir à mon père.

\- Je comprends c'est un peu comme moi et le fait d'être acteur….je voulais faire ce métier malgré toutes les mises en garde que j'avais eu...je ne vivais que pour ça. Et comment ton père a prit la nouvelle de ton départ ?

\- Pas bien…il m'en a voulut pendant un moment….et puis il a finit par comprendre que je ne changerais pas d'avis et il a finalement accepté ma décision...et honnêtement je ne regrette pas ma décision. Dit-elle en prenant sa main posée pas loin de la sienne. Je pense que de toute ma vie c'est la meilleure décision que j'ai pu prendre.

\- Je suis heureux que tu ai prit cette décision aussi. Repondit-il avec un tendre sourire. Et surtout que tu ai croisé la route de Donna…..

\- Oui c'est vraiment un coup du destin. Il prit sa main et la porta à sa bouche pour y déposer un baiser. Elle frissonna à ce geste et sentit comme un courant passer dans ses veines, elle avait du mal à détourner son regard de lui. Elle se leva pour se donner une contenance et entreprit de débarrasser la table. Il sentit son trouble et ne la retint pas. Il décida de l'aider et se leva à son tour.

Elle était à l'évier en train de faire il ne savait quoi. Il s'approcha et colla son torse à son dos, il déposa ce qu'il tenait dans les mains et les déposa sur sa taille pour la serrer contre lui. Il la sentit sursauter à son geste mais se détendre immédiatement sous ses mains. Il plongea sa tête dans son cou pour respirer son parfum qu'il adorait, il déposa un baiser à la base et la sentit frissonner à nouveau.

Elle passa sa main dans son cou pour le maintenir contre le sien. Elle se laissa aller contre lui et se détendit comme rarement. Il continuait à déposer des baisers le long de son cou pour arriver à sa mâchoire et chercher sa bouche. Il prit son menton entre deux doigts et le tourna vers lui. Il l'observa un moment avant de fondre à nouveau sur ses lèvres.

Il desserra un peu son étreinte à sa taille et passa une main sous son teeshirt. Il sentit à nouveau sa peau douce sous ses doigts et ne put empêcher un petit son rauque sortir de sa gorge. Il remonta sa main un peu plus haut et arriva à sa poitrine encerclée dans un soutien gorge en dentelle pensa-t-il avec un sourire. Il adorait la dentelle.

Emily s'abandonnait entièrement à ce qu'elle ressentait et à ce qu'il lui faisait subir. Elle adorait sentir ses mains sur son ventre, sur ses seins. Elle ne pouvait retenir les soupirs qui passaient ses lèvres qu'il avait abandonné pour dévorer la peau fine de son cou. Elle se retourna vivement et fonça sur sa bouche qu'elle dévora à son tour. Elle encercla sa nuque de ses mains et de ses bras pour s'accrocher à lui. Il passa à son tour ses bras dans son dos pour la soulever et la poser sur le plan de travail juste derrière lui.

Emily laissa échapper un petit cri de surprise devant sa nouvelle position. Elle se recula un instant pour le regarder dans les yeux. Ils savaient tout les deux ou cela allaient les mener et ils n'avaient pas envie de se stopper. Cela faisait un moment déjà qu'ils se réfrénaient et ils étaient arrivés à un point où ils n'avaient plus la force de résister à l'attraction qu'il y avait entre eux. Ils se sourirent et s'embrassèrent à nouveau passionnément.

Emily emprisonna Stephen avec ses jambes en le collant encore plus elle. Elle sentait son envie et son excitation pour elle à la grosseur évidente de son pantalon. Elle passa une main entre leurs deux corps et s'attarda un peu sur son membre dur. Elle l'entendit gémir contre sa bouche à sentir sa main le caresser, cela l'encouragea à continuer et à passer ses mains sous son teeshirt pour le faire passer par-dessus sa tête.

Leurs lèvres se quittèrent un instant qui lui parut une éternité. Elle était en manque de sa bouche, de ses lèvres, de sa langue qu'elle imaginait déjà à l'exploration de son corps. A cette pensée elle sentit une vague de plaisir la traverser et elle se colla encore plus contre la virilité de Stephen, ce qui déclencha chez son partenaire un gémissement rauque.

Elle se recula un peu pour admirer ce torse qu'elle avait souvent vu mais jamais touché. Elle passa sa langue sur ses lèvres devant ce que cette vision lui déclenchait dans son bas ventre. Elle osa poser un doigt et sentit un éclair la traverser. Elle leva son regard vers les yeux bleus de Stephen et constata que lui aussi l'avait sentit. Elle traça tendrement ses muscles les uns après les autres. Elle gardait ses yeux fixés dans le regard de Stephen et elle pouvait voir qu'il était dans le même état qu'elle, impatient et pressé de la découvrir à son tour.

Il la stoppa quand elle voulut retirer sa ceinture de pantalon. Il retint sa main dans la sienne en la serrant délicatement. Il la posa sur sa cuisse et entreprit de la libérer elle aussi de son teeshirt. Il lui retira lentement et pu enfin admirer cette poitrine qu'il avait si souvent rêvé. Il traça une ligne imaginaire de la base de son cou jusque son nombril lui déclenchant encore milles frissons. Il vit ses tétons se dresser sous l'effet de ses caresses et ne rêvait que les mordiller. Il se pencha un peu plus en avant et s'approcha de son oreille.

\- Accroche toi ma puce. Dit-il en encerclant ses bras autour de sa taille. Il est hors de questions que je te fasse l'amour pour la première fois dans cette cuisine, sur ce plan de travail.

Elle décala son visage pour plonger dans son regard où elle put voir toute l'envie qu'il avait d'elle et de son corps. Elle émit un petit cri à sa prise sur sa taille et sur ses fesses. Mais instinctivement elle enroula des jambes autour de la sienne et se serra contre son torse en se tenant à son cou. Il monta doucement les escaliers et se dirigea vers sa chambre sans se poser de question.

Ils ne s'étaient pas quittés du regard pendant le chemin ne voulant rien perdre de ce qu'il se passait entre eux. Ils n'avaient pas besoin de parler pour savoir que ce qu'ils s'apprêtaient à faire allait complètement changer leur relation mais ils étaient près à sauter le pas. Après avoir résisté et hésité longtemps, enfin ils s'autorisaient à lâcher prise. Ils savaient qu'à partir de maintenant plus rien ne serait comme avant….et c'était ce qu'ils voulaient.

Stephen la déposa tendrement au sol à côté du lit. Il la fixa un instant pour être certain qu'elle voulait elle aussi ce qui allait suivre. Elle le comprit et en fut émue. Elle caressa tendrement une de ses joues et fit traîner son pouce sur ses lèvres qu'elle n'avait pas goûter depuis longtemps. Cela lui donna le signal pour fondre sur elle. Il finit de la déshabiller en lui retirant son pantalon tout en admirant son corps. Elle portait un boxer assortit à son haut et il ne rêvait que d'une chose, la voir nue devant lui.

Il reprit sa bouche pour un baiser lent et tendre et la fit reculer doucement vers le lit tout proche. Il en profita pour se débarrasser de son pantalon et la rejoindre. Ses jambes tapèrent le matelas et elle tomba dessus en entraînant Stephen avec elle. Elle rigola à le voir s'effondrer sur elle. Ils se figèrent un instant à se sentir si proches l'un de l'autre.

Stephen se décala et se positionna juste à côté d'elle afin de l'admirer. Il avait tellement rêvé de ce moment, tellement eu envie de poser ses mains sur ce corps qu'il devinait sous ces vêtements, ce corps qu'il avait souvent serré mais jamais exploré. Sans qu'il s'en rende compte sa respiration c'était accéléré. Il posa une main sur la taille d'Emily et la sentit frémir à ce geste.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? Lui souffla-t-il dans son oreille en penchant son visage dans son cou.

\- J'ai envie de toi. Lui répondit-elle de la même façon. Elle ouvrit les yeux qu'elle n'avait pas eu conscience de fermer et fixa son regard bleu.

A ces mots Stephen ne se retint plus et plongea sur cette poitrine qu'il l'appelait depuis un moment. Il caressa chaque sein et pointe durcie avant de passer une main dans son dos et de le dégrafer. Il posa son regard sur elle et pouvait voir à sa respiration saccadée qu'elle était impatiente qu'il titille ou mordille ces petits bouts de chair offerts à lui. Il ne se fit pas prier et fonça sur eux, les léchant, les mordillant.

Emily se laissait emporter et gagner par ce que Stephen déclenchait dans son corps, dans sa tête et dans son cœur. Elle était à sa merci et se laissait dévorer sans aucun remord. Elle en voulait encore plus et savait qu'elle en voudrait toujours plus. Elle sentit Stephen descendre plus bas et embrasser son ventre, sa taille, ses hanches. Il tournait autour de ce qu'il voulait atteindre et cela la rendait folle. Elle n'avait qu'une envie qu'il l'embrasse là où le plaisir pulsait.

Il dut le comprendre car délicatement il passa un doigt sur son boxer et fit de léger va et viens qui la rendirent encore plus impatiente. Elle commença à se déhancher ne pouvant plus se retenir, mais elle fut stoppée par la bouche de Stephen sur sa féminité. Il embrassait ce bout de tissu qui le séparait encore de ce qu'il voulait vraiment. Il se releva et lui enleva la dernière barrière, sans attendre plus longtemps il fondit sur son intimité palpitante et n'attendant que d'être libéré.

Il gémit à la goûter si humide et si chaude pour lui. Il explora son sexe avec hésitation au début mais à la sentir si réceptive il n'hésita pas longtemps à aller plus loin et plus vite. Il léchait ses lèvres et remontait doucement vers son clitoris qu'il sentait pulser sous sa langue. Elle était au bord du gouffre et cela le rendait encore plus fou de désir. Il continua sa torture un petit moment pour ne se concentrer que sur son bouton de plaisir.

Il sentit les mains d'Emily se fourrer dans ses cheveux et les agripper. Il ne put empêcher un sourire victorieux d'apparaître sur ses lèvres à ce geste. Elle voulait qu'il la fasse jouir de cette façon et elle maintenait sa tête contre son sexe afin qu'il ne bouge pas. Il l'entendait gémir et soupirer de plus en plus fort et savait qu'elle n'allait pas tarder à venir.

\- Viens pour moi ma puce. Dit-il dans un souffle contre son intimité.

Sentir son souffle contre son sexe tremblant de désir lui déclencha des sensations qu'elle n'avait jamais connu. Elle avait déjà fait l'amour et était loin d'être innocente mais elle n'avait jamais connu un tel abandon et un tel plaisir fulgurant. Elle le sentit repartir à l'assaut de son clitoris et ces derniers coups de langue eurent raison d'elle et de son plaisir. Elle se libéra dans un mélange de soupir, de gémissements et de cris mélangés.

A la voir ainsi si offerte à lui Stephen sentit son excitation grandir d'un cran. Il se libéra de son boxer en vitesse et remonta vers son visage en embrassant au passage ses seins et son cou. Il arriva à sa bouche et la prit pour un baiser passionné. Il l'entendit gémir à se goûter et la sentit passer ses bras autour de son cou pour le tenir contre elle. Il se colla à elle avec plaisir et se positionna à son entrée.

\- Regarde moi. Sa voix était un souffle perdu dans ses soupirs. Elle obéit et ouvrit les yeux pour les plonger dans les siens. Elle lui fit un sourire tendre et avança son bassin afin qu'il la pénètre sans attendre. Il ne se fit pas prier et rentra en elle doucement et le plus tendrement possible. Il essayait de se freiner, ne voulant pas que cela s'arrête trop vite, mais elle était tellement humide et serrée autour de lui que le moindre mouvement le menait déjà au supplice.

Il gémit dans son oreille quand elle commença à accorder ses mouvements aux siens. Elle avançait et reculait son bassin en rythme avec ses vas et viens longs et profonds. Il se sentait à sa place avec elle et ne voulait jamais connaître une autre sensation que celle qu'elle lui déclenchait rien qu'en le regardant à cet instant.

Elle avait une main sur ses fesses pour ne pas qu'il s'éloigne de trop et une autre sur son visage pour garder ses yeux encrés dans les siens. Son regard sur elle lui fit perdre pied et ses coups de reins se firent encore plus longs et plus rapides. Il l'entendait gémir et il la suivait dans ses petits cris, elle remonta ses talons pour les planter dans ses fesses et ainsi le faire s'enfoncer encore plus en elle. Cela eu raison de lui et après une dernière poussée il se laissait emporter par son plaisir et se déversa en elle l'entraînant avec lui.

Ils eurent du mal à reprendre leur respiration et continuèrent un long moment après à s'embrasser et à se caresser, n'en ayant jamais assez. Stephen se décala et se posa à côté d'elle, une main sur sa taille pour garder contact. Il la regarda tendrement se demandant comment jusqu'à présent il avait réussit à ne pas lui sauter dessus. Maintenant il le savait après avoir goûter à son corps il ne pourrait plus jamais se passer d'elle.

\- Pourquoi ce sourire ? Demanda-t-elle au bout d'un moment.

\- Simplement parce que je suis heureux. Il se pencha et l'embrassa tendrement. Elle se colla à lui et posa sa tête sur son torse bercée par sa respiration, elle s'endormit une main sur son cœur. Il ne tarda pas à la suivre.

Quand elle se réveilla, elle était seule dans le lit. Elle paniqua un instant à l'idée qu'il puisse regretter mais ses craintes s'envolèrent quand il passa la porte avec un plateau chargé de nourriture et un grand sourire fendant son visage.

\- Ah tu es réveillée. Dit-il en posant délicatement le plateau au sol. Il reprit sa place à ses côtés et déposa un baiser sur ses lèvres. Elle répondit à son baiser et posa son front contre le sien en soupirant.

\- J'ai cru un instant que tu étais partit….et j'ai un peu paniqué pour être honnête. Il la fixa et voulut la rassurer.

\- Je ne regrette rien Emily et surtout pas ce qu'il c'est passé entre nous…..et pour tout te dire j'ai très envie de recommencer. Elle éclata de rire à sa remarque et lui fit comprendre qu'elle aussi n'attendait que ça.

* * *

Les derniers jours passèrent très vite. Ils se partageaient entre leur passion naissante et Mavi quand elle était présente. Ils essayaient d'être le plus éloigné possible quand ils étaient tout les trois mais ils devaient reconnaître que depuis qu'ils avaient fait l'amour ils avaient du mal à être dans la même pièce et à ne pas se toucher.

Stephen n'avait jamais connu cette passion charnelle avec une femme, c'était la première fois qu'il ressentait ce manque quand il ne l'avait pas touché depuis un moment. Il ne savait pas vraiment ce qu'Emily en pensait mais à voir ses réactions dès qu'il la touchait, il pensait que pour elle aussi c'était la même chose. Il se laissait complètement guider par ses pulsions et ses envies.

\- A quoi tu penses ? Demanda Emily à le voir dans ses pensées. Aujourd'hui était son dernier jour à Vancouver et elle se doutait que cela le tracassait un peu.

\- A toi….à nous….et au fait que j'ai du mal à ne pas te toucher quand tu es prêt de moi. Ils étaient une fois de plus enlacés dans son lit. C'était le milieu de l'après midi, d'ici deux heures Mavi serait de retour et ils devraient à nouveau se tenir éloigné l'un de l'autre. Je sais pas toi…mais moi je n'ai jamais connu ça. Avoua-t-il un peu gêné.

\- Moi non plus. Repondit-elle en écho à sa révélation. J'ai l'impression que je n'en ai jamais assez de toi….c'est complètement dingue. Elle avait posé une main sur sa joue afin qu'il la regarde. Je ne sais pas ce que tu m'as fait Stephen mais je ne veux pas que cela s'arrête. Elle se releva un peu et s'approcha pour l'embrasser.

\- Moi non plus chérie. Il toussota légèrement se disant que c'était le moment idéal pour lui annoncer. Je…je vais demander le divorce. Dit-il simplement, il la sentit se tendre et elle se releva complètement pour s'assoir et lui faire face.

\- Tu es sérieux ? Elle était surprise, c'était la première fois qu'il abordait le sujet de cette façon. A son air elle comprit qu'il était sérieux. Oh…tu es sérieux…..je..je n'ai pas dit ça pour…enfin je ne te demande rien et….

\- Je sais. La coupa-t-il. Je sais…je ne le fait pas pour toi…enfin pas totalement. Ajouta-t-il en rigolant. Mais il est temps que je prenne les bonnes décisions. Mon mariage n'existe plus depuis un moment et je veux pouvoir avancer dans ma vie….doucement et à notre rythme. Dit-il en se rapprochant d'elle tout en enfouissant sa tête dans son cou pour y déposer de tendres baisers.

\- A notre rythme ? Demanda-t-elle en gloussant. Il hocha la tête et fondit sur elle pour lui prouver qu'il était vraiment sérieux. Elle éclata de rire et se laissa faire sans vraiment se débattre.

####

Ils étaient tout les trois dans ce restaurant Italien ou Stephen avait emmené Emily pour leur premier rendez-vous. Ils étaient passés chercher Mavi à l'école avant de se balader en ville et d'admirer les illuminations de Noel. Ils avaient passé un bon moment et Stephen avait voulut le prolonger en dînant ici. Ils parlaient tout les trois enjoués et heureux des quelques heures qu'ils venaient de passer, seulement Emily remarqua un drôle d'air sur le visage de Mavi quand elle parla de son départ du lendemain.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y'a ma puce ? Demanda Emily voulant qu'elle se confie un peu. Je vois bien qu'il y a quelque chose qui te tracasse.

\- Je suis triste que tu partes….tu veux pas venir chez Mamie avec papa et moi ? Elle t'aime bien Mamie.

\- Oh chérie…moi aussi j'aime bien ta mamie mais je dois aller voir mes parents….mais tu sais que je vais revenir ? Tu te souviens on en a déjà parlé ? La fillette hocha la tête. Très bien alors regarde ce que j'ai pour toi. Elle sortit de son sac un calendrier où elle lui expliqua qu'elle n'avait qu'à barrer les jours qui la séparait de son retour. Et j'ai aussi ça. Elle lui tendit un paquet cadeau, Mavi ne se fit pas prier et le déballa en vitesse. Elle trouva un cadre avec une photo de son père et elle le jour de son anniversaire.

\- Oh tu te souviens papa regarde c'est quand je te donnais du gâteau ! S'écria Mavi folle de joie d'avoir cette photo en souvenir.

\- Oui je me souviens ma puce. Repondit Stephen en faisant un clin d'œil à Emily pour la remercier de sa gentillesse qui ne finissait pas de l'étonner.

\- C'est un joli souvenir de cette journée et comme ça quand tu la regarderas tu penseras toujours à ce que tu as ressentit à ce moment là. Lui dit Emily contente que son cadeau lui ai plu.

\- Moi je me souviendrais que c'est toi qui l'a prise. Merci. La fillette se leva de sa place et vient se réfugier dans les bras de sa nounou pour lui faire un câlin. Tu penseras à moi toi pendant que tu seras pas là ?

\- Bien sûr mon ange. Dit-elle en déposant un baiser dans ses cheveux. Tu sais deux semaines ça passe vite et puis tu pourras m'appeler autant que tu veux.

\- C'est vrai ? Emily hocha la tête. Ok je t'appellerai tout les jours pour savoir si tout va bien.

\- Ok. Rigola Emily devant l'air déterminé de Mavi. J'attendrais ton appel avec impatience alors. Contente de sa réponse Mavi regagna sa place et ils continuèrent à dîner dans une bonne ambiance. Ils n'avaient pas envie de rentrer mais Emily avait encore des choses de dernière minute à faire avant de partir en fin de matinée le lendemain.

Elle passa un temps infini à coucher Mavi et à lui raconter plusieurs histoires, chacune d'elle reculant au maximum le moment d'éteindre la lumière. Finalement après avoir lu trois histoires, Mavi arrêta de lutter contre le sommeil et tomba endormie. Emily la regarda un moment avant de la laisser se disant qu'elle avait hâte de rentrer pour la retrouver.

Elle passa par sa chambre pour finir sa valise et redescendit trouver Stephen qui était au salon devant la télé en train de zapper. Elle l'observa un instant avec de s'avancer vers lui. Il était calme mais elle le connaissait assez bien pour savoir qu'il était contrarié par son départ et des prochains jours sans elle.

\- Alors tu as trouvé un programme intéressant ? Lui demanda-t-elle en se laissant tomber sur ses jambes et en encerclant son cou de ses bras.

\- Je préfère largement ce que j'ai dans les bras que la télé. Dit-il avec un sourire, il embrassa ses lèvres et le baiser devint vite passionné et sans retenue. Ils en profitaient parce que dans quelques heures ils seraient séparés et même si aucun des deux n'en parlaient ils étaient angoissés. Reste avec moi cette nuit.

C'était la première fois qu'il lui demandait une chose pareille. Habituellement lorsqu'ils se retrouvaient le soir c'était dans la chambre d'Emily mais Stephen ne restait jamais la nuit complète, ayant bien trop peur que Mavi ne découvre la nature exacte de leur relation. Mais à cet instant il avait besoin de l'avoir avec lui, dans ses bras pour la nuit.

\- Ok. Dit-elle dans son cou. Il hocha la tête content et se leva Emily dans ses bras. Il la porta jusque son lit et la prit dans ses bras pour la sentir près de lui. Ils s'endormirent dans cette position et ne bougèrent pas de la nuit. Ce n'est que le lendemain que la réalité les rattrapa avec la sonnerie du réveil. Encore quelques heures et Emily serait dans un avion pour Bordeaux et Stephen et Mavi seraient en route pour Toronto.

* * *

 **Alors il vous a plu ce chapitre ? J'espère que oui...**

 **Comme toujours j'attends vos avis et commentaires avec impatience.**

 **Reste à savoir maintenant comment va se passer la séparation...**

 **N'oubliez pas j'adore vous lire et ça me pousse à poster plus vite, alors si vous voulez le prochain chapitre rapidement vous savez ce qu'il vous reste à faire...si j'ai pleins de reviews je poste la suite demain après midi...qu'en dites vous ?**

 **A bientôt.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Bonjour à tous,**

 **Que vous dire de plus à part un grand merci du fond du coeur. Je n'espérais pas atteindre les 100 reviews hier avec mon chapitre, et vous avez dépassé mes espérances...vous êtes super...**

 **Merci aux guests à qui je ne peux répondre de par le site...et croyez moi je le regrette. Melissa, Lovatic, Clo, Ally84, Olicity-love et les nombreux guests merci beaucoup de prendre le temps de donner votre avis.**

 **Comme promis hier voici le septième chapitre qui mettra fin à cette torture de savoir s'ils vont rester séparé durant deux semaines. J'espère qu'il vous plaira tout autant que les autres. Bonne lecture.**

 **Shinobu24 merci pour ton temps, ta présence et tes encouragements.**

* * *

Emily était chez ses parents depuis quelques jours maintenant et son moral n'était pas au beau fixe. Stephen et Mavi lui manquaient horriblement à tel point qu'elle avait même envisagé d'écourter son séjour et de les rejoindre à Toronto. Ils s'appelaient tout les jours, voir à plusieurs reprises par jour et plus d'une fois elle avait dû lutter contre l'envie de partir. Seulement elle savait qu'en faisant ça elle allait briser le cœur de ses parents alors elle prenait sur elle.

Le jour du départ avait été un vrai crève cœur pour tout les trois. Mavi avait beaucoup pleuré, Stephen n'avait eu qu'une envie la retenir, et elle avait pleuré et avait eu envie de répondre à sa question silencieuse. Il lui restait encore une dizaine de jours qu'elle barrait soigneusement avec Mavi chaque soir sur un calendrier qu'elle avait trouvé.

Elle savait que la séparation serait difficile mais elle n'avait pas pensé qu'elle serait si dure. Elle avait comme l'impression qu'on la privait d'une partie d'elle-même et c'était une drôle de sensation. Elle n'avait jamais connu ça avant. Elle avait prit conscience, avec un océan les séparant, qu'elle aurait du mal à envisager sa vie sans eux à présent. Elle savait qu'elle était attachée à Stephen plus que ce qu'elle aurait dû mais elle avait surtout comprit qu'elle était amoureuse de lui, et cela n'était pas vraiment pour la rassurer.

C'était un peu contradictoire parce qu'elle savait qu'elle aurait du mal à se passer de lui, mais en même temps elle était effrayée par tout ce qu'elle ressentait pour Stephen. Elle avait déjà été amoureuse mais pas de cette façon, jamais aussi intensément. C'était même à se demander si finalement ce qu'elle pensait avoir été de l'amour à l'époque en avait vraiment été, parce que ce qu'elle ressentait en ce moment n'avait rien de comparable.

Elle n'avait pas encore eu l'occasion de parler avec sa mère de son histoire avec Stephen. Sa mère avait bien tenté une ou deux fois d'aborder le sujet mais Emily l'avait évité à chaque fois plus ou subtilement. Elle voulait garder sa relation avec lui encore un peu pour elle avant de devoir répondre aux questions que ses parents ne manqueraient pas de lui poser et dont elle n'avait pas forcément toutes les réponses.

Ce matin elle avait décidé de courir un peu pour évacuer toute cette tension qu'elle ressentait à être loin des deux personnes qui comptaient le plus pour elle. Elle s'était levée tôt pour courir à travers les vignes. Elle adorait cette période de l'année où le soleil brillait mais ne réchauffait pas assez l'atmosphère, le léger brouillard qui s'élevait, cela avait toujours eu pour effet de la calmer. Elle avait couru pendant un peu plus d'une heure avant de rentrer et de trouver sa mère dans la cuisine à préparer leur petit déjeuner.

\- Bonjour ma chérie. Lui dit Hélène d'une voix enjouée. Tu es bien matinale.

\- Bonjour Maman. Emily s'approcha de sa mère et lui déposa un baiser sur sa joue pour lui dire bonjour. Oui j'avais besoin de courir et de m'évader un peu. Dit-elle d'une voix douce. Ça sent bon ici….je meurt de faim !

\- C'est dur n'est-ce pas ? Demanda sa mère en la regardant avec un léger sourire. Emily fit mine de ne pas comprendre mais cela n'arrêta pas sa mère. D'être loin de la personne qu'aime.

\- Oh….je….ouais. Finit-elle par avouer d'une voix traînante. Sa mère la regarda avec des yeux tendres. Tu aurais pu venir avec lui tu sais. Je suis certaine que ton père aurait été ravi de le rencontrer. Emily la regarda d'un air pas vraiment convaincu.

\- Je n'en suis pas si sure. Elle se prépara une tasse de café sentant que cette conversation était loin d'être finie.

\- Emily…je sais que ton père a eu du mal à accepter ton choix mais il t'aime et il serait content de savoir que tu as rencontré quelqu'un. Alors qui est-ce ? Demanda Hélène avec un sourire malicieux. Je voudrais au moins connaître le prénom du garçon qui rends ma fille si heureuse. Emily lui sourit timidement et se décida à tout lui raconter.

\- Il s'appelle Stephen….c'est un acteur et il est…absolument craquant. Commença-t-elle avec un petit rire nerveux. Oh maman je crois que je suis réellement amoureuse….il me retourne complètement….parfois j'ai même l'impression de ne plus savoir comment je m'appelle quand il me regarde. Lui confia Emily.

\- J'ai l'impression que tu es vraiment amoureuse ma chérie….moi ça ne m'est arrivé qu'une seule fois et je l'ai épousé. Rigola-t-elle franchement. Je suis contente pour toi….je suis certaine que ce Stephen est quelqu'un de bien. Aller raconte moi...comment l'as-tu rencontré ?

Emily fixait sa mère un peu embêtée de lui dire qu'elle était tombée amoureuse du père de la fillette dont elle s'occupait. Elle savait à l'avance qu'elle allait émettre des doutes et honnêtement elle n'avait pas envie de discuter de ce genre de choses tout de suite. L'éloignement était déjà suffisant.

\- C'est le père de la petite fille dont je m'occupe. Dit-elle simplement, elle scruta la réaction de sa mère qui arrêta ce qu'elle était en train de faire. Elle se figea un instant avant de regarder sa fille dans les yeux.

\- Le père de….Emily tu….tu es sérieuse ? A voir le visage de sa fille, Hélène comprit qu'elle ne plaisantait pas. Chérie comment as-tu pu te mettre dans une situation pareille ? Te rends-tu compte de…..

\- Je sais maman. L'arrêta Emily avant qu'elle ne lui fasse un sermon. Je…on….ça nous est tombé dessus comme ça….on a mit des mois avant de comprendre ce qu'il nous arrivait et je pense que si personne ne nous avait ouvert les yeux on en serait toujours au même point. Emily essayait de rester calme mais elle voyait bien sa mère s'agiter un peu.

\- Et se serait sûrement mieux ! Emily…je ne sais pas quoi te dire….je ne m'attendais pas à ça. Hélène restait sans voix devant la révélation de sa fille. Elle avait peur pour elle. Il n'était jamais bon de mélanger le travail et les affaires de cœur.

\- Dis moi simplement que tu es contente pour moi….je sais ce que tu penses parce que pendant des semaines j'ai pensé la même chose...mais on a bien réfléchit et on a décidé de se donner une chance….et je ne regrette rien….même si je sais que les choses risquent d'être compliquées et que peut-être je finirais avec le cœur brisé…..je ne regrette pas ma décision. Dit Emily d'une voix assurée.

Hélène regardait sa fille et fut surprise de sa maturité. Elle avait toujours été plus ou moins mature pour son âge mais elle se rendit compte que sa petite fille avait bien grandit, qu'elle était capable de prendre des décisions difficiles et d'y faire face si les choses tournaient mal. C'était l'apprentissage de la vie et c'était ce qu'elle était partie chercher au Canada.

\- Je suis contente pour toi ma chérie….ce n'est pas le problème. Dit-elle en prenant Emily dans ses bras. Mais je suis aussi très inquiète….l'amour n'est pas facile alors y ajouter un petite fille et encore d'autres choses, je…

\- Maman….je sais tout ça je t'assure. Emily prit place autour de la table de cuisine et décida de tout raconter à sa mère sa relation avec Mavi, le départ de Cassandra, l'attirance quasi électrique qu'elle ressent pour Stephen, leur prudence pour ne blesser personne. Tu vois on ne fait pas n'importe quoi…..Maman, j'ai besoin de ton soutien. Plaida-t-elle comme une petite fille. Je….je sais que Papa ne va pas être d'accord avec moi quand il l'apprendra et je ne veux pas devoir me battre avec vous deux.

Hélène était contente pour sa fille mais elle était aussi effrayée de sa situation. Elle reconnaissait qu'ils n'avaient pas foncé tête baissée dans cette histoire, leur priorité avait été Mavi et rien que pour ça, elle savait que ce Stephen était un homme bien. Mais elle savait aussi que s'il devait faire un choix un jour il choisirait sa fille sans hésitation.

\- Emily…..tu as raison ton père va avoir beaucoup de mal avec ça…..et même si je comprends qu'on ne peux pas lutter contre ses sentiments j'ai peur que tu finisses avec le cœur brisé ma chérie et que tu ne t'en remettes pas.

Emily savait que sa mère la soutiendrait, elle l'avait toujours fait. Même quand elle avait défié son père pour étudier la photographie et ensuite quand elle avait décidé de vivre sa vie et de partir à Vancouver, sa mère avait toujours été derrière elle quitte à rendre fou son mari.

\- Merci maman...tu ne peux pas avoir à quel point ça compte pour moi. Je sais que tu crois que je fais une erreur mais je sais ce que je fais...fais moi confiance. Hélène se pencha vers sa fille et la prit dans ses bras.

\- J'espère ma chérie. Repondit sa mère. Emily s'apprêtait à se lever pour aller se doucher quand son père fit son apparition dans la cuisine. Il nota tout de suite l'ambiance particulière de la pièce et interrogea silencieusement son épouse. Elle lui répondit par un signe de tête montrant leur fille.

\- Bonjour ma puce. Dit Robert en s'approchant d'Emily afin de la serrer lui aussi dans ses bras. Tout va bien ? Demanda-t-il d'un ton innocent.

\- Bonjour papa oui tout va bien merci. Repondit mécaniquement Emily. Je vais aller me doucher et ensuite si tu veux on peut faire le tour du domaine ? Il acquiesça et la regarda partir d'un œil inquiet, il se tourna vers sa femme se demandant ce qui avait mit sa fille dans cet état.

####

Cela faisait une bonne heure maintenant qu'Emily et son père déambulait dans le domaine. Ils avaient commencé par les parcelles de vigne qu'il avait racheté l'année précédente et avaient finit par les caves. Il voulait lui faire goûter le dernier cru sortit. Hélène lui avait raconté les grandes lignes de ce que leur fille lui avait confié et il ne pouvait pas dire qu'il était tout à fait d'accord avec ça.

\- Alors ? Lui demanda-t-il après qu'elle eu goûter le vin.

\- Il est excellent…..je crois que celui-ci va faire un carton. Repondit-elle avec un sourire. Robert rigola devant l'enthousiasme de sa fille. Emily partit dans son explication un peu plus technique et Robert la regardait avec fierté.

\- Tu es faite pour ce métier ma chérie….pourquoi t'entêtes-tu à vouloir le nier ? Tu ferais un excellent travail ici avec Vincent.

\- Papa…ne commence pas s'il te plaît. Dit-elle d'une voix traînante. J'ai eu droit à maman ce matin….je ne veux pas me disputer avec toi. Emily fixa son père sachant très bien que sa mère lui avait raconté leur conversation, ils n'avaient aucun secret l'un pour l'autre. Je sais que maman t'as tout raconté et que tu n'es pas d'accord mais c'est…..

\- C'est ta vie oui je sais. La coupa Robert. Et tu as raison je trouve que tu mérites mieux qu'un homme qui a déjà un mariage à son actif, une fille et qui pour couronner le tout est acteur…ce n'est pas le genre de vie que j'avais imaginé pour toi. Lui expliqua-t-il simplement. Tu vaux tellement mieux que de t'occuper d'une gamine qui n'est pas la tienne Emily…tu gâches tes capacités et…..

\- Non ! Emily avait élevé la voix et surprit son père. La vie que je mène me plaît papa parce que c'est celle que j'ai choisit…..je ne la subit pas au contraire ! Mavi est une petite fille adorable qui a déjà énormément souffert pour son âge. Quand à son père il est formidable et ne pense qu'au bonheur de sa fille, on…..on a pas cherché à se rapprocher….c'est arrivé c'est tout…..laisse lui au moins une chance…tu ne le connais même pas...alors arrête de le juger s'il te plaît ! Emily fixait son père un peu en colère.

\- C'est vrai tu as raison. Emily fut surprise de la réponse de son père. Et je ne demande que ça….pourquoi ne pas lui demander de venir ?

\- Tu es sérieux ? Robert hocha la tête. Je ne sais pas quoi dire…..je vais réfléchir. Même si elle mourrait d'envie de se jeter sur son téléphone et de supplier Stephen de venir.

* * *

Stephen errait comme une âme en peine depuis son arrivée à Toronto. La séparation d'avec Emily était beaucoup plus difficile que ce qu'il avait imaginé et il avait énormément de mal à la gérer. Son seul bon moment de la journée était le coup de téléphone où enfin il pouvait entendre sa voix et cela le soulageait un peu. Il avait comprit avec la distance qu'il était complément amoureux d'elle, s'il en avait encore douté en arrivant ici et à cet instant il était sur de lui.

Il n'avait qu'une envie, lui dire, mais ce n'était pas quelque chose qu'il voulait faire au téléphone. Il voulait voir ses yeux et son visage à ce moment là, alors il se freinait quand il lui parlait. Ils passaient des heures au téléphone peu importe l'heure. Il sentait que pour elle aussi la distance était difficile à gérer alors ils se soutenaient comme ils le pouvaient se disant que le temps passerait vite et qu'il n'y avait plus que quelques jours à tenir.

Sa mère l'avait mis à l'aise en lui disant qu'il pouvait aller retrouver Emily s'il en avait envie. Elle voyait qu'aussi bien lui que Mavi étaient tristes de cet éloignement. Mais il avait refusé, d'abord parce qu'il voulait passer ses vacances avec sa famille et ensuite parce qu'il ne se voyait pas débarquer chez les parents d'Emily sans y avoir été invité. Il ne savait pas ce qu'elle allait leur raconté et il ne voulait pas la mettre dans une position délicate, alors il prenait son mal en patience. La seule chose positive qui était ressortie jusqu'à présent avait été la réaction de Mavi quand Stephen avait abordé le sujet « Emily » avec elle. Il avait soigneusement pesé ses mots pour lui expliquer qu'il était très attaché à sa nounou.

\- Tu es amoureux d'elle ? Avait demandé Mavi de but en blanc. Il avait été surprit et avait rigolé nerveusement ne sachant pas quoi vraiment répondre. Mais il avait décidé d'être honnête envers lui et envers sa fille.

\- Oui….je crois que oui.

\- Comme tu étais amoureux de Maman ? Sa question le prit au dépourvu.

\- Mavi chérie…..j'ai été très amoureux de ta maman…..mais elle est partie et c'est finit entre nous…..maintenant il y a Emily et je suis très content qu'elle soit avec nous.

\- Moi aussi je suis contente….mais elle va pas partir un jour parce que tu es amoureux d'elle ? Maman est partie et pourtant tu étais amoureux d'elle. Stephen eu le cœur brisé de l'entendre dire une chose pareille. Il avait du trouver les bons mots pour lui expliquer que son histoire avec Emily n'avait rien à voir avec celle qu'il avait connu avec Cassandra.

\- Ma puce je sais que tu es encore petite et que tout ça doit te dépasser un peu mais…..ce qu'il y a entre Emily et moi est beaucoup plus fort que ce qu'il y avait entre ta maman et moi…..Emily ne partira pas parce que je suis amoureux d'elle chérie….je te le promets.

\- Tu lui as déjà dit ? Demanda Mavi très intéressée par la réponse de son père. Parce que sinon il faut que tu lui dises pour qu'elle le sache.

\- Non pas encore. En rigolant franchement, sa fille l'étonnait toujours de sa maturité pour son âge. Il venait pour la première fois de se confier à sa fille de sept ans sur ses sentiments pour sa nounou, sa vie était vraiment étrange pensa-t-il. Je te promets de lui la prochaine fois que je la verrais. Mavi avait été satisfaite de sa réponse et était passée à un autre sujet.

Stephen rigolait encore à cette conversation pour le moins surprenante et se disait que sa fille avait raison, il fallait qu'il se confie à Emily sur ses sentiments. Il fallait qu'elle sache qu'elle comptait énormément pour lui, qu'il l'aimait et qu'il ferait n'importe quoi pour la rendre heureuse. Il lui avait déjà confié vouloir divorcer mais il voulait qu'elle sache aussi qu'il faisait ça pour envisager un avenir sérieux pour eux.

Il vit Mavi revenir avec son téléphone en grande conversation avec ce qu'il se doutait être Emily au bout du fil. Elles se racontaient leurs journées respectives et c'était toujours un moment qu'il adorait. Les entendre parler toutes les deux lui réchauffait le cœur et il savait qu'il en serait toujours ainsi tant qu'Emily serait parmi eux. Il ne put s'empêcher d'avoir un pincement au cœur en pensant aux conversations que Mavi pouvait avoir avec sa mère, elles étaient loin d'être aussi détendues et longues. Cassandra gardait un lien avec sa fille mais ne s'intéressait pas plus que ça à sa vie de petite fille. Il fut ramené à la réalité par une réflexion de Mavi.

\- Emily tu sais que papa est amoureux de toi ? Il tourna la tête d'un coup sec vers sa fille et s'approcha d'elle. Emily avait dû répondre quelque chose car la fillette était concentrée sur le téléphone. Ok….moi aussi tu me manques Emily, je te passe papa. Elle tendit le téléphone à son père et lui dit avec un sourire. Elle est amoureuse de toi aussi. Stephen la regarda complètement sonné de ce qu'elle venait de faire et porta le téléphone à son oreille.

\- Salut. Dit Emily avec un sourire énorme qu'il imaginait sur son visage.

\- Salut. Repondit-il avec le même sourire. Ils restèrent silencieuses un instant, c'est Emily qui rompit le silence.

\- Alors comme ça tu es amoureux de moi ? Il ne put s'empêcher de pouffer au téléphone se disant que définitivement il adorait cette femme. Oui….je crois bien que oui…..et toi...il parait aussi que tu es amoureuse de moi ?

\- Oui…il parait aussi. Repondit-elle d'une voix douce. En tout cas je constate que tu lui as parlé et qu'elle a plutôt bien prit les choses. Dit-elle en rigolant un peu nerveusement.

\- Oui c'est le moins qu'on puisse dire….Emily je…

\- Stephen. Ils éclatèrent de rire ayant parlé en même temps signe de leur nervosité. Il lui laissa la parole. J'ai….mes parents sont au courant pour nous.

\- Oh….et ? Se souvenant d'une conversation qu'ils avaient eu il n'y a pas longtemps, Emily lui avait alors confié qu'elle n'était pas certaine qu'ils soient ravi, notamment son père.

\- Et bien disons que comme je m'en doutais ils ont un peu de mal avec l'idée mais mon père veut bien te laisser une chance. Dit-elle en plaisantant. Il aimerait beaucoup te connaître et il m'a même demandé de te faire venir alors tu vois c'est beaucoup mieux que ce que j'imaginais.

Stephen écoutait sans rien dire, son père voulait le connaître….c'était plutôt une bonne nouvelle car selon ce qu'Emily lui avait dit c'était plutôt quelqu'un d'inflexible, qui avait une opinion bien tranchée et qui changeait rarement d'avis.

\- As-tu envie que je vienne ? Sachant très bien qu'elle n'oserait jamais lui poser la question.

\- As-tu envie de venir ? Je ne veux pas…..

\- Il y a un vol Toronto/Paris en fin de journée…..on peux être là demain matin si tu veux. Il n'y avait pas à réfléchir, bien sûr qu'il voulait venir ! Il se fichait de devoir affronter les parents d'Emily, tout ce qui comptait c'était de la voir et de la serrer contre lui.

\- Je vois que tu as bien étudié la question. Dit-elle en rigolant. Je vous attends…..je crève d'envie de vous voir Stephen. Souffla-t-elle dans le téléphone.

\- Moi aussi ma puce….tu me manques. Il ferma les yeux heureux de pouvoir enfin mettre un terme à cette torture. Je réserve les billets et je te rappelle plus tard pour te confirmer notre heure d'arrivée.

\- Ok. Souffla-t-elle à l'autre bout du fil. Toi aussi tu me manques. Je vais nous réserver deux jours Paris avant de revenir ici. Ils mirent au point différents détails et raccrochèrent le cœur un peu plus léger.

* * *

Emily attendait nerveusement devant la porte par laquelle Mavi et Stephen étaient censés arriver. Leur avion avait atterrit à l'heure et l'attente lui semblait insupportable. Elle était arrivée de Bordeaux la veille au soir et avait déjà investit la chambre d'hôtel qu'elle avait réservé pour leur court séjour à Paris. Ils devaient repartir dans deux jours, ses parents organisant une grande soirée pour la nouvelle année comme tout les ans.

Elle avait convenu avec ses parents qu'ils arriveraient en fin de matinée, la veille de cette grande soirée, histoire qu'il fassent un peu connaissance avant. Elle appréhendait beaucoup cette rencontre, elle voulait vraiment que tout se passe bien. Elle connaissait son père et savait qu'il pouvait se montrer assez rustre quand il le voulait.

\- Emily ! C'est la voix de Mavi qui la sortit de sa rêverie. Elle tourna la tête vers cette petite voix et vit une jolie tête blonde courir vers elle. Elle se baissa et l'accueillit avec plaisir. Tu m'as manqué ma chérie si tu savais à quel point. Dit-elle en la serrant fort dans ses bras. La fillette se décala un peu et fit claquer un baiser sur la joue de sa nounou.

Emily se releva doucement et garda la main de Mavi dans la sienne. Elle chercha Stephen du regard qu'elle trouva un peu plus loin, il les avait laissé se retrouver tranquillement et n'avait pas loupé une miette de ces retrouvailles. Elle s'avanca doucement avec un énorme sourire qui répondait à celui sur le visage de Stephen. Elle s'arrêta à sa hauteur et se figea ne sachant pas vraiment comment se comporter avec lui en public. Il le comprit et s'approcha d'elle pour la serrer contre lui. Ils fermèrent les yeux de bonheur à se sentir l'un dans les bras de l'autre.

\- Salut. Lui dit-il dans ses cheveux en se décollant un peu. Il la tenait toujours fermement dans ses bras.

\- Salut. Repondit-elle sa tête collée contre son torse ayant toujours en main celle de Mavi. A les sentir tout les deux à ses côtés elle sentit un poids quitter ses épaules, elle ne s'était pas rendue compte à quel point cela lui avait manqué. On y va ? Je suppose que vous devez être un peu fatigués du voyage.

\- Un peu. C'est Mavi qui prit la parole. Papa a dormit un peu et moi aussi….on voulait être en forme pour te voir….mais moi je meurt de faim. Ils rigolèrent à son ton et à sa réflexion.

\- Et si on filait à l'hôtel, qu'on prenait un petit déjeuner monstrueux et qu'on allait ensuite visiter Paris ? Demanda Stephen à sa fille. Elle ne se fit pas prier et tira les deux adultes par la main d'Emily qui était toujours emprisonnée dans les bras de son père. Ils la suivirent sans rien dire mais heureux d'être enfin réunis tout les trois.

La journée avait été éprouvante pour Mavi. Après être arrivé à l'hôtel et prit leur petit déjeuner, ils étaient partis à l'assaut de Paris et de ses monuments. Ils avaient commencé leur périple par les champs Élysée et le marché de Noel, ils étaient ensuite allés à la Tour Eiffel pas très loin et étaient bien évidemment monté pour avoir une vue magnifique sur la ville. Mavi s'était émerveillée de tout ce qu'elle avait vu et avait voulut immortaliser chaque instant avec l'appareil photo d'Emily qui ne l'avait pas quitté de la journée.

Ensuite ils étaient allés déjeuner dans un petit restaurant qu'Emily connaissait et avait prit un bus à impérial qui leur avait fait le tour complet des monuments de Paris. Mavi n'avait pas eu assez de ses yeux pour tout voir, Stephen était content de la voir si heureuse. Ils avaient finit leur journée par les vitrines de Noël des grands magasins pour le plus grand bonheur de Mavi. Ils étaient rentrés à l'hôtel épuisés mais heureux d'avoir partagés cette journée. Ils avaient décidé de ne pas sortir dîner et avaient commander un repas dans leur chambre.

Ils faisaient comme quand ils étaient à Vancouver, ils s'étaient retrouvés en pyjama autour de la table et avait mangé dans la bonne humeur. A la suite du repas Mavi avait insisté pour regarder un film dont elle avait à peine vu le générique. Elle s'endormit en deux minutes et Stephen la porta jusque son lit, Emily la borda et resta un moment à la regarder dormir paisiblement. Elle fut rejointe par Stephen qui encercla sa taille et déposa un baiser à la base de son cou.

\- Merci pour cette journée. Lui dit-il tendrement à l'oreille. Elle posa sa tête contre son épaule et laissa aller dans ses bras heureuse elle aussi de cette journée.

\- Mais de rien…c'était inespéré de vous avoir ici avec moi. Chuchota-t-elle de peur de réveiller la fillette. Elle l'entraîna à l'extérieur de la chambre et ferma la porte doucement.

Elle se retourna vers lui et pour la première fois depuis ce matin, ils se retrouvaient seules sans Mavi autour d'eux, sans quelqu'un qui puisse le reconnaître. Ils se fixèrent un instant se perdant dans le regard de l'autre et puis sans s'en rendre compte ils se prirent dans les bras pour un baiser des plus passionné. Ils avaient l'impression que cela faisait des lustres qu'ils ne s'étaient pas embrassés de cette façon, d'une manière c'était vrai.

Stephen la serra vite dans ses bras et approfondit ce baiser pour aller batailler avec sa langue qu'il avait rêvé de retrouver depuis des semaines. Ses mains ne restèrent pas longtemps dans son dos, elles partaient déjà à la redécouverte de son corps qui lui aussi lui avait manqué, bien plus que ce qu'il avait imaginé.

\- Tu ne peux pas savoir à quel point tu m'as manqué. Dit-il entre deux baisers le souffle court. Elle prit son visage entres ses mains et le stoppa afin qu'il la regarde.

\- Si…j'en ai une petite idée…crois moi….ça été les jours les plus longs de toute ma vie. Elle aussi avait le souffle court de leurs derniers baisers. J'ai plus d'une fois lutté contre l'envie de venir te rejoindre. Dit-elle avec un léger sourire. Il sourit à son tour devant son aveu et reprit ses lèvres pour un nouveau baiser. Il passa ses mains sous ses fesses pour la soulever et lui prouver à quel point elle lui avait manqué. Elle se laissa faire et enroula ses jambes autour de sa taille, ses bras crochetant sa nuque.

Il prit le chemin de leur chambre et s'assit sur le lit, Emily toujours dans ses bras. Elle le poussa légèrement afin qu'il se couche sur le matelas et le surplomba. Elle enleva son teeshirt et se pencha vers lui pour un nouveau baiser. Il passa ses mains dans son dos et dégrafa son soutien-gorge qu'il envoya balader bien loin. Il se redressa en l'entraînant avec lui et passa également son teeshirt par-dessus à tête en collant son torse à sa poitrine nue. Il posa sa bouche sur la sienne pour recueillir son gémissement à sentir sa peau contre ses seins.

Sans savoir comment elle se retrouva nue et il avait inversé leur position, c'est lui maintenant qui la dominait. Il l'observa un moment avant de la pénétrer et se laissa glisser à l'intérieur de son corps qui lui avait manqué. Il avait l'impression d'être à sa place et d'avoir enfin trouvé l'endroit qui lui faisait se sentir chez lui, à la maison. Cela n'avait rien à voir avec le sexe ou l'envie qu'il avait d'elle, c'était la façon dont elle le regardait, dont elle s'occupait de sa fille, dont elle faisait attention à lui, toutes ces petites choses qui faisaient qu'il sentait qu'il comptait pour quelqu'un.

\- Je t'aime. Sa voix était douce et frêle comme une caresse. Elle posa une main sur son visage et déposa un doux baiser sur ses lèvres.

\- Je t'aime. Lui répondit-elle de la même façon en se perdant dans ce qu'il lui faisait ressentir à aller et venir en elle.

####

Leur seconde journée à Paris fut un peu plus calme mais tout aussi fatigante. Mavi était curieuse de tout et Emily ne se faisait pas prier pour lui expliquer tout ce qu'elle savait. Ils avaient fait quelques musées qui étaient à la portée de Mavi et n'étaient pas rentrés trop tard à l'hôtel, ils avaient leur train de bonne heure le lendemain pour Bordeaux et Emily ne voulait pas qu'ils le ratent.

\- Ça fait tellement du bien d'être là avec toi et Mavi. Dit Emily en finissant son verre de vin qu'elle posa sur la table basse. Mavi était couchée depuis peu et ils avaient reprit leur habitude de Vancouver.

\- Mais…..Stephen sentait qu'il y avait un « Mais ». Dit moi ce qui te tracasse chérie. Elle leva les yeux vers lui. Il la connaissait bien et elle fit une légère grimace.

\- Mais demain tout ça c'est finit et je….j'ai un peu peur en fait. Elle marqua une pause et continua sur sa lancée. Je….c'est la première fois que je présente quelqu'un à mes parents et je sais qu'ils ne sont absolument pas d'accord avec mon choix alors c'est stressant.

\- Chérie tout va bien se passer…si je suis là c'est justement pour leur montrer que c'est sérieux….que je ne t'ai pas séduit honteusement pour que tu élèves ma fille….et puis si ça se passe mal et bien….tant pis mais ça ne changera rien à ce que je ressens pour toi….je t'aime et je suis très heureux que tu m'ai demandé de venir.

\- Ok. Dit-elle dans un souffle touchée par ce qu'il venait de lui dire à nouveau. Tu as raison ça ne changera rien à ce que l'on ressent….c'est ma vie….et j'en fait ce que je veux. Elle posa son front contre le sien et chuchota contre ses lèvres. Je t'aime Stephen….tu n'as même pas idée.

\- Je crois que j'en ai une petite idée Emily. Dit-il avait de foncer sur ses lèvres et de l'emmener dans leur chambre.

* * *

C'est en fin de matinée qu'ils arrivèrent sur le domaine de la famille d'Emily. Mavi avait dormit une bonne partie du trajet et à présent elle était attentive à tout ce qu'il se passait autour d'elle, posant sans arrêt des questions à Emily qui essayait de répondre du mieux qu'elle pouvait. Stephen avait insisté pour conduire, sentant sa compagne se tendre au fur et à mesure qu'ils se rapprochaient de chez elle.

\- Tu as habité là quand tu avais mon âge ? Demanda Mavi quand Emily lui avait expliqué qu'ils étaient rentrés sur les terres du domaine.

\- Pas à ton âge chérie, j'avais dix ans quand on est arrivé en France. Dit-elle avec un sourire. Mon grand père venait de mourir et mon père n'a pas hésité à reprendre le domaine pour qu'il reste dans la famille.

\- Oh et c'était le papa de ton papa ?

\- Non celui de ma maman, il était très gentil et j'adorais venir ici en vacances. Tu vas voir toi aussi tu vas adoré….je vais te montrer tout les endroits où j'allais quand j'étais petite. Mavi ne répondit rien mais à son sourire dans le rétroviseur, Stephen constata qu'une fois de plus Emily avait tapé dans le mille pour faire plaisir à sa fille. En arrivant devant la maison il fut impressionné de sa taille.

\- Comment s'appelle le vin du domaine déjà ? Demanda-t-il en sachant très bien qu'elle avait toujours évité de répondre à cette question.

\- Je ne te l'ai jamais dit Stephen. Dit-elle en rigolant légèrement. C'est « _le château des bois rouges »_. Elle vit son regard s'illuminer.

\- Tu plaisantes ? C'est un cru classé, des gens font des pieds et des mains pour en avoir juste une bouteille. Tu m'as toujours dit que tes parents en avait fait un truc pas mal.

\- Oh tu sais on aime pas vraiment se venter dans la famille. Dit-elle en éclatant de rire. Tu m'en veux ?

\- Pas du tout. Il posa un baiser sur sa main. Mais maintenant je comprends pourquoi tu connais si bien le vin….tu as été à bonne école. Ils virent de l'agitation à la porte et se décidèrent à sortir de la voiture. Aller chérie courage, c'est un mauvais moment à passer. Elle lui fit un timide sourire et sortit de la voiture Mavi sur ses talons.

\- Bonjour tout les deux. Dit-elle en prenant ses parents dans ses bras. Elle recula d'un pas et prit Mavi à côté d'elle. Je vous présente Mavi. Dit-elle avec un grand sourire.

\- Bonjour je m'appelle Maverick Alexandra Amell mais tout le monde m'appelle Mavi.

\- Bonjour Mavi, moi je suis Hélène la mère d'Emily et voici son père Robert. Je suis ravi de te rencontrer.

Emily regardait l'échange entre les deux et constata que la fillette était à l'aise devant ses parents malgré le côté un peu froid de son père. Elle sentit Stephen se mettre à ses côtés et poser une main dans son dos. Elle détourna la tête pour le regarder avec un tendre sourire.

\- Papa, Maman voici Stephen le père de Mavi….Stephen mes parents Hélène et Robert.

\- Enchanté. Repondit-il en avançant sa main pour serrer celles des parents d'Emily. Hélène l'accueillit avec chaleur et un grand sourire alors que son père était un peu plus froid mais accepta sa main tout de même. La politesse sans doute se dit-il. Vous avez un magnifique domaine. Fit-il pour détendre l'atmosphère.

\- Merci beaucoup Stephen je suis ravi de vous rencontrer. Mais rentrez il fera meilleur à l'intérieur. Le déjeuner va bientôt être prêt, ça nous donnera l'occasion de faire connaissance. Le petit groupe suivit Hélène et Stephen fut émerveillé de voir l'intérieur de cette maison qui ressemblait plus à un château avec sa hauteur sous plafond, ses lustres antiques et son atmosphère d'un autre temps.

Le déjeuner se passa relativement bien, Hélène et Robert en avait apprit un peu plus sur Stephen et Mavi avait finit de détendre complètement tout le monde autour de la table. Même si Robert n'avait pas beaucoup échangé avec Stephen il sentait que c'était un homme bien et respectueux. C'était ce qui se dégageait de lui quand on le voyait, quand à sa fille il comprenait pourquoi Emily et elle s'entendait si bien il avait l'impression de voir sa fille au même âge, s'en était troublant.

\- Alors Stephen dite moi. Hélène prit la parole. Quand reprenez vous le tournage ?

\- Dans une dizaine de jours…d'ailleurs j'en profite pour vous remercier de nous accueillir….c'est très gentil de votre part.

\- C'est rien, ça fait surtout plaisir à Emily. Repondit-elle en regardant sa fille en souriant. Je suis contente de mettre un visage sur un prénom.

Emily écoutait d'une oreille la conversation entre sa mère et Stephen qui lui parlait un peu de son métier. Elle en profita pour jeter un regard à son père qui était occupé à parler avec Mavi qui lui racontait elle ne savait trop quoi mais qui avait l'air de beaucoup intéresser son père. Elle sentit un soulagement l'envahir, finalement les choses se passaient plutôt bien jusqu'à présent et elle avait bon espoir que ses parents soient un peu moins réticents à son histoire avec Stephen.

Après le déjeuner Emily avait entraîner ses invités dans les vignes. Mavi était curieuse de connaître comment on pouvait transformer le raisin en vin et Stephen était curieux de visiter les chais et de connaître le processus de transformation. Ils passèrent une grande partie de l'après midi à visiter le domaine et elle pouvait voir que Stephen était impressionné par tout ce qui l'entourait. Elle avait bien vu qu'il aimait le bon vin et qu'il était plutôt connaisseur, c'est d'ailleurs ce qui les avaient beaucoup rapproché au début, savourant un vin différent chaque soir.

Le maître de chais leur fit visiter la cave et expliqua à Stephen les différentes étapes sous la traduction d'Emily. Il posait énormément de questions et elle était heureuse que cela lui plaise autant, c'était une partie de sa vie qu'elle ne pouvait ignorer. Mavi aussi s'intéressait à ce que Vincent racontait et essayait de comprendre ce qu'il racontait en français, amusée Emily finit par lui parler totalement elle aussi en français. Elle fut étonnée des progrès fulgurent qu'elle avait fait.

Ils rentrèrent à la nuit tombée épuisés mais content de leur journée. Ils trouvèrent Hélène dans le salon à préparer la table pour le soir. Emily proposa son aide mais sa mère refusa, elle nota cependant une assiette supplémentaire.

\- Qui avons-nous en plus à dîner ? Demanda Emily en faisant le tour mentalement des personnes proches de ses parents et qui pourraient être susceptible de venir ce soir.

\- Ton père a invité Martin. Dit-elle légèrement embêté en se tournant vers sa fille. Stephen vit le visage de sa compagne changer et comprit que ce n'était pas une bonne nouvelle. Je suis désolée ma chérie mais….

\- Non…non c'est rien….ça va aller. Dit-elle d'une petite voix, mais elle réalisa qu'elle devait parler à Stephen avant le dîner sinon ce qu'il allait découvrir allait complètement le bouleverser mais elle devait aussi parler avec son père. Il n'avait pas innocemment invité Martin, il cherchait à mettre mal à l'aise Stephen et ce n'était pas du tout de son goût.

\- Mavi tu veux bien m'aider à la cuisine, j'ai encore plein de choses à faire pour ce soir. Hélène avait bien saisit que sa fille n'avait encore rien dit à Stephen et qu'elle voulait lui parler. Mavi ne se fit pas prier et Hélène l'entraîna à sa suite. Le silence tomba dans la pièce et Stephen décida de lui tendre une perche.

\- Qui est Martin ?

* * *

 **Voilà pour ce chapitre qui j'espère vous a plu.**

 **Ally84 tu avais raison depuis un moment il est partit la rejoindre** **...et maintenant la question que tout le monde se pose...qui est Martin ?...Réponse au prochain chapitre...**

 **Comme toujours j'attends vos avis et commentaires avec impatience. C'est toujours un plaisir de vous lire et ça boost pour la suite.**

 **D'ailleurs si vous la voulez rapidement vous savez ce qu'il vous reste à faire...**

 **A bientôt.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Bonjour à tous,**

 **Encore une fois vous avez dépassé mes espérances avec vos reviews...un énorme merci pour votre soutient. Je ne pensais pas que cette histoire plairait autant en l'ecrivant. Merci à ceux à qui je peux répondre par MP et merci à Mélissa, Titi, Céline, Charline, Ally84, Clo, Olicity-love ainsi que les nombreux guests pour votre retour.**

 **Je le dit à chaque fois mais c'est un booster énorme.**

 **Pour répondre à la review de Charline, je n'ai pas insisté sur la barrière de la langue avec les parents d'Emily car son père est canadien et sa mère a vécue plus de 10 ans à Vancouver. J'ai estimé qu'ils pouvaient faire l'effort de s'adresser à Stephen en anglais étant donné qu'ils sont tout les trois bilingues. Dans le chapitre qui suit la barrière de la langue est évoquée avec une autre personne.**

 **Voici donc le huitième chapitre de cette fiction avec la réponse tant attendue, qui est Martin ? J'espère qu'il vous plaira tout autant que les autres.**

 **Une énorme merci à Shinobu24, je t'embrasse. Bonne lecture.**

* * *

Emily regardait Stephen mal à l'aise de la conversation qui allait suivre. À cet instant elle se maudissait pour ne pas lui en avoir parlé avant, mais elle ne s'était jamais imaginée se retrouver dans ce genre de situation non plus. De tout les scénarios qu'elle aurait pu imaginer celui la aurait été le dernier. Elle releva la tête et finit par le regarder dans les yeux, elle souffla un bon coup et se décida à lui expliquer.

\- Martin est mon fiancé…enfin ex-fiancé. Ajouta-t-elle quand elle le vit accuser le coup. Je sais que j'aurais du t'en parler bien avant et que tu dois être en colère mais…..

\- Je ne suis pas en colère Emily, je pense que je suis mal placé pour te faire une scène. Dit-il en plaisantant pour la détendre. Elle rigola légèrement soulagée qu'il le prenne bien. C'est pour ça que tu as quitté le domaine ?

\- En partie. Admit-elle. Je…je ne pouvais pas l'épouser…..

\- Tu l'aimais ? Sa question était simple mais essentielle pour lui. Elle secoua la tête négativement.

\- Je pensais l'aimer….mais quand je vois ce que je ressens pour toi ce n'est en rien comparable…et je sais que j'ai eu raison de partir.

\- Pourquoi avoir accepté de te marier dans ce cas ? Ça n'a pas de sens….Emily tu es jeune...on est plus à l'âge de pierre tu peux choisir qui tu veux épouser. J'ai du mal à croire que ton père ai voulut t'imposer un mariage de raison. Dit-il incrédule. Emily le regardait se disant qu'il avait raison et qu'il ne devait pas comprendre pourquoi elle avait accepter d'épouser un homme qu'elle n'aimait pas.

\- Martin est un ami d'enfance, on a fait les 400 coups tout les deux…..Il a été le premier garçon que j'ai embrassé et mon premier vrai petit copain….je pensais que c'était suffisant pour faire un mariage heureux….et puis je ne voulais pas décevoir mon père. Il adore Martin et s'était toujours mit en tête qu'on finirait par se marier….alors quand il m'a fait sa proposition je n'ai pas eu le cœur de le repousser même si je savais que c'était une erreur.

\- Qu'est-ce qui t'as fait changer d'avis ? Demanda Stephen peiné de ce qu'elle lui racontait.

\- Un jour j'ai eu une discussion avec ma mère….on préparait le mariage et elle voyait bien que j'étais ailleurs et pas du tout investit dans les préparatifs. Elle m'a alors expliqué que je n'avais pas à faire ce qu'on attendait de moi, que j'avais le droit de choisir ma vie et que même si je savais que j'allais briser le cœur de certaines personnes il fallait que je sois heureuse...ce que je vivais à l'époque ne me rendait pas heureuse. Le jour même j'ai rompu mes fiançailles et je suis partie pour le Canada deux semaines plus tard….mon père a été déçu mais je pense que ma mère lui a bien fait comprendre que je devais vivre ma vie et pas ce qu'il souhaitait pour moi.

Elle s'approcha de lui en le regardant droit dans les yeux, se disant que finalement cela n'avait pas été aussi dur que ce qu'elle imaginait de lui raconter le vrai fond de l'histoire.

\- Je suis désolée si je t'ai déçu ou vexé ce n'était pas mon intention et pour être honnête je ne sais pas pourquoi je ne t'ai rien dit quand j'en ai eu l'occasion. Reprit-elle d'une voix timide.

\- Je ne suis pas déçu ou vexé chérie. Dit-il tout de suite pour la rassurer il la saisit par les bras et la colla contre lui. Mais je ne veux pas que tu ai peur de me dire des choses de ce genre c'est tout….je sais que tout a été un peu vite depuis que toi et moi on a décidé de vivre notre histoire mais je ne suis pas que ton….petit ami….je veux être ton confident et ton meilleur ami…..il n'y a que comme ça que ça fonctionnera. Il prit son visage entre ses mains pour la fixer. Ok ? Elle hocha la tête.

\- Stephen Amell tu es parfait. Dit-elle en soupirant de bien être dans ses bras. Je ne pensais jamais trouver un homme comme toi dans ma vie…..Elle reposa sa tête sur son torse et le sentit poser sa tête sur son crâne.

\- Est-ce que je dois m'inquiéter pour ce soir ? Demanda-t-il au bout d'un moment, elle bougea et le fixa à nouveau ne comprenant pas ce qu'il voulait dire. Est-ce que je vais devoir batailler contre ce Martin pour te garder ou alors peut-être contre ton père parce que j'imagine bien qu'il ne l'a pas fait venir par hasard.

Elle fit une petite moue signifiant qu'il n'avait pas tord. Elle allait aller trouver son père pour lui dire sa façon de penser mais avant tout elle devait surtout rassurer Stephen.

\- Martin ne sera pas un problème Stephen il a bien comprit pourquoi j'ai rompu nos fiançailles….je t'aime et je ne veux pas que tu doutes. Elle déposa un léger baiser sur ses lèvres et poursuivit. Quand à mon père je vais lui parler…il ne devrait pas t'imposer un duel ce soir. Rigola-t-elle.

\- Ok je préfère ça. Rigola-t-il à son tour. Je suis peut-être un super héros à la télé mais dans la vraie vie je suis un simple mortel. Elle éclata de rire et se serra à nouveau contre lui. Ne soit pas trop dure avec ton père….il pense faire ce qui est bien pour toi.

Elle acquiesça et après un dernier baiser elle laissa Stephen retrouver Mavi à la cuisine et fila voir son père qu'elle trouva dans son bureau. Elle frappa avant de pousser la porte et une flopée de souvenirs l'assaillir en entrant dans cette pièce. Elle se revoyait plus jeune à passer son temps avec lui à écouter ses conversations au téléphone quand il réglait des problèmes, elle se souvenait encore de toutes ces après midis qu'ils avaient passés tout les deux enfermés ici lui travaillant et elle faisant ses devoirs. Elle avait toujours été proche de son père et le voir vouloir diriger sa vie la blessait.

\- Papa ? Emily trouva son père attablé à son bureau comme toujours.

\- Oh Emily….il y a un problème ?

\- A toi de me le dire. Elle prit place face à lui et il constata qu'elle n'était pas forcément de bonne humeur. Pourquoi as-tu invité Martin ce soir ? Son père fit un petit sourire se disant qu'elle allait toujours droit au but.

\- J'ai pensé que c'était une bonne idée….ça fait des mois que vous ne vous êtes pas vu. J'ai pensé que tu apprécierais….mais apparemment je me suis trompé. Répondit-il en faisant semblant de ne pas comprendre la raison de sa présence dans son bureau.

\- Cela n'a rien à voir avec le fait que Stephen soit présent et que tu n'es pas d'accord avec notre histoire ? Parce que je te préviens tout de suite si tu as l'intention de le mettre mal à l'aise ou de lui faire sentir qu'il est de trop tu vas avoir à faire à moi.

\- Mais pas du tout ma chérie….c'était juste un moyen de te faire plaisir, n'y voit rien d'autre. Emily regarda son père peu convaincue mais décida de lui laisser le bénéfice du doute. Il serait encore temps plus tard de le confronter si elle s'apercevait que cela avait eu pour unique but de blesser Stephen.

* * *

Stephen et Emily étaient prêts et cette dernière mettait une touche finale à la tenue de Mavi. Elle regarda le père et la fille avec un regard plein d'amour et elle remercia le ciel de les avoir mit sur son chemin. Ils descendirent tout les trois et se dirigèrent vers le salon où ils pouvaient entendre des éclats de rire. Effectivement ils se retrouvèrent devant ses parents et Martin qui comme à son habitude monopolisait la conversation.

A leur entrée les têtes se tournèrent vers eux et un silence pesant tomba. Martin fixait Emily comme si c'était la première fois qu'il la voyait, elle était encore plus belle que dans ses souvenirs. Il se leva, alla vers elle et sans réfléchir plus longtemps il la prit dans ses bras et la serra fort contre lui. Bien que gênée elle se laissa faire mais se retira assez vite.

\- Bonjour Emily….tu es….superbe. Lui Martin avec un sourire une main toujours emprisonnée dans la sienne. Je suis content de te revoir….ça fait un bail.

\- Bonjour Martin, moi aussi je suis contente. Elle ne répondit pas au compliment et se tourna vers Stephen. Stephen je te présente Martin mon ami d'enfance. Stephen lui tendit une main pour le saluer mais vit le jeune homme hésiter à la saisir.

\- Martin ravi de faire ta connaissance. Il avait fait l'effort de parler en français. Martin était toujours hésitant mais se décida à être poli et prit la main tendue par Stephen, même si le fait d'être présenté comme un ami d'enfance lui donna un coup au moral.

\- Et à côté cette petite fille qui s'agite, c'est Mavi la fille de Stephen. Lui expliqua Emily avec un sourire. Mavi lui dit bonjour comme à son habitude avec chaleur et sans filtre, ce qui eu pour effet de le détendre un peu.

Une fois les présentations faites tout le monde prit place autour de la table. Les parents d'Emily étaient chacun à une extrémité de la table, Emily et Stephen côte à côte et face à eux Mavi et Martin qui était juste en face d'Emily. Elle constata qu'il avait du mal à ne pas la fixer.

Elle sentait son regard sur elle et n'était pas très à l'aise avec ça. Elle ne voulait pas se montrer désagréable avec son ancien fiancé et en même temps elle ne voulait pas que Stephen se sente en compétition avec lui, il n'y avait aucune raison. Elle se demandait bien ce que son père avait pu lui raconter sur sa vie. Il fallait qu'elle arrive à lui faire comprendre qu'elle n'était pas disponible au cas où son père n'aurait pas été assez clair dans ses propos.

\- Alors Emily la vie à Vancouver te plaît ? Lui demanda Martin avec un sourire. Elle nota qu'il avait parlé en français sachant pertinemment que Stephen ne pourrait pas comprendre sa question. Elle le connaissait suffisamment pour savoir qu'il l'avait fait sciemment.

\- Oui j'adore cette ville et même si j'aime être ici je me languit de repartir. Repondit-elle en anglais en donnant un léger coup d'œil vers Stephen. Ma vie est là bas à présent.

\- Je suis content pour toi. Martin avait l'air sincère dans ses paroles, elle l'espérait en tout cas. Alors tu as réussit à décrocher le job de tes rêves ? Tu fais enfin ce que tu veux ?

Elle accusa le coup de sa question, se disant que son père lui avait tout raconté sur sa vie là bas et que ce repas n'était en fait qu'un prétexte pour la mettre mal à l'aise et faire sentir à Stephen qu'Emily n'avait pas sa place avec lui. Mais elle décida de se montrer polie et de le surprendre.

\- Non je ne fais pas du tout ce que je pensais….c'est encore mieux. Elle répondit une nouvelle fois en anglais à sa question. Je m'occupe de cette jeune fille. Dit-elle en faisant un sourire à Mavi. Et c'est un job à plein temps…..finalement je fais ce que je veux et c'est un vrai plaisir. Elle lui fit un énorme sourire et sentit la main de Stephen dans la sienne pour la soutenir. Il ne comprenait pas toutes les questions mais aux réponses que donnait Emily il les devinait aisément et se doutait que c'était difficile pour elle.

\- Donc si je résume tu ai partit si loin pour être Nounou ? Cette fois-ci son ton avait changé et elle sentait de l'ironie dans sa question.

\- Non….mais j'ai trouvé ce que je cherchais...et c'est ça le plus important. Elle lui avait répondu sur le même ton, un sourire accroché à ses lèvres.

\- Et que cherchais-tu ?

\- Le bonheur. Répondit-elle simplement. Elle le vit accuser le coup mais il l'avait bien cherché avec toutes ces insinuations. Il tourna alors son regard vers Stephen et décida à s'intéresser à lui.

\- Et vous Stephen que faites vous dans la vie ? Emily sentait une pointe de moquerie dans son ton, et elle n'était pas loin d'exploser de rage. Elle voulut répondre mais Stephen la retint en serrant sa main à nouveau. Il lui demanda de traduire pour être bien sûr de ce qu'il avait comprit. Une fois certain de lui, il plaqua un faux sourire sur son visage et lui expliqua sa vie.

\- Mais ça à l'air passionnant. Dit-il ironiquement. Et sinon…..

\- Pourquoi tu parles toujours en français alors que tu sais que mon papa ne comprends pas ? C'est pas polit. Mavi avait prit la parole comprenant à l'attitude des adultes qu'il y avait un problème. Elle sentait bien que l'ambiance du dîner était beaucoup plus tendue que celle de ce midi, et elle sentait surtout son père et Emily mal à l'aise face à cet inconnu.

\- Mavi chérie c'est rien. Repondit Stephen. Martin pense certainement être plus intelligent de cette façon à maitriser deux langues. Il lui fit un clin d'œil pour appuyer ses dires et Emily ne put s'empêcher de se retenir de rire. Il reporta son attention sur Martin. Je ne pense pas que ma vie vous intéresse alors ne faites pas semblant de vouloir être agréable…..on sait tout les deux que ce n'est pas le cas.

Un silence pesant s'installa à table, personne n'osait parler. C'est Hélène qui le brisa en demandant à Martin des nouvelles de ses parents. Il se lança alors dans un monologue dont lui seul avait le secret. Stephen regarda Emily avec un petit regard d'excuse, il n'avait pas voulut agir de cette façon mais ce Martin avait eu l'art de le faire sortir de ses gonds. Elle se pencha à son oreille pour que lui seul entende.

\- J'ai trouvé ça très sexy pour être honnête….et il ne l'a pas volé. Elle gloussa et il rigola à son tour lui déposant un léger baiser sur sa joue.

Le reste du repas se passa dans la même ambiance, chacun sur ses gardes. Robert avait à peine adressé la parole à Stephen préférant discuter avec Martin. Emily n'en était pas étonnée tout ce dîner avait été un piège depuis le début. Elle rongeait son frein pour ne pas se lever et leur dire en face ce qu'elle pensait de leurs méthodes. Mais elle ne pouvait pas faire un affront pareil à sa mère et surtout elle ne voulait pas régler ses comptes devant Mavi, elle avait déjà été assez choquée de l'impolitesse de leur invité, elle ne voulait rien rajouter.

Tout le monde accueillit le dessert avec soulagement se disant que ce calvaire allait bientôt prendre fin. A la fin du repas Hélène entraîna Mavi dans le salon, elle voulait lui montrer des photo d'Emily étant plus jeune. Toujours curieuse d'en découvrir un peu plus sur sa Nounou la petite ne se fit pas prier et suivit Hélène sans se faire prier. Emily la remercia de lui laisser le champs libre. Robert et Martin allaient se lever quand Emily leur demanda fermement de se rassoir. Ils furent tellement choqués de son ton qu'ils reprirent place sans rien dire.

\- Alors honnêtement je ne sais pas par où commencer….mais je vais commencer par toi papa. Elle tourna son regard noir de colère vers Robert qui ne l'avait jamais vu si énervée. J'avoue que je ne comprends pas….comment as-tu pu faire une chose pareille ? Quelle impolitesse, même les enfants se comportent mieux que toi….que tu ne sois pas d'accord avec ma relation avec Stephen je peux le comprendre, mais que tu agisses de cette façon pour le faire se sentir de trop, voir inférieur à vous deux c'est une honte…... Quand à toi ! Elle se tourna à présent vers Martin. Comment oses-tu venir ici et prendre de haut quelqu'un que tu ne connais pas ! Où est le garçon qui était gentil et attentif aux autres ?

\- Il s'est fait briser le cœur par une fille qui préfère jouer à la nounou plutôt que de penser à son avenir ! Sa réponse était cinglante et son ton dur. Emily eu un mouvement de recul à ses paroles, définitivement elle ne connaissait pas cet homme. Tu ne peux pas te contenter d'avoir une vie comme celle qu'il te propose. Dit-il en pointant du doigt Stephen. Tu vaux mieux que ça !

\- Je t'interdit de me parler sur ce ton Martin….tu crois vraiment que la vie que tu me proposais était mieux ? Elle n'attendit pas de réponse et poursuivit. Je ne crois pas ! Je n'étais pas heureuse et maintenant je le suis parce que c'est cette vie que j'ai choisis...et peu importe que je sois nounou ou que je fasse de la photographie ! Ce qui compte c'est d'être avec eux.

\- Emily calme toi. Lui dit son père pour calmer le jeu. Il n'avait pas voulut que les choses aillent si loin. Il avait pensé simplement inviter Martin et qu'Emily réalise qu'elle avait fait une erreur, mais jamais il n'avait pensé qu'il irait si loin dans ses paroles.

\- Tu me dit ça maintenant ?! Alors que c'est toi le responsable de tout ça. Stephen sentit la voix d'Emily se casser, il la sentait prête à pleurer. Il passa un bras sur ses épaules et se leva, il était temps d'arrêter les frais et de quitter la table.

\- Aller viens on va chercher Mavi et on monte se coucher. Emily se laissa faire se disant que c'était certainement mieux, rien de bon ne pourrait ressortir de cette conversation ce soir. C'est mieux….Robert bonne nuit….Martin. Il lui fit un signe de tête et entraîna Emily.

\- Et il a rien à dire l'acteur ?! Martin s'était levé à son tour et pour la première fois de la soirée s'était adressé à Stephen en anglais. Ce dernier s'arrêta net et se retourna lentement le regard cette fois-ci noir. C'est vrai on parle mal à sa copine, on dénigre sa vie et il dit rien. Martin le vit s'approcher lentement et réalisa à cet instant que Stephen était un peu plus grand que lui.

\- Je te conseille de te taire. Dit-il d'une voix calme mais où couvait la colère. Emily est tout à fait capable de se défendre seule, si je ne suis pas intervenu c'est parce que je ne voulais pas envenimer une situation déjà explosive….mais écoute moi bien Martin…..tu n'as plus intérêt à lui parler de cette façon ou tu auras à faire à moi….quand à ce que tu penses de moi honnêtement je m'en moque….Emily à choisit la vie qu'elle voulait c'est sa décision, et si tu l'avais vraiment aimé tu la respecterais. Je respecte bien trop Emily et sa famille pour te mettre mon poing dans la figure mais c'est tout ce que tu mérites après ce soir.

\- Stephen….Emily l'appela d'une petite voix pour qu'il se calme et revienne vers elle. Viens Mavi nous attends. Il le regarda encore une fois et fit demi tour afin de retrouver Emily qui se blottit dans ses bras. Merci. Dit-elle dans son cou. Il hocha la tête et l'entraîna vers le salon.

####

Une fois Mavi couchée et dans le calme de leur chambre, Emily s'excusa encore une fois pour ce dîner catastrophique et surtout du comportement de son ex-fiancé ainsi que de celui de son père. Stephen était assis au pied du lit et la regardait faire les cents pas devant lui, énervée comme rarement il l'avait vu.

\- Je suis désolée….cet homme là n'est pas celui que je connaissais. Dit-elle encore une fois en parlant de Martin. Il a été odieux avec toi et…..

\- Chérie honnêtement je m'en moque….ce qui m'inquiète c'est toi. Il t'a dit des choses blessantes et ne considère pas que tu puisses choisir la vie que tu veux….c'est ça qui me mets en colère. Elle lui fit un triste sourire et vint s'assoir sur ses genoux. Elle passa ses bras autour de son cou et essaya de le rassurer. Il entoura sa taille et posa sa main sur sa cuisse.

\- Je vais bien c'est juste que…..c'est pas comme ça que j'imaginais mon retour. Je suis heureuse d'être ici avec toi et mes parents mais si c'est pour supporter ce genre de scène je préfère rentrer à la maison et qu'on finisse nos vacances tout les trois.

Stephen fut touché de ce qu'elle venait de lui dire. Il savait que la soirée qu'elle venait de vivre l'avait profondément bouleversée, il la connaissait assez pour savoir que ce que Martin lui avait dit à propos de lui l'avait touché plus que ce qu'elle voulait bien lui dire.

\- Emily…..tu sais Martin n'a pas tord sur toute la ligne. Elle le fixa ne comprenant pas. A propos de moi….tu mérites mieux comme vie et je ne…Elle posa un doigt sur sa bouche pour qu'il se taise.

\- Ne dit plus rien…..il a tord…..il ne me connait pas….si c'était le cas il saurait que le seul but dans ma vie c'est d'être heureuse et pas photographe ou de gérer un domaine. Ce que je veux Stephen c'est être avec toi et Mavi et de continuer à vivre ce que l'on vit tout les jours. Elle posa ses mains sur son visage pour le fixer. Je t'aime, j'aime Mavi et j'aime la vie que j'ai…..vous y avez amené une dimension qui lui manquait….et je me sens enfin à ma place. Tu comprends ? Il hocha la tête rassuré de ses paroles et se colla à sa poitrine en la serrant fort contre lui.

\- Je t'aime aussi. Elle soupira à ces mots et passa ses mains dans ses cheveux courts. Elle se sentait bien malgré la soirée affreuse qu'elle venait de passer.

\- Quand à mon père je….je crois que demain je…..

\- Non Emily. Stephen se dégagea de son étreinte et plongea ses yeux dans les siens. Ne soit pas trop dure avec lui…il te protège et pense savoir ce qui est le mieux pour toi mais ça reste ton père…..il t'aime. Laisse lui le temps de comprendre que tu es sérieuse dans ta démarche mais ne lui ferme pas la porte...tu es sa fille unique.

\- Comment tu fais pour ne pas lui en vouloir ? C'est lui qui est responsable de ce fiasco de ce soir ? Demanda Emily.

\- Je lui en veux ne t'inquiète pas pour ça…..mais je sais aussi que tout ce qu'il a fait ce soir il l'a fait pour toi. Il pensait t'ouvrir les yeux sur ta relation avec moi et sur ce que tu avais abandonné pour y arriver….

\- J'avais raison…Elle balaya son visage de ses yeux. Tu es parfait. Elle lui fit un tendre sourire et fondit sur sa bouche tout en le poussant doucement sur le matelas. Il l'entraîna avec lui et se promit de lui faire oublier cette affreuse soirée.

* * *

Emily et Stephen furent réveillés par une Mavi en pleine forme qui n'attendait qu'une chose, qu'ils se lèvent. Mais à six heures du matin Stephen lui avait gentiment expliqué qu'il était un peu tôt. Elle avait râlé un peu au début pour finalement se rendormir au milieu des deux.

Quand ils se levèrent tout les trois quelques heures plus tard ils étaient de bonne humeur et plutôt reposés. Ils se préparèrent en vitesse et descendirent pour le petit déjeuner. Hélène était seule et les attendait patiemment, c'est avec un énorme sourire qu'elle les accueillit. Ils prirent place tout les quatre autour de la table et petit déjeunèrent en évitant le sujet d'hier soir. Mavi monopolisa pratiquement toute l'attention et Hélène lui en fut reconnaissante, elle voulait discuter un peu avec sa fille et Stephen mais ne voulait pas le faire devant la fillette. La conversation devia peu à peu vers la réception de ce soir et Mavi posa la question que tout le monde avait sur les lèvres mais que personne n'osait poser.

\- Il va être là le monsieur d'hier ? Parce qu'il était pas vraiment poli….il a pas été gentil avec Emily et papa. Dit-elle à Hélène. Bien que surprise de la franchise de Mavi elle rigola doucement et décida à son tour d'être franche avec elle.

\- Non il ne sera pas là Mavi...je pense qu'hier à suffit à tout le monde. Elle jeta un œil à Stephen et Emily. Je suis désolée pour hier….je ne savais pas qu'il t'en voulait à ce point là ma chérie….quand à vous Stephen je vous remercie pour votre sang froid…je sais qu'il a été loin...vous ne méritez pas la façon dont il vous a traité.

\- Hélène vous n'avez pas à vous excuser pour lui. Vous n'êtes responsable de rien….c'est à lui de s'excuser de son comportement. Repondit Stephen sincère, il aimait beaucoup la mère d'Emily qui avait été la seule à bien l'accueillir et à comprendre ce qui l'unissait à sa fille.

\- Stephen à raison Maman…tu n'es responsable de rien c'est plutôt Papa qui….d'ailleurs où est-il ? Emily s'étonna de l'absence de son père. Généralement il ne loupait jamais le petit-déjeuner.

\- Il règle des détails pour ce soir. Lui expliqua sa mère. Ne sois pas trop dure avec lui….il pensait bien faire même s'il n'a pas choisit la bonne méthode. Lui demanda Hélène avec un triste sourire.

\- Je sais Maman. Lui dit Emily d'un ton doux. Je vais aller le trouver pour lui parler. Elle se leva et déposa un baiser sur le joue de sa mère avant de quitter la pièce laissant Stephen et Hélène seule à table, Mavi étant déjà devant la télé à chercher un dessin animé.

\- Stephen….je sais que mon mari a été trop loin hier en invitant Martin. Commença Hélène doucement d'une voix peu sûre d'elle. Mais il veut ce qu'il y a de mieux pour sa fille…..et il a du mal à accepter qu'elle n'ai plus besoin de lui parce qu'elle vous a trouvé. Stephen fut surprit de ces paroles. Vous lui ressemblez beaucoup vous savez….il se voit en vous et je pense que ça le perturbe un peu. Mon….père a eu beaucoup de mal à accepter ma relation avec Robert….pour lui Robert lui volait sa fille et il savait que ma vie était à Vancouver et plus ici…comme….

\- Emily. Souffla Stephen ne sachant pas quoi dire.

\- Exactement…..alors je ne vous demande pas d'oublier ce qu'il a fait…..mais simplement de lui laisser une chance. Vous êtes un père vous pouvez comprendre.

\- Je comprends Hélène….ne vous inquiétez pas. Tout ce qui m'importe c'est le bonheur d'Emily…..je suis complètement fou amoureux d'elle….et je sais que vous auriez peut-être préféré un autre que moi mais…..

\- Non Stephen détrompez-vous. Le coupa Hélène. Vous êtes celui qu'il lui faut….Emily n'a jamais aimé Martin plus qu'un ami. Quand on vous voit tout les deux on comprends ce qui vous unit….alors rassurez-vous là-dessus. Ce que je souhaite c'est que tout se passe bien entre nous….je ne veux pas que ma fille se retrouve au milieu des deux hommes qui comptent dans sa vie comme ça été le cas pour moi.

Hélène décida d'expliquer toute l'histoire à Stephen afin qu'il comprenne bien qu'elle avait souffert à voir son père et son mari se déchirer et la forcer à toujours arbitrer leurs querelles.

\- J'aimais mon père et j'adore mon mari mais je dois avouer que sur ce sujet là je les ai souvent détesté. Rigola-t-elle en repensant aux nombreuses fois où elle a dû jouer le rôle d'arbitre. Ils se disputaient pour la moindre chose et parfois s'en était ridicule….mon père en voulait à Robert de m'avoir éloigné de lui et Robert en voulait à mon père de ne pas le considérer assez bien pour moi. Robert vient d'un milieu modeste son père était ouvrier et sa mère était femme de ménage. C'était des gens adorables et charmants….ils m'ont tout de suite adopté. Elle sourit en pensant à ses beaux parents qui l'avait soutenu à de nombreuses reprises quand elle se retrouvait au milieu d'une guerre que se livrait son mari et son père. Mes origines sont un peu moins…simples….mon père a toujours vécu ici dans cette maison et le vin du domaine a toujours été un bon cru….j'ai été élevé dans la bonne société de la région, j'ai fait de hautes études et mon père imaginait un autre genre de vie pour moi que de me marier à un simple représentant de commerce.

Stephen écoutait attentivement Hélène, il en apprenait un peu plus sur Emily et comprenait pourquoi son père l'avait accueillit si froidement, mis à part le fait qu'il lui vole sa fille.

\- Pourtant Robert m'a offert le genre de vie que j'attendais…..mais mon père ne l'a jamais comprit. J'étais heureuse mais pour lui ce n'était pas suffisant….je n'avais pas le statut qu'il estimait que je devais avoir. Robert en a beaucoup souffert et quand mon père a été gravement malade j'ai décidé de revenir ici pour m'occuper de lui et contre toute attente il a demander à Robert de prendre sa place au domaine….je suppose que pour lui c'était une façon de se faire pardonner de toutes ces années de querelles stupides. Il a prit son rôle très à cœur et en a fait un cru classé ce que mon père n'avait jamais réussit à faire….c'était comme une revanche sur la vie….malheureusement il est mort juste avant et n'a jamais su que son plus grand rêve était devenu réalité.

\- Je comprends ce que votre mari a traversé Hélène et je vous rassure je ne compte faire la même chose…je veux que les choses se passent bien entre nous….reste à lui de savoir ce qu'il veut. La rassura Stephen. Je suis du côté d'une seule personne et c'est Emily….je n'interviendrais pas dans leurs disputes sauf s'il lui fait du mal….c'est tout ce qui compte à mes yeux.

\- Je suis rassurée de le savoir….merci d'aimer ma fille de cette façon. Dit Hélène légèrement émue.

\- Elle le mérite…..elle a rendu le sourire à ma fille et m'a montré ce qu'était vraiment l'amour et le partage….je ne peux faire que de la protéger. Hélène essuya une larme et saisit la main de Stephen pour le remercier encore une fois.

\- Bon et si on allait voir ce que fait votre adorable fille. Dit Hélène en se levant. Merci aussi pour cette merveille…des petits enfants manquaient dans cette maison. Stephen se leva à son tour et lui fit un grand sourire se disant pour la première fois qu'il voudrait bien partager un bébé avec Emily.

####

Robert était avec le traiteur qui commençait à installer les tables pour la réception de ce soir. C'était une tradition depuis des décennies que le domaine du « _château des bois rouges »_ donne une réception pour la nouvelle année. C'était son beau père qui avait instauré cette tradition et lui l'avait perpétué. Une nostalgie prit possession de lui quand il pensait à toutes ces années qu'ils avaient perdus tout les deux à se quereller et à se disputer pour rien, parfois uniquement parce que l'un était d'accord sur un sujet et pas l'autre. Comme s'il était impensable que les deux puissent être d'accord sur la même chose.

Il savait que sa femme en avait beaucoup souffert, elle ne lui avait jamais rien reproché même si parfois il avait été loin, tout comme son beau père d'ailleurs. Il s'était toujours promis de ne pas faire la même chose à Emily et hier soir il avait fait tout le contraire. Il avait donné à Martin toutes les armes pour qu'il abatte Stephen, il n'était pas fier de ce qu'il avait fait parce que finalement celle qu'il avait le plus blessé était sa fille adoré.

Il savait qu'il allait devoir l'affronter et il savait d'avance qu'elle aurait raison sur tout ce qu'elle allait lui dire. Il avait prévu de la laisser parler et de la laisser déverser sa colère sur lui.

\- Tu es difficile à trouver papa. Il se retourna à la voix d'Emily. Je t'ai cherché partout.

\- Oh je….je surveillais un peu pour voir si tout était en place pour ce soir. Il la vit jeter un œil autour d'elle se disant certainement qu'il ne lui disait pas toute la vérité. Elle s'approcha de lui et décida d'être directe.

\- Papa….je t'aime de tout mon cœur mais ce que tu as fait hier m'a profondément blessé. Avoir Martin à table était déjà plus que déplacé...mais le laisser me parler de cette façon et le laisser s'en prendre à Stephen à été la pire chose que tu ai pu faire…..même grand père n'avait pas été aussi loin pour te faire du mal.

Emily voyait son père la regarder et l'écouter attentivement, se pourrait-il qu'il regrette ce qu'il avait fait ? La question lui effleura l'esprit un instant.

\- Je ne veux pas vivre ce que Maman a vécu…à devoir faire l'arbitre entre toi et Stephen alors je ne te le dirais qu'une seule fois. Elle croisa les bras et prit une voix plus grave. J'aime Stephen et Mavi et c'est avec eux qu'est ma vie maintenant et je te conseille de l'accepter….je ne te demande pas de l'aimer mais au moins de le respecter et de le traiter correctement sinon tu ne me verras plus.

Robert accusait le coup mais sa fille avait raison, il avait été trop loin. Il avait prit en grippe Stephen uniquement parce qu'il n'était pas Martin. Il ne l'estimait pas digne de sa fille mais quand on voyait comment ce dernier s'était comporté la veille il n'était pas plus digne d'elle. Il devait reconnaître que cet homme avait su garder son sang froid et remettre Martin à sa place quand il avait fallut.

\- Tu as raison chérie….je m'excuse….je n'aurais jamais dû inviter Martin….ça été une erreur. Dit-il d'une voix faible.

\- Bon on est au moins d'accord une chose….c'est déjà ça. Lui fit remarquer Emily toujours les bras croisés. Mais il n'y a pas qu'à moi que tu devrais présenter des excuses.

\- Oui je sais...honnêtement Emily je ne sais pas pourquoi j'ai fait un truc pareil….je pensais que si tu voyais Martin tu réaliserais que ta place était ici et pas…

\- Ma place est où je suis heureuse Papa…..et c'est à Vancouver pour l'instant. Alors je sais que ce n'est pas le genre de vie que tu voulais pour moi mais c'est celle que j'ai choisis...tu devras t'y faire.

\- Je vais essayer mon ange je te promet. Il s'approcha d'elle et la prit dans ses bras. J'espère que tu pourras me pardonner ma bêtise….je te promets d'apprendre à connaître Stephen. Il la sentit lui rendre son étreinte et cela le soulagea un peu. Il était sincère, il voulait faire plaisir à sa fille et au moins donner une chance à l'homme qui avait l'air de la rendre heureuse. Il te rends vraiment heureuse ?

\- Plus que ça encore…..Dit-elle en se reculant un peu. J'ai trouvé ce que tu partages avec maman. Fit-elle d'une voix faible. La balle est dans ton camps maintenant. Il hocha la tête avec un léger sourire.

* * *

Apres avoir mit les choses au clair avec son père Emily rentra à la maison pour retrouver Stephen et Mavi et leur proposa de passer la journée à Bordeaux. Ils n'avaient pas encore eu l'occasion d'y aller et leur temps en France était compté. La route ne fut pas longue et ils déambulèrent une bonne partie de la matinée dans les rues avant de s'attabler à un petit restaurant où ils passèrent un excellent moment.

Stephen avait été repéré par deux fans qui étaient venues lui demander des autographes ainsi que des photos, comme à son habitude il avait été courtois et sympathique se prêtant au jeu sans problème. Emily et Mavi avaient été amusées de la situation car ce genre de choses se passaient très rarement à Vancouver.

La journée passa vite et en fin d'après midi ils reprirent la route vers le domaine. Ils devaient se préparer pour la soirée de la nouvelle année et Emily voulait que Mavi dorme un peu avant de descendre. La fillette avait accepté uniquement si son père et elle l'accompagnaient. Tout les deux avaient rigolé mais avaient tout de même suivit Mavi et avaient dormis une heure avant de se changer.

Emily était nerveuse et appréhendait un peu la soirée à venir. Elle avait discuter avec Stephen de ce qu'elle avait dit à son père et il lui avait parlé de la discussion qu'il avait eu avec sa mère. Elle avait été surprise d'apprendre que sa mère lui avait confié toutes ces choses. Il lui avait alors promit d'écouter son père si ce dernier venait le voir ce soir parce qu'il voulait qu'elle soit heureuse.

\- On ne deviendra pas les meilleurs amis du monde. En rigolant. Mais je te promets de tout faire pour au moins essayer de m'entendre avec lui...je suis prêt à faire des efforts...pour toi. Emily l'avait regardé avec amour le remerciant une nouvelle fois. Par contre Martin...Il fit une grimace. S'il s'en prends encore à toi...je ne suis pas certain d'être aussi calme qu'hier.

\- Il ne viendra pas. Elle déposa un baiser sur ses lèvres. Bon es-tu prêt à affronter toute la bonne société Bordelaise ? Demanda-t-elle en gloussant. Avec toutes ces femmes du monde j'ai intérêt à faire attention à toi. La taquina-t-elle un peu. Il éclata de rire à sa remarque.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas je ne te lâche pas d'une semelle. Dit-il dans le creux de son oreille. Et puis elles n'ont aucune chance si elle ne parle que Français. Elle rigola à son tour et l'entraîna vers la sortie appelant Mavi au passage. Ils descendirent tout les trois prêt à affronter cette nouvelle soirée.

* * *

 **Vous avez enfin la réponse à la question...pas très sympa le Martin non ?**

 **Comme toujours j'attends vos avis et commentaires avec impatience, c'est toujours un plaisir de vous lire.**

 **A bientôt pour la suite...si vous la voulez rapidement à vos claviers...**


	9. Chapter 9

**Bonjour à tous,**

 **Bon je sais que je me répète à chaque fois, mais merci beaucoup pour votre enthousiasme sur cette fiction. Merci à tout ceux qui laissent un commentaire et surtout à ceux à qui je ne peux répondre par MP. Bethoveen, Melissa, Charline, Clo, Ally84, Titi, Olicity-love, Lulzimevelioska et les nombreux guests merci beaucoup pour vos avis.**

 **Pour l'idée qui m'a été donné par un guest, elle est noté et je ferais un OS dessus. Merci c'est sympa de jouer le jeu.**

 **Voici donc le neuvième chapitre avec cette soirée et...à vous de lire la suite...**

 **Merci à Shinobu24 pour sa présence. Je t'embrasse.**

 **Bonne lecture.**

* * *

Cela faisait un bon moment que la soirée avait commencé et Stephen avait dû serrer environ une centaines de mains. Il se rendit compte à ce moment là de l'importance de la famille d'Emily dans la vie de la région. Leur vin était un cru classé et il imaginait bien qu'il avait côtoyé des gens importants.

Cela avait été un défilé d'hommes et de femmes charmants et charmantes, dont certaines avaient plus ou moins appuyé leur «bonjour». Certaines d'entre elles l'avait reconnu et avait tenté de monopoliser son attention pendant un bon moment n'hésitant pas à l'isoler d'Emily petit à petit et à se montrer assez entreprenantes et tactiles.

Il avait alors vu un aspect de la personnalité d'Emily qu'il ne connaissait pas vraiment. Elle avait bien remarqué le jeu de certaines d'entre elles mais avait laisser les choses évoluer. Au bout d'un moment elle était intervenue et avait su les remettre à leurs places avec un sourire énorme sur son visage mais avec des paroles cinglantes. Cela l'avait fait beaucoup rire et il s'était surtout aperçu qu'elle était vraiment jalouse, il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être un peu flatté.

\- Tu ne serais pas jalouse ? Lui demanda-t-il quand elle eut congédié la dernière furie accrochée à son bras. Elle l'avait regardé comme s'il était fou, puis fit une moue adorable.

\- Bien sûr que si…..Elle posa son crâne contre son torse et Stephen éclata de rire. C'est pas drôle ! Elles sont toutes là, à te tourner autour et à te montrer leurs atouts ! Ça me rends folle. Rigola-t-elle aussi. Il frotta ses bras de ses mains afin qu'elle le regarde.

\- Tu n'as aucune raison d'être jalouse Emily….je t'aime et aucune d'entre elles ne t'arrivent à la cheville chérie. Il déposa un doux baiser sur ses lèvres. Relax…ok ? Elle hocha la tête et se redressa un peu. Elle posa une main sur son torse et fixa son regard au sien, un sourire étira immédiatement ses lèvres.

\- Tout va bien….à part….ce….bref tu te sens bien ici ? Son cœur se gonfla à sa question, elle s'inquiétait toujours de savoir si les choses se passaient bien pour lui depuis qu'il était ici.

\- Oui…mais…..

\- C'est épuisant ? Finit-elle à sa place. Il hocha la tête avec un sourire confus. Ne t'en fait pas, moi aussi je déteste ce genre de soirée. Lui confia-t-elle. Si tu savais le nombre de fois où j'ai maudit mes parents de m'avoir traîner à ce genre de truc. Rigola-t-elle. Et ça n'a pas changé rassure toi. Elle se mit sur la pointe des pieds et se pendit à son cou. On se donne encore une petite heure et on file….qu'est-ce que t'en pense ? Elle plongea ses yeux dans les siens.

\- C'est une excellente idée. Dit-il en encerclant sa taille de ses deux mains. Par contre il va falloir que tu négocies avec ma fille pour la faire monter se coucher…..et ce n'est pas gagné d'avance. Termina-t-il en pointant Mavi du doigt qui avait l'air d'avoir trouvé des enfants de son âge. Emily suivit son regard contente que la fillette se sente à l'aise dans son monde.

\- Je peut être très persuasive quand je le veux. Dit-elle en reportant son attention sur Stephen avec un énorme sourire. Tu vas…..

\- Emily ? Sa mère les interrompit. Désolé ma chérie mais Catherine voudrait absolument te voir. Elle te cherche depuis des heures….excusez moi Stephen mais….Il lui fit comprendre que ce n'était rien et Emily promis à sa mère de la suivre dans deux minutes.

\- Je te laisse…je ne traîne pas trop….je ne voudrais pas qu'une de ces harpies arrivent à t'enlever….….et puis nous avons rendez-vous si je ne m'abuse. Dit-elle d'un petit air provocateur. Elle déposa un baiser sur ses lèvres et suivit sa mère qui lui expliqua ce que cette chère Catherine lui voulait.

Stephen la regarda s'éloigner se demandant encore comment en si peu de temps sa vie avait pu basculer de triste, vide et morne à remplit de joie, de gaité et d'amour. Il avait toujours pensé être heureux avec sa femme, mais depuis qu'Emily était dans sa vie il comprenait vraiment le sens du mot bonheur. Il sentit une présence à ses côtés et en tournant la tête eut la surprise de tomber sur Robert, ils se fixèrent un instant sans rien dire. Stephen ne voulait pas se montrer désagréable mais ce n'était pas à lui de faire le premier pas.

\- Stephen je… voudrais vous présenter mes excuses. Commença Robert. J'ai été odieux depuis que vous êtes arrivé. Je vous ai à peine accueillit et hier soir…..Il laissa sa phrase en suspend. Ce que j'ai fait était très déplacé et j'ai fait de la peine à ma fille chérie...c'était la dernière chose que je voulais.

Stephen le regardait sans détourner le regard, essayant d'y trouver du mensonge ou de la duperie, mais il ne put y voir qu'une profonde sincérité. Il fut touché qu'il lui présente ses excuses, il ne le connaissait pas mais se doutait qu'il n'était pas le genre d'homme à reconnaître ses erreurs.

\- Merci Robert….j'apprécie votre démarche. Et vous avez raison même si j'ai été….embarrassé de la présence de Martin hier soir celle qui en a le plus souffert a été Emily. Il prit un ton un peu plus dur pour la suite. J'aime votre fille comme je n'ai jamais aimé de toute ma vie….et je sais que vous pensez que je ne suis pas assez bien pour elle, et vous avez peut-être raison, mais on s'aime et rien ne peut changer ça…..je ne veux pas me battre avec vous parce que la seule qui va en souffrir sera Emily et elle ne mérite pas d'assister à ça. On peut au moins essayer d'être courtois en présence l'un de l'autre….je ne vous demande pas de m'aimer mais juste de me respecter.

Stephen avait été clair dans ses paroles, il ne voulait pas qu'Emily se retrouve dans la même situation que sa mère. Il savait qu'elle souffrirait et ce n'était clairement pas son intention. Il ferait ce qu'il faudrait pour que Robert soit courtois avec lui mais il ne renierait pas ce qu'il était.

\- Je comprends pourquoi ma fille vous aime Stephen. Dit simplement Robert avec un léger sourire. Vous êtes comme elle, vous allez droit au but et quand vous aimez c'est avec passion….comme elle. Je vous promets de ne plus me comporter comme un pauvre idiot…et j'aimerais bien apprendre à vous connaître vraiment…si vous êtes d'accord bien sûr. Rajouta Robert quand il vit que Stephen ne répondait pas.

\- Mais je ne demande que ça….ce qui m'importe c'est le bonheur d'Emily. Les deux hommes se regardèrent encore un instant avant d'avoir un léger sourire. Emily m'a fait visiter les chais….c'est impressionnant…j'aimerais beaucoup savoir comment vous avez pu faire de ce vin un cru classé, je suis assez admiratif. Stephen c'était dit que d'engager la conversation sur un sujet qui les passionnait tout les deux était un bon début.

Robert le regarda surprit qu'il aborde un tel sujet, il aurait pensé qu'il essaye de se vendre et qu'il lui dise qu'il était fait pour sa fille ou qu'il lui explique sa vie d'acteur. Mais non, il comprenait encore mieux pourquoi sa fille était sous son charme. Stephen avait une façon de vous faire sentir unique en s'intéressant vraiment à vous, et il voyait que le sujet le passionnait. Il c'était trompé, cet homme n'était certes pas celui qu'il avait imaginé pour sa fille mais il était incontestablement celui qui lui convenait.

Emily était à l'autre bout de la salle et essayait de se concentrer sur ce que Catherine lui disait. Elle lui racontait la vie de Sabrina sa fille qui avait épousé un avocat de la capitale et qui était heureuse, c'était les termes de sa mère. Elle jeta son œil vers Stephen pour voir s'il était en galante compagnie et le vit en grande conversation avec son père. Ils avaient l'air sérieux mais au bout d'un moment elle les vit plus détendu. Elle espérait que son père avait finit par s'excuser et qu'il allait enfin apprendre à connaître cet homme merveilleux qu'était Stephen.

\- Et toi Emily que fais-tu à Vancouver ? Catherine la ramena à la conversation et Emily plaqua un faux sourire sur son visage bien décidé à écourter cette conversation qui l'ennuyait. Elle avait du l'écouter raconter la vie de sa fille dans tout les sens. Je suis Nounou pour cette adorable fillette là bas. Expliqua Emily en jetant un regard vers Mavi qui était toujours en train de s'amuser avec ses nouveaux amis. Elle vit sur le visage de l'amie de sa mère de la surprise et elle décida de continuer. Et je suis tombée amoureuse de son père. Emily pointa maintenant Stephen en conversation avec son père.

\- Oh….mais….c'est formidable Emily. Répondit Catherine un peu difficilement avec un petit sourire. Et que fait cet homme dans la vie ?

\- C'est un acteur dans une série à succès. Répondit-elle du tac au tac. Elle détestait se venter mais cette femme l'avait toujours mise hors d'elle à penser que sa fille avait une meilleure vie que celle des autres. Tu pourras raconter tout ça à Sabrina. Elle s'approcha de son oreille et lui dit d'une voix basse. Tu pourras aussi lui dire qu'en plus d'être beau comme un dieu c'est un amant extraordinaire. Elle se recula avec un petit sourire sachant qu'elle venait de la choquer mais elle l'avait bien cherché. Maintenant si tu veux bien m'excuser.

Emily jeta un coup d'œil à sa mère qui essayait de contenir son fou rire et partit retrouver Stephen. Elle rigolait encore de ce qu'elle venait de faire, ce n'était clairement pas son genre mais Catherine l'avait agacé. Au moins maintenant elle ne lui poserait plus de questions sur sa vie. Elle la connaissait suffisamment pour savoir que tout son interrogatoire n'avait qu'un but, la mettre mal à l'aise.

\- Tout va bien ici ? Demanda-t-elle encerclant la taille de Stephen en arrivant à sa hauteur. Elle fixa son père car sa question lui était surtout destiné.

\- Oui chérie tout va bien. Répondit Robert. On fait connaissance et je découvre un Stephen passionné par le vin…..on a prévu une petite visite plus approfondie du domaine demain. Elle jeta un œil à son compagnon qui lui fit un signe de tête pour confirmer. À cet instant son cœur se gonfla de joie. Elle sauta dans les bras de son père.

\- Merci papa…..tu peux pas savoir à quel point ça compte pour moi. Elle sentit son père resserrer son étreinte.

\- Si ma chérie je sais. Elle se décala un peu et posa un baiser sur sa joue. Ils se fixèrent sans rien dire de plus sachant parfaitement à ce que chacun pensait. Ok….je vais vous laisser et essayer de trouver ta mère pour la sauver des griffes de quelqu'un. Emily rigola et leur expliqua ce qu'elle venait de faire à Catherine. Son père éclata de rire. Tu as eu raison Emily cette femme est une vrai vipère.

\- Tu as vraiment dit ça à cette femme ? Stephen s'était rapproché d'Emily et avait déjà passé ses mains dans son dos pour la rapprocher de lui. Elle hocha la tête avec une énorme sourire et passant ses bras dans son cou. Dans ce cas que dirais-tu de partir maintenant et de vérifier l'étendu de mes talents. Elle gloussa dans son cou et acquiesça vivement.

####

Le chemin jusque leur chambre fut long et entrecoupé de baisers passionnés et enflammés. Ils ne pouvaient pas faire deux pas sans s'arrêter pour s'embrasser ou se caresser. Stephen décida de la porter afin arriver plus vite et d'enfin assouvir ce désir qu'il s'était manifesté aussi bien chez lui que chez Emily.

\- Tu es sur qu'on a bien fait de laisser Mavi avec ma mère. Réussit-elle à demander entre deux baisers. Stephen se stoppa deux secondes et prit son visage entre ses mains.

\- C'est elle qui a voulut rester….et puis on est pas loin….au pire on ira vérifier si elle va bien….plus tard quand j'en aurais finit avec toi. Dit-il tendrement chaque parole entrecoupé d'un baiser plus ou moins appuyé. Il va falloir que tu apprennes à te détendre….quand on est parents il faut savoir se ménager du temps tout les deux et accepter toute l'aide qu'on nous propose.

Emily le regarda avec amour et tendresse. C'était la plus jolie et gentille chose qu'il lui avait dite. Il la considérait comme un parent pour sa fille au même titre que lui. Elle sentit une bouffée d'amour encore plus forte gonfler son cœur déjà débordant d'amour pour lui.

\- Si tu savais comme je t'aime. Dit-elle d'une voix rauque et limite cassée. Stephen plongea ses yeux dans les siens et reprit sa bouche pour un baiser appuyé. Il la plaqua contre la porte de leur chambre qu'ils avaient enfin réussit à atteindre, et chercha la poignée un moment. Quand ce fut fait il la poussa vers le lit et l'allongea tendrement se positionnant sur elle. Il l'admira un instant avant de la déshabiller et de la posséder.

Emily était sur le ventre, ses bras passés sous son oreiller et son regard dans celui de l'homme à ses côtés. Elle sentait ses doigts caresser lentement son dos. Il était légèrement relevé sa tête posée dans une de ses mains.

\- Tu le pensais vraiment ? Voyant son air elle éclaircit ses pensées. Ce que tu as dit sur le fait d'être parents.

\- Oui….je le pensais vraiment….depuis que tu es entrée dans notre vie tu es plus une mère pour ma fille que Cassandra. Il lui fit un tendre sourire. Même si elle restera sa mère….tu es celle qui lui donne le sourire et qui lui montre qu'elle est aimé.

\- Merci de me dire tout ça…..tu veux d'autres enfants ? Sa question lui échappa. C'était un sujet qu'ils n'avaient jamais abordés. Comme celui de leur avenir d'ailleurs. Ils savaient qu'ils s'aimaient et Stephen voulait divorcer, mais ils n'avaient jamais vraiment parlé de leur avenir.

\- Quand je me suis marié….je voulais une grande famille avec des enfants qui courraient partout. Dit-il au bout d'un moment. Mais quand Mavi est arrivée j'ai du me rendre à l'évidence que Cassandra n'était pas sur la même longueur d'onde que moi. Emily vit un voile de tristesse passer dans ses yeux, elle eut mal au cœur pour lui. Et toi tu veux des enfants ?

\- Oui certainement….un jour. Repondit-elle évasive. Je suis encore un peu jeune….ne te méprends pas j'adore Mavi et m'occuper d'elle mais...avoir un bébé. Elle fit une légère grimace qui le fit rire. C'est un peu tôt je ne me sens pas prête. Stephen hocha la tête comprenant parfaitement son point de vue, ce qui mit en lumière une chose qu'il n'avait jamais relevé avant.

\- Je comprends…..est-ce que…est-ce que notre différence d'âge te dérange ? Demanda-t-il hésitant. Elle le fixa se demandant comment il pouvait penser un truc pareil, mais peut-être que c'était lui que ça dérangeait.

\- Non…du tout…ça ne m'a jamais effleuré l'esprit….ça te dérange toi ?

\- Non pas vraiment. Sa main qui était perdue dans son dos arriva jusqu'à son visage qu'il caressa tendrement. Mais tu sais…on ne va pas pouvoir se cacher encore longtemps…..quand mon divorce va être officiel….les articles ne vont pas été tendres avec nous et ils ne vont pas manquer de….Elle posa un doigt sur ses lèvres.

\- On s'en moque….….ils pourront croire et dire ce qu'ils veulent, nous on sait ce qu'il c'est passé. Il lui sourit et secoua la tête. Il s'approcha et l'embrassa tendrement avant d'approfondir ce baiser et de basculer sur elle. Il dévora sa bouche et son cou quand ils entendirent un coup frappé à leur porte. Il soupira de frustration mais se leva rapidement pour s'habiller suivit d'Emily.

Quand il ouvrit la porte il tomba sur Hélène et une Mavi qui tombait de sommeil.

\- Désolé mais cette jeune demoiselle ne rêve que de son lit. Dit Hélène avec un grand sourire. J'ai voulut la coucher mais elle voulait vous voir avant. S'excusa encore une fois la mère d'Emily.

\- Maman c'est rien. Emily saisit la main de Mavi et se dirigea vers sa chambre. Aller ma puce on file se coucher….dit bonne nuit à ton père et on y va. La fillette ne se fit pas prier et en moins de dix minutes elle était déjà dans les bras de Morphée. Quand elle regagna sa chambre Emily trouva Stephen sortant de la douche et fit une moue. Tu aurais pu m'attendre. Dit-elle en détaillant son corps encore parsemé de gouttelettes.

\- Oh…..mais si tu veux on peut y retourner tout les deux. Dit-il en s'avançant doucement. Elle n'eut pas le temps de répondre qu'il l'entraînait déjà sous le jet d'eau chaude.

* * *

\- Mavi dépêche toi ma puce on va être en retard à l'école. Cria Emily depuis le bas de l'escalier.

Ils étaient de retour depuis environ deux semaines à Vancouver. Ils avaient repris leur routine rassurante et chacun était content. Stephen avait reprit le chemin des studios et était plutôt occupé, le début d'année étant toujours chargé, lui avait-il expliqué. Ils essayaient de se ménager du temps mais ce n'était pas évident avec ses différentes obligations. Il avait également reprit le rythme des conventions et depuis qu'ils étaient de retour ils n'avaient pas arrêté de voyager d'une ville à une autre.

\- Ça y est Emily je suis prête ! Mavi descendit en courant et rata une marche. Elle tomba en bas de l'escalier en hurlant, il fallut à peine deux secondes à Emily pour être près d'elle.

\- Mavi tu vas bien ? Bébé réponds moi ! Dit-elle paniquée.

\- J'ai mal. Repondit la fillette en se tenant le bras. Emily visa son bras et constata qu'il commençait à gonfler. Elle n'hésita pas une seconde et l'emmena à l'hôpital.

Il lui semblait des heures depuis qu'elles étaient arrivées. Elles étaient dans une petite chambre, attendant patiemment que le médecin vienne leur donner le verdit après la radio que Mavi avait passé. Emily ne doutait pas que son bras était cassé. Elle avait appelé Stephen juste avant de partir pour l'hôpital et il avait promis d'arriver le plus vite possible. La porte s'ouvrit dans un fracas et c'est soulagée qu'elle le vit passer la porte. Sans s'en rende compte elle se jeta dans ses bras heureuse qu'il soit enfin avec elles. Il la serra fort et se dirigea vers sa fille qui dormait avec les calmants que les médecins lui avait donné.

\- Comment va-t-elle ? Fut sa seule question.

\- Ça va….elle dort et à certainement le bras cassé…on attends la confirmation. Elle reporta son attention sur lui. Je suis désolée Stephen je…..j'ai rien put faire….on était en retard elle a courut en descendant et…..

\- Hey….tout va bien Emily. Dit-il en la prenant à nouveau dans ses bras. Ça aurait pu arriver avec moi….c'est pas de ta faute….tout va bien. Il resserra sa prise et il la sentit se détendre, ils furent interrompus par l'arrivée de médecin.

\- Bonjour. Dit-il en entrant et en se rapprochant de la fillette. Comme on le pensait son bras est cassé….mais rien de grave. On va lui poser un plâtre et dans quelques semaines tout sera rentré dans l'ordre. Il regarda Emily avec un sourire compatissant. Ne vous inquiétez pas…votre fille n'aura aucune séquelle.

\- Oh non je ne…

\- Merci docteur. La coupa Stephen en lui faisant un clin d'œil. On va pouvoir rentrer ?

\- Oui une fois le plâtre posé sans souci….bien évidemment il va falloir qu'elle reste au calme quelques temps mais sinon pas de contre indication particulière. Le médecin les salua tout les deux et sortit comme il était entré. Stephen se rapprocha à nouveau d'Emily qu'il sentait vraiment perturbée.

\- Calme toi…tu as entendu le médecin…aucune séquelle. Ce qui est arrivé était un accident et aurait pu arriver quand j'était là….ok ? Elle secoua la tête tristement.

\- Emily ? Mavi venait de se réveiller et cherchait sa nounou.

\- Oui bébé je suis là. Elle prit sa main libre dans la sienne. Regarde qui est la chérie. Elle montra Stephen de la tête.

\- Papa…..j'ai mal au bras….Sanglota-t-elle devant son père.

\- Oui je sais ma puce. Le médecin vient de passer et tu as le bras cassé….un plâtre, du repos et tout ira bien dans quelques temps. La rassura son père.

\- Comme quand j'étais malade ? Ils virent son visage s'illuminer à ce souvenir qu'ils avaient tout les trois. Les adultes se regardèrent et échangèrent un regard complice.

\- Oui….comme quand tu étais malade. Lui confirma Stephen. Il vit sa fille retrouver un énorme sourire et sentit Emily entourer sa taille. Ils savaient tout les trois ce que cela voulait dire, dormir ensemble dans le même lit et partager des heures de film.

####

Le retour à la maison se passa bien, Stephen avait réussit à avoir quelques jours de libre pour rester avec ses petites femmes comme il aimait le répéter souvent, et se fut un défilé de personnes venant voir Mavi. A tel point qu'il prit la décision de partir quelques jours en dehors de Vancouver. Il voulait que sa fille se repose et qu'Emily puisse reprendre un peu le dessus car une fois qu'il aurait reprit le tournage il serait moins disponible et elle serait seule pour assumer sa fille.

\- Papa c'est super beau ! S'écria Mavi en faisant le tour de la maison. J'ai même une salle de bains dans ma chambre. Stephen rigola à sa réflexion et alla trouver Emily qui faisait elle aussi le tour du propriétaire. Il la trouva dans la pièce principale émerveillée devant cette vue offerte à elle. Il se colla à son dos et passa ses bras autour de son cou, sa tête posée sur son crâne.

\- Tu aimes ? Lui demanda-t-il dans ses cheveux.

\- Beaucoup….c'est magnifique Stephen. Merci. Dit-elle en se retournant dans ses bras. Mais on aurait pu rester à la maison tu sais.

\- Oui je sais mais on sera mieux ici tout les trois….et puis il y a une autre raison si je t'ai amené ici. Dit-il en repoussant une mèche de cheveux derrière son oreille. Il détailla son visage et déposa ses yeux dans son regard bleu. J'ai….déposé la demande de divorce…..et ces prochains jours seront les derniers assez calmes avant la tempête.

\- Oh…..mais quand as-tu fait ça ? Elle était surprise, elle ne pensait pas qu'il aurait fait un truc pareil sans lui en parler avant.

\- Le jour de l'accident de Mavi….je voulais te le dire mais avec ce qu'il s'est passé….ça m'est un peu sortit de la tête…..désolé je ne voulais pas faire ça derrière ton dos.

\- Je sais. Dit-elle avec le sourire. Je suis surprise c'est tout….je pensais que tu voudrais encore attendre un peu avant de…..

\- Mais attendre quoi ? Ma femme est partie depuis des mois et je suis complètement dingue de toi. Souffla-t-il plus bas. Je veux rendre les choses officielles et prouver à ton père que ma démarche est sérieuse…..même si les derniers jours se sont bien passés entre nous, il est toujours sur la réserve….et je le comprends, beaucoup de choses nous séparent et mon mariage est une de ces choses.

\- Ok…..profitons donc de ces quelques jours avant la tempête alors. Finit-elle par dire en l'embrassant tendrement.

Ces quelques jours improvisés avait été absolument parfait et leur avait fait le plus grand bien. Malgré qu'ils n'avaient pu faire du ski ou de la luge, ils avaient passés tout les trois un très bon séjour. Ils avaient passé leur temps à flâner, se balader, regarder la télé serrés les uns contre les autres sous la couette, manger à n'importe quelle heure….bref du vrai repos.

Emily et Stephen n'avaient pas dérogé à leur habitude de partager un verre de vin le soir et cela était encore plus important pour eux depuis qu'ils avaient passé du temps dans la famille d'Emily. Stephen avait été impressionné de tout ce que Robert lui avait expliqué sur la fabrication du vin et de la façon dont il avait réussit à le hisser parmi les meilleurs.

\- J'aimerais tellement que ton père porte sur moi le même regard que sur Martin. Emily se releva brusquement quittant le cocon de ses bras.

\- Quoi ? Mais Stephen pourquoi tu dis un truc pareil…..

\- Parce que je sais bien qu'il fait des efforts pour toi mais je voudrais qu'il me voit tel que je suis et que…..Elle posa un doigt sur sa bouche afin qu'il se taise.

\- Il te voit comme tu es et comme moi je te vois. Dit-elle en encerclant son visage de ses mains. Tu es absolument parfait….regarde ce que tu as fait pour nous depuis quelques jours…..tu penses à nous avant de penser à toi et c'est que mon père veut pour moi….un homme pour qui je compte autant que je compte pour lui…..et c'est le cas avec toi….alors arrête de te torturer l'esprit avec des choses qui n'existent pas, ok ?

\- Je t'aime Emily Bett. Dit-il avec un petit sourire avant de l'embrasser tendrement. Comment peut-il y avoir autant de sagesse dans une si jeune femme ? Dit-il en rigolant légèrement. Elle sourit à son tour et haussa les épaules. Il reprit sa bouche pour un baiser bien plus appuyé et passionné.

####

Le retour en ville fut assez difficile aussi bien pour les adultes que pour Mavi. La fillette voulait absolument aller à l'école mais Stephen n'était pas vraiment d'accord, préférant qu'elle reste à la maison pour être certain qu'il ne lui arrive rien de plus. Emily n'était pas d'accord avec ça mais elle ne disait rien, le laissant faire même s'il avait bien comprit qu'elle était du côté de sa fille. Ils avaient réussit à trouver un compromis, quand le médecin changerait son plâtre pour un plus léger elle pourrait reprendre le chemin de l'école mais pas avant. Cette proposition avait été accueillit avec plaisir par Mavi qui se languissait de retrouver ses amis et de leur expliquer toutes ses mésaventures.

En attendant Emily et Mavi partageaient leur temps entre la maison et le studio où elles rendaient visite pratiquement tout les jours à Stephen. Emily en avait profité pour exercer sa passion qui avait été un peu laissé de côté depuis son retour. Elle prenait en photo toutes les scènes où était Stephen et était plutôt fière de son travail. Elle était devenue un élément du décor et plus personne ne s'étonnait de sa présence désormais. À tel point que cela attira l'attention des producteurs qui lui firent une proposition.

\- C'est une blague ? Demanda-t-elle surprise de leur offre. Non je demande ça parce que je….enfin je ne suis pas là pour ça….c'est juste une passion bon ok je rêve d'en faire un métier et j'avoue que je suis venue à Vancouver pour tenter ma chance mais tout est…Réalisant qu'elle parlait trop, elle s'excusa. Désolé j'ai tendance à parler beaucoup quand je suis nerveuse.

\- C'est une offre très sérieuse Emily. Wendy avait prit la parole. Notre photographe officiel nous a lâché et vous êtes parfaite pour ce job….vous connaissez tout le monde, vous êtes passionnée et puis si vous le voulez on peut envisager un contrat juste pour la fin de saison et on voit plus tard si c'est ce qui vous gêne.

\- Non…non ce n'est pas ça. Dit-elle d'une petite voix encore abasourdie de ce qu'elle venait d'entendre. Mais je...j'ai déjà un job et je...je vais réfléchir et je vous tiens au courant.

\- Comme vous voulez. Lui répondit Mark avec un sourire. Mais je suis certain que Stephen ne s'y opposera pas. Dit-il avec un clin d'œil. Elle rigola à cette réflexion et partit justement le retrouver, il avait finit sa scène et devait certainement être déjà dans sa caravane avec Mavi prêt à partir.

Emily avait passé le reste de la journée la tête dans les nuages. Mavi et Stephen avaient bien vu qu'elle était ailleurs mais n'avaient rien dit. Ils avaient passés le reste de l'après-midi à se balader et avaient finit dans leur restaurant préféré. Ce n'est qu'en couchant Mavi qu'Emily se rendit compte de son état quand la fillette lui demanda si elle comptait partir.

\- Mais non chérie pourquoi voudrais-tu que je partes ? Essaya-t-elle de la rassurer. Je suis bien ici avec toi et ton père, je vous aime….tu le sais. Mavi hocha la tête et luttait contre les larmes. Parle moi….dis moi pourquoi tu es dans cet état….

\- Je sais pas mais je te sens pas bien et comme ma maman avant qu'elle s'en aille. Mavi luttait contre les sanglots présents dans sa gorge. Et je veux pas que tu partes parce que papa va être triste et moi aussi….

\- Oh mon ange. Emily la serra dans ses bras très fort. Je suis désolée de t'avoir fait peur à ce point, mais je….tu as raison il y a quelque chose qui me perturbe mais en aucun cas je ne partirais…..c'est juste un truc que je dois voir avec ton père mais qui ne change rien à ce qu'il y a entre nous trois ok ? La fillette hocha la tête. Alors maintenant tu sèches tes larmes et je te lis une autre histoire.

Stephen était sur le pas de la porte et avait tout entendu, sa fille était vraiment perspicace pour son âge et avait l'art de mettre les pieds dans le plat pensa-t-il. Il manifesta sa présence et prit place à côté d'Emily sur le lit de sa fille alors qu'elle commençait son histoire. A peine eut-elle lu deux pages que Mavi était tombée endormie. Il tira la jeune femme afin qu'elle se lève et ils quittèrent la chambre en silence. Il la conduisit jusque sa salle de bains et fit couler un bain, elle voulait protester mais à chaque fois il l'empêcha de parler par un baiser. Ce n'est qu'une fois tout les deux installés dans l'eau chaude qu'il l'autorisa à s'expliquer.

\- Alors maintenant tu te détends et tu m'expliques ce qu'il se passe mon ange. Dit-il en calant son dos à la baignoire et la tenant contre son torse. Elle soupira d'aise à son geste et à son attention, elle se colla un peu plus et ferma les yeux avant de se lancer.

\- La production m'a proposé un travail. Il stoppa ses caresses et elle le sentit se tendre. Ils me veulent en tant que photographe….ils aiment ce que je fais et m'ont proposé de travailler pour eux jusqu'à la fin de saison.

Il ne dit rien pendant un bon moment, elle était inquiète car elle ne savait pas comment il allait prendre cette proposition de travail. C'était tout ce qu'elle avait toujours voulut, ce pour quoi elle était venue tenter sa chance au Canada, c'était son rêve qui était à porter de main. Devant son manque de réaction elle se redressa et tenta de se retourner pour lui parler.

\- Et je vais dire non. Dit-elle quand elle réussit à croiser son regard.

\- Quoi ?! Mais pourquoi ?

\- Parce que j'ai déjà un travail c'est évident. Repondit-elle nerveuse. Je…je ne peux pas accepter ce poste Stephen. Mavi à besoin de moi et je ne…

\- Tu vas dire oui. La coupa-t-il. Sans l'ombre d'un doute. Ajouta-t-il quand elle voulut protester. Ce job est ce pour quoi tu es venue jusque ici, alors il est hors de questions que tu refuses parce que tu dois être à l'heure à la sortie de l'école...on trouvera une autre organisation c'est tout….au pire on prendra une nounou. Elle restait stupéfaite de sa réaction, même si elle esperait qu'il la soutiendrait elle ne pensait pas qu'il serait si heureux pour elle.

\- Tu te rends compte que c'est moi la nounou. Éclata-t-elle de rire. Tu ne vas pas engager une autre nounou pour me remplacer ça n'a pas de sens.

\- Je ferais m'importe quoi pour toi Em….alors tu vas dire oui et on va tenter de s'en sortir et si ce n'est pas le cas je verrai avec Donna pour engager juste une nounou pour la sortie de l'école….pour le reste on géra tout les deux. Il la regarda avec amour et tendresse. Je suis tellement content pour toi….je t'avais bien dit que ça paierait un jour.

\- Oui tu avais raison. Elle encercla son cou de ses bras. Merci beaucoup…..tu es vraiment formidable, tu le sais ça ? Dit-elle en posant son front contre le sien. Il fit une moue disant qu'il ne le savait pas vraiment. Tu es formidable. Souffla-t-elle contre ses lèvres avant de l'embrasser passionnément.

Le jour suivant marqua le retour de Mavi à l'école, et libéra ainsi Emily pour pouvoir commencer sans attendre son nouveau travail. Elle adorait faire ça, c'était très différent de ce qu'elle avait pu faire jusqu'à présent, mais tout aussi passionnant et en plus cela avait un avantage non négligeable, elle pouvait profiter de Stephen toute la journée. Cela les avait fait beaucoup rire et il reconnaissait lui aussi que c'était une bonne chose.

Les semaines suivantes furent assez compliquées à gérer et c'est d'un commun accord qu'ils décidèrent qu'il était temps qu'ils fassent appel à une autre nounou. Emily arriva à ce constat quand Mavi fut oublié plusieurs fois à la sortie de l'école. Si sur le moment tout le monde en avait rigolé au bout de la quatrième fois ils s'étaient décidés à reconnaître qu'ils étaient débordés.

Stephen reprit donc contact avec Donna qui lui promit de trouver une jeune femme qui pourrait remplir ce rôle à merveille, comme cela avait été le cas pour Emily. Il passa sur les détails du pourquoi mais avait bien fait comprendre à Donna qu'Emily faisait toujours partie de sa vie et que c'était uniquement pour la sortie de l'école.

\- J'avais raison c'est une vraie perle. Constata Donna à l'autre bout du fil.

\- Tu n'as pas idée à quel point. Repondit Stephen avec un sourire à faire fondre n'importe qui. Merci encore de l'avoir envoyé, elle est…..exceptionnelle et rends notre vie tellement plus belle. Donna rigola se moquant gentiment de son ami. Tu peux rire mais depuis qu'elle est avec nous tout va mieux et ça fait du bien d'avoir quelqu'un à mes côtés.

\- Je suis tellement contente pour toi et Mavi….et Cassandra comment prends-t-elle le divorce ? Ne put s'empêcher de demander Donna. Elle avait connu le couple à la naissance de Mavi et avait tout de suite sentit un détachement de Cassandra pour la fillette, elle l'aimait ça se voyait mais elle la sentait surtout complètement dépassé par son rôle de mère.

\- Pour l'instant c'est le silence radio le plus total….c'est ce qui m'inquiète le plus. Avoua Stephen. Elle n'a répondu à aucun de mes messages, n'a pas appelé sa fille quand elle a eu le bras cassé et n'a pas non plus réagit aux papiers du divorce et pour être honnête je n'aime pas ça. D'après ses parents elle serait en voyage pour son travail et injoignable.

\- Son travail ? Donna ne put s'empêcher d'être surprise.

\- Oui, je sais...c'est étonnant. Enfin ce n'est pas le souci, ce qui m'inquiète c'est sa réaction au divorce même si je pense qu'elle sera d'accord...mais tu sais comment elle peut être ?

\- Oui...j'ai déjà vu l'étendu de son caractère mais n'oublie pas Stephen que c'est elle qui est partie...tu as toutes les chances de gagner ton divorce et de vivre heureux ensuite. Le rassura Donna.

\- Merci de me dire ça...c'est bon à entendre. Alors quand penses-tu pouvoir me présenter des candidates ? Parce que si on oublie encore une fois Mavi à l'école, je crois que ma gentille princesse va se transformer en horrible dragon. Éclata de rire Stephen. Donna répondit à son rire.

\- Bon je vais me mettre en quête de cette nouvelle perle rare et je te contacte dès que j'ai du monde à te proposer. Ok ? Stephen lui expliqua bien à nouveau ce qu'il souhaitait et raccrocha soulagé d'avoir une solution qui puisse plaire à tout le monde.

####

Emily et Stephen étaient tout les deux présents pour rencontrer les nounous susceptibles de s'occuper de Mavi quand eux n'étaient pas libres. Emily n'était toujours pas très à l'aise avec cette idée, mais Stephen ne lui avait pas laissé le choix. Ils attendaient donc patiemment que la première se présente.

Au bout du troisième entretien ils étaient complètement découragés, personne ne semblait correspondre à ce qu'ils cherchaient.

\- Mais c'est une vraie calamité de trouver une personne de confiance. Dit Emily dépitée, Stephen la regarda avec un léger sourire et s'approcha pour l'embrasser tendrement.

\- Tu comprends pourquoi j'ai été heureux de te trouver ? Il lui fit un sourire franc et ajouta. J'étais prêt à tout pour que tu acceptes le job.

\- Même à me séduire ? Fit-elle d'un air taquin. Il rigola encore plus et plongea son visage dans son cou.

\- Surtout à te séduire. Cette réflexion la fit rire à son tour. Ils furent ramenés à leur problème par la sonnette annonçant leur dernier rendez-vous de la journée. Stephen y alla et fut plus long que nécessaire. Emily decida d'aller voir ce qui pouvait le retenir, ce qu'elle vit la figea sur place. S'il y avait bien une personne qu'elle ne s'attendait pas à voir c'était bien celle-ci.

* * *

 **Alors à votre avis qui était derrière cette porte ?**

 **J'espère que vous avez aimé cette suite et comme à chaque fois j'attends vos avis et commentaires avec impatience. C'est toujours un plaisir de vous lire.**

 **La suite bientôt...à vous de voir...bon dimanche.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Bonjour à tous,**

 **Me voici avec la suite de cette fiction, et la réponse à la fameuse question...qui est derrière cette porte ?**

 **Mais avant de vous laisser découvrir ce chapitre j'adresse un énorme merci à Clo, Olicity-love, Ally84, Lovatic, Bethoveen, Cli et les nombreux guests à qui je ne peux répondre par MP.**

 **Shinobu24 merci pour tout.**

 **Bonne lecture.**

* * *

Stephen se dirigea vers la porte avec un énorme sourire à ce qu'il venait de glisser à l'oreille d'Emily. Il était certain que le jour où elle s'était présentée il ne s'était pas attendu à tomber fou amoureux. Il ouvrit la porte toujours avec un immense sourire qui se fanât instantanément quand il découvrit qui était derrière.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais la ? Demanda-t-il d'une voix assez dure.

\- J'avais pensé utiliser mes clefs….mais je me suis dit que tu le prendrais certainement mal. Lui répondit sa femme avant de rentrer sans y avoir été invité. Bonjour à toi aussi. Dit-elle en se retournant vers lui avec un léger sourire. Je sais que tu dois être surprit de me voir….j'aurais peut-être dû appeler avant de passer mais….

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux !? C'était tout ce qu'il lui importait, il croisa les bras afin de lui montrer qu'il ne voulait pas que la conversation s'éternise.

\- Je viens pour ça. Elle agita les papiers du divorce sous son nez. Il faut qu'on discute un peu.

\- De quoi ? Je crois que tout est assez clair….tu es partie et tu n'es jamais revenue. Répondit-il cinglant.

\- Stephen mais qu'est-ce que…..Les mots d'Emily moururent sur ses lèvres quand elle vit la personne avec qui il discutait. Elle s'arrêta à la porte du salon et n'osait plus avancer ne sachant pas vraiment quoi faire. Elle vit Cassandra décaler son visage vers elle pour voir qui était venu les interrompre, et vit un petit sourire apparaître sur son visage. Emily regarda à son tour Stephen qui c'était tourné vers elle, il lui fit un signe de tête pour qu'elle le rejoigne.

\- Cassandra voici Emily, la nounou de Mavi. Annonça-t-il d'un ton qui se voulait détaché. Sa femme nota la faiblesse au mot «Nounou » mais ne le souligna pas. Emily...voici la mère de Mavi.

\- Enchanté. Emily s'approcha un peu plus et lui tendit une main pour la saluer. Je suis ravi de faire votre connaissance.

\- Vraiment ? Demanda Cassandra en tendant également sa main.

\- Vraiment. Répondit Emily surprise de sa question. Je suis certaine que Mavi va être contente de votre visite. Stephen regardait l'échange entre les deux femmes et pouvait voir que la jeune blonde n'était pas forcément à l'aise mais semblait quand même sûre d'elle. Je….je vais vous laisser discuter, c'est bientôt l'heure de l'école. Elle s'adressa aux deux en appuyant son regard sur Stephen. Cassandra j'espère avoir le plaisir de vous revoir….à bientôt.

Cassandra regardait la porte se refermer sur Emily. Elle ne put empêcher un sourire de franchir ses lèvres, elle se retourna alors vers Stephen qui n'avait rien dit depuis un moment mais qui avait observé cette scène plutôt surréaliste.

\- La nounou….vraiment ? Il hocha la tête. Tu crois que je vais gober un mensonge pareil. C'est mal me connaître….

\- Emily est la nounou de notre fille…vraiment...alors je ne sais pas ce que tu t'imagines mais arrête tout de suite. Il ne voulait certainement pas discuter d'Emily avec sa femme ou plutôt ex-femme bientôt. Elle ne manquerait pas de déverser son venin, il n'avait pas besoin de ça.

\- Je n'imagine rien Stephen….je constate c'est tout. Dit-elle calmement. Je constate qu'en ouvrant tu avais un sourire à faire pâlir n'importe qui et que depuis qu'elle est entrée dans la pièce tu n'as pas arrêté de sonder ses réactions…..donc j'en conclue deux choses…..soit ce n'est pas la Nounou et tu me prends pour une idiote…..soit cette gamine est bien la nounou et elle fait plus que de s'occuper de notre fille.

Stephen n'aimait pas du tout le ton que venait d'employer Cassandra, il essayait d'ignorer ses sarcasmes et voulait se concentrer uniquement sur la raison de sa présence.

\- Tu as signé les papiers c'est pour ça que tu es là ? Ce n'était pas la peine de te déranger pour ça...tu aurais pu les envoyer.

\- Tu évites le sujet….tu couches donc avec la nounou. Dit-elle en rigolant légèrement. Bon passons….ce n'est pas le sujet de ma visite….et non je n'ai pas signé les papiers. Elle prit son temps avant de dire la suite. Je veux la garde partagée de Mavi.

\- Quoi ?! Tu plaisantes j'espère ? Tu nous as quitté du jour au lendemain pour vivre ta vie et maintenant tu te souviens que tu as une fille ! Regarde moi bien Cassandra parce que je ne te le dirais qu'une seule fois…..tu n'auras pas la garde de _ma_ fille, elle restera ici avec moi à Vancouver…c'est clair ? Tu ne penses quand même pas qu'un juge va te donner la garde partagée alors que tu n'as pas hésité à l'abandonner du jour au lendemain.

\- C'est justement pour réparer cette erreur que je suis là….Mavi me manque et je voudrais passer plus de temps avec elle. Elle grandit et va avoir besoin de moi…j'ai fais une erreur en partant…notre couple ne fonctionnait plus et j'ai tout mélangé….c'est notre fille qui a trinqué.

\- Heureux que tu le reconnaisse enfin, mais ce n'est pas pour autant que je vais t'accorder sa garde partagé…tu comptes vivre ici ? Il posa la question en connaissant pertinemment la réponse, elle secoua négativement la tête. Bien sûr...et tu comptes faire comment pour sa scolarité ? Au cas où bien sûr cela t'aurais effleuré l'esprit. Son ton était sarcastique et moqueur.

\- Je ne sais pas encore Stephen je… n'y ai pas vraiment réfléchit pour l'instant….mais je veux me racheter auprès d'elle. Plaida-t-elle d'une petite voix. Elle semblait sincère, il n'en doutait pas mais il restait sur ses gardes.

\- Je veux bien te croire, mais je ne te céderais pas la garde partagé…tout au plus tu l'auras pendant les vacances et les week-ends mais ça s'arrêtera là. Mavi a trouvé un équilibre maintenant, je ne veux pas qu'elle soit perturbé de nouveau. Elle a ses marques ici, son école, ses amis et Emily…..

\- Ok….je crois qu'on ne trouvera pas un accord aujourd'hui. Constata Cassandra dépitée malgré tout de la tournure de la conversation. Je vais attendre qu'elle rentre de l'école pour lui dire bonjour et on reprendra cette conversation plus tard.

Stephen la regarda complètement ahurit de son aplomb. Il était hors de question qu'elle soit encore là quand Mavi allait rentrer, cela faisait des mois qu'elle n'avait pas vu sa mère, il voulait au moins la préparer à sa visite, et surtout il voulait être certain que sa femme n'était pas là uniquement pour lui faire du mal.

\- Tu ne la verra pas aujourd'hui ! Je veux que tu sois partit avant qu'elle ne rentre. Dit-il en consultant sa montre. Cassandra ne semblait pas ravie mais ne dit rien de plus, elle ne voulait pas faire de scandale.

\- Ok...j'ai rendez vous demain avec un avocat...maintenant que je sais ce que tu envisages, je vais pouvoir réfléchir à une solution pour tout le monde.

\- La solution est toute trouvé Cassandra…Mavi reste avec moi et tu la verras quand tu voudras pendant les vacances scolaires. Elle ne répondit rien et se dirigea vers la sortie, mais avant de partir elle se retourna avec un petit sourire.

\- Elle est plutôt mignonne….mais peut-être un peu jeune pour toi. Dit-elle en parlant d'Emily. À plus tard.

Stephen regarda la porte se fermer et une angoisse prit possession de lui, Cassandra était de retour dans sa vie et ce n'était pas une bonne nouvelle. Même si elle avait ses tords, elle restait la mère de sa fille et avait tout autant le droit que lui d'avoir sa garde. C'était quelque chose qu'il n'envisageait pas du tout, il avait aimé sa fille à la seconde où il avait apprit que sa femme était enceinte, il s'était occupé d'elle depuis le début et il n'imaginait pas ne plus la voir tout les jours. Il savait qu'en lançant la procédure c'était une éventualité, mais il n'aurait jamais pensé que Cassandra vienne le voir avec cette idée en tête.

* * *

Emily écoutait d'une oreille distraite ce que Mavi lui disait, son esprit était focalisé sur la visite de Cassandra. Quand elle l'avait vu devant elle son cœur avait raté un battement, elle savait pertinemment que cela n'annonçait rien de bon. Elle n'aurait jamais imaginé qu'un jour elle se présente de cette façon à la porte.

Elle n'avait rien dit à la fillette sur la présence de sa mère en ville, elle ne savait même pas si elle serait encore là quand elles rentreraient. Même si elle espérait pour sa santé mentale qu'elle soit partie. Elle ne pouvait s'empêcher d'avoir mal au cœur de la façon dont Stephen l'avait présenté…la nounou….effectivement c'était toujours plus ou moins le cas mais cela faisait mal quand même, elle était un peu plus que ça, en tout cas elle l'espérait.

Elles arrivèrent assez vite et Mavi sauta de la voiture en courant vers la maison, elle était pressée de raconter sa journée à son père. C'était rare qu'il soit présent quand elle rentrait de l'école et quand c'était le cas elle ne le quittait pas d'une semelle. Emily la suivit un peu à reculons redoutant de trouver Cassandra, mais elle fut soulagée de constater que la brune avait déserté la maison.

Elle trouva Stephen au téléphone avec Donna lui demandant de continuer à prospecter pour trouver une nounou, les entretiens n'ayant rien donné de concluants. Mavi sauta sur son père et Emily ne put retenir un sourire à les voir si heureux de se retrouver. Elle se demanda alors comment allait réagir la fillette en voyant sa mère, depuis qu'elle travaillait ici c'était la première fois qu'elle se présentait. Elle se doutait bien que sa présence allait chambouler Mavi et elle espérait simplement que Cassandra ne soit pas là pour punir Stephen de sa décision de divorcer mais pour enfin avoir une vraie relation avec sa fille.

Elle décida de les laisser seuls et de s'occuper un peu l'esprit, à force de penser à Cassandra et à son retour, elle sentait une migraine pointer. Elle monta dans sa chambre et commença à faire du rangement, c'était toujours ce qu'elle faisait quand elle était nerveuse et qu'elle ne pouvait pas maîtriser ce qu'il se passait autour d'elle.

Elle avait peur….peur que ce retour marque la fin de son histoire avec Stephen, marque la fin de sa vie dans cette maison avec cette adorable petite fille. Si c'était le cas elle ne savait pas comment allait se passer son départ, elle le vivrait mal c'était certain mais elle réalisa surtout que le principal pour elle serait que ces deux là soient heureux, même si c'était sans elle.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? Demanda Stephen en entrant prudemment dans sa chambre. Il l'avait cherché partout dans la maison. Cela faisait des semaines qu'elle n'avait plus mit un pied ici, et le fait de la trouver là n'était pas bon signe. Il s'approcha d'elle et la vit le fuir, il ne fit aucun commentaire mais son geste le peina. Emily….je sais que ta position n'est pas simple…

Elle se décida enfin à le regarder et à stopper son activité. Elle le voyait aussi mal qu'elle, c'était la première fois qu'il faisait face à sa femme depuis son départ et elle imaginait bien qu'il avait dû être bouleversé lui aussi.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'elle veut ? Elle ne voulait pas tourner autour du pot.

\- Une nouvelle chance avec Mavi. Dit-il en se laissant tomber sur le lit. Elle regrette ce qu'elle a fait et veut se rattraper. Il fixa Emily désemparé. Elle veut sa garde partagé.

\- Quoi ?! Emily se rapprocha de lui et posa une main sur son épaule. Elle veut vivre à Vancouver ? Elle ne put s'empêcher de penser que ce n'était pas forcément une bonne nouvelle pour elle, même si elle était ravie pour Mavi. Stephen secoua la tête. Mais dans ce cas c'est impossible….comment veut-elle….

\- Je sais pas. Souffla-t-il lassé de sa journée. Il attira Emily sur ses genoux et l'enlaça posant sa tête contre sa poitrine en fermant les yeux, heureux qu'elle soit à ses côtés. Emily resserra son étreinte et posa sa tête sur son crâne, heureuse elle aussi de cette proximité.

\- Tu sais qu'elle a peu de chance d'avoir gain de cause. Dit-elle au bout d'un moment. Son départ a mit un frein à toutes ses envies d'avoir une relation normale avec sa fille.

\- Oui je sais…..mais c'est plus fort que moi…..j'imagine le pire et….Elle le stoppa d'un baiser.

\- Je comprends mais….tu sais que tu auras sa garde….n'en doute pas un instant. Il lui fit un tendre sourire et déposa un léger baiser sur ses lèvres.

\- Je t'aime tu le sais ? Elle lui fit une petite moue accompagné d'un sourire. Emily je…..je ne veux pas que tu te sentes en concurrence avec Cassandra…..son retour ne change rien entre nous. Elle le fixa ne répondant rien, elle était rassurée qu'il mette les choses au clair mais cela n'empêchait pas son esprit d'imaginer le pire. Mon mariage est bel et bien mort et c'est avec toi que je vois la suite….alors je ne veux pas que tu fasses des films…..ok ?

\- Ok…..Elle posa son front contre le sien. Merci de me dire tout ça mais je ne veux pas que tu te sentes obliger de…..

\- Je ne me sens obligé de rien chérie….c'est toi qui a remis de la couleur dans nos vies et c'est toi qui nous a apprit le sens du mot famille…..tu crois vraiment que je pourrais te laisser partir parce que Cassandra est prise de remords ?

\- Tu sais je pourrais comprendre que tu veuilles donner une seconde chance à ton mariage. Lui dit-elle d'une petite voix, prononcer ces mots était difficile, mais utile. Elle devait aller au bout de sa pensée, elle ne voulait pas garder au fond d'elle une peur de le voir partir un jour. Si ça devait arriver que ça arrive rapidement. Mavi va être aux anges de revoir sa mère et elle va peut-être espéré que vous deux…..Elle laissant sa phrase en suspends ne sachant pas comment la terminer.

\- Non….je lui ai déjà expliqué que…..quand je lui ai parlé de nous…elle m'a posé la question pour sa mère et je lui bien expliqué que même si Cassandra revenait un jour dans sa vie….elle ne serait plus dans la mienne….alors rassure toi tout est clair pour tout le monde. Il posa un baiser dans son cou et y enfuit sa tête respirant son parfum profondément. Je sais que c'est dur pour toi….mais tout va bien se passer….je te le promets.

Elle ferma les yeux et se laissa porter par ses paroles rassurantes et réconfortantes. Elle sentait son souffle contre sa peau et cela l'aidait encore plus à se calmer et à le croire. Elle resserra sa prise dans son dos et se colla encore un peu à lui.

\- Ok…..on va passer ce cap tout les deux. Cependant une question restait en suspends. Tu crois qu'elle sait pour nous deux ? Stephen se dégagea lentement de son cou et encra son regard dans le sien.

\- Elle a comprit à la seconde où tu es arrivée. Confirma-t-il avec un léger sourire. A croire qu'il n'y avait que nous qui n'avions rien comprit…..et honnêtement à sa réaction je ne pense pas que cela la dérange vraiment.

\- Oh….ok…donc ça va être bizarre. Rigola-t-elle nerveusement l'entraînant avec elle.

\- Un peu….mais je doute qu'elle reste longtemps. Elle a toujours détesté cette ville….elle est juste là pour le divorce et dans quelques jours elle pensera déjà à repartir…..c'est toujours comme ça que ça se passe. Elle le regarda amoureusement sentant le vécu dans ses paroles.

\- Je suis tellement désolée que vous ayez vécu tout ça….si je pouvais effacer toute cette douleur…..

\- Mais tu l'as fait Emily…..en étant juste là et en nous aimant comme tu le fait depuis le début. Il déposa un baiser sur ses lèvres qu'il accentua assez vite jusqu'à ce qu'il entende sa fille appeler Emily. Il quitta à regret des lèvres et ses bras et la regarda partir à la recherche de sa fille. Il était sincère dans tout ce qu'il venait de lui dire, il espérait seulement que Cassandra ne lui mènerait pas la vie dure maintenant qu'elle connaissait la nature de leur relation.

* * *

Stephen n'avait pas eu de nouvelles de Cassandra durant deux jours, à tel point qu'il pensait qu'elle était reparti à LA, ce qui finalement n'aurait pas été une mauvaise nouvelle. Son espoir fut déçu quand il la vit débarquer au studio en plein milieu de la journée.

\- Je croyais que tu avais quitté la ville. Lui dit-il d'une voix assez dure.

\- Oui je sais. Fit-elle embêtée de son silence. Je….j'ai du accuser le coup. Il la regarda ne comprenant pas ce qu'elle voulait dire par la. J'ai consulté un avocat qui m'a laissé peu d'espoir...voir aucun, d'obtenir la garde partagé de Mavi….je sais que c'est idiot mais comme je suis sa mère j'étais certaine d'avoir gain de cause. Dit-elle tristement en levant son visage vers lui.

Stephen la regardait le regard dur, se demandant comment elle avait pu penser ne serait-ce qu'une seconde qu'elle avait une chance. Elle était partit sans se retourner et sans aucun remords, ce n'était que justice pour toutes ces fois où il avait eu du mal à faire face et où Mavi lui avait brisé le coeur à réclamer sa mère.

\- Je voudrais te dire que je suis désolé….mais ce n'est pas le cas….tu nous as laissé tombé et ta fille a souffert de ton absence et de ton silence alors je trouve normal que tu n'ai pas sa garde ! Stephen essayait de ne pas s'emporter en pensant à toutes ces nuits où sa fille s'était réveillée en hurlant après sa mère, à toutes ces fois où elle avait été paniqué à l'idée que lui aussi ne rentre pas.

\- Je….je voudrais quand même essayer de retrouver une relation à peu près normale avec elle….le divorce m'a fait prendre conscience que j'avais été égoïste….et je sais que tu ne vas pas forcément être d'accord avec ça mais j'aimerais vraiment essayer.

Stephen ne l'avait jamais vu si peu sûre d'elle, il ne savait pas ce que cet avocat lui avait dit mais en tout cas ça avait porté ses fruits. Il réfléchit un instant et se dit qu'il ne pouvait pas priver sa fille de cette chance, elle qui était toujours heureuse d'avoir sa mère au bout du fil, lui en voudrait si un jour elle apprenait qu'il l'avait privé d'une chance d'avoir une relation normale avec elle.

\- Ok….je vais en parler avec Mavi et voir comment on peut organiser ça….tu es là jusqu'à quand ? Il la vit faire une légère grimace et il ne put empêcher un petit rire ironique de sortir. Je m'en doutais…..ça fait trois jours que tu es là et tu t'ennuies déjà !

\- Je repart dans une semaine….j'ai un engagement professionnel et j'ai une soirée importante. Expliqua-t-elle, elle savait qu'il ne pouvait pas comprendre. Elle avait toujours eu ce genre d'excuses pour fuir Vancouver. Il la regarda froidement et retint une réplique cinglante.

\- Très bien….je te tiens au courant...mais que les choses soient clair. Il la fixa durement. Si je fais ça c'est uniquement pour _ma_ fille, elle mérite d'avoir sa mère même si je ne suis pas certain que se soit ton cas. Il la quitta sans rien dire de plus et partit retrouver la seule capable de le conseiller et de l'aider à prendre la bonne décision.

Il trouva Emily sur le plateau à ranger son matériel et prête à partir. Il la regarda un instant avant de signaler sa présence. Il était heureux qu'elle fasse enfin ce pour quoi elle était faite et l'avoir avec lui toute la journée était une vraie joie et les rapprochaient encore plus. Il s'approcha doucement et encercla sa taille de ses bras en la collant à son torse.

\- Tu as finit ? Demanda-t-il dans le creux de son oreille avant d'embrasser son cou. Elle hocha la tête et se laissa aller à ses baisers. Cassandra renonce à la garde. Il la sentit se figer et se retourner dans ses bras avec un énorme sourire. Elle veut juste une chance de voir Mavi et de rattraper le temps perdu. Emily posa ses mains à la base de son cou et le regarda intensément.

\- C'est normal….même si ce qu'elle a fait est incompréhensible elle a le droit de faire partie de sa vie. Lui dit-elle doucement. Tu as toujours espéré ça pour ta fille….je sais que c'est pas évident mais tu ne peux pas lui dire non. Il hocha la tête à son tour sachant parfaitement qu'elle avait raison et que c'était son accord qu'il était venu chercher.

\- Ouais…..Souffla-t-il lasse. Il reste juste à annoncer les choses en douceur à Mavi…..je ne veux pas qu'elle se fasse de fausse joie….si ça se trouve la bonne volonté de Cassandra fondera comme neige au soleil avec le temps. Elle m'a déjà dit qu'elle repartait dans quelques jours…..

\- Oh….mais c'est déjà mieux que rien. Essaya de le rassurer Emily. Et puis Mavi est assez mûre pour comprendre comment sa mère a agit même si ça lui fait mal. Il fit une grimace en pensant qu'effectivement sa petite fille avait des chances d'avoir encore le cœur brisé si sa mère ne tenait pas ses engagements. Mais on est là nous pour lui faire oublier ses angoisses et ses pleurs. Ajouta-t-elle en se collant un peu plus à lui. Tu es un père fantastique et elle a beaucoup de chance de t'avoir.

Il la fixa un instant avant de la serrer dans ses bras et de la décoller légèrement du sol. Il se perdit dans son cou et déposa des baisers tendres et appuyés. Il la déposa au bout d'un moment et encercla son visage de ses mains.

\- C'est nous qui avons la chance de t'avoir dans nos vies Emily…..sans toi ce ne serait pas pareil. Et si on allait chercher Mavi et qu'on traînait un peu en ville avant d'aller chez Alberto ? Emily hocha la tête ravie de cette idée. Elle adorait ce genre de moments tout les trois et c'était toujours l'occasion pour elle de faire des clichés de ses deux modèles préférés. Elle était certaine que si elle triait ses photos elle devait avoir un bon millier de moments père fille dans son ordinateur.

* * *

Mavi attendait l'arrivée de sa mère avec fébrilité. Quand Stephen lui avait expliqué que sa mère était en ville et qu'elle souhaitait la voir elle avait été heureuse mais surtout très inquiète. Elle redoutait de la revoir après tout ces mois sans réelles nouvelles. Elle avait posé des tas de questions pour savoir si elle allait rester et la voir tout les jours, si elle allait être obligé d'aller avec elle à chaque fois, si elle allait devoir dormir loin de sa maison.

Stephen réalisa à cet instant que la fillette n'était peut-être pas si heureuse que ça de revoir sa mère finalement. Il avait donc exigé pour la tranquilliser que la première fois qu'elles se rencontreraient se serait chez eux, de cette façon Mavi pourrait toujours écourter la rencontre si elle ne se sentait pas à l'aise. La sonnette retentit et mit fin à toute cette tension. Emily alla ouvrir et laissa Cassandra pénétrer dans le salon, les laissant tout les trois.

La brune avança doucement ne sachant pas vraiment comment sa fille allait prendre sa visite, elle n'eut pas le temps de se poser la question que Mavi se jeta dans ses bras en la serrant du mieux qu'elle pouvait pour son âge.

\- Bonjour ma puce….je suis contente de te voir. Lui souffla Cassandra dans ses cheveux.

\- Moi aussi Maman. Répondit Mavi d'une petite voix. Stephen assistait à la scène les larmes aux yeux sans rien dire. Il savait que Cassandra avait beaucoup manqué à sa fille mais là il en avait la preuve sous les yeux, et il était content de lui avoir laissé une chance de se rattraper, il espérait seulement qu'elle ne gâche pas tout encore une fois.

\- Tu as tellement grandie. Dit Cassandra en observant sa fille admirative, elle la trouvait belle et avec les yeux pétillants.

\- Oui c'est ce qu'Emily dit aussi quand on va chercher des nouveaux vêtements. Elle dit toujours « mais qu'est-ce que tu grandit ma puce….bientôt tu vas être plus grande que moi ».

La fillette avait essayé d'imiter le ton sur lequel sa nounou disait cette phrase ce qui fit pouffer Stephen. Il observa la réaction de son ex-femme et la vit accuser le coup mais garder tout de même son sourire.

\- Tu vas rester ou tu repars ? Comme à son habitude Mavi ne tournait pas autour du pot et mit tout de suite sa mère au pied du mur. Elle toussota un peu et se décida d'être franche avec sa fille mais surtout elle voulait la rassurer.

\- Chérie….je sais que ton père t'as déjà tout expliqué…..je dois repartir dans quelque jours parce que j'ai un travail maintenant….Elle se releva et prit place dans le fauteuil pas très loin, elle emmena Mavi près d'elle et planta son regard dans le sien. Je sais que j'ai mal agit en partant sans rien dire et en ne venant pas te voir…j'étais en colère contre ton père et je n'ai pas pensé à toi, j'ai été égoïste.

\- C'est pas bien d'être égoïste….Emily dit toujours qu'il faut penser aux autres avant de faire quelque chose pour être sûr qu'on ne fait de mal à personne. Cassandra la regarda surprise de sa maturité et de sa repartie pour son âge.

\- Et elle a raison….mais je voudrais m'excuser pour le mal et la peine que je t'ai fait….et si tu es d'accord on pourrait peut-être se voir quand je viens ici et tu pourrais peut-être venir à la maison pour des vacances. Mavi eut un sourire qui fendit son visage mais regarda de suite son père pour savoir si elle pouvait accepter ce que sa mère lui proposait.

\- Tu as le droit de dire oui Mavi. Lui dit Stephen en s'approchant d'elle. On en a discuté avec ta mère et on va mettre en place un planning pour que tu puisses être ici et à Los Angeles pendant les vacances.

\- Mais je reste habiter ici avec toi et Emily ? Demanda-t-elle pour être sûre d'avoir bien comprit.

\- Oui bébé….tu restes habiter ici avec Emily et moi, tu restes dans ton école….la seule chose qui changera sera que parfois tu iras chez maman pour des vacances ou des week-ends.

\- Mais je pourrais toujours allez au domaine avec vous ? Stephen fut surprit de sa question, il ne pensait pas qu'elle s'était attaché autant aux parents d'Emily.

\- Bien sûr chérie quand on ira en France tu viendras avec nous. La rassura Stephen. Cassandra suivait cette conversation sans vraiment comprendre de quoi il parlait mais cela avait l'air d'être important pour sa fille.

\- Mavi….c'est ton père qui décidera toujours quand je pourrais t'avoir. Dit-elle pour la rassurer. C'est lui qui s'est occupé de toi depuis que je suis partie, c'est donc lui qui décide….d'accord ? La fillette hocha la tête et semblait rassurée de tout ce que ses parents lui avaient expliqué. Elle se détendit un peu et changea de sujet de conversation entraînant Cassandra dans sa chambre pour lui montrer les changements qui avait eu lieu depuis son départ.

####

Emily s'était réfugiée dans le bureau et essayait de se concentrer sur le tri de ses photos qu'elle devait remettre à la production pour les prochains épisodes. Mais son esprit divaguait vers ce qu'il se passait dans le salon, même si elle savait qu'il n'y avait plus rien entre Stephen et Cassandra, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser que le fait qu'ils passent du temps tout les trois pourrait mettre en lumière que leur histoire n'était pas finie comme ils le pouvaient penser et qu'ils se donnent une autre chance.

Mavi lui avait posé énormément de questions sur la visite de sa mère et elle n'avait pas toujours su quoi lui répondre. Elle avait bien sentit la fillette sur la réserve et l'avait rassuré sur le fait que son père serait là pour la protéger et qu'il ne laisserait pas Cassandra lui faire du mal.

\- Tu es occupée ? Demanda Stephen en entrant dans le bureau. Il s'appuya juste à côté d'elle et visa son écran d'ordinateur. C'était une photo de lui en costume de justicier en pleine action. Tu travailles ? En déduit-il. Je pensais qu'on était en journée « off ». Son ton était rieur, elle releva la tête vers lui avec un léger sourire comprenant le sarcasme derrière sa question.

\- Oui je travaille pour m'occuper l'esprit et ne pas penser que ta femme….

\- Ex-femme. La reprit-il.

\- Bientôt ex-femme…..est dans le salon avec toi et ta fille à essayer de recoller les morceaux d'une relation. Elle se rendit compte de ce qu'elle venait de dire et s'excusa tout de suite. Je suis désolée…..mais c'est…..j'ai pas le droit de réagir comme ça. Dit-elle en se levant de frustration. Stephen la regarda faire et la laissa poursuivre afin qu'elle aille au bout de sa pensée. Je suis paniquée à l'idée que tu réalises que tu as encore des sentiments pour elle et que tu…..Elle osa le regarder enfin. Je…je suis jalouse tout simplement. Avoua-t-elle d'une petite voix, elle le vit se redresser et s'approcher d'elle. Il posa ses mains sur ses hanches et se colla à elle.

\- Il n'y aura plus jamais rien entre Cassandra et moi. Dit-il d'une voix très clair. Tout simplement parce que je ne l'aime plus et que si je suis vraiment honnête avec moi-même cela fait très longtemps que notre relation n'avait plus rien d'un mariage heureux…..tu as envahit ma tête et mon cœur d'une façon que je ne pensais pas possible….et j'ai hâte d'être divorcé et de pouvoir enfin annoncer au monde entier que je suis complètement fou amoureux d'une jeune femme extraordinaire, talentueuse, belle et sexy au possible, qui est une belle mère exceptionnelle et qui as complètement transformé ma vie.

Emily sentit les larmes pointer à cette déclaration d'amour. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il lui disait qu'il l'aimait et qu'elle comptait pour lui mais celle-ci avait un goût particulier parce qu'elle avait besoin d'être rassuré et il avait réussit à le faire de la plus jolie des façons. Elle posa son front contre le sien et se mit sur la pointe des pieds pour encrer ses yeux bleus dans les siens.

\- Merci à toi d'avoir transformé la mienne Stephen….sans toi je serais probablement sur le domaine de mes parents, mariée à un homme que je n'aime pas. Elle le fixa amoureusement. Je t'aime.

\- Je t'aime aussi chérie. Il lui fit un sourire à tomber et l'embrassa sans attendre. Il accentua assez vite ce baiser et la repoussa vers le bureau. Il posa ses mains sur ses hanches et la souleva pour la faire assoir dessus, il se cala entre ses jambes et continua à dévorer sa bouche et son cou. J'ai….très….envie….de….toi…Dit-il dans son oreille d'une voix rauque. Il la sentit soupirer un peu plus fort à ses paroles et à ses baisers déposés un peu partout dans son cou.

\- Dommage que nous ne soyons pas seuls. Arriva-t-elle à dire au bout d'un moment. Il grogna une réponse et furent ramené à la réalité par la voix de Mavi qui s'approchait en courant. Ils se séparèrent en vitesse et tentèrent de reprendre une contenance.

\- Papa ! Maman veux m'emmener manger une glace….est-ce que je peux y aller ? Demanda-t-elle en entrant en trombe dans la pièce un sourire aux lèvres et les yeux brillants d'excitation, suivit de près par Cassandra. Dis oui s'il te plaît. Gémit-elle quand elle vit que son père n'était pas forcément d'accord avec ça. Il se tourna alors vers Emily qui lui fit comprendre qu'elle n'était pas contre l'idée.

\- Ok…mais tu ne la ramènes pas tard. Il s'adressa à Cassandra. Demain il y a école et nous….

\- Pas de problème….on mange juste une glace et je la ramène…promis. Elle avait remarqué que Stephen ne l'avait autorisé à sortir avec sa fille que parce qu'Emily lui avait donné son accord. Elle ne put s'empêcher d'avoir un pincement au cœur, mais elle le méritait. Elle avait abandonné sa fille pendant des mois se souciant à peine d'elle, c'était le prix à payer pour espérer avoir une relation normale avec elle. Elle allait devoir se plier aux exigences de son mari, enfin ex-mari bientôt…..elle ne lui en voulait pas, elle s'estimait heureuse déjà qu'il la laisse voir leur fille.

####

Les jours suivant se passèrent sur le même schéma, Cassandra essayait de passer le plus de temps possible avec sa fille. Ayant comprit qu'il y avait un problème de nounou elle c'était proposée pour aller chercher Mavi à la sortie de l'école le temps qu'elle était présente sur Vancouver.

Elle s'occupait donc de Mavi après l'école et la déposait au studio afin qu'elle rentre avec Emily ou Stephen. Ce soir était le dernier de Cassandra à Vancouver et elle n'avait pas encore eu l'occasion de parler avec Emily. Elles avaient échangé des banalités mais elles n'avaient jamais réellement discuté. A plusieurs reprises la brune l'avait sentit sur la réserve voir la défensive et elle voulait éclaircir les choses avec elle. Elle en profita de déposer Mavi chez son père et qu'elles soient seules sans Stephen pour aborder le sujet.

\- Emily….on pourrait se parler deux minutes ? Devant son ton hésitant Emily se demanda bien ce que la mère de Mavi avait à lui dire. Elle s'isolèrent sur la terrasse pour être certaines que la fillette n'entende pas leur conversation. Je….je sais que vous et Stephen…..enfin…..je suis contente pour lui….il mérite quelqu'un comme vous.

Emily était surprise, elle ne s'était pas attendue à avoir ce genre de compliments de la bouche de Cassandra.

\- Je sais que vous devez être surprise, mais je suis réellement heureuse pour lui…..finalement mon départ aura eu du bon. Dit-elle en rigolant légèrement. Je vois bien la façon dont il vous regarde….il ne m'a jamais regardé de cette façon là….je sais que mon retour a du être difficile pour vous et je voulais que vous sachiez que je suis ici uniquement pour ma fille….Stephen et moi c'était finit bien avant mon départ.

\- Cassandra je…merci mais je suis un peu….

\- Mal à l'aise ? Finit la brune à sa place. Emily hocha la tête. Je comprends avoir cette discussion est….étrange mais je voulais que se soit clair entre nous. Je vous aime beaucoup et je ne veux pas être un sujet de discorde entre vous et Stephen. J'ai assez gâché sa vie comme ça.

\- Ne dites pas ça….vous lui avez donné Mavi….c'est ce qui l'a aidé à tenir quand vous êtes partit.

\- Et vous avez aidé ma fille à aller mieux, vous avez prit soin d'elle comme j'aurais du le faire…merci beaucoup pour tout ce que vous avez fait pour elle et ce que vous continuerez de faire. Elle ne jure que par vous et même si au début j'ai eu du mal à entendre votre prénom dans sa bouche toutes les deux secondes….je remercie le ciel de vous avoir envoyé…je ne pouvais pas rêver mieux comme seconde mère pour ma fille.

Emily était touchée de toutes ces paroles qui lui allaient droit au cœur, mais ce qui la touchait encore plus, c'était la sincérité qu'elle sentait dans ses paroles qu'elle imaginait difficile à prononcer pour Cassandra. Cette femme avait eue une vie que beaucoup de femmes auraient rêvé d'avoir et en un quart de seconde elle avait tout abandonné pour vivre sa vie sans se soucier des conséquences. Maintenant elle essayait simplement de réparer ses erreurs.

\- Je ne vous ai jamais jugé Cassandra….j'ai simplement eu du mal à comprendre comment une mère de famille pouvait tout laisser derrière elle sans un remord….mais au bout d'un moment j'ai comprit….vous avez voulut vivre votre vie comme vous l'entendiez….c'est ce que j'ai fait aussi….dans une moindre mesure mais quand même. Plaisanta-t-elle. Ce qui est important maintenant c'est que vous vouliez réparer vos erreurs.

\- Tout va bien ? Demanda Stephen en sortant à son tour sur la terrasse. Il avait été surprit de voir sa fille seule et puis en cherchant Emily, il avait observé les deux femmes discuter calmement.

À leurs visages et leurs expressions il se doutait qu'elles se parlaient à cœur ouvert. Intérieurement il remercia son ex-femme de mettre les choses à plat avec Emily, lui la rassurait comme il le pouvait mais entendre de sa bouche qu'il n'y avait plus rien entre eux ne pourrait que la détendre encore plus. Les deux femmes surprises se tournèrent vers lui.

\- Je crois que Donna nous a trouvé la meilleure nounou du monde. Dit Cassandra avec un sourire. Même si on sait tous qu'elle est bien plus que ça. Ils se regardèrent un moment tout les trois sans rien dire et puis Cassandra décida de les laisser en famille. Je part tôt demain matin et je n'aurais pas le temps de passer avant de partir….je vais dire au revoir à Mavi ce soir.

\- Ça va ? Stephen s'était approché d'Emily et sonda son regard.

\- Oui….ça va….je viens d'avoir la conversation la plus bizarre de toute ma vie. Dit-elle en fixant un point au loin. Mais ça va beaucoup mieux maintenant.

\- Je suis content. Dit-il en la prenant dans ses bras. Parce qu'honnêtement quand je l'ai vu derrière la porte ce jour là j'étais certain de devoir me battre avec elle pour tout et n'importe quoi….et finalement je l'ai trouvé très apaisé.

\- Oui c'est étrange…..je pense qu'elle a trouvé la vie qu'il lui fallait tout simplement. Elle est heureuse à sa façon. Dit Emily en jetant un œil vers le salon où elle voyait Mavi et sa mère se dire au revoir. On devrait rentrer…on va devoir déplier des trésors de patience, de câlins et de bisous pour la consoler. Constata Emily en voyant Mavi s'accrocher au cou de sa mère. Elle entraîna Stephen à sa suite mais il la retint par le poignet.

\- Attends juste deux secondes...maintenant qu'on sait que tout va bien se passer après le divorce, je...je voudrais qu'on parle un peu de nous et de notre avenir. Son ton était doux et hésitant, mais Emily remarqua un éclat différent dans ses yeux.

\- Oh...ok. Répondit Emily sans voix, ne s'attendant pas à ça. Et je dois...avoir peur ? Dit-elle nerveusement.

\- Non pas du tout. Rigola-t-il nerveux lui aussi. J'ai prévu un petit week-end rien que tout les deux...ma mère sera à Vancouver et elle s'occupera de Mavi. Dit-il avant qu'elle ne lui pose la question.

\- Ok...je suis impatiente de partir dans ce cas. Elle se leva un peu et déposa un baiser sur ses lèvres. Merci...tu es parfait. Ils se fixèrent un instant avant qu'ils ne se décident à rentrer.

* * *

 **C'était donc bien Cassandra derrière cette fameuse porte...vous aviez trouvé...mais je suis certaine que vous êtes étonnés de la tournure de la situation.**

 **Comme à chaque fois j'attends vos avis et commentaires avec impatience...vont-ils vivrent la suite de leur histoire tranquillement ou alors les problèmes ne sont-ils pas loin ?**

 **Il reste encore 4 chapitres avant la fin de cette fiction...alors si vous voulez la suite rapidement à vos claviers.**

 **A bientôt...**


	11. Chapter 11

**Bonjour à tous,**

 **Me voici avec un nouveau chapitre de cette fiction. Encore merci à tout ceux qui laissent une review c'est un booster incroyable. Merci à Mélissa, Ally84, Charline, Olicity-love et les nombreux guests pour vos reviews.**

 ** _Gnafron_ :** **merci de votre commentaire, et oui je connais le film dont vous parlez et c'est d'ailleurs en pensant à lui que ce titre m'est venu. Pour répondre à votre question je suis une personne très positive qui voit toujours le verre à moitié plein, c'est ce que j'essaie de faire passer dans mes histoires. Concernant l'éthique et la morale j'essaie d'être le plus respectueuse possible des personnages, il ne faut pas oublier que les héros de cette fiction sont des personnes réelles. J'espère avoir répondu à vos interrogations.**

 **Je vois que la réaction de Cassandra en a surprit plus d'un et c'était voulut. Je pense que j'avais déjà assez appuyé sur le fait qu'elle était partie sans se retourner, il me semblait logique de la faire plus « apaisée ».**

 **Voici donc la suite qui j'espère vous plaira tout autant...**

 **Merci à Shinobu24 que j'embrasse.**

 **Bonne lecture.**

* * *

Emily bouclait sa dernière valise. Elle regardait autour d'elle et ce qui avait été sa vie durant deux ans. À quel point sa rencontre avec Stephen avait changé tout changé. Elle ne s'était pas attendue en arrivant à Vancouver à trouver l'amour et à devenir nounou pour finir par réaliser son rêve, être une photographe reconnue.

Elle était enfin arrivée à concrétiser son rêve l'année dernière quand une de ses photos avait été repéré et qu'on lui avait proposé de réaliser un shooting photo. Elle avait accepté sans hésiter poussée par Stephen. Il n'avait pas forcément été ravi de la savoir loin de lui durant un moment mais elle ne pouvait pas passer à côté de cette opportunité.

Elle avait donc quitté Stephen et Mavi durant un mois et avait vécu ce pour quoi elle était venue au Canada. Elle était rentrée contente mais avait annoncé à son compagnon que c'était la seule et unique fois qu'elle partait loin d'eux. Le temps lui avait semblé long et elle ne souhaitait pas vivre avec lui à Vancouver et elle de passage de temps en temps. Mavi avait besoin de stabilité et Stephen lui avait énormément manqué. Il avait été surprit et lui avait demandé si elle était vraiment certaine de son choix et c'est avec un énorme sourire qu'elle lui avait répondu. Elle avait ensuite levé sa main et lui avait montré la bague qu'il lui avait passé au doigt ce fameux week-end après le passage de Cassandra.

Elle se rappelait comme si c'était hier de ce moment hors du temps où elle avait été certaine que rien ne pourrait les séparer, même le retour de Cassandra n'avait pas réussit à les faire douter de leur histoire. Elle se souvenait de son sourire et de son stress quand elle l'avait vu en bas des escaliers l'attendant fébrilement avec leurs bagages à côté d'une Mavi ravie de passer les jours suivants avec sa grand-mère et une Sandra qui lui avait glissé à l'oreille qu'elle était heureuse pour eux.

Ils avaient fait le trajet en silence, ce qui ne leur ressemblait pas. Stephen ne lui avait rien dit sur leur destination, simplement que ce n'était pas loin. Elle l'avait sentit stressé tout le long et avait saisit sa main pour le détendre. Il l'avait regardé avec amour et avait embrassé sa main emprisonnée en lui soufflant un « Je t'aime ». Elle ne savait pas ce qu'il avait prévu pour ces quelques jours mais cela était assez important pour qu'il en perde son langage et son sang froid.

Au bout d'un moment elle avait reconnu l'endroit où il la conduisait et elle n'avait put empêcher les larmes de lui monter aux yeux, cet homme était parfait. Elle tourna sa tête vers lui et le vit avec un sourire sur le visage.

\- C'est une super idée. Sa voix était frêle et peu sûre d'elle mais Stephen avait tout de même comprit.

\- Attends tu n'as rien vu encore….si ça se trouve tu vas détester. Dit-il en rigolant nerveusement. Elle posa une main sur l'arrière de sa nuque et la caressa tendrement.

\- C'est impossible….rien que le fait que tu prépares un week-end en amoureux est déjà parfait. Ils se regardèrent un instant avant que Stephen ne reporte son attention sur la route. Ils arrivèrent peu de temps après et devant elle se tenait l'endroit où Stephen l'avait emmené pour leur premier rendez-vous et où ils s'étaient embrassés la première fois. Ils y étaient souvent revenus depuis seuls ou avec Mavi. Il arrêta la voiture et Emily eut du mal à comprendre ce qu'ils faisaient là. Elle le suivit quand il quitta la voiture et vint se placer à côté de lui. Il passa un bras sur ses épaules et la rapprocha de lui.

\- Tu dois te demander ce qu'on fait ici ? Il avait la tête contre la sienne et leurs regards étaient dirigés vers la vue qui s'offrait à eux.

\- Un peu. Admit-elle. Mais je suis sûre que tu as une idée derrière la tête. Il pouffa légèrement et se détacha un peu d'elle pour lui saisir les deux mains et l'entraîner vers un petit chemin qu'elle n'avait pas vu. Elle le suivit se demandant bien où il l'emmenait.

Elle avait imaginé pleins de scénarios mais elle ne s'était pas attendue à trouver ce qu'elle vit au détour du chemin. Ils étaient encore un peu plus haut que leur endroit et la vue était encore plus majestueuse de ce point de vue.

\- C'est…..magique. C'est le seul mot qui lui vint à l'esprit à cet instant. Elle se tourna vers Stephen les yeux brillants. Il fut heureux de voir que sa surprise avait fait son effet.

\- Ça te plaît ? Elle hocha la tête en reportant son attention vers la baie de Vancouver. Je suis rassuré….parce que normalement tu es dans notre cuisine. Dit-il simplement attendant sa réaction.

\- Quoi ?! Notre cuisine….Stephen je ne comprends pas. Dit-elle d'une petite voix en le regardant surprise. Il s'approcha d'elle, les mains dans les poches et baissa la tête un peu gêné finalement d'avoir peut-être été un peu vite.

\- On est chez nous….j'ai acheté ce terrain et si tu es d'accord…..oh….Emily venait de lui sauter dans les bras. J'en conclus que tu aimes l'idée ? Dit-il en éclatant de rire.

\- J'adore ! S'exclama-t-elle. Mais tu es fou ! Je….c'est….je sais pas quoi dire en fait….c'est génial. Finit-elle par dire heureuse.

\- J'ai juste mit une option sur le terrain on est pas obligé de vivre ici mais c'est tellement….

\- Nous ? Il hocha la tête avec un énorme sourire. J'adore Stephen cet endroit c'est _notre endroit_ ….on va être heureux ici….j'arrive pas à y croire...c'est un truc complètement dingue. Dit-elle ses yeux balayant le terrain et cette vue. Mais c'est...c'est ta caravane ? Demanda-t-elle quand elle aperçue l'airstream un peu plus loin.

\- Hum….c'est ici qu'on va passer la nuit. Dit-il dans son oreille. Demain je t'emmène ailleurs...mais je voulais que cette nuit soit différente des autres. Elle le regarda devant son air grave et son ton un peu plus sérieux. A partir de maintenant c'est un nouveau départ pour nous deux. Elle hocha la tête se pinçant la lèvre inférieure. Et il nous fallait un nouvel endroit rien qu'à nous et pas remplit de souvenirs du passé. Il prit son visage en coupe et la regarda intensément. Je t'aime Emily Bett….énormément et je veux que l'on construise une nouvelle vie ici.

Emily avait posé ses mains sur ses poignets et fixait ses yeux bleus. Elle sentait des larmes de joie pointer, de sa vie elle n'avait jamais été aussi heureuse. Elle avait enfin trouvé ce qu'il lui fallait...l'homme de sa vie prêt à faire des trucs complètement fous pour elle, une petite fille qui n'était pas la sienne mais qu'elle aimait comme si c'était le cas, un métier qui la comblait. À cet instant elle c'était dit que tout était parfait et que rien ne pourrait venir ébranler cette vie si heureuse et remplie d'amour.

\- Merci Stephen d'avoir transformé ma vie. C'est tout ce qu'elle réussit à dire la gorge nouée d'émotion. Je t'aime aussi tellement fort. Stephen la rapprocha de lui et déposa un doux baiser sur ses lèvres.

\- Non merci à toi d'avoir transformé la mienne Emily Bett…..sans toi je serais encore un cœur brisé et une âme en peine. Il l'embrassa fougueusement et la porta jusque sa caravane dans des éclats de rire et des baisers enflammés.

Emily descendit les marches le cœur lourd, c'était la dernière fois qu'elle les foulait. Cette maison avait abrité son amour et sa vie durant un bon moment et la quitter était un vrai crève cœur. Elle vit Italia près de la porte l'attendant patiemment. Elle lui lança un regard compatissant et lui laissa le temps de faire le tour du rez de chaussé.

Elle fit le tour de la cuisine où elle avait passé des heures ici à faire de la pâtisserie avec Mavi, à préparer des repas pour eux trois ou encore pour leurs soirées entre amis. Sa vie durant ces deux ans avait été une fête permanente, elle avait rencontré des gens merveilleux à qui elle était attaché et qui allaient lui manquer horriblement.

Elle finit son tour par le salon où elle se voyait encore il n'y a pas si longtemps avec Stephen dans ce canapé tendrement enlacés à parler de tout et de rien. Ils avaient beaucoup de souvenirs ici, elle ne comptait plus le nombre de fois où ils s'étaient endormis tout les deux devant la télé, le nombre de fois où il s'étaient aimés à cet endroit précis. Elle sentit son cœur se briser un peu plus et sa détermination fondre.

Comment pourrait-elle vivre loin de lui et loin de cette vie qu'elle s'était construite ? Comment allait-elle résister à l'envie de le voir et de courir le retrouver ? Avait-elle prit la bonne décision ? Et Mavi qu'allait-elle devenir ? Elle qui lui avait promis de ne jamais partir, de ne pas agir comme sa mère, faisait tout le contraire. Même si la fillette avait bien comprit, ce n'en était pas pour autant facile.

Emily lui avait promit qu'elle pourrait lui rendre visite, que son père était d'accord et qu'elle serait toujours là pour elle. Mais les adieux avaient été difficiles et un vrai déchirement. Quitter Stephen l'avait ébranlé et déchiré mais quitter Mavi l'avait détruite complètement. Encore une fois cette petite fille se retrouvait seule avec son père.

\- Tu es prête ? Lui demanda Italia en avançant prudemment dans le salon. Emily la regarda le regard noyé de larmes et hocha la tête. Aller viens par la. Italia se rapprocha et la serra dans ses bras. Tout va s'arranger Emily….tu vas voir. Elle secoua négativement la tête.

\- Non je ne crois pas. Dit-elle des sanglots dans la voix. Il ne veut pas de la vie qui s'offre à moi….rien ne changera ça. Son amie la regarda tristement sachant qu'elle n'avait pas tord mais elle refusait de laisser tomber. Ces deux là s'aimaient plus que tout elle refusait de croire que leur histoire pouvait s'arrêter de cette façon.

\- Je suis certaine qu'il va réaliser qu'il fait une énorme connerie. Lui dit Italia compatissante. Il t'aime comme un fou...j'ai du mal à concevoir qu'il te laisse partir comme ça. Emily haussa les épaules incapable de parler.

Elle suivit son amie jusque la porte d'entrée et son regard se figea sur sa main gauche. Elle retira doucement la bague que Stephen lui avait passé au doigt, la faisant glisser doucement le long de son annulaire. Les larmes coulaient parce que se séparer de cette anneau voulait tout dire.

Elle la tint un moment entre ses doigts avant de la poser sur la console de l'entrée. Elle n'en avait plus besoin, son histoire était terminée. Elle ressentit un vide à voir sa main nue et se souvint encore de ce qu'elle avait ressentit quand Stephen lui avait passé au doigt ce soir là.

Emily était emmitouflée dans une couverture épaisse et ne se lassait pas de contempler cette vue magnifique. Elle était encore sous le choc de ce que Stephen avait fait pour elle. Elle sentit alors deux bras fort encercler sa taille et la coller contre un torse musclé.

\- Ça va ? Lui demanda Stephen sa tête enfouie dans son cou. Je n'aime pas me réveiller seul.

\- Désolé mais je ne voulais pas te réveiller. Elle cala sa tête contre son épaule. Je voulais voir les lumières de la ville dans notre cuisine. Rigola-t-elle, il la suivit dans son rire. J'arrive pas encore à y croire. Dit-elle en se retournant dans ses bras, elle ouvrit la couverture et il vint se réfugier au chaud.

\- Et encore tu n'as rien vu. Dit-il en la serrant contre lui. Le week-end ne fait que commencer. Il passa ses mains sous ses fesses et la souleva, instinctivement elle enroula ses jambes autour de sa taille et s'accrocha à lui. Il prit la direction de la caravane. J'ai quelque chose pour toi.

\- Encore. Souffla-t-elle contre ses lèvres avec un énorme sourire. Il ne répondit rien et poursuivit son chemin pour la déposer sur le lit.

Il l'embrassa rapidement et partit fouiller dans un tiroir de la cuisine. Elle le regarda faire ne comprenant rien à ce qu'il faisait, mais elle remarqua sa nervosité. Quand il trouva ce qu'il cherchait, il se figea et se tourna vers elle. Il avança lentement, ses mains derrière le dos. Il s'accroupit et leva les yeux vers elle.

\- Je ne t'ai pas amené ici que pour te montrer notre futur chez nous. Commença-t-il d'une voix nerveuse et légèrement tremblante. Je….j'ai beaucoup pensé à nous ces derniers temps avec le retour de Cassandra et le divorce et je….Il pouffa de nervosité ne sachant pas comment lui dire ce qu'il avait sur le cœur. Je t'aime Emily….énormément….à tel point que je n'imagine plus ma vie sans toi.

Emily le regardait nerveuse elle aussi de son comportement et de ce qu'il pouvait bien vouloir lui dire. Elle sentait que ce moment allait changer leur vie. Elle essayait de se concentrer sur ses paroles mais ses yeux étaient entraînés vers ses mains qu'il cachait soigneusement. Elle avait peur de ce qu'il pourrait sortir de derrière son dos.

\- Et je ne veux pas que ce que l'on vit tout les deux s'arrête un jour. Continua-t-il toujours aussi nerveux. Il bougea une de ses mains qui tenait une boîte rouge en velours. Emily remarqua qu'elle n'était pas bien grande et redoutait d'y trouver une bague de fiançailles. Alors avant que tu paniques….ce qu'il y a dans cette petite boîte est une bague. Il la vit blêmir. Mais pas une bague de fiançailles….

\- Je….j'ai du mal à te suivre. Dit Emily surprise. Il rigola un peu se disant qu'il n'était pas très clair dans ses explications.

\- C'est une bague de promesse. Dit-il simplement. Une promesse qu'un jour je te ferais une demande digne de ce nom et où je serais sur que tu me répondes oui.

\- Oh…..

\- Oui chérie….je sais que nous deux c'est sérieux…..mais je pense qu'il est un peu tôt pour envisager de se marier. J'ai déjà deux mariages à mon actif, pas encore vraiment divorcé de mon second et je ne veux pas me précipiter avec toi. Ce qu'on vit est génial et je ne veux aucune pression….ma fille est…..

\- Stephen…..Emily l'arrêta dans son monologue. Je suis d'accord avec ça. Dit-elle tendrement en caressant sa joue. Plus que d'accord même…..je suis rassurée que se soit juste une bague de promesse…..tu as raison il est trop tôt….on a encore pleins de choses à vivre avant de se marier…..mais ça n'empêche que je t'aime très fort et que moi non plus je ne veux pas que ce que l'on vit s'arrête.

Stephen lui fit un sourire à tomber, rassuré qu'elle comprenne sa démarche et chose inespéré qu'elle la partage. Il la fixa se disant que de toute sa vie il n'avait jamais aimé aussi fort. Elle comblait les manques de sa vie et pour la première fois depuis longtemps il se sentait en paix. Il ouvrit la boîte et en sortit un anneau en or assez épais sertit de petits diamants. Il prit sa main gauche et y glissa lentement et tendrement cette bague. Il la regarda en même temps et vit qu'elle le fixait également.

\- Emily Bett Ryckards par cet anneau je promets de t'épouser….un jour. Sa voix était tendre et voilée de douceur. Emily fixa un instant sa main et admira cette bague qui brillait à son doigt.

Elle ne put empêcher une larme de couler mais l'essuya bien vite. Elle saisit son visage entre ses petites mains et l'embrassa, d'abord avec tendresse et avec beaucoup plus de passion ensuite. Elle se coucha sur le matelas l'entraînant avec elle et passa ses mains dans son dos pour le coller à sa poitrine. Le baiser était passionné et chacun cherchait à le dominer.

Stephen se redressa un peu et la déshabilla en vitesse avant d'en faire de même pour lui, elle remonta un peu sur le lit pour être plus à l'aise et s'offrit à lui sans aucune gêne. Il était debout au pied du lit à la regarder amoureusement et avec envie, se disant que cette jeune femme n'attendait rien de lui à part un amour infini et un soutient sans faille dans tout ce qu'elle entreprenait. Il l'aimait tellement fort qu'il se demandait ce que pourrait être sa vie si un jour elle devait le quitter.

Il s'agenouilla sur le matelas et avança doucement vers sa proie qui se laissa attraper sans aucun mal. Il commença sa douce torture par son pied gauche qu'il prit en main et qu'il embrassa doucement, il constata qu'une traînée de frissons recouvrit son corps instantanément, ce qui déclencha un léger sourire. Il remonta lentement vers son genoux et dévia vers l'intérieur de sa cuisse. Il l'entendait soupirer devant ses baisers et savait déjà qu'elle ne demandait qu'une chose.

Arrivé à sa féminité, il déposa un léger baiser à proximité mais remonta bien vite vers son ventre et ses hanches. Il était maintenant au dessus d'elle accroupit, il la trouvait belle perdue dans son désir et son plaisir. Elle avait les yeux fermés et ne se rendait pas compte à quel point elle lui faisait de l'effet. Il reprit ses baisers et remonta vers sa poitrine parfaite pour lui. Ses mamelons étaient dressés d'excitation et ne demandaient qu'a être embrassés et cajolés.

Il en happa un dans sa bouche, cela la surprit tellement qu'elle se cambra et que son dos se décolla du matelas. Il en profita pour passer son bras dans son dos et ainsi la rapprocher de lui. A ce geste elle s'accrocha à lui et passa ses mains dans sa nuque enfouissant sa tête dans son cou qu'elle parsema de baisers humides et brûlants. Il s'attaqua à l'autre sein lui délivrant la même torture. Il l'entendit gémir de plaisir et cela le rendit fier.

Il la reposa tendrement sur le lit avant de remonter vers son cou et sa bouche. Il l'embrassa profondément cherchant sa langue et explorant sa bouche. Il voulait lui montrer à quel point il l'aimait et à quel point ce qu'il venait de lui offrir signifiait quelque chose pour lui. A bout de souffle il cassa ce baiser enflammé et posa son front contre le sien en fermant les yeux.

\- Si tu savais à quel point je peux t'aimer. Dit-il dans un souffle et d'une voix basse. Elle caressa ses cheveux courts et ferma les yeux aussi à cet aveu.

\- Ton amour répond en écho au mien mon cœur…..avant toi je croyais avoir déjà été amoureuse mais tu m'as fait découvrir le véritable sens du mot amour. Elle ouvrit les yeux pour rencontrer les siens. Je sais que je n'aimerais plus jamais aussi fort de toute ma vie…..tu m'as donné vie Steve….et ma vie n'a de sens que si tu es la.

Il la regardait et ne savait pas quoi répondre à de si belles paroles. Il savait qu'ils s'aimaient mais il ne savait pas qu'elle l'aimait à ce point. C'est ce qui rendait leur histoire encore plus belle, ils n'étaient pas destinés à se rencontrer et malgré tout la vie les avait mis sur le chemin de l'autre. Cela ne pouvait pas être un hasard, ils s'étaient reconnus à l'instant où leurs regards c'étaient croisés, même si pendant longtemps ils avaient refusés de voir ce qu'il y avait entre eux.

\- Toi aussi mon ange tu m'as donné vie. Il reprit ses baisers pour descendre à nouveau vers son ventre et la soulager de toute cette tension accumulée depuis peu. Il tourna autour de sa féminité un moment avant de plonger sa bouche sur son clitoris gonflé d'envie. Un petit cri s'échappant de la bouche de son amour l'accueillit, il s'employa à la satisfaire de la meilleure des façons explorant son sexe humide et palpitant de désir. Sa langue allait et venait sur son intimité et il savait qu'il la menait au supplice.

Ses soupirs étaient de plus en plus fort, elle bougeait de plus en plus et cherchait à se frotter à lui pour se libérer plus vite. Elle était au bord de l'orgasme et il adorait la voir se lâcher de cette façon. Depuis qu'ils faisaient l'amour il avait l'impression que c'était un renouveau à chaque fois, il avait découvert un plaisir insoupçonné à lui faire du bien, et c'était ce qui comptait le plus pour lui, lui donner du plaisir peu importe ce que lui ressentait. Elle était sa seule préoccupation.

Sa langue remonta lentement jusque ce petit bouton de plaisir qui lui faisait perdre pied et il se concentra sur lui. Le léchant, le mordant doucement, l'aspirant entre ses lèvres. Un coup de langue un peu plus appuyé la fit crier un peu plus fort et il sentit ses mains se perdrent dans ses cheveux pour accentuer ses caresses et surtout qu'il n'ai pas la mauvaise idée de bouger.

Il accentua alors sa torture sur ce bout de chair rosé et explora son sexe avec un doigt. Ce geste fut celui de trop et il la sentit perdre pied. Elle cria son plaisir et saisit un peu plus fort ses cheveux entre ses doigts. Ses coups de langues se firent plus durs et plus rapides l'emmenant encore plus loin et son doigt plongea en elle pour lui donner encore plus de plaisir. Quand il la sentit plus détendue il abandonna ce triangle de plaisir pour remonter vers son visage. Il adorait la regarder après l'orgasme elle était ailleurs, les yeux voilés et encore sur son nuage de plaisir.

Il l'observa un instant avant de plonger sur ses lèvres. Elle gémit à se goûter et posa ses mains sur ses fesses pour le sentir contre elle. Son orgasme avait été fulgurant mais maintenant elle voulait le sentir en elle. Elle voulait le sentir aller et venir, elle voulait le sentir la remplir et lui donner du plaisir d'une autre façon. Il ne se fit pas prier et se présenta à son entrée la pénétrant doucement, très doucement.

Elle grogna de frustration à le sentir si peu pressé d'être en elle et appuya un peu plus sur ses fesses en avançant son bassin. Elle le sentit enfin totalement en elle et soupira de plaisir. Il ne bougea pas pendant un petit moment la laissant s'habituer à sa présence, c'est elle qui commença à bouger. Elle n'en pouvait plus, le sentir en elle et qu'il reste figé était une vraie torture. Il rigola à son empressement et décida de lui donner ce qu'elle voulait.

Il bougea par de petits vas et viens dans ce fourreau de chair chaude et humide qu'il adorait retrouver à chaque fois. Il se sentait venir un peu plus à chaque poussée et devait se retenir d'aller trop vite pour ne pas exploser en elle tout de suite. Elle accorda ses mouvements de bassin au sien et cela la propulsa encore plus vite à la délivrance. Il n'arrivait plus à s'arrêter, il sentait le plaisir monter toujours un peu plus et la voir bouger contre lui, l'entendre gémir et soupirer ne l'aidait en rien à se contenir.

Un mouvement de plus eut raison de ses derniers efforts et il se mit à plonger plus fort et plus vite en elle, il la sentit accentuer sa prise sur ses fesses, écarter un peu plus les cuisses pour mieux le sentir. Il se coucha complètement sur elle et enfouie son visage dans son cou pour être encore plus proche d'elle et sentir son orgasme monter. Il accéléra ses mouvements et dans un dernier effort, dans une dernière poussée, dans un dernier râle de plaisir il explosa en elle l'entraîna avec lui.

* * *

Stephen errait comme une âme en peine depuis des jours. Il avait déserté Vancouver et avait demandé à Cassandra de s'occuper de leur fille. Il ne se sentait pas la force de lui faire face et de répondre aux questions qu'elle ne manquerait pas de lui poser concernant le départ d'Emily.

Il avait élu domicile chez sa mère à Toronto qui ne lui avait posé aucune question sur sa venue. Elle savait que son état avait un rapport avec Emily mais elle ne savait pas exactement ce qu'il c'était passé. Depuis deux ans que la jeune femme était entrée dans la vie de son fils, elle l'avait vu se transformer et devenir quelqu'un d'encore meilleur. Elle savait qu'ils s'aimaient d'un amour rare et puissant qui pouvait être fantastique quand tout allait bien mais pouvait s'avérer destructeur quand tout allait mal, et en l'occurrence pour l'instant tout allait mal.

Il n'avait pas bougé de sa chambre depuis qu'il était arrivé et avait bu plus que de raison. Elle le savait au nombres de canettes de bière qu'elle retrouvait le matin dans la poubelle. Elle avait de la peine pour lui et ne comprenant pas qu'il ne se battait pas pour la faire revenir dans sa vie. Ce matin elle avait décidé que ce cinéma avait assez duré, il devait se ressaisir et repartir à la conquête de la femme de sa vie. Elle entra dans la chambre qui était dans le noir, et qui à l'odeur n'avait pas dû être aérée depuis des jours. Elle ouvrit les rideaux sans prévenir laissant le soleil pénètrer dans la chambre. C'est un grognement qui l'accueillit.

\- Laisse moi dormir ! Je me suis couché tard. Stephen avait remonté sa couette et se cachait le visage pour protéger ses yeux de la lumière.

\- Certainement pas….tu vas le lever, prendre une douche pour ressembler à quelque chose et prendre le premier avion pour aller retrouver Emily. Sa mère était au pied de son lit, les bras croisés et déterminée à ce qu'il reprenne sa vie en main.

\- Elle ne veut pas de moi maman alors laisse tomber….laisse moi. Sa voix était étouffée par la couette mais Sandra entendait toute sa détresse. Elle prit la couette par les pieds et la tira d'un coup se fichant complètement des cris de son fils. Tu as peut-être passé l'âge que je te fasse un sermon Stephen mais je reste ta mère et je sais ce qui est bon pour toi ! Et rester ici à te morfondre n'est pas ce qu'il te faut ! Je t'attends en bas et tu vas enfin tout me raconter depuis le début parce que je refuse de croire qu'Emily soit partie sans se retourner.

####

C'est la tête basse que Stephen descendit après avoir prit une douche salvatrice. Il trouva sa mère à la cuisine en train de préparer leur petit déjeuner. Il s'approcha d'elle et déposa un baiser sur sa joue.

\- Merci Maman….j'avais besoin d'être secoué. Sandra le regarda tristement et posa une main sur sa joue.

\- Raconte moi mon chéri comment en êtes-vous arrivés à vous déchirer de la sorte….il n'y a pas si longtemps que ça tout allait bien. Stephen la fixa se disant qu'il n'avait jamais raconté à sa mère ces dernières semaines. Il lui avait dit que les choses étaient difficiles entre eux mais rien de plus.

\- J'ai tout gâché maman. Dit-il d'une voix cassée d'émotion. Ce qui arrive est de ma faute….je l'ai poussé à partir. Il perdit son regard au loin et se plongea dans ses souvenirs à ce jour où tout avait basculé.

Emily et lui étaient encore au studio quand elle avait reçu un appel de son père. Ce qui était étonnant étant donné l'heure qu'il était en France. Elle s'était éloignée et avait prit l'appel, au fur et à mesure il avait vu son visage se décomposer et accuser le coup de la conversation. Instinctivement il s'était approché et l'avait soutenu comme il avait pu avant qu'elle lui raconte ce qu'il se passait.

\- Chérie raconte moi….tu es bouleversée et….

\- Mes parents vont perdre le domaine. Fut tout ce qu'elle pu dire à ce moment là, ses yeux étaient dans le vide cherchant à s'accrocher quelque part. Elle porta finalement son attention sur lui et répéta. Mes parents vont perdre le domaine Stephen….c'est pas possible….ce domaine c'est toute leur vie et….Elle ne put finir qu'elle éclata en sanglots. Il la saisit par les épaules et la serra contre lui.

\- Calme toi Emily….je suis sur que ton père va trouver une solution…..ce n'est pas le genre d'homme à se laisser abattre. Il essayait de la rassurer comme il le pouvait mais était convaincu de ses paroles. Au fil des années il avait apprit à connaître Robert et il savait que c'était un homme têtu et obstiné. Il allait se sortir de cette mauvaise passe.

\- Je sais pas Stephen….il avait l'air…..tellement désemparé. Répondit-elle en se décalant légèrement. Celui qui vient de me parler au bout du fil n'est pas mon père….il a comme baissé les bras.

\- Écoute appelle ta mère pour savoir exactement ce qu'il se passe et ensuite tu pourras t'inquiéter….et puis je refuse de croire qu'un vin de cette qualité ne puisse pas rendre à nouveau le domaine rentable.

Emily s'était empressée d'appeler sa mère afin d'avoir le fin mot de cette histoire et c'était encore pire que ce qu'elle avait imaginé. Son père avait fait de mauvais investissement et le vin avait du mal à se vendre depuis un moment. Cela faisait des années qu'ils vivaient sur leurs économies mais avec la crise de l'euro ils avaient perdu énormément d'argent et étaient au bord de la banqueroute.

Cela faisait deux ans que les récoltes étaient mauvaises et qu'ils avaient dû mal à joindre les deux bouts. Son père avait toujours refuser de produire du « petit vin » et n'avait donc concentré ses efforts que sur le grand cru, voilà pourquoi ils se retrouvaient au bord de la ruine. Ils n'avaient aucun moyen de pouvoir se relancer, les banques refusaient d'avancer encore de l'argent. Ils allaient être obligé de vendre le domaine, c'était la seule solution pour qu'ils puissent sortir la tête de l'eau.

\- Oh….je suis désolée d'entendre ça. Sandra ramena Stephen au présent. Hélène et Robert se sont tellement investis durant des années pour ce domaine…..ça doit être dur pour Hélène, c'est l'héritage de sa famille.

\- Oui….elle a du mal accuser le coup. Expliqua calmement Stephen. Elle en veut un peu à Robert de s'être entêté à ne vouloir qu'un grand cru….mais il a tellement été obnubilé par ce que son beau-père n'avait jamais réussit à faire qu'il ne voyait que ça.

\- Je comprends….mais que vient faire le départ d'Emily dans cette histoire ? Stephen plongea son regard dans le sien, elle vit sa mâchoire se contracter signe de sa nervosité. Il se perdit une nouvelle fois dans ses souvenirs.

\- Ok Martin….très bien je vais voir ce que je peux faire et je te rappelle demain. Emily raccrocha un peu plus légère. Elle avait peut-être trouvé une solution pour sauver encore une saison ce qui donnerait du temps à ses parents pour qu'ils puissent se retourner et envisager une autre option que la vente.

Elle était tellement absorbé par sa conversation et ses pensées qu'elle n'avait pas entendu Stephen entrer dans le bureau. Elle s'aperçut de sa présence quand il prit la parole.

\- Que te voulait Martin ? Sa voix trahissait sa nervosité. Il arborait un sourire alors qu'intérieurement il avait envie d'hurler. Depuis qu'elle savait le domaine en danger elle passait son temps dans ce bureau à essayer de trouver des solutions, la plupart du temps au téléphone avec son ex-fiancé.

\- C'est moi qui l'ai appelé. Éclaircit-elle tout de suite. Elle savait que son compagnon détestait le jeune homme qui lui rendait bien d'ailleurs. Depuis leur altercation au dîner de famille ils s'étaient peu croisés et à chaque fois ça avait été d'une froideur sans nom. Martin est d'accord pour accorder un crédit supplémentaire à mes parents le temps qu'ils se remettent sur pieds. Elle souriait enfin heureuse d'avoir une solution concrète pour eux.

\- C'est bizarre mais je ne suis pas étonné. Dit-il ironiquement, il se leva de frustration et se posta à la fenêtre.

\- Pourquoi tu dis ça Stephen ? Elle avait bien sentit l'ironie dans son ton mais ne voulait pas se disputer une fois de plus avec lui à cause de Martin. Stephen s'était mit en tête qu'il faisait tout ça dans l'unique but de la récupérer. Tu sais bien qu'il veut juste m'aider. Elle se leva à son tour et le rejoignit en posant une main sur ses bras croisés. S'il te plaît je sais que c'est dur pour toi de me voir proche de lui….mais il sait ce que ce domaine représente à mes yeux et pour mes parents. Il a réussit là où d'autres ont baissé les bras.

\- Il n'y a pas que lui qui sait ce que tout ça représente pour toi Emily ! Lui dit-il sèchement. Moi aussi je suis là et je peux t'aider mais tu ne me dit rien ! Tu passes ton temps enfermé dans ce bureau au téléphone avec un type qui ne pense qu'à une chose….te faire revenir un France ! Alors excuse moi d'être un peu sur les nerfs !

\- Chéri tu sais que ça n'arrivera pas. Dit-elle en posant sa tête contre son torse. Ma vie est ici avec toi et Mavi.

\- Tu dit ça maintenant mais si ton père te demande de rentrer pour l'aider tu partiras dans l'heure ! Son ton était à nouveau ironique et dur. Elle releva la tête d'un coup sec en colère cette fois-ci.

\- Et alors se serait mal ? Je devrais me sentir coupable de vouloir aider ma famille ? Ce domaine c'est toute la vie de mon père, c'est l'héritage de ma mère et c'est toute mon enfance ! Je ne peux pas les laisser tomber sans rien faire et si Martin est la solution…..et bien je ferais ce qu'il faut pour que ça fonctionne quitte à repartir en France pour un temps.

Stephen la regarda se disant qu'il avait raison, elle n'hésiterait à le laisser seul ici pour aller rejoindre ce Martin. Il était blessé et en colère qu'elle puisse envisager de partir sans se préoccuper de lui ou de sa fille.

\- Tu es sérieuse ?! Demanda-t-il une grimace de dégoût sur son visage. Elle hocha la tête positivement. Je vois...en fait je te croyais différente de Cassandra mais finalement vous vous ressemblez beaucoup…..vous êtes toutes les deux égoïstes.

Emily eut un mouvement de recul à ces paroles. Il ne pouvait pas penser ce qu'il venait de dire, ce n'était pas le Stephen qu'elle connaissait. Il ne lui avait jamais parlé de cette façon, lui qui l'encourageait dans tout ce qu'elle faisait était en train de se transformer en un homme tyrannique et sans cœur.

\- Je vais te laisser te calmer et on parlera plus tard…..Mavi ne va pas tarder à rentrer et je ne veux pas qu'elle nous voit encore une fois en pleine dispute. Elle allait quitter la pièce quand elle ajouta. Au cas où cela t'aurais échappé ton comportement la perturbe beaucoup. Elle ne dit rien de plus espérant que ces paroles auraient l'effet escompté.

\- Tu vois j'ai été un vrai con avec elle. Dit Stephen à sa mère qui le regardait comme si elle ne connaissait pas l'homme en face d'elle. J'ai été odieux…..mais j'étais tellement jaloux de Martin que j'ai complètement pété les plombs !

\- Mais pourquoi être jaloux d'un homme qu'elle avait quitté Stephen ?! Tu sais bien qu'elle t'aime plus que n'importe qui….pourquoi ne pas lui avoir fait confiance ? Et la comparer à Cassandra…..Stephen c'est…pire que tout. Tu sais bien qu'elle….

\- Je sais maman, je sais ! Dit-il agacé. Elle n'est en rien comme mon ex-femme…j'ai dit n'importe quoi ! Comme souvent quand je suis en colère. Mais j'ai fait bien pire. Ajouta-t-il plus bas en pensant à ce qui avait suivit cette dispute.

Stephen s'en voulait de la façon dont il avait parlé à sa compagne. Il regrettait chacune des paroles qu'il avait prononcé et n'avait qu'une envie lui présenter des excuses et lui demander pardon. Il attendit que sa fille soit couchée pour aller trouver Emily qui était une fois de plus enfermée dans le bureau. Il s'approcha et entendit qu'elle était une fois de plus au téléphone avec ce français qu'il détestait. Il se força à se calmer et entra doucement.

\- Martin je dois te laisser…..oui je vois pour planifier mon voyage assez rapidement. Répondit-elle à sa question, elle était gênée ce n'était pas de cette façon qu'elle avait voulut annoncer à Stephen son déplacement. Elle raccrocha et le regarda nerveusement. J'allais….

\- Tu pars...et quand ? Il essayait de rester calme mais il avait de plus en plus de mal à contrôler sa colère.

\- Je sais pas encore. Dit-elle tout bas, elle se leva et s'approcha. Je…je dois m'organiser avec le studio et aussi avec Mavi. Elle prit son courage à deux mains. Je sais que tu n'es pas d'accord avec mon voyage mais je dois absolument...

\- Non tu ne dois rien du tout ! La coupa-t-il. Martin t'as convaincue de venir ce n'est pas la même chose et bien sûr toi tu fonces tête baissée sans rien voir ! Il pouffa ironiquement. Tu ne vois pas qu'il te manipule pour que tu rentres et que tu réalises que ta place est la bas et pas ici avec moi !

\- Je ne suis pas idiote Stephen ! Cria-t-elle presque. Tu me parles comme si j'étais une demeurée ou une blonde sans cervelle ! C'est toi qui vois le mal partout….je suis obligée d'aller la bas….je suis engagée dans la solution de Martin et je n'ai pas le choix.

\- Comme c'est pratique comme excuse ! Il a vraiment tout prévu….c'est la première étape avant que tu ne reviennes plus vers moi !

\- Tu dis n'importe quoi ! S'emporta-t-elle en rage. Tu te rends compte qu'avec ton attitude la seule chose que j'ai effectivement envie de faire c'est de partir !? Tu ne me fais pas confiance et tu mets en doute mon jugement ? Mais qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive ?

\- C'est pas évident ? Cria-t-il à son tour. La femme qui partage ma vie passe son temps avec son ex-fiancé à refaire le monde et à sauver un domaine qui si ça se trouve ne peux pas être sauvé ! Tu m'oublies Emily et tu oublies Mavi !

\- Ne mêle pas Mavi à cette conversation s'il te plaît…..c'est juste entre toi et moi. Elle avait hurlé et se rendit compte que ce n'était pas la bonne attitude. Elle marqua une pause, se calma et reprit. Stephen….je t'aime….je ne sais pas pourquoi tu penses passer en dernier dans ma vie….tu fais fausse route…..je vais partir mais je vais revenir….je ne suis pas comme Cassandra….tu sais bien que….

\- Oui je sais…..La coupa-t-il. Il s'approcha d'elle et saisit une de ses mains. Je suis désolé pour tout à l'heure je ne pensais pas ce que j'ai dit…..mais je….j'ai peur que tu nous oublies. Je sais que c'est dingue mais c'est plus fort que moi. Il plongea son regard dans le sien. Épouse moi…..

\- Pardon !? Dit-elle une fois le choc passé.

\- Épouse moi….ça fait un moment qu'on est ensemble et on aurait dû se marier depuis longtemps. Il lui fit un léger sourire. Je sais pas pourquoi on a attendu si longtemps d'ailleurs.

\- Non….Stephen ne fait pas ça…..ne fait comme si tu ne savais pas pourquoi on est pas encore mariés…..ne me fait pas ta demande parce que tu as peur de me perdre….je mérite mieux que ça. Chaque mot lui brisait le cœur mais elle ne pouvait pas dire oui à cette demande uniquement guidé par la peur et la jalousie.

\- Emily…c'est le moment idéal et tu le sais…chérie. Il posa une main sur sa joue qu'elle éloigna d'un coup sec.

\- Non Stephen. Elle leva sa main gauche ou brillait toujours la bague de promesse qu'il lui avait donné. Cette bague signifie que tu m'aimes et que tu avais promis de me faire confiance. Sa voix déraillait un peu, elle sentait les sanglots pas loin qu'elle retenait du mieux qu'elle pouvait. Et elle signifie surtout que tu avais promit de me faire ta demande quand tu serais sur que je te répondrais oui. Une larme coula sur sa joue qu'elle essuya bien vite. Et là tu savais pertinemment que je te dirais non. Dit-elle dans un souffle. C'est non...je ne peux pas t'épouser dans ces conditions.

Stephen sentit son cœur se briser en mille morceaux à ce simple petit mot qui venait de le mettre à terre. Il voulut à nouveau la toucher mais elle s'éloigna avant qu'il n'ai une chance de le faire, et cela finit de le briser. Il venait de tout gâcher entre eux, il venait de faire la seule chose qu'il lui avait promit de ne jamais faire. L'obliger à rester avec lui.

\- J'ai un voyage à préparer. Lui dit-elle se détournant de lui pour rejoindre le bureau.

\- Si tu pars tout est finit entre nous. Dit-il d'une voix claire et nette. Elle releva la tête vers lui choquée de son ultimatum. Je suis sérieux Emily….si tu part ce n'est pas la peine de rentrer. Il la fixa encore un instant avant de baisser la tête et de quitter la pièce laissant une Emily dévastée qui s'était laissée tomber sur le fauteuil et qui pleurait tout ce qu'elle pouvait.

\- Tu n'as pas fait ça ? Sandra était choquée de ce que son fils avait pu imposer à Emily. Il hocha la tête pas vraiment fier de lui. Mais tu es un sombre idiot mon fils ! Comment as-tu pu faire un truc pareil ? Et après tu t'étonnes qu'elle soit partie….tu l'as pratiquement mise à la porte !

\- Je sais….j'ai pas réfléchit…ce n'est pas une excuse je sais bien. Dit-il avant que sa mère ne lui fasse le reproche. J'ai essayé de me rattraper après mais elle n'a rien voulut savoir, elle a fait une valise en vitesse et elle est partie...je ne l'ai pas revue depuis….je sais même pas si elle est encore à Vancouver…..j'ai fait l'idiot maman. Il plongea ses yeux dans le regard de sa mère qui fut troublé d'y trouver des larmes contenues.

\- Rien n'est perdu Stephen…tu vas aller la trouver là où elle est et tu vas tout faire pour qu'elle te pardonne. Le rassura Sandra. Vous étiez sous pression tout les deux et vos mots ont dépassé vos pensées...quand on s'aime comme vous deux rien n'est insurmontable.

Stephen voulait croire aux paroles de sa mère et garder espoir. Il l'aimait il le savait mais Emily l'aimait-elle suffisamment pour lui pardonner son attitude et les horreurs qu'il lui avait dite. Mais il devait au moins tenter quelque chose, il saisit son téléphone et au moment de composer le numéro d'Emily, il vit son nom apparaître sur l'ecran. Elle l'appelait et il espérait que c'était pour avoir une discussion avec lui.

* * *

 **Et oui je sais...les problèmes...**

 **Malgré tout j'espère avoir vos avis et commentaires sur la suite de cette histoire. C'est toujours un réel plaisir de vous lire.**

 **Il reste donc encore 3 chapitres pour savoir comment les choses vont évoluer...la suite bientôt...et il n'est pas impossible, si j'ai beaucoup de reviews que je vous poste la suite dimanche...à vous de voir.**

 **A bientot...ou pas...**


	12. Chapter 12

**Bonjour à tous,**

 **Je le répète à chaque fois mais merci beaucoup pour votre enthousiasme pour cette fiction. Vous ne pouvez pas savoir à quel point cela me fait plaisir.**

 **Merci à ceux à qui je peux répondre par MP et à ceux à qui je ne peux pas. Bethoveen, Ally84, Clo, Olicity-love ainsi que les nombreux guests merci beaucoup, c'est toujours un réel plaisir de vous lire.**

 ** _Gnafron_ : Merci pour votre commentaire, mais je ne pense pas que la tournure des événements soit un manque de positivisme, c'est simplement la vie. Une phrase de trop, une parole de trop, un manque de communication et tout bascule. Personne n'est tout blanc ou tout noir, et parfois on fait des choses qui ne nous ressemble pas forcément. Ensuite à savoir si cette épreuve va finir par les réunir ou pas c'est à découvrir dans les prochains chapitres. **

**Voici donc la suite de cette fiction qui j'espère vous plaira tout autant que le reste. Bonne lecture.**

 **Un grand merci à Shinobu24 pour son soutien et sa présence.**

* * *

La matinée était fraîche pour la saison, comme depuis quelques jours en fait. Emily s'était emmitouflée dans une doudoune avec un bonnet sur la tête et une écharpe dix fois trop grande pour elle. Elle arpentait les vignes du domaine depuis presque deux heures et constatait les dégâts du gel. Presque rien n'avait été épargné, leur récolte allait être maigre cette année.

Dépitée malgré tout, elle finit par regagner la maison histoire de se réchauffer un peu et de déjeuner avec ses parents. Depuis qu'elle était revenue sur le domaine son père lui avait cèdé la main. La presque perte du domaine l'avait beaucoup secoué et il avait eu quelques soucis de santé, le médecin lui avait alors conseillé de lever le pied. Bien qu'au début il ai été contre cette idée Hélène et Emily avait réussit à le convaincre que c'était pour son bien.

Quand elle entra dans la maison elle fut accueillit par la chaleur qui tranchait nettement avec le froid extérieur et une douce odeur se dégageant de la cuisine. Elle se dirigea vers cette dernière sans hésiter où elle était certaine de trouver sa mère derrière les fourneaux. Elle entra et son espoir ne fut pas déçu.

\- Bonjour Maman. Dit-elle enjouée en se servant une tasse de café. Elle se déshabilla et s'installa à table pour déguster la boisson chaude qui lui fit un bien fou.

\- Bonjour chérie. Répondit Hélène en prenant place face à elle. Quelles sont les nouvelles ?

\- Pas vraiment bonnes. Répondit Emily en soufflant. La récolte va être maigre cette année….mais après réflexion c'est une bonne chose. Sa mère la regarda surprise ne comprenant pas vraiment son petit sourire satisfait.

\- Tu n'as pas l'air inquiète.

\- Non pas vraiment….je dirais même que c'est une chance….étant donné le peu de bouteille que l'on va pouvoir produire les gens vont se battre pour avoir le cru de cette année. Dit-elle avec un grand sourire. Emily finit sa tasse et se leva pour la remplir à nouveau. Maman tout va bien….je t'assure que ça va aller, le domaine est pratiquement sauvé….encore une année et on devrait sortir la tête de l'eau, surtout si Martin m'apporte une bonne nouvelle.

Helene était dans ses pensées. Bien sûr elle était heureuse de savoir que le domaine resterait dans la famille, c'était la meilleure chose qu'elle avait entendu depuis des mois, mais sa fille avait dû sacrifier tellement pour en arriver là.

\- Quand vas-tu revivre pour toi chérie ? Hélène mit carrément le sujet sur le tapis sans tourner autour du pot. Tu as tout laissé tombé pour nous, Stephen, Mavi et même ta passion ! Ça fait combien de temps que tu n'as pas touché à un appareil photo ?

\- Au moins c'est direct comme question. Constata Emily nerveuse. Elles avaient souvent parlé de sa vie d'avant mais depuis un moment Hélène avait comprit qu'elle était réticente à évoquer le passé. Emily avait fait un choix il y a un an à elle de l'assumer maintenant.

\- Emily….tu ne peux pas…..

\- Maman s'il te plaît. Plaida sa fille d'une voix douce. Je…je ne veux pas parler de….lui…..il a l'air heureux maintenant et c'est ce qui compte, Mavi aussi…elle a trouvé un nouvel équilibre et à l'air heureuse de la situation. Notre histoire était belle, j'ai été heureuse mais c'est finit maintenant.

Hélène regardait sa fille les yeux grands ouverts n'en croyant pas ses oreilles. Comment pouvait-elle être aussi aveugle ? Elle était malheureuse depuis le jour où elle avait posé les pieds ici persuadée qu'elle avait prit la bonne décision et qu'elle avait fait son devoir de fille.

\- Votre histoire est finit uniquement parce que vous avez été deux parfaits idiots qui se sont donné des ultimatums encore plus idiots ! Ce n'est pas comme ça que fonctionne un couple Emily….vous n'avez jamais eu de discussion franche et….

\- Si Maman la dernière fois qu'on s'est vu...on a discuté et on…..Elle souffla de frustration au souvenir de ce jour où les choses s'étaient encore empirées.

Emily avait passé des heures à tourner autour de son téléphone. Elle avait envie de l'appeler mais redoutait qu'il ne décroche pas et puis dans un élan de courage elle avait appuyé sur le bouton appel. A sa grande surprise elle avait entendu sa voix aussi teintée de tristesse que la sienne. Ils s'étaient mis d'accord sur le fait qu'ils devaient discuter et elle avait fait le déplacement jusque Toronto. Ils s'étaient donné rendez-vous dans un café pas très loin de l'aéroport, un endroit public où ils étaient certains de ne pas se hurler dessus.

Ils n'avaient pas su comment se comporter l'un envers l'autre et c'est Stephen qui se dirigea vers elle pour la serrer dans ses bras heureux de la retrouver. Il avait tellement de choses à lui dire qu'il commença sans lui laisser le temps de s'assoir.

\- Où étais-tu...j'ai cru que tu étais partie. Sa voix était faible et Emily pouvait sentir sa peur dans ses paroles.

\- Je...je ne serais pas partie sans te parler ou dire au revoir à Mavi...j'étais chez Italia et Robbie. Répondit-elle doucement secouée de se retrouver face à lui. Elle ne savait pas quoi dire et fut soulagée qu'il commence.

\- Je suis désolé Emily, j'ai agit comme un con ! Je n'ai pas réfléchit…..et je ne veux pas que tout s'arrête de cette façon entre nous. Il saisit une de ses mains sur la table. En fait je ne veux pas que notre histoire se finisse tout court….mais te savoir la bas seule...ça me rends fou et j'ai tellement peur que tu ne rentres pas…..je ne le supporterais pas.

Il lui avait ouvert son cœur et lui avait dit tout ce qu'il pensait, il s'était mis à nu en espérant qu'elle soit touchée de sa déclaration et que peut-être elle aussi ressentait la même chose. Il y avait encore quelque temps rien qu'en la regardant il savait ce qu'elle pensait mais à cet instant il n'était plus sûr de rien.

\- Viens avec moi. Dit-elle tout bas sa main emprisonnée dans la sienne. Elle répéta plus haut. Viens avec moi….quittons Vancouver et installons nous au domaine. Tu es passionné de vin, on pourrait reprendre les vignes tout les deux et reconstruire cet héritage. Son visage c'était illuminé à la pensé de ce que pourrait être leur vie s'il disait oui.

\- Quoi ?! Son visage c'était marqué de surprise. Tu...tu veux que je quitte tout ce que j'ai ici pour partir avec toi ? Elle hocha la tête avec un immense sourire. Il ne sût quoi dire pendant un moment sous le choc. Mais tu es folle ?!

Emily eut un mouvement de recul et brisa leur contact physique. Ce n'était pas tellement ce qu'il venait de lui dire qui lui faisait mal, c'était surtout le ton qu'il venait d'employer.

\- Pourquoi ? Elle croisa les bras pour montrer sa colère. Ça te semble si inconcevable de tout quitter pour me suivre alors qu'il y a peine quelques jours tu me demandais de laisser tomber ma famille pour rester avec toi ! Son ton c'était fait plus dur et elle sentit Stephen se tendre. La conversation déviait sur un terrain glissant qui n'annonçait rien de bon.

\- Oui Emily ça me semble complètement inconcevable ! J'ai une vie ici, un travail, des amis, une famille….je ne peux pas tout plaquer parce que d'un coup tu t'es retrouvée une conscience familiale ! Il était en colère à présent et avait élevé un peu la voix attirant le regard de la table à côté d'eux.

\- Et moi je n'ai pas une vie ici ? Tu crois que je laisse tout tomber par plaisir ?! Comment peux-tu être si égoïste ? Elle avait pratiquement craché ces derniers mots.

\- Maintenant je suis égoïste ?! C'est la meilleure ! Qui me laisse tomber et laisse tomber ma fille pour aller jouer à l'apprentie vigneronne avec son ex-fiancé ?! Si ça c'est pas de l'égoïsme ! Lui répondit-il d'un petit ton moqueur.

\- Laisse Mavi en dehors de tout ça….tu sais très bien que ce n'est pas elle le souci. Elle adore être au domaine et sa vie ne pourrait en être que meilleure, comme la mienne quand j'ai quitté le Canada pour la France. Elle pourrait avoir des opportunités autre que….

\- Tu n'es pas sa mère ! La coupa-t-il furieux. Tu n'as pas le droit de décider ce qui est le mieux pour elle.

Emily accusa le coup, de toutes les méchancetés qu'il lui avait dite celle-ci était la pire. Des larmes perlèrent à ses yeux mais elle refusa de les laisser couler. Comment pouvait-il être aussi cruel et méchant ? Lui mieux que personne, savait que Cassandra était loin d'être un modèle de mère idéale. Elle resta un instant interdite ne sachant pas comment réagir à cette attaque uniquement destiné à la blesser. Elle croisa son regard et une colère sortit de nulle part la fit se lever. Elle se posta juste à côté de lui et lui dit d'un ton froid et glacial.

\- Tu devrais avoir honte de me parler de cette façon….tu sais très bien que je suis plus une mère pour ta fille que Cassandra. Tu dis ça uniquement dans le but de me faire du mal….et tu sais quoi ? Ça marche. Sa voix faiblit un peu mais elle poursuivit quand même. Je vais quitter Vancouver...définitivement...Il leva sa tête d'un coup vers elle à ces paroles. Je crois qu'on s'est tout dit et qu'il n'y a plus rien à espérer. Elle allait partir quand elle se ravisa et ajouta plus doucement. Je ne regrette aucun moment passé à tes côtés….j'espère simplement qu'il en est de même pour toi.

Stephen croisa à cet instant son regard triste et blessé de ce qu'il venait de lui dire. Il avait encore été trop loin et regrettait déjà ses paroles, mais il était trop tard. Il ne pouvait plus se rattraper, il la regarda s'éloigner pour certainement quitter définitivement sa vie. Il voulait se lever et courir après elle, mais ses jambes restaient figées incapables de bouger.

\- Non Emily. Hélène la ramena au présent. Vous vous êtes dit des horreurs ce n'est pas la même chose….vous n'avez rien réglé.

\- Et alors...c'est trop tard maintenant ! J'ai une vie ici et lui…..bref….c'est finit. Dit-elle plus bas avec un peu de mal. C'était toujours le cas quand elle évoquait Stephen.

\- Ma chérie. Lui dit Hélène avec une voix douce. Quand on s'aime avec une telle intensité comme c'est le cas pour vous deux….les disputes sont à la hauteur de l'amour qu'on partage. Je sais de quoi je parle, je vis la même chose avec ton père.

\- Je n'aime plus Stephen. Hélène la regarda en levant un sourcil étonnée de sa réponse rapide et sûre d'elle.

\- Si tu en es convaincue c'est bien….mais si tu te poses les bonnes questions tu verras que ce n'est pas si simple. Sa mère la fixa un instant avant de la laisser méditer seule sur ce qu'elle venait de lui dire.

Elle n'aimait pas parler de sa vie à Vancouver parce qu'à chaque fois c'était la même chose. Elle revivait chaque scène de dispute comme si elle y était encore et elle ressentait toujours cette même colère et cette immense tristesse qui l'envahissait à chaque fois. Elle savait qu'ils avaient tout gâché par leur entêtement et leur incapacité à communiquer, sa mère avait l'air de penser que les choses pouvaient encore s'arranger, mais elle, en doutait fortement.

Ils n'avaient eu aucun contact depuis ce fameux jour au café, elle avait simplement Mavi au téléphone ou en FaceTime le plus souvent possible. La fillette lui avait rendue visite durant l'été avec sa mère, elles avaient passé une semaine sur le domaine et Cassandra avait alors comprit pourquoi Mavi était autant attaché à cet endroit.

\- C'est magnifique Emily, je comprends pourquoi Mavi était si excitée de venir. Cassandra et elle avait réussit à trouver une relation calme et de confiance, chacune respectant la place de l'autre. Et je comprends pourquoi tu voulais le sauver. Emily releva légèrement les yeux vers elle sachant où cette conversation allait les mener.

\- Merci….ce domaine ne mérite pas de finir dans les mains d'un groupe d'investisseurs qui ne penserait qu'à rentabiliser la moindre bouteille. Ce vin à une histoire de famille qui m'appartient….je me devais de le sauver, même si j'y ai perdu beaucoup. Dit-elle plus pour elle-même, mais Cassandra avait bien entendu.

\- Il n'est plus le même sans toi. Dit-elle simplement pour engager la conversation. Il est tout le temps triste, en colère, irritable….il traine comme une âme en peine quand il ne tourne pas….même mon départ ne l'avait pas autant anéanti. Cassandra voulait qu'elle comprenne qu'ils souffraient chacun de leur côté, elle avait bien remarqué les cernes sous les yeux de la jeune femme et ses yeux qui ne brillaient plus du même éclat d'avant.

Emily fit une grimace à l'évocation de Stephen, elle savait bien que le sujet serait abordé durant la semaine mais elle avait du mal à parler de lui avec son ex-femme.

\- Je…je ne suis pas très à l'aise de discuter de lui avec toi. Expliqua-t-elle nerveusement. Tu es...enfin vous avez été mariés et….

\- Maintenant on est divorcés. La coupa Cassandra. On est amis et les parents de Mavi...mais toi tu es celle qui lui donne vie Emily. Elle marqua une pause et poursuivit. Il m'a tout raconté et je comprends que tu te sois sentit blessée mais tu sais comme moi qu'il n'en pensait pas un mot.

\- Il n'a même pas essayer de m'appeler pour s'excuser ou simplement essayer de me parler….il m'a laissé partir sans rien tenter. Sa voix trahissait son émotion, il n'y avait pas si longtemps qu'elle était partit et tout ça était encore un peu frais.

\- Tu sais très bien que vous n'auriez pas été en mesure de discuter calmement….mais rien n'est encore perdu. Tenta Cassandra.

\- Les choses n'ont pas changé….le domaine est encore en danger, ma vie est ici à présent et Stephen a été très clair... il n'en veut pas, je ne veux rien lui imposer. Dit-elle déterminée même si elle était loin d'être si sur d'elle. Cassandra ne rajouta rien et le sujet fut évité jusqu'à la fin de leur séjour.

C'est la sonnerie de son téléphone qui ramena Emily à la réalité. Elle le tira de sa poche et visa le correspondant, elle souffla à voir le nom qui s'affichait, c'était Martin. Elle hésita un instant à ne pas répondre mais elle attendait une réponse importante pour la suite et elle savait que de toute façon il ne la lâcherait pas tant qu'elle ne lui aurait pas répondu.

\- Oui Martin. Dit-elle en soufflant déjà agacé de son ton avant qu'il ai pu prononcer un mot. Il avait essayé à plusieurs reprise de la séduire et à chaque fois elle l'avait éconduit. J'espère que tu as la réponse que j'attends.

\- Toi au moins tu vas droit au but. Dit-il pas vexé du tout de son ton expéditif. Oui j'ai la réponse que tu attends et…..c'est ok !

\- C'est vrai ? Demanda Emily en se relevant un peu sur sa chaise, elle c'était tellement préparé à avoir une réponse négative qu'elle avait du mal à y croire.

\- Oui c'est vrai….te voilà propriétaire d'un vignoble dans la Napa Valley. Dit il fièrement. Il ne te reste plus qu'à aller signer en Californie et tout sera officiel….mais tu es sûre de toi ?

\- Oh c'est formidable ! Cria-t-elle au téléphone. Ça y est on est sauvé ! Merci Martin…merci beaucoup. Je sais que tu as dû batailler fort pour m'accorder ce prêt. Martin était son conseiller financier depuis qu'elle avait reprit les rênes du domaine et malgré leur relation un peu tendue il avait fait tout ce qu'il pouvait pour l'aider elle et sa famille. Et oui je suis sûre de moi….ce vignoble est ce qu'il nous faut pour nous développer outre atlantique. Ce vin est parfait.

\- Ok…tu as toujours eu un flair pour les bonnes affaires. Dit-il en rigolant un peu. Tu signes dans une semaine….tu veux que je t'accompagne ? Elle leva les yeux au ciel se disant qu'il n'abandonnait jamais.

\- Non je te remercie, Vincent vient avec moi pour mettre en place le plus vite possible la transition….on a besoin d'argent frais je ne t'apprends rien. Dit-elle en éclatant de rire pour cacher son agacement.

\- Ok. Il était visiblement déçu mais ne voulait rien montrer. Je te ramène les papiers le plus vite possible pour que tu puisses signer sans problème.

\- Ok. Emily raccrocha le cœur léger et un grand sourire sur les lèvres. Ça y était elle avait enfin réussit à sauver ce domaine qui lui tenait tant à cœur. Elle savait que cet investissement était le bon, elle avait eu le nez fin quand elle avait développé « le petit vin » comme disait son père, mais c'est ce qui les avait sauvé de la ruine.

* * *

\- Mavi….dépêche toi ! Ta mère va arriver et tu n'es pas prête. Cria Stephen depuis le salon. Et je suis très en retard pour le studio.

\- Oui papa me voilà. Répondit Mavi en arrivant en courant dans le salon. De toute façon tu es déjà en retard alors un peu plus c'est pas grave. Stephen la regarda ne sachant pas quoi répondre à ça.

\- C'est pas une raison jeune fille, et….Il fut coupé par la sonnette de la porte d'entrée. Voilà ta mère tu as de la chance. Dit-il légèrement agacé que sa fille lui réponde quand il la réprimandait. Il ouvrit la porte à son ex-femme lui expliquant qu'elle aurait forte à faire avec leur fille. Je file je suis hyper à la bourre. Il embrassa Mavi et disparu derrière la porte.

Mavi regarda sa mère tristement. Son père n'était plus le même depuis qu'Emily les avait quitté il y a un an, elle n'avait pas tout comprit mais elle savait qu'ils s'aimaient.

\- Tu crois qu'un jour il reviendra comme quand elle était là ? Demanda simplement la fillette. Cassandra s'approcha d'elle et la serra dans ses bras.

\- Je sais pas ma puce….j'espère, il faut lui laisser du temps.

\- Mais ça fait longtemps déjà ! Et puis Emily est pareille quand je lui parle de papa elle a toujours les larmes aux yeux et me dit que c'est rien, que ça va passer…..mais ça passe pas. Pourquoi ils se disent pas qu'ils s'aiment encore Maman. Mavi n'était pas bête et avait bien comprit que son père et Emily ne s'étaient pas séparés parce qu'ils ne s'aimaient plus.

\- C'est compliqué Mavi. Aller on file à l'école où tu vas être vraiment en retard. Cassandra entraîna sa fille en pensant qu'il fallait qu'elle ait une conversation sérieuse avec Stephen. Il devait se ressaisir ou aller en France pour essayer de reconquérir la femme de sa vie, cette situation avait assez duré, Mavi avait raison. La fillette râla un peu mais suivit sa mère sans rien dire.

Stephen était dans sa voiture râlant lui aussi des bouchons. Traverser Vancouver à cette heure-ci était une vraie mission. Ses pensées voguèrent vers le temps où Emily était à ses côté dans sa voiture, elle arrivait toujours à le calmer dans ses moments là. Elle ne disait rien de spécial mais trouvait toujours un sujet pour lui faire oublier sa frustration.

Il eut un pincement au cœur à ce bon temps où ils étaient heureux et où tout était plus simple que maintenant. Il pensait à elle sans arrêt, tout les jours sans exception. Quand il se levait, quand il se couchait, elle occupait ses pensées et il se surprenait à calculer l'heure qu'il pouvait être en France pour imaginer ce qu'elle pouvait bien faire et avec qui. C'était surtout ça qui lui faisait le plus de peine, imaginer qu'elle ai pu renouer avec Martin. Alors il essayait de pas y penser et quand cette idée était trop forte il allait faire du sport afin de se défouler pour ne plus penser à rien.

Il n'avait pas réembauché de nouvelle nounou, il ne pouvait pas se résoudre à ce que quelqu'un d'autre prenne sa place. Il s'organisait différemment et Cassandra avait consentit à venir s'installer à Vancouver les moments où il était très prit par son travail et sa mère prenait le relais quand il n'avait personne pour sa fille. Un bruit de klaxon le ramena au présent et il s'aperçut que le feu était au vert.

Finalement il arriva rapidement au studio et fila directement en salle de maquillage, sa journée était chargée et il ne pouvait se permettre d'accumuler plus de retard. Il se posa et attendit qu'on s'occupe de lui. Ses pensées voguèrent à nouveau vers Emily, cet endroit lui rappelait qu'elle était toujours présente ici. Chaque siège lui rappelait sa présence, chaque personne lui rappelait qu'un jour elle avait travaillé ici, qu'elle était appréciée et qu'elle faisait partie intégrante de l'équipe.

Son regard se porta sur le mur de photos sur sa gauche, il rassemblait l'ensemble des photos de l'équipe lors des fêtes organisées par la production et s'il se concentrait un peu il pouvait en voir quelque unes avec sa blonde préférée. Il baissa le regard quand il vit une photo d'eux s'embrassant à la dernière fête à laquelle ils avaient assisté, ça avait été les derniers moments de pur bonheur avant que tout ne se gâte.

Il savait qu'il était entièrement responsable de son départ, il l'avait pour ainsi dire poussé dans l'avion. C'était sa jalousie qui avait prit le dessus. Il comprenait parfaitement pourquoi elle avait du partir, elle devait épauler ses parents et elle ne pouvait imaginer perdre le domaine qui était dans sa famille depuis des générations. Ce qui lui avait fait perdre la tête avait été Martin, il avait vu clair dans son jeu depuis le premier jour et savait qu'il était prêt à tout pour la reconquérir à nouveau.

Il s'était sentit en concurrence avec lui alors qu'il n'y avait aucune raison. Ça aussi il l'avait enfin admit et comprit. Mais ça avait été plus fort que lui, la savoir seule en France avec lui pour sauver l'exploitation l'avait rendu complètement fou et il s'était inventé des scénarios qui finissaient tous de la même façon, elle le quittait pour rejoindre son français. Il pouffa se disant que finalement ça avait finit par arriver et qu'il ne pouvait s'en prendre qu'à lui-même.

####

Il rentra épuisé de sa journée et n'aspirait qu'à une chose se doucher et aller se coucher pour ne plus penser. Toute la journée Emily avait envahit sa tête et ses pensées et cela l'avait encore plus perturbé. Il était plus triste que d'habitude et en avait gros sur le cœur. Quand il entra il fut accueillit par une douce odeur de cuisine et cru rêver. Il passa par la cuisine où il trouva son ex-femme en train de finir ce qu'il imaginait leur repas.

\- Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Demanda-t-il surprit de la trouver derrière les fourneaux. Elle rigola à son air et se retourna pour lui faire face.

\- Il faut qu'on parle et j'ai pensé qu'autour d'un dîner se serait mieux. Expliqua-t-elle assez mystérieusement. Il plissa les yeux suspicieux, Cassandra ne cuisinait jamais et quand ça arrivait ce n'était jamais bon signe.

\- Ok. Dit-il d'une voix traînante. Je file sous la douche et j'arrive….mais je te préviens je suis crevé et…..

\- Stephen c'est important. Le coupa-t-elle, devant son air sérieux il acquiesça et fila sans rien ajouter de plus. Il se dépêcha et redescendit assez vite, il la trouva à la table de cuisine l'attendant. Il la sentit nerveuse et se demanda bien ce qu'il se passait.

\- Alors je t'écoute. Il enclencha la discussion pressé d'aller se coucher pour oublier cette journée de spleen.

\- Ok…je vois que tu vas droit au but. Elle s'éclaircit la voix avant de se lancer. C'est simple….Mavi s'inquiète pour toi…..et Emily. Elle ne dit rien de plus et sonda sa réaction.

\- Quoi ?! Et pourquoi ?

\- Elle te voit triste depuis qu'elle est partit et Emily aussi est dans le même état….elle s'inquiète de savoir si un jour tu iras mieux.

\- Mais je vais bien ! Dit-il agacé que sa fille l'ai percé à jour. Emily a fait un choix et…..

\- Arrête ! Cassandra avait élevé la voix, cette fois-ci elle ne se contenterait pas de ce qu'il lui servait à chaque fois. Tu sais très bien que c'est faux ! Tu sais très bien que c'est toi qui l'a forcé à partir, tu lui as dit des horreurs et tu n'as même pas eu l'honnêteté de t'excuser ensuite ! Tu lui as brisé le cœur sans aucune honte et tu as rejeté la faute sur elle ! Comment oses-tu ?!

\- Et elle….elle ne m'a pas brisé le cœur ?! Elle est partit sans se retourner ! Me laissant seul….je l'aimais comme un dingue et elle a tout envoyé bouler pour un putain de vin ! Il s'était levé de colère et Cassandra était plutôt fière d'elle. Elle avait enfin réussit à lui faire avouer ce qu'il refusait d'admettre depuis des mois. Et ça te fait rire ?!

\- Il était temps ! Lui répondit simplement Cassandra. Que tu te mettes en colère et que tu avoues enfin ce qui te dérange vraiment. Ajouta-t-elle quand elle vit sa mine déconfite. Il baissa la tête lasse et fatigué de sa journée, de tout. Cassandra se leva et le rejoignit en posant une main sur son épaule. Stephen tu ne peux pas continuer de cette façon….ta tristesse te ronge…tu es malheureux et Emily aussi, fait quelque chose….va la voir et essaie de la ramener vers toi….je suis certaine qu'elle n'attends que ça.

\- Tu…tu crois ? Demanda-t-il hésitant. J'ai….je…je sais pas….j'ai l'impression que c'était il y a des siècles et je ne suis pas certain qu'elle voudra bien m'écouter j'ai été tellement odieux avec elle. Souffla-t-il en se pinçant l'arête du nez.

\- Stephen….elle n'a jamais voulut quitter ta vie, c'est toi qui la chassé. Comment croyais-tu qu'elle allait réagir ? Elle n'a pas eu le choix….et ce n'est pas à elle de faire le premier pas. Elle cherchait juste ton soutien c'est tout.

Stephen regardait son ex-femme se disant qu'elle n'avait pas tord. Jamais Emily ne lui avait dit qu'elle resterait définitivement en France avant qu'il ne la pousse à le faire. Elle voulait juste partager son temps un moment entre lui et ses parents et à l'époque il n'avait pas su le comprendre. Son esprit était embrumé par Martin dans le tableau, c'était tout ce qu'il avait vu.

Se pourrait-il que malgré cette année passée loin de l'autre il existe encore une chance pour eux ? Se pourrait-il qu'elle ne soit pas passé à autre chose et qu'elle n'arrive pas à avancer ? Et si c'était le cas pourrait-il la laisser seule là bas alors qu'il ne rêve que d'une chose l'avoir à ses côtés ?

Toutes ces questions se bousculaient dans sa tête et il sentait déjà un mal de crâne se profiler. Il ferma les yeux un instant afin de clamer le flot d'émotions qui affluait dans son cœur et sa tête à la seule pensée que peut-être ils avaient encore une chance et qu'il n'avait pas tout gâché.

\- Merci Cass….pour tout. Dit-il en la prenant dans ses bras. Sans toi j'aurais eu du mal à traverser cette année. Elle se laissa faire, mais se dégagea vite de son étreinte.

\- Ce n'est pas pour toi que j'ai fait tout ça….même si je suis peinée de te voir dans cet état…..Mavi à besoin de toi et d'Emily dans sa vie. Elle est celle qui a su lui faire oublier mon départ et même si on adore passer du temps toutes les deux je ne pourrais jamais combler son manque. S'il existe une chance que tu puisses la ramener…fais le….et soyez heureux tout les trois.

\- Ok…je vais réfléchir…..même si je doute qu'elle m'écoute si je me décide. Cassandra le regarda alors avec un léger sourire contente qu'il envisage enfin de prendre les choses en main.

\- Je suis certaine que tu sauras trouver les mots pour la convaincre. Il haussa les épaules pas vraiment convaincu mais se sentait un peu plus léger ce soir après cette discussion forcée. C'était la première fois depuis un an qu'il pensait que peut-être il pourrait de nouveau avoir Emily dans sa vie.

* * *

\- Tu crois qu'on va pouvoir lancer la production la semaine prochaine ? Demanda Emily à Vincent.

Ils arpentaient l'usine d'embouteillage du domaine qu'elle venait de racheter, elle était en Californie depuis deux semaines maintenant et n'avait pas prévu de rentrer avant un bon moment. Elle avait encore beaucoup de choses à mettre au point ici et elle voulait visiter la région pour essayer de s'étendre encore un peu. Elle avait visé juste avec ce nouveau vin et ne comptait pas s'arrêter en si bon chemin.

\- Je pense que oui. Répondit Vincent sûr de lui. Tout est en place et le responsable de l'usine a bien comprit ce qu'on voulait. Tu vas être tranquille et si tu as un souci tu m'appelles et je saute dans le premier avion. Mais je pense que John s'en sortira, il est déjà sous ton charme.

\- Arrête. Dit-elle rigolant en pensant au maître de chais qu'elle venait d'embaucher pour son nouveau domaine. Il pourrait être mon père.

\- Et alors ? C'est quand même la vérité. Lui répondit-il rigolant lui aussi. Tu vas aller là bas ? Demanda-t-il tout à coup plus sérieusement.

\- Je sais pas encore…..j'en ai très envie...mais je sais aussi que c'est réveiller de mauvais souvenirs alors je…..je sais pas trop.

\- Emily….je te connais depuis que tu es toute gamine et je t'aime comme ma fille alors je vais te dire le fond de ma pensée sans filtre. Elle rigola doucement. Merci d'avoir sauvé le domaine et de penser à son avenir…..et avec ce nouveau vin on est tranquille, mais pense à toi Lyly. Elle fut touchée qu'il utilise le surnom qu'il lui donnait quand elle était plus jeune. Ta vie n'est pas uniquement dans les vignes...elle est avec Stephen et Mavi….et tu le sais.

\- Je…je ne suis pas certaine qu'il veut encore de ça avec moi. Dit-elle le cœur brisé. Il...n'a pas voulut de cette vie quand je lui ai proposé et….

\- Tu ne le sauras pas tant que tu ne lui auras pas parlé à nouveau…..file à Vancouver et va le voir…tente le tout pour le tout sinon tu vas finir par céder à Martin et je refuses de te voir à son bras, ce garçon est un sombre idiot qui ne te mérite pas !

Emily éclata de rire, elle savait que Vincent n'avait jamais aimé Martin, ne le trouvant pas assez bien pour elle. Il avait comprit tout de suite qu'elle ne l'aimait pas mais qu'elle ne voulait pas aller contre son père à l'époque. Il avait été heureux de son départ pour vivre sa vie même si ne plus la voir avait été difficile au début.

\- Oui je sais que tu n'as jamais été fan de notre relation mais grâce à lui on a réussit à sauver le domaine.

\- Et alors tu dois l'épouser un jour pour le remercier ?! C'est un bon banquier mais c'est une piètre personne qui ne mérite aucune attention, vu la façon dont il a traité Stephen à son arrivée. Emily avait raconté à Vincent il y a peu le comportement de son ex fiancé un jour ou elle était en colère contre lui pour avoir essayé une énième fois de la séduire.

\- Ok..ok. Tu as gagné….je vais aller à Vancouver. Dit-elle résigné. Il la souleva dans ses bras heureux de sa décision.

\- Ne me fait pas croire que c'est parce que je t'ai asticoté….si tu y vas c'est parce que tu en as envie c'est tout. Elle le regarda les yeux rieurs en haussant les épaules. Il n'avait pas tord mais elle n'était pas prête à le reconnaître.

####

Elle se tenait devant cette maison depuis des heures lui semblait-il. Le taxi l'avait déposé et depuis elle essayait de trouver le courage d'avancer et d'ouvrir cette porte. Elle jeta un œil sur le trousseau dans sa main et rigola à la licorne qui pendait à son porte clé, c'était un cadeau de Mavi pour son anniversaire. Cela lui donna le premier geste pour avancer et mettre la clé dans la serrure.

Quand elle ouvrit la porte et pénétra dans l'entrée un bien être l'enveloppa immédiatement, cette maison lui avait manqué plus que ce qu'elle avait imaginé. Elle savait que son vrai foyer était ici, dans cette maison que Stephen avait fait bâtir uniquement pour eux. Ça avait été la plus belle preuve d'amour qu'il avait pu lui faire.

Quand elle avança elle constata que rien n'avait bougé et que la maison semblait comme figée dans le temps. Elle visa la console de l'entrée et s'aperçut que sa bague était toujours posé au même endroit. Cela lui fit un coup au cœur en pensant qu'il ne l'avait même pas récupéré quand il avait déménagé.

Mavi lui avait apprit quelques temps après son départ, qu'elle habitait dans un appartement en centre ville, elle n'avait pas bien comprit pourquoi mais avait expliqué à Emily que son père n'avait plus voulut habité là du jour au lendemain. Emily essaya de contenir toutes les émotions qui remontaient à la surface rien qu'en posant ses yeux sur un objet.

Ils avaient été tellement heureux ici qu'elle se demandait comment ils avaient pu envoyer tout balader de cette façon, sans essayer de sauver leur relation ou au moins avoir une relation longue distance. Non….ils avaient chacun campé sur leurs positions sans essayer de comprendre l'autre. Stephen avait été trop loin dans ses paroles et Emily lui avait rendue la monnaie de sa pièce.

Elle avança encore un peu et fit le tour de la maison comme si c'était la première fois. Elle s'arrêta un peu plus longtemps dans leur chambre qui avait une vue imprenable sur la baie de Vancouver. Ça avait été sa seule condition à l'époque lors de la conception des plans. Elle avait voulut se réveiller chaque matin avec ce panorama pour lui rappeler que c'était à cet endroit que sa vie avait littéralement changé.

Elle rigola doucement au nombre de fois où ils avaient partagé un verre de vin sur la terrasse qui prolongeait leur chambre. Peu importait le temps il s'installaient dans les bras l'un de l'autre, s'emmitouflaient dans un plaid et dégustaient leur verre en parlant de leur avenir, de Mavi, de leur futur bébé dont ils avaient une envie folle tout les deux. Mais la situation du domaine avait mis un stop à tout ces rêves. Elle soupira et décida d'explorer le jardin.

Elle fut surprise de constater que tout était en ordre et entretenu, comme la maison d'ailleurs. C'est comme si on voulait que la maison reste la même si ces habitants avaient envie un jour d'y revenir. C'est vrai qu'en y réfléchissant elle avait constaté que la maison était propre et que rien ne la distinguait du jour où elle l'avait quitté.

Stephen était seul depuis une semaine sa fille était partie à Los Angeles avec sa mère. Cette dernière avait une longue mission dans quelques temps et ne pourrait pas voir sa fille pendant un moment, ils avaient donc d'un commun accord décidé qu'elle passerait les deux prochaines semaines chez elle.

Il n'avait pas le moral et se sentait seul. La discussion qu'il avait eu avec Cassandra tournait dans sa tête et il ne savait pas quoi faire. Il avait plusieurs fois prit son téléphone et avait faillit appuyer sur le nom d'Emily, mais il s'était toujours dégonflé, bien trop peur qu'elle ne lui réponde pas ou pire qu'elle l'envoie balader. Ce qui mettrait un point final à ses espoirs.

Seulement cette nuit il avait prit son courage à deux mains et avait appelé le domaine pour pouvoir lui parler. Il ne savait pas où il avait trouvé la force mais il était tombé sur Robert qui lui avait simplement dit que sa fille n'était pas présente, qu'elle était en Californie et qu'il ne savait pas quand elle rentrerait. Son ton n'avait pas été désagréable comme il aurait pu le penser mais plutôt désolé et compatissant.

\- Stephen….Lui avait-il dit avant qu'il ne raccroche. Vous lui manquez énormément. Fut tout ce qu'il lui avait dit, mais pour lui cela signifiait tellement qu'il avait prit sa voiture ce matin et était monté sur les hauteurs. Son périple l'avait conduit tout droit à un endroit où il n'avait plus mis les pieds depuis qu'Emily était partit.

Il arrêta sa voiture et se gara comme il en avait l'habitude quand il habitait encore ici. Il soupira et attendit un moment avant de descendre et de pousser cette porte. Ce geste, il l'avait fait des centaines de fois avant ce jour mais aujourd'hui cela lui semblait important, comme une nouvelle vie qui commençait. Il fut cependant surprit de constater que la porte n'était pas fermée à clé. D'un coup un espoir fou naquit en lui, il savait qu'elle n'était pas loin de lui et qu'il lui manquait, se pourrait-il qu'elle soit là ? Et qu'elle aussi veuille réparer leurs erreurs ?

Il entra et fut aussitôt assaillit de souvenirs, de fous rires, de moments de tendresse et d'amour. Cette maison vibrait encore de tout ces moments qu'il en eut le cœur brisé de réaliser qu'il avait tout gâché. Son regard se porta sur la console de l'entrée où il vit la bague qu'il lui avait offerte il y a trois ans, en lui promettant de l'aimer peu importe les épreuves et la vie qu'ils mèneraient.

Il s'en approcha et la prit entre ses doigts, se souvenant encore de ce qu'il avait ressentit en la lui passant au doigt. Ses gestes avaient été fébriles et hésitants mais il avait aussi sentit Emily stressée et heureuse de cette preuve d'amour et d'appartenance. Ils avaient ensuite fait l'amour en se prouvant qu'ils s'aimaient plus que tout et les mois qui avaient suivit c'étaient passés dans un tourbillon de bonheur et de joie.

Ils avaient continué à vivre de la même façon, avec leur travail respectif et à voyager un peu partout afin que Stephen honore ses engagements. La presse avait eu vent de son divorce et de son histoire avec Emily. La plupart des articles avaient été plutôt sympa avec eux et ils n'avaient pas vécus cette période comme un calvaire. Les choses s'étaient vite calmées, un nouveaux scandale en chaussant un autre.

En pénétrant dans le salon son regard fut attiré par une silhouette dans le jardin. Il s'avança encore un peu plus près de la baie vitrée. Il avait du mal à y croire et espérait ne pas rêver. Il s'approcha encore le cœur battant en ouvrant la fenêtre de peur de la voir disparaître. Elle était de dos et il pouvait remarquer qu'elle portait les cheveux plus longs, ils étaient lâchés dans son dos et tout ce qu'il voulait c'était passer ses doigts dedans pour être sûr qu'elle soit bien là.

Emily se tendit à la fenêtre qui s'ouvrait. Elle reconnue la démarche de la personne derrière elle. Elle était nerveuse et anxieuse de sa réaction, la dernière fois qu'ils s'étaient vu cela c'était très mal finit. Son cœur battait la chamade et elle sentait le sang pulser à ses oreilles. Elle ferma les yeux à l'écoute de sa voix remplie de peur, de crainte et d'espoir qu'elle ne le repousse pas.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

* * *

 **Et voilà...ils sont enfin réunis sur le même continent...après à savoir ce qu'il va se passer...**

 **Comme toujours j'attends vos avis et commentaires avec beaucoup d'impatience, c'est toujours un plaisir de vous lire.**

 **Il reste encore deux chapitres qui seront postés la semaine prochaine...mais quand ? À vous de voir.**

 **Je vous embrasse tous et à vos claviers pour avoir la suite rapidement...**

 **A bientôt.**


	13. Chapter 13

**Bonjour à tous,**

 **Tout d'abord un grand merci à tous pour vos reviews qui font énormément de bien au moral.**

 **Olicity-love, Bethoveen, Ally84, Clo, Melissa et les nombreux guests merci beaucoup de laisser votre avis.**

 **Voici donc l'avant-dernier chapitre de cette fiction avec les retrouvailles...heureuses ou pas...à vous de le découvrir.**

 **Bonne lecture.**

 **Un énorme merci à Shinobu24. Je t'embrasse.**

* * *

\- Qu'est….qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Demanda Stephen une nouvelle fois alors qu'Emily ne bougeait pas. Il s'approcha encore un peu et osa poser une main sur son épaule. Elle ne sursauta pas et se retourna lentement pour finalement croiser son regard.

\- Bonjour Stephen. Dit-elle d'une voix faible et tremblante.

\- Bonjour. Répondit-il à son tour la fixant ayant encore du mal à croire qu'elle soit devant lui.

\- Je…je suis désolée….je ne devrais pas être là…..Elle le fixa mais il ne disait toujours rien, bien trop surprit pour parler. Elle interpréta son silence comme une façon de lui dire qu'effectivement elle n'était pas la bienvenue dans cette maison. C'est quand il la vit remonter vers la maison qu'il comprit qu'elle allait partir.

\- Non attends ! Cria-t-il presque. Je...je suis content de te trouver ici….même si c'est une surprise. Finit-il par dire avec un léger sourire. Elle s'était arrêtée dans sa course et il la rejoignit les mains dans les poches, un peu nerveux. Je comptais venir te voir en Californie.

Emily le regarda surprise qu'il sache où elle se trouvait et ne comprenait rien à ce qu'il venait de dire. Comment pouvait-il être au courant de ce qu'elle faisait ?

\- Je…j'ai du mal à comprendre. Dit-elle simplement avec un sourire nerveux.

\- J'ai eu ton père au téléphone et il m'a expliqué que tu étais dans la Napa Valley…..je voulais te voir et te parler...je suis venu ici sans m'en rendre compte. Dit-il en pouffant un peu toujours aussi nerveux. J'étais loin de me douter que je te trouverai là. Il marqua une pause et posa la question qui l'intéressait vraiment. Pourquoi es-tu là ?

\- Je….j'avais l'intention de passer te voir. Avoua-t-elle au bout d'un moment, le fixant toujours nerveuse. Et toi pourquoi voulais-tu me voir ?

\- Tu me manques. Répondit-il simplement espérant que cet aveu serait un bon début pour amorcer une discussion difficile. Je voulais te parler. Devant son manque de réaction, il ne savait que penser et était anxieux qu'elle ne veuille pas la même chose que lui.

\- Je voulais te parler aussi. Confirma-t-elle doucement. Mais si on rentrait, j'avais oublié à quel point les hivers canadiens pouvaient être froid. Il rigola doucement et la suivit vers le salon. Elle se tourna vers lui une fois entrée. Et si tu préparais un feu et que j'allais voir ce que je trouve en cuisine pour nous préparer un bon café ?

\- C'est une excellent idée. Il lui fit un sourire à tomber, heureux qu'elle veuille elle aussi avoir cette conversation qu'ils n'avaient jamais réussit à avoir calmement. Il espérait simplement qu'elle finirait mieux qu'à chaque fois qu'ils l'avaient engagé. Il la regarda partir se disant que ce genre de moments lui avait manqué.

Emily était extrêmement nerveuse, en arrivant ici elle n'avait jamais imaginé se retrouver tout de suite face à Stephen. Elle avait pensé passer une journée ou deux afin de savoir exactement comment agir et seulement lui passer un coup de fil pour le voir. Elle aurait alors eu l'occasion alors de répéter ce qu'elle voulait lui dire.

Elle essayait de calmer les battements de son cœur et ses mains tremblantes quand elle fouillait dans les placards à la recherche de quelque chose de comestibles et de non périmé. A sa grande surprise tout les placards étaient remplis comme quand ils habitaient encore dans cette maison. Elle trouva sans peine ce qu'elle cherchait et retrouva vite Stephen qui venait juste d'allumer la cheminée.

Elle posa le plateau sur la table basse et prit place dans le canapé à sa place habituelle sans s'en rendre compte. Il la regarda faire et un petit sourire fleurit sur ses lèvres. Il prit place lui aussi et lui donna sa tasse fumante.

\- Alors que fais-tu en Californie ? Demanda-t-il en soufflant sur son café brulant.

\- J'ai racheté un nouveau domaine il y a peu de temps et je suis ici pour tout mettre en place….j'ai fais le voyage avec Vincent. Ajouta-t-elle sans trop savoir pourquoi.

\- Oh…les choses vont mieux alors ? Il était surpris, ne s'attendant pas à ça.

Elle hocha la tête avec un sourire et lui expliqua les derniers mois à chercher une solution rapide et efficace pour sauver le domaine. Le grand cru se vendait toujours mais beaucoup plus difficilement, elle avait donc accentué ses efforts sur le « petit vin » comme disait son père et ça avait payé. C'était grâce à ça qu'elle avait pu avoir le prêt pour acheter ces vignes en Californie.

\- Martin a fait un travail formidable auprès des banques, sans lui je crois qu'on aurait encore la tête sous l'eau. Dit-elle sans s'en rendre compte, elle nota tout de même le changement d'expression de Stephen, ses mâchoires se contractant et son regard se faisant plus dur.

\- Martin le sauveur. Dit-il ironiquement. Il devrait penser à porter une cape.

\- Stephen. Fit-elle d'une voix traînante. S'il te plaît….je ne veux pas recommencer à me battre avec toi….ce n'est pas pour ça que je suis là. Il la fixa se disant qu'elle avait raison.

\- Excuse moi….désolé mais quand on parle de lui c'est plus fort que moi. Pouffa-t-il doucement.

\- Je sais. Rigola-t-elle doucement à son tour. Il peut parfois être insupportable mais ça ne change rien au fait que sans lui on ne serait arrivé à rien….je lui dois la survie du « domaine des bois rouges ». Dit-elle doucement en le fixant avec un sourire confus. Il acquiesça et elle comprit qu'il ferait attention à ses réactions. Comment va Mavi ? Je voudrais la voir si c'est possible ? Demanda-t-elle pour aller sur un terrain un peu moins miné.

\- Elle va bien, elle est à LA avec sa mère pour la semaine. Expliqua Stephen qui avait bien comprit la manœuvre de la blonde. Cassandra ne la verra plus avant un moment, elle était en vacances alors elle l'a emmené avec elle.

\- Oh. Elle était déçue, la fillette lui manquait aussi beaucoup. C'est rien….je suis contente qu'elle passe du temps avec sa mère.

\- Tu lui manques beaucoup tu sais…..et à moi aussi. Dit-il très vite avant de ne plus avoir le courage de lui dire une nouvelle fois. Elle encra ses yeux dans les siens et pu y voir une tristesse infinie, elle était certaine que son regard reflétait la même chose.

\- Vous me manquez aussi beaucoup….la vie sans vous est beaucoup moins belle. Dit-elle d'une petite voix. Il saisit sa main posé à côté de la sienne et la serra tendrement.

\- Ici aussi sans toi la vie est beaucoup moins belle…..comment on a pu tout gâcher de cette façon ? Ces mots étaient sortit tout seuls. Elle haussa les épaules et souffla doucement.

\- Je pense qu'on a pas su communiquer quand il le fallait, on avait chacun un avis sur la question et on a pas écouté l'autre. A partir de là on s'est déchiré. C'était un constat difficile et amer mais c'était aussi la vérité, ils avaient tout gâché par fierté et orgueil.

Ils se fixèrent un instant ne sachant pas quoi dire et ne sachant pas par où commencer. Ils avaient tellement de choses à se dire et à se faire pardonner. Mais cela valait-il le coup de revenir sur le passé alors qu'ils étaient tout les deux d'accord pour dire qu'ils avaient fait des erreurs et qu'ils étaient tout les deux responsables de leur séparation ?

\- Je n'ai jamais voulut te quitter définitivement. Emily voulait être clair dans ses intentions, il y avait eu assez de quiproquos et de maladresse. C'est toi qui m'a poussé à partir….mais je ne te reproche rien. Ajouta-t-elle très vite ne voulant pas qu'il se méprenne.

\- Je sais. Souffla-t-il en caressant sa main qu'il tenait toujours dans la sienne. Je sais que tout est de ma faute….je n'ai rien fait pour te pousser à rester….j'ai mit du temps à le comprendre….je suis désolé de toutes les paroles blessantes que j'ai pu te dire.

Elle pencha la tête sur le côté avec un léger sourire heureuse qu'il reconnaisse enfin ses tords. Elle n'en avait pas espéré autant en venant ici….du moins pas aussi vite. Elle s'était plutôt attendue à ce qu'il campe sur ses positions et la rende folle pendant un moment.

\- Ok…..c'est un bon début. Dit-elle en plaisantant. Il la regarda à son tour et éclata légèrement de rire aussi, elle n'avait pas changé. Elle était toujours la même jeune femme pleine de vie et pleine d'humour qui avait su trouver le chemin vers son cœur. Il était toujours aussi fou amoureux d'elle, cette année passée loin d'elle n'avait pas tarit ses sentiments, bien au contraire.

\- Je t'aime Emily et je n'ai jamais cessé de t'aimer….te voir partir à été la chose la plus difficile que j'ai du affronter. Il se décida à lui avouer ce qu'il n'avait encore jamais dit à personne. Le jour de ton départ je suis allé à l'aéroport…..je ne voulais pas que tu partes en pensant que je ne t'aimais plus ou que je te laissais tomber…je voulais que tu saches que je te soutenais et que le fait que tu partes ne changeait rien pour nous, mais…

\- Quoi…..? Tu es venu ? Mais pourquoi je ne…Demanda-t-elle choquée.

\- Je suis arrivé trop tard ton avion venait de décoller. Dit-il le regard perdu au loin dans ses souvenirs. J'ai cru devenir fou de ne pas avoir pu te dire ce que je voulais. Il leva à nouveau son regard vers elle. J'ai appelé le domaine quelque temps plus tard voulant te parler, mais pour une raison inconnue c'est Martin qui m'a répondu. Elle comprit alors pourquoi elle n'avait pas eu de ses nouvelles.

\- Il t'a fait comprendre qu'il était de nouveau dans ma vie ? Il hocha positivement la tête et son regard à cet instant lui brisa le cœur. Jamais…..tu m'entends...jamais il n'a été question à quelque moment que se soit que Martin et moi…Elle ne finit pas sa phrase bien trop dégoûtée d'imaginer cet homme posant à nouveau ses mains sur elle. Il a essayé plus d'une fois de me séduire….mais je ne pensais qu'à toi…..je n'ai pas cessé une seconde de penser à toi Stephen. Dit-elle la voix tremblotante d'émotion, les yeux mouillés de larmes.

Elle sentit sa main se poser délicatement sur sa joue. Elle pencha légèrement la tête afin d'accentuer sa caresse et ferma les yeux heureuse de ce contact et de sentir à nouveau sa chaleur sur sa peau. Elle sentit son pouce tendrement caresser ses lèvres, elle ouvrit les yeux doucement à ce geste et le vit se rapprocher lentement. Elle n'attendait qu'une chose qu'il pose ses lèvres sur les siennes, ce contact lui avait manqué et elle voulait y mettre un terme.

Elle ferma à nouveau les yeux mais ne sentit pas ce contact tant attendu, à la place elle sentit son front sur le sien et son souffle contre son visage. Elle rouvrit les yeux et tomba sur ces deux prunelles bleues qu'elle aimait à la folie. Elle voyait qu'il avait envie de l'embrasser mais que quelque chose le retenait encore.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Sa voix était d'une douceur extrême et à peine audible mais lui avait bien entendu sa question.

\- Si….si tu es là c'est que tu comptes rester ?

\- Je vais avoir beaucoup de travail avec mon nouveau vin. Dit-elle avec un léger sourire. Il va falloir que je reste un moment dans la Napa Valley….et ce n'est pas très loin de Vancouver….je pourrais facilement faire les aller-retour.

Il continua à la fixer un moment le regard remplit d'amour et heureux de ce qu'elle venait de lui dire. Elle ne comptait pas repartir tout de suite en France et cela fit tomber ses derniers doutes. Il décolla son front du sien sans quitter son regard et se baissa un peu pour atteindre ses lèvres rosées.

Il déposa les siennes doucement sur celles d'Emily et c'est un léger soupir qui l'accueillit. De toute sa vie un baiser ne lui avait semblé si bon et si sincère. Il pouvait enfin à nouveau l'embrasser et la serrer dans ces bras, ce n'était ni un rêve ni un mirage. Elle était réellement là. Il posa ses mains dans son cou pour la rapprocher encore un peu de lui et elle posa les siennes sur ses joues.

Il taquina sa lèvre supérieure pour enfin avoir accès à ce qu'il voulait le plus, sentir sa langue s'enrouler autour de la sienne, sentir Emily défaillir sous le flot de sensations qu'il allait lui procurer rien qu'avec son baiser. Elle ouvrit doucement sa bouche et sans attendre plus longtemps il en prit possession en douceur et en tendresse. Leurs langues se rencontrèrent et à cet instant tout fut oublié la peine, les larmes, les cris, l'absence, le manque, les doutes…..ne restait plus qu'eux et leur amour qui avait finalement survécu à la séparation. C'est à bout de souffle et le cœur explosant de joie qu'ils se décollèrent l'un de l'autre. Ils se regardèrent en souriant bêtement avant de replonger pour un nouveau baiser tout aussi passionné.

####

La journée était passée assez vite et ils avaient énormément discuté. Emily avait raconté à Stephen sa vie en France et les difficultés qu'elle avait eu à remonter le domaine, la bataille qu'elle avait dû livrer avec son père afin qu'il accepte de lever le pied, les heures de discussion et la patience qu'elle avait dû déployer afin qu'il accepte qu'elle mette au point le «petit vin ».

\- J'ai passé les trois premiers mois sur les nerfs tout les jours….ça été très difficile...à tel point que je pensais avoir fait la plus belle erreur de ma vie. J'avais tout quitté pour les sauver et je me rendais compte qu'il ne voulait pas de mon aide. Expliqua Emily à un Stephen tout ouïe.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il l'a fait changer d'avis alors ?

\- Ma mère. Emily rigola à ce souvenir. Elle a menacé mon père de divorcer s'il n'écoutait pas ce qui était bon pour lui et le domaine. Stephen éclata de rire et reprit son sérieux.

\- Elle l'aurait fait ?! Il avait du mal à y croire.

\- Non…bien sûr que non….mais mon père ne le savait pas….il a tout accepté et à partir de ce moment là tout s'est enchaîné très vite….et voilà comment je me retrouve dans la Napa Valley avec un nouveau défi à relever. Il se pencha en avant en l'embrassant tendrement.

\- La prochaine fois que je verrais Hélène je lui dirais merci….sans son coup de bluff tu ne serais pas là. Elle rigola doucement et déposa un nouveau baiser sur ses lèvres.

Stephen lui raconta à son tour ce qui avait changé au studio, les départs et les nouveaux arrivés. Et surtout il lui raconta comment Mavi avait changé depuis son départ, elle qui avait toujours été mûre pour son âge avait grandit d'une façon dont il n'avait jamais imaginé.

\- Tu l'entendrais me parler parfois….j'ai l'impression de me faire réprimander par ma mère. Rigola-t-il franchement. Je pense que c'était sa façon de se remettre de ton départ. Emily baissa la tête consciente qu'elle avait fait du mal à Mavi, Stephen le remarqua et ajouta. Elle ne t'en a jamais voulut….elle a vite comprit que le souci venait de moi et je crois qu'elle me l'a un peu fait payer.

\- Merci pour m'avoir permis de garder contact avec elle….cette année aurait été encore plus difficile sans elle. Et Cassandra….ça se passe bien avec elle ? Il fronça les sourcils à question ne comprenant pas vraiment ce qu'elle voulait dire par là.

\- Oui….ça va….elle a fait beaucoup d'efforts pour sa fille depuis ton départ….c'est elle qui m'a poussé à aller te voir. Elle releva le visage vers lui. Tu es surprise ? Elle hocha doucement la tête. Pourquoi ?

\- J'ai toujours pensé que vous finiriez par vous remettre ensemble. Dit-elle d'une voix basse et gênée.

\- Quoi ?! Jamais de la vie Emily…..tu te souviens ce que tu m'as dit la première fois qu'on a partagé un verre de vin ? Elle opina de la tête se souvenant exactement de ses paroles.

\- Je t'ai dit qu'après chaque tempête il y avait le beau temps et…..

\- Qu'il y avait toujours une jolie surprise qui nous attendait après…..et c'était toi ma jolie surprise chérie….ça l'a toujours été et j'espère que ça le sera toujours. Il la fixa intensément et essuya une larme solitaire qui coulait sur sa joue. Il n'y a jamais rien eu entre mon ex-femme et moi pendant ton absence….rien…ok ?

\- Ok. Souffla-t-elle soulagée d'avoir éclaircit ce point. Même s'il lui avait dit des centaines de fois qu'entre lui et Cassandra il n'y aurait plus jamais rien, elle n'avait put empêcher son imagination de voguer et de se dire qu'ils auraient pu se donner une seconde chance.

\- Et si on allait chez Alfredo pour fêter ton retour ? Je meurt de faim, pas toi.

\- Si…c'est une bonne idée et comme ça je pourrais aller déposer mes affaires à l'hôtel. Dit-elle en se levant.

\- A l'hôtel ? Pourquoi ne pas rester ici….enfin si tu veux bien évidemment. Rajouta-t-il en voyant son air surprit. Cette maison est la tienne, tu as le droit de dormir ici.

\- Oh…je…ok….dans ce cas je vais aller déposer mes affaires à l'étage. Stephen hocha la tête et réalisa qu'en fait il n'avait pas envie de sortir et préférait rester ici avec elle, dans leur maison.

\- Et si j'allais plutôt chercher le repas et qu'on passe la soirée ici ? Se ravisa-t-il.

\- C'est une excellente idée. Elle sourit franchement heureuse de la tournure de sa journée, sa vie était en train de redevenir ce qu'elle était et elle ne pouvait que s'en réjouir. Elle le regarda partir en le suivant de regard après un dernier baiser, quand il ferma la porte derrière lui son regard se posa sur la console pas très loin avec sa bague toujours au même endroit, se demandant si un jour elle l'aurait de nouveau à son doigt.

####

Emily n'arrivait pas à trouver le sommeil. Elle tournait dans son lit et cela depuis deux bonnes heures, elle décida de se lever et d'aller se faire un café. Elle ne savait pas si c'était judicieux mais c'était de ça dont elle avait envie. Elle descendit sans faire de bruit et fila en cuisine. Elle se prépara sa boisson favorite et se posta devant la baie vitrée du salon.

Elle n'arrivait pas à se lasser de cette vue et de ce que cela représentait à ses yeux. Ses pensées voguèrent vers l'homme qui dormait à l'étage. En rentrant du traiteur elle l'avait vu avec un sac de voyage, il lui avait demandé si cela ne la dérangeait pas s'il passait lui aussi la nuit ici. Elle avait su se retenir de sauter au plafond à ne pas se savoir seule dans cette maison remplit de souvenirs.

Le dîner c'était passé dans une bonne ambiance, hésitant entre séduction et réserve. Ils avaient échangé des regards doux et complices, des gestes tendres et affectueux et bien sûr quelques baisers passionnés mais cela s'était arrêté la. Elle ne voulait rien précipiter et ils étaient partis se coucher chacun de leur côté, évitant d'élire domicile dans leur ancienne chambre. Stephen avait prit la chambre de sa fille et Emily avait choisit la chambre d'amis.

Elle se demandait comment la suite allait se passer. Elle était encore pour un petit moment en Californie mais il fallait qu'elle rentre en France d'ici quelques semaines au plus tard. Elle avait déjà pensé reculer son départ si Stephen le lui demandait. Les choses à Bordeaux pouvaient être gérés par Vincent et au pire son père pourrait le seconder s'il y avait vraiment besoin. Elle avait mit sa vie entre parenthèse durant un moment et à présent elle voulait vivre pour elle et rattraper le temps perdu. C'était ce que sa mère lui avait conseillé.

Stephen aussi avait du mal à trouver le sommeil. Être dans la même maison que la femme dont il avait rêvé le retour depuis des mois était une vraie torture. Il n'avait qu'une envie aller la retrouver et lui faire l'amour pour lui prouver à quel point elle lui avait manqué. Mais il avait bien comprit qu'elle ne voulait rien précipiter et avait respecté sa volonté. C'est avec un chaste baiser qu'il l'avait laissé devant sa chambre.

Il jeta la couette à l'autre bout du lit et se leva d'un bon. Il avait besoin de se dépenser pour espérer pouvoir dormir. Il s'habilla d'un pantalon de sport et d'un débardeur avant de descendre en silence ne voulant pas réveiller Emily. Avant de filer à la salle de sports au sous-sol il passa par la cuisine pour prendre une bouteille d'eau dans le frigo et son regard fut attiré vers le salon. Emily se tenait debout appuyé contre la fenêtre, emmitouflée dans un gros gilet une tasse à la main.

\- Tu ne dors pas ? Dit-il en pénétrant dans le salon doucement. Elle se retourna en sursautant légèrement mais lui fit un sourire malgré tout. Elle visa sa tenue et se dit qu'elle n'était pas la seule à avoir du mal à trouver le sommeil.

\- A ce que je vois je ne suis pas la seule insomniaque dans cette maison. Il baissa la tête en rigolant de sa repartie, ça aussi ça lui avait manqué.

\- Effectivement tu n'es pas la seule. A quoi tu pensais ?

\- À rien de bien précis. Fit-elle en bougeant de sa place. J'ai une question…enfin si je peux ? Il hocha la tête et prit place sur l'accoudoir du canapé. Ok….je…comment se fait-il que la maison semble habité alors que clairement ce n'est pas le cas. Cette question l'avait hanté toute la journée.

\- Ma mère. Dit-il simplement. Quand elle est à Vancouver elle vient passer ses journées ici et fait vivre cette maison…..elle a toujours été persuadée que tu reviendrais. Il souffla se souvenant du nombres de fois où il avait dit à sa mère que tout ce qu'elle faisait ne servait à rien. Et finalement elle a eu raison…tu es là….

\- Je reconnais bien là ta mère. Dit-elle en pouffant légèrement tout en s'approchant de lui doucement. Pourquoi avoir déménagé alors que tu n'as jamais voulut te séparer de cette maison…..j'ai du mal à te suivre.

\- Je ne pouvais pas rester dans cette maison qu'on avait pensé tout les deux…..tu n'étais plus là je n'avais plus aucune raison de rentrer ici….ce n'était plus mon foyer. Dit-il en la fixant, la voyant s'approcher encore plus près.

Elle n'était plus très loin de lui, il tendit une main pour la rapprocher encore un peu et saisit la ceinture de son gilet. Il tira doucement dessus et elle s'avança. Il passa ses mains sous son gilet pour trouver sa taille et elle entoura son cou de ses bras, se positionnant entre ses jambes et plongeant son regard dans le sien.

\- Je comprends. Dit-elle tout bas. J'ai ressentit une immense nostalgie en entrant ici….je crois que j'aurais eu du mal à rester aussi. Elle passa une main dans ses cheveux comme elle aimait le faire et il ferma les yeux à sentir ses doigts caresser son crâne. Il la serra un peu plus et posa sa tête contre sa poitrine pour respirer son odeur qui lui avait tant manqué.

\- Si tu savais le nombre de nuit où j'ai rêvé que tu étais à mes côtés et que tout ceci n'était qu'un cauchemar. Dit-il contre son teeshirt.

Il bougea sa tête pour la regarder dans les yeux mais son regard tomba sur son cou si gracile qu'il ne rêvait que d'embrasser. Délicatement il s'approcha et déposa un baiser à sa base. Il attendit un instant et en déposa un second un peu plus loin. Elle ne disait rien et ne le repoussait pas, accentuant même la pression sur son crâne. Il continua à déposer de doux baisers dans son cou pour remonter le long de sa mâchoire et arriver à ses lèvres.

Il tourna autour de sa bouche un moment avant de l'emprisonner pour un baiser qui les laissa essoufflés et pantelants tout les deux. Ils se fixèrent un instant sachant parfaitement où cela allait les mener. Doucement il remonta ses mains de sa taille à ses épaules en effleurant sa poitrine. Il constata qu'il lui faisait toujours le même effet, ses pointes se dressant après son passage. S'il avait douté qu'elle portait un soutien-gorge, à cet instant il ne doutait plus.

Une fois arrivé à ses épaules il fit glisser ses mains le long de ses bras pour la débarrasser de son gilet qui était devenu de trop à son goût. Le vêtement glissa sans bruit au sol et arrivé à ses mains il entrelaça leurs doigts. Ils se sourirent et Stephen l'embrassa à nouveau. Le baiser était lent et tendre.

Il prenait son temps pour la goûter et la redécouvrir. Il remonta ses mains le long de ses bras lui déclenchant mille frissons. Il frôla à nouveau sa poitrine et retrouva sa taille. Il glissa une main sous son teeshirt et l'entendit gémir contre sa bouche de sentir sa main sur son ventre. Il dessina de petits cercles lentement sur sa peau pour finir par glisser un doigt de long de l'élastique de son short de nuit.

Elle se retenait de gémir plus fort à sentir ses mains et ses doigts se balader sur son corps. Elle était déjà au supplice et il l'avait à peine frôlé, elle n'imaginait pas ce qu'elle allait pouvoir ressentir quand il saisirait fermement contre lui et la caresserait franchement. Elle se laissait faire bien trop heureuse de le retrouver et de ressentir à nouveau ce feu couver sous sa peau. Cela aussi lui avait manqué, plus que ce qu'elle avait imaginé.

Quand elle sentit sa main s'enfoncer dans son short et son doigt frôler son intimité elle gémit plus fortement et se laissa tomber contre son torse, la tête encrée dans son cou. Elle posa ses mains sur ses bras musclés et elle le sentit trembler d'excitation lui aussi. Elle remonta ses mains vers ses épaules pour s'accrocher afin de ne pas tomber tellement elle sentait ses jambes faibles.

Elle le sentait dévorer son cou de baiser tantôt appuyés et humides, tantôt brefs et aspirés. Elle sentait son souffle se perdre contre sa peau et l'entendit gémir dans le creux de son oreille quand elle se colla un peu plus à lui afin de sentir sa virilité pointer. Il resserra sa prise sur son corps et se laissa tomber à l'arrière pour atterrir sur le canapé, sa précieuse prise encore dans ses bras. Elle rigola de son geste et plongea son regard rieur dans le sien. Elle se releva difficilement et prit les choses en main. Elle se recula un peu et entreprit de se déshabiller complètement, en deux gestes elle était nue devant lui, offerte.

Il déglutit péniblement à cette vision et se positionna un peu mieux sur le fauteuil. Elle s'approcha pas à pas, lentement et pouvait le voir lutter contre l'envie de se lever et de la rejoindre. Arrivée à sa hauteur elle se baissa un peu et prit place sur lui, une jambe de chaque côté de son bassin. Elle posa ses mains sur ses épaules et les descendit assez vite à la base de son débardeur afin de lui enlever.

Elle admira ce torse encore plus musclé que dans son souvenir et ne put retenir ses mains de le caresser et de délimiter chaque muscle qu'elle croisait. Elle le sentait faiblir sous son toucher et se disait que rien n'avait changé entre eux malgré la distance et la séparation. Leurs corps réagissaient toujours de la même façon à leurs caresses respectives. Elle fit glisser sa main un peu plus bas encore et arriva à sa virilité.

Sans hésiter elle passa une main dans son pantalon et glissa vite sous son boxer. Elle le vit poser sa tête contre sa poitrine quand elle prit son membre en main et elle l'entendit gémir contre sa peau quand elle le serra un peu plus fort.

\- Oh mon ange. Souffla-t-il contre sa poitrine qu'il cherchait à mordiller. Si tu savais à quel point tu m'as manqué. Il passa ses mains dans son dos pour la maintenir près de lui et déposa des dizaines de baiser le long de son cou avant de titiller chaque pointe durcies d'excitation.

Ses mouvements se firent un peu plus rapide sur son sexe dur et il savait qu'il ne tiendrait pas longtemps si elle continuait de cette manière. D'un geste rapide et habile il se débarrassa de ses vêtements afin d'être plus libre de ses mouvements et sans prévenir Emily s'empala sur lui dans un cri rauque de contentement.

Elle ne bougea pas, se contentant de se serrer contre lui et de le sentir en elle. Elle avait l'impression de retrouver sa place et d'être enfin à l'endroit qui était le sien. Elle se décolla légèrement pour trouver ses yeux qu'elle ne quitta pas quand elle commença à se déhancher. Il se jeta sur sa bouche et l'embrassa pour étouffer ses cris et ses gémissements de plaisirs. Ils étaient seuls dans cette maison mais c'est une habitude qu'ils avaient prit quand ils faisaient l'amour et que Mavi était là.

Elle sentait ses bras forts resserrer leur prise autour de sa taille pour l'aider à monter et descendre sur lui. Elle sentait le plaisir arriver un peu plus à chaque mouvement et elle était partagé entre se laisser aller et ralentir le rythme pour encore profiter de cet état de grâce. Elle quitta sa bouche pour enfouir sa tête dans son cou et ainsi encore plus se coller à lui et ressentir encore plus de sensations.

Sa poitrine qui frottait contre son torse dur, son clitoris qu'elle sentait prêt à exploser, les gémissements de Stephen qui la poussaient à continuer, son souffle qu'elle sentait saccadé tout ça la rendait folle et sans vraiment s'en rendre compte elle accéléra ses mouvements et explosa sur lui sans cette fois-ci retenir son long gémissement de libération, l'entraînant avec elle.

Elle se tint à lui fermement et essaya de reprendre conscience après ce qu'elle venait de vivre. Elle posa son front contre son épaule et sentit ses mains se balader dans ses cheveux. Ils arrivèrent enfin à retrouver une respiration normale et Emily voulut se dégager mais il la retint contre lui.

\- Attends…ne bouge pas….je t'emmène sous la douche. Dit-il tout bas contre son cou. Elle gloussa et sentait déjà son désir pour elle se manifester. A mon tour maintenant de te donner du plaisir chérie. Il se leva sans mal et couru pratiquement jusque leur salle de bains.

####

Stephen regardait sa compagne dormir. Elle était tournée vers lui, une main sous son oreiller, ses cheveux couvrant une partie de son visage. Il dégagea d'un doigt la mèche l'empêchant de profiter pleinement de son visage. Il avait encore du mal à croire qu'elle soit là, à ses côtés comme il en avait rêvé.

En venant ici hier matin il n'aurait jamais pensé la trouver dans leur jardin et que les choses se passent si bien entre eux. Ils avaient réussit à mettre les choses à plat et à reconnaître qu'ils avaient fait des erreurs, ils auraient pu attendre et se mettre des barrières pour voir comment les choses pouvaient évoluer mais leur attirance et leur amour avaient été plus fort que tout.

\- Bonjour chérie. Dit-il en se penchant vers ses lèvres quand il vit qu'elle était réveillée. Elle lui fit un sourire énorme quand il se recula.

\- Bonjour. Marmonna-t-elle d'une voix encore endormie. Quelle heure est-il ? Elle ferma à nouveau les yeux encore fatiguée. Il prit son téléphone et visa l'heure.

\- Il est encore tôt…..bien dormi ? Il se pencha encore un peu et commença à embrasser son épaule, ses bras, ses cheveux.

\- Hum hum….très bien. Dit-elle en appréciant sa torture et lui donnant encore plus d'accès. Et toi ? Il releva le visage vers elle et s'approcha de son visage.

\- C'est la meilleure nuit que j'ai passé depuis des lustres. Souffla-t-il contre ses lèvres avant d'en prendre possession pour ne plus les quitter pendant un moment.

Après s'être aimés encore une fois avant de se lever, Stephen et Emily prenaient leur petit déjeuner dans une bonne ambiance. C'était comme si cette année n'avait pas existé et qu'ils se réveillaient comme avant leur séparation. Ils n'avaient pas perdu leurs habitudes. Emily préparant la table et Stephen préparant le reste. Ça avait toujours été un rituel entre eux.

\- Dit moi….je pensais à un truc. Commença Stephen hésitant. Emily leva son regard vers lui inquiète de son ton. Je me demandais si tu voudrais venir chercher Mavi avec moi…..et on en profiterait pour passer par la Napa Valley afin que tu me montres ta nouvelle acquisition….j'ai quelques jours de libres et je….non laisse tombé. Dit-il quand il vit qu'elle ne réagissait pas et qu'elle le regardait sans savoir quoi répondre. Il s'était laissé emporter par son enthousiasme et il était en train d'aller trop vite.

\- Non je….ok….je suis d'accord mais je…..ma vie n'a pas changé Stephen. Elle voulait être sûre qu'il comprenne bien que la vie qu'il avait avant qu'elle parte n'existait plus. Je serai plus présente ici mais je devrais toujours passé du temps à Bordeaux et j'ai des…..

\- Je sais. La coupa-t-il. Je sais tout ça….et je suis d'accord avec ce style de vie. Le principal c'est que tu sois dans ma vie Emily….je l'ai enfin comprit. Il la regardait intensément et voulait qu'elle comprenne qu'il était sérieux et qu'il ne reviendrait pas en arrière et surtout qu'il ne lui donnerait plus d'ultimatum comme il y a un an.

\- Ok. Répondit-elle sidérée de ce qu'il venait de lui dire. On file en Californie quand tu veux, quand dois-tu récupérer Mavi ?

\- En fin de semaine et je suis libre à partir de maintenant. Dit-il avec un sourire à tomber. On part quand tu veux. Elle hocha la tête heureuse de ce voyage. Elle se déplaça et se posa sur ses genoux pour un baiser langoureux. Elle posa son front contre le sien à bout de souffle.

-Je t'aime Stephen.

\- Je t'aime Emily.

Ils se regardèrent amoureusement et se levèrent en vitesse pour préparer leurs affaires et prendre le premier avion pour la Californie afin de débuter une nouvelle vie. Stephen avait une idée derrière la tête et avant d'en parler avec Emily il voulait être certain de lui. Ce qu'il savait c'était que sa vie à partir de maintenant n'en serait encore que meilleure.

* * *

Cela faisait quatre jours maintenant qu'ils étaient dans la Napa Valley et ils avaient l'impression de vivre un rêve éveillé. Ils avaient visité le domaine de fond en comble et Emily avait été ravie de constater que son compagnon semblait vraiment intéressé par son métier. Il en avait eu une vague idée avant, mais là c'était elle qui gérait tout du début à la fin et il avait été impressionné de découvrir une facette d'Emily qu'il ne connaissait pas encore.

Il avait découvert une jeune femme encore plus sûre d'elle et qui savait diriger ses équipes comme personne tout en restant aimable et souriante. Elle l'impressionnait beaucoup et il était encore plus fier d'elle. Il lui posait des dizaines de questions aussi bien sur le vin que sur la commercialisation et sur son circuit de distribution. Elle était impressionnée par son intérêt et se demandait si un jour il se pourrait qu'il veuille s'investir à ses côtés.

\- Comment comptes-tu faire connaître ton vin ? Demanda-t-il quand elle lui expliqua qu'elle hésitait entre deux façons de vendre ses bouteilles.

\- Eh bien en fait je me demandais si je n'allais pas appliquer ce que j'ai fait en France….un circuit court et surtout pas de grande surface. Les gens cherchent de l'authenticité et c'est exactement ce que je fais.

\- Ok….et si je te disais que j'ai aussi une autre idée pour développer ta marque aussi bien ici aux États-Unis qu'ailleurs ? Dit-il énigmatique.

\- Je te répondrais que je veux tout savoir. Dit-elle en s'approchant de lui et en encerclant sa taille, il enserra sa taille à son tour et se décida à lui expliquer son idée.

\- Ok...je pensais que peut-être on pourrait se servir des conventions pour organiser des soirées et promouvoir ton vin. Il la regarda scrutant sa réaction, nerveux.

\- Tu plaisantes ? Il secoua négativement la tête. Tu ferais ça pour moi ? Il hocha la tête avec un sourire. Tu sais que je t'aime…..et pas uniquement parce que tu es formidable. Il pouffa et hocha à nouveau la tête.

\- Tu es d'accord alors ? Elle hocha la tête à son tour avec un grand sourire et se jeta dans ses bras. Je t'aime. Lui glissa-t-il à l'oreille. Il la sentit resserrer son étreinte et se dit qu'il devait maintenant passer à l'étape suivante, la garder près de lui pour la vie.

####

Mavi attendait patiemment l'arrivée de son père. Elle avait du mal à comprendre pourquoi il avait fait le voyage pour venir la chercher, habituellement elle prenait l'avion seule et il venait à l'aéroport. Sa mère n'avait rien voulut lui dire simplement qu'elle serait contente de voir son père. Elle l'avait asticoté pendant des jours avant qu'elle ne la menace de la punir pour les dix prochaines années si elle ne se calmait pas.

Quand elle entendit la voiture s'arrêter devant chez sa mère elle se précipita à la porte et ce qu'elle vit sur le perron la laissa sans voix. Elle s'approcha doucement et laissa couler les larmes qu'elle n'avait put retenir. Emily ne l'avait pas encore vu et rigolait avec son père avant de s'apercevoir de sa présence.

\- Emily…? Demanda Mavi d'une voix tremblante.

\- Oui chérie. Dit cette dernière en avançant. Je suis là ma puce…aller viens. Elle tendit ses bras et attendit que la fillette se jette sur elle, ce qui arriva deux secondes plus tard. Elle sentit son petit corps se serrer contre elle et ses petits bras se refermer sur sa taille. Si tu savais comme tu m'as manqué mon ange. Dit Emily dans ses cheveux blonds en déposant un baiser sur sa tête.

\- Tu es vraiment là ? Tu vas plus repartir ? Tu vas rester avec papa et moi ? Toutes ses questions étaient pressées et pleines d'espoir. Emily s'accroupit pour être la hauteur de Mavi.

\- Bébé. Dit-elle en caressant ses cheveux. Je suis là et je vais rester….même si j'ai du travail en France je reviendrais toujours. Mavi la regardait les yeux pleins de larmes mais avec un énorme sourire sur son visage. Ton père et moi on a…on s'aime et on a réglé nos problèmes.

Stephen et Cassandra regardait cette scène se dérouler devant leurs yeux. Stephen savait que sa fille serait ravie de retrouver Emily, elle lui avait manqué durant cette année et il savait qu'elle était essentielle à son équilibre. Cassandra était heureuse elle aussi de voir Emily revenir définitivement dans la vie de sa fille. Elle lui avait apporté tout ce qu'elle n'avait pas su lui donner, elle s'était occupée d'elle comme si c'était sa propre fille et elle savait qu'il en serait toujours ainsi. Cette jeune femme avait conquit le cœur de tout le monde et c'était une bénédiction qu'elle soit entrée dans leur vie.

Elle jeta un œil vers son ex-mari qui avait du mal à retenir ses larmes. Elle le vit s'approcher d'elles et passer une main dans les cheveux de sa fille. Elle leva les yeux vers son père avec un sourire qui fendait son visage, Emily se releva à son tour et se retrouva dans les bras de Stephen. Ils étaient enfin réunit tout les trois et c'est tout ce qui comptait, peu importe ce qu'ils avaient dû traverser pour y arriver, le principal était qu'ils avaient su retrouver leur chemin l'un vers l'autre.

####

Emily se partageait entre Vancouver, la Nappa Valley et Bordeaux depuis bientôt un an. Elle passait beaucoup de temps à voyager et elle ne passait pas autant de temps qu'elle le voudrait avec Stephen et Mavi mais c'était comme ça pour l'instant ils n'avaient pas d'autre choix.

Stephen était encore en contrat pendant un an à Vancouver et ne pouvait pas habiter ailleurs. Ils avaient décidé qu'une fois la série terminée, ils vivraient à temps plein sur l'exploitation en Californie, Stephen n'aurait plus aucune raison de rester au Canada. Alors en attendant c'était Emily qui faisait les aller-retour et elle comprenait ce qu'il avait ressentit quand Cassandra n'habitait pas avec lui.

Emily avait l'impression de louper pleins de bons moments et cette vie commençait à lui peser un peu, elle devait bien l'avouer. Depuis un moment elle se sentait fatiguée et irritable et elle mettait ça sur le compte de la fatigue et du décalage horaire auquel elle était soumise depuis son retour de France il y a quelques jours.

Habituellement elle s'en remettait bien, mais cette fois-ci elle dormait pratiquement jour et nuit depuis qu'elle avait posé les pieds à Vancouver. Elle avait même dû annuler son déplacement en Californie, ne se sentant pas en forme pour faire le voyage.

\- Comment tu te sens ? Demanda Stephen en pénétrant dans leur chambre. Il venait de rentrer et Mavi lui avait expliqué qu'Emily n'était pas plus en forme qu'hier.

\- Ça va. Dit-elle d'une voix éteinte. Il prit place à côté d'elle et elle se nicha contre son torse sans se faire prier. Je vais quand même aller chez le médecin demain. Elle releva son visage vers lui et constata qu'il semblait soulagé de sa décision.

Il posa un baiser sur son front et la serra contre lui. Elle se laissa faire et sans s'en rendre compte elle s'endormit bercer par les battements de son cœur. Il la tint un moment encore avant de la déposer tendrement contre le matelas afin qu'elle soit plus à l'aise. Il lui jeta un coup d'œil avant de partir espérant que sa visite chez le médecin ne leur apporterait pas une mauvaise nouvelle.

* * *

 **Et voilà...alors ça valait pas le coup de les faire souffrir ? Le principal c'est qu'ils soient réunis et heureux...enfin peut-être...** **Vous le saurez dans le prochain et dernier chapitre.**

 **Comme toujours j'attends vos avis et commentaires avec impatience. La suite n'attends que vous alors à vos claviers.**

 **A bientôt.**


	14. Chapter 14

**Bonjour à tous,**

 **Merci aux guests à qui je ne peux répondre de par le site. Mélissa, Clo, Olicity-love, Ally84, Bethoveen ainsi que les nombreux guests merci beaucoup de vos commentaires. C'est super motivant.**

 ** _Melissa_ : Les réponses à tes questions sont dans ce chapitre.**

 **Nous voici donc au dernier chapitre de cette fiction. J'espère que cette fin sera à la hauteur de vos attentes. Vous allez avoir la réponse au sujet d'Emily, même si bon nombres d'entre vous ont trouvé.**

 **Merci à Shinobu24. Je t'embrasse.**

 **Bonne lecture.**

* * *

La journée était bien entamée et Emily n'avait pas arrêté une minute. Après avoir passé sa visite chez le médecin et flâné un peu en ville, elle était passée au studio pour rassurer Stephen sur son état de santé. Il était très inquiet de la voir si fatiguée et elle savait qu'il ne serait pas tranquille tant qu'il ne connaîtrait pas ce qu'elle avait exactement.

\- Tu es sûre que tout va bien ? Lui demanda-t-il pour la vingtième fois. Elle sourit et prit sa main.

\- Je te promets que tout va bien….je suis juste fatiguée de tout ces voyages. Elle se rapprocha et encercla sa taille levant sa tête vers lui. Le médecin m'a juste conseillé d'éviter de voyager pendant un moment, de me reposer le plus possible et de dormir quand j'en sentais le besoin….en clair écouter mon corps et prendre soin de moi.

\- Ok. Dit-il d'une voix traînante en posant son front contre le sien. Tu vas donc rester ici un moment si j'ai bien comprit ? Elle hocha la tête en souriant. J'adore. Souffla-t-il avant de l'embrasser.

Elle sourit à ce bon moment qu'ils avaient passé ensemble enfermés dans la caravane de Stephen pendant sa pause. Elle était devant l'école de Mavi attendant patiemment qu'elle sorte. Elle avait prévu de l'emmener manger une glace et de faire les boutiques avec elle. Mavi grandissait et c'était une activité qu'elles adoraient partagé toutes les deux. Cela faisait un moment que ce n'était pas arrivé à cause de sa fatigue, mais à partir de maintenant les choses allaient changer.

Mavi fut ravie de trouver Emily à la sortie et encore plus quand elle apprit ce qu'elles allaient faire toutes les deux. Elle ne manqua pas de s'inquiéter de son état de santé.

\- Je vais bien chérie…..promis. Quand elle vit qu'elle doutait. Je dois me reposer et arrêter d'en faire trop mais je te promets que je vais bien.

\- Ok….j'ai eu peur….la mère de Sandra était tout le temps fatiguée avant qu'elle apprenne qu'elle était malade et ensuite elle est morte. Emily s'arrêta stupéfaite des idées que pouvait se faire une enfant de douze ans.

\- Mavi….je ne suis pas malade et je ne vais pas mourir. Expliqua clairement Emily. Je vais bien….il faudra juste que tu t'occupes de moi. Dit-elle avec un énorme sourire se souvenant de toutes ces fois où Mavi avait prit soin d'elle quand elle rentrait exténuée de ses voyages ou quand elle avait eu sa grippe il y a quelques années.

\- Je ferais tout ce que tu veux Emily. Dit-elle en se jetant dans ses bras, Emily l'accueillit avec plaisir et la serra fort contre elle.

\- Bon on va la manger cette glace ? Demanda la jeune femme en se reculant. Et ensuite je ferais bien les boutiques t'en penses quoi ? Mavi sauta sur place excitée du programme qui l'attendait.

Elles avaient passé un bon moment et pour la première fois depuis un moment Emily se sentait bien et pas trop fatiguée, cela était certainement dû au fait qu'elle savait ce qu'elle avait. Elle avait préparé le repas et attendait patiemment que Stephen rentre chez eux. Mavi avait déjà dîné et était dans sa chambre en train de faire des trucs de son âge.

Elle grandissait et Emily était nostalgique des années où elle était encore une petite fille et qu'elle avait besoin qu'elle lui lise une histoire afin qu'elle puisse s'endormir. Cela lui manquait, elle avait une autre relation avec elle, plus adulte, mais elle avait du mal à ne plus la considérer comme une petite fille et à l'appeler par les surnoms qu'elle lui donnait quand elle était plus jeune.

\- Tu es seule ? Demanda Stephen en entrant dans le salon la sortant de ses pensées.

\- Oh je ne t'avais pas entendu arriver. Dit-elle surprise. Oui Mavi est à l'étage au téléphone avec Amélia, elle organise une fête pour une amie d'après ce que j'ai comprit. Dit-elle en pouffant légèrement. Stephen s'assit à côté d'elle et lui donna un tendre baiser sur les lèvres.

\- Tu vas bien ? Elle hocha la tête souriante. Donc nous sommes seuls pour dîner ? Elle hocha à nouveau la tête. Ok…je vais prendre une douche et j'arrive. Il l'embrassa à nouveau et se leva à regret. Elle le regarda partir le cœur gonflé d'amour.

Elle allait le faire ce soir, elle avait bien réfléchit et c'était ce qu'elle voulait. Ce soir était la bonne occasion, ils étaient seuls à table et elle avait prévue de dîner sur la terrasse de leur chambre pour avoir un cadre plus romantique. Elle rigola doucement se disant qu'il risquait d'être surprit.

Stephen se dépêcha et passa voir sa fille avant de retrouver sa compagne. Mavi dormait déjà et il resta un moment à la regarder, se disant que le temps passait et qu'elle grandissait trop vite à son goût. Il lui semblait que c'était hier qu'elle lui sautait dans les bras quand il rentrait du studio et qu'il la faisait voler dans les airs quand ils chahutaient dans la piscine.

Un sourire nostalgique apparu sur son visage, il se pencha vers sa fille et déposa un baiser dans ses cheveux, il ferma doucement la porte de sa chambre et descendit retrouver Emily. Il fit le tour du rez- de-chaussée mais ne trouva personne, simplement un mot déposé sur la table lui indiquant qu'elle l'attendait dans leur chambre. Il sourit encore plus en voyant ce petit mot, elle savait rendre chaque moment unique pensa-t-il.

Il monta en vitesse à l'étage et la trouva assise à la table qu'elle avait dressé pour leur dîner, sur la terrasse. Il s'approcha doucement ne la quittant pas du regard. Elle avait l'air satisfaite de son effet et il se dit qu'il avait beaucoup de chance de l'avoir dans sa vie.

\- En quel honneur ? Demanda-t-il en se postant à ses côtés pour un baiser.

\- Pour rien….je suis simplement heureuse d'être avec toi. Répondit-elle en l'embrassant à son tour. Le dîner se passa dans une bonne ambiance et Stephen sentait sa compagne vraiment détendue, cela faisait un moment qu'il ne l'avait pas sentit aussi heureuse.

\- Vas-tu enfin me dire ce qu'il se passe chérie ? Ne fais pas cette tête. Rigola-t-il quand il vit son air indigné sur son visage. Je sais que cette soirée a un but très précis et je veux savoir ce que c'est. Il posa ses coudes sur la table et se pencha vers elle avec un grand sourire. Alors…. ?

Elle soupira bruyamment, il la connaissait si bien qu'il savait qu'elle lui cachait quelque chose. C'était ce qui faisait leur force mais pour le surprendre c'était une vraie calamité pensa-t-elle. Elle se décida donc à lui expliquer le pourquoi de ce dîner. Elle leva sa main gauche et posa son coude sur la table.

\- Ok….quand….on s'est retrouvés l'année dernière tu m'as repassé cette bague au doigt. Dit-elle en agitant sa main. Elle m'avait manqué et tu ne peux pas savoir à quel point ce que cela signifiait pour moi. Fit-elle d'une voix tendre en le fixant.

Il se souvenait de ce jour lui aussi. Ils venaient à peine de rentrer de Californie avec Mavi et n'avaient pas encore parlé de la suite. Ils s'étaient réinstallés dans leur maison du bonheur et savaient qu'ils voulaient être ensemble mais ça s'arrêtait la. C'est Mavi qui avait mit une fois de plus les pieds dans le plat.

\- Papa pourquoi la bague est toujours là ? Elle la prit et lui tendit le bijou. Emily est revenue...tu peux lui redonner. Il avait regardé sa fille et Emily qui lui avait fait un petit haussement d'épaule lui indiquant qu'elle n'était pas contre le fait de la porter à nouveau.

\- Tu es sûre ? Je ne veux rien précipiter. Avait-il dit d'une voix faible. Il avait alors vu Emily s'approcher.

\- Je suis là Stephen….ça veux tout dire. Il avait hoché la tête en souriant et lui avait passé la bague au doigt sous le regard émerveillé de sa fille.

\- Pour moi aussi ça été…intense. Lui confia Stephen se souvenant de ce qu'il avait ressentit ce jour là. Emily le regarda et se dit que c'était le moment de lui demander.

\- Je veux t'épouser. Dit-elle d'une voix claire et précise. Je veux être ta femme…je suis prête. Elle le fixait mais il ne disait rien, tout ce qu'elle pouvait voir c'était l'énorme sourire qui fendait ses lèvres, apparemment heureux de ce qu'elle venait de lui dire.

\- Moi aussi mon ange je veux t'épouser. Réussit-il à dire au bout d'un moment. Quand tu veux….je n'attends que ça depuis des années. Il se leva un peu de son siège pour se pencher encore plus et l'embrasser au dessus de la table. Le baiser devint vite passionné et il entraîna sa future épouse vers leur lit afin de lui prouver qu'il l'aimait et qu'il la chérirait jusqu'à la fin de leur vie. Ils firent l'amour tendrement et passionnément se disant qu'une nouvelle vie s'offrait à eux et qu'elle serait encore plus belle. À cet instant précis Stephen ne savait pas à quel point.

####

\- Alors cette après-midi entre filles c'était comment ? Demanda Stephen la tête appuyé contre la tête de lit, Emily allongée sur lui parsemant son torse de baisers. Elle leva les yeux vers lui avec un petit sourire.

\- C'est vraiment à ça que tu penses maintenant ? Répondit-elle taquine. Elle se redressa et s'assit en face de lui s'enroulant dans le drap pour se couvrir. C'était génial….ça faisait longtemps qu'on avait pas fait ça toutes les deux. Mais elle grandit trop vite…..j'ai l'impression que c'était hier qu'elle m'a ouverte cette porte et s'est présentée avec son nom complet. Rigola Emily à ce souvenir. Elle était craquante et j'ai su à l'instant que j'allais l'aimer de tout mon cœur.

Stephen la regarda tendrement à l'évocation de ce souvenir, c'est vrai que Mavi avait su la mettre à l'aise tout de suite. C'était l'effet qu'elle faisait aux gens en général avec sa façon de mettre les pieds dans le plat.

\- Je me suis dit la même chose en la voyant dormir ce soir…..elle grandit et j'avoue que j'ai du mal. Il fit une légère grimace avant de dire. Dans peu de temps elle voudra sortir avec ses amies et parlera d'un garçon qui lui brisera le cœur…..Souffla-t-il résigné du temps qui passait.

Emily pencha la tête sur le côté avec un petit sourire, se disant que c'était le moment de lui dire la vraie raison de ce dîner romantique et pourquoi elle voulait se marier. Elle ne savait pas comment lui annoncer alors elle se décida pour un truc sobre et pas compliqué.

\- Je suis enceinte. Dit-elle doucement en le fixant. Elle vit ses yeux s'arrondir de surprise avant qu'un sourire sincère fleurisse sur son visage. Il se releva et s'approcha d'elle.

\- C'est vrai ? Elle hocha la tête vigoureusement. On va avoir un bébé qui va nous rendre dingue la nuit, qui nous empêchera d'être tranquille et qui va courir partout pendant des années pour nous faire tourner en bourrique ? Demanda-t-il en rigolant légèrement.

\- C'est une façon de voir les choses…..mais oui on va avoir un bébé. Confirma-t-elle d'une voix tendre en rigolant un peu. C'est pour ça que je veux me marier vite…..je veux porter ton nom le jour où notre merveille pointera le bout de son nez.

\- Tout ce que tu veux mon ange. Il s'approcha encore un peu et fondit sur elle pour un baiser passionné.

* * *

Robert rentra nerveusement dans la chambre de sa fille. Il la vit devant son miroir sur pied jeter un dernier coup d'œil à sa tenue avant de rejoindre son futur mari. Elle était magnifique, il en fut tellement ému qu'une larme s'échappa de ses yeux, il se dépêcha d'en effacer la trace.

\- Tu es splendide chérie. Dit-il d'une voix cassée. Emily se retourna à la voix de son père émue elle aussi.

\- Merci papa. Elle tamponna ses yeux pour éviter de faire couler son maquillage. C'est l'heure ? Son père hocha la tête mais avant de la conduire à Stephen il voulait lui dire encore une chose.

\- Emily chérie….avant de descendre je voulais te dire quelque chose. Robert s'éclaircit la voix avant de reprendre la parole. Je sais que je t'ai mené la vie dure pendant un moment et j'en suis désolé ma chérie….je voulais simplement ton bonheur….mais je vois que tu n'avais pas besoin de moi pour arriver à le trouver…..Stephen est parfait, je ne pouvais pas rêver mieux comme gendre et je sais qu'il prendra soin de toi comme personne. Emily avait du mal à contenir son émotion en entendant son père enfin admettre qu'elle avait raison.

\- Merci papa. Réussit-elle à dire difficilement. Je sais que tu aurais préféré certainement quelqu'un d'autre mais…..

\- Non Emily je voulais simplement un homme qui t'aimerais à ta juste valeur…..et Stephen est celui là. Je suis tellement fière de toi et de tout ce que tu as accomplit depuis des années. Si on a sauvé le domaine c'est grâce à toi et tu as tellement sacrifié pour nous que tu mérites tout le bonheur qu'il t'arrive.

Emily se jeta au cou de son père. Il n'était pas un homme à se livrer facilement mais il avait fait l'effort aujourd'hui pour sa fille. Il savait qu'elle attendait toujours qu'il considère Stephen comme un homme digne d'elle et le lui dire juste avant son mariage était le plus cadeau qu'il pouvait lui faire. Ils luttaient contre les larmes tout les deux et Emily décida de partager son secret avec lui.

\- C'est vrai ? Ta mère le sait ? Emily lui signe que non et lui demanda de ne rien dire. Ils comptaient lui annoncer la bonne nouvelle plus tard.

\- Je vais lui dire après la cérémonie….je ne voulais pas qu'elle me rende folle à vouloir me ménager…tu la connais. Son père rigola sachant très bien comment sa femme allait réagir à l'annonce de la grossesse de leur fille. Robert posa ses deux mains sur le visage de sa fille.

\- Je suis tellement heureux ma chérie….je te marie et en plus je vais être une nouvelle fois grand-père. Emily fut touchée qu'il considère Mavi comme sa petite fille. Tu ne pouvais pas me faire plus plaisir. Il lui tendit une main afin de la conduire vers sa nouvelle vie et sa famille qui s'agrandissait.

####

Stephen attendait nerveusement sa fiancée au pied de l'autel. Ils avaient décidé de se marier en France, les parents d'Emily avaient toujours rêvé de marier leur fille sur leur domaine. Il jeta un œil à l'assistance qui attendait patiemment l'arrivée de la mariée quand son regard se porta sur sa fille. Elle était en grande discussion avec Robbie et Italia, elle devait certainement leur montrer la dernière application à la mode à voir leur fou rire.

Un sourire apparu sur son visage au souvenir de sa réaction quand Emily et lui, lui avaient apprit qu'elle allait être grande sœur. Emily avait appréhendé sa réaction, pendant des années Mavi avait été le centre de leur vie, ils n'avaient vécus pratiquement que pour elle, calquant leur travail sur ses besoins et elle allait être obligé de composer avec un bébé qui accaparerait tout leur temps. Même si elle était largement en âge de comprendre que l'arrivée d'un nouveau née perturbait toujours l'équilibre d'une famille. Seulement elle avait été aux anges et les avait encore une fois surprit par sa maturité.

\- Je suis tellement contente ! Avait-elle hurlé de joie en sautant au cou d'Emily, et en se jetant ensuite sur son père. Il était temps je commençais à désespérer que ça arrive un jour. Elle était complètement excitée par l'arrivée de ce nouveau membre de leur famille.

\- C'est vrai ? Tu es réellement contente ? Osa lui demander son père. Tu sais on comprendrait que tu ai besoin de temps pour…

\- Papa….je ne suis plus une petite fille. Dit-elle en se moquant gentiment de lui. Je sais que tu penses que je pourrais me sentir un peu l'écart avec son arrivée mais non…..vous m'avez toujours montré que j'étais ce qu'il y avait de plus important dans votre vie….et bien avant que vous soyez ensembles...alors ce bébé ne changera rien…..et puis au moins maintenant votre attention sera partagé entre nous deux.

\- Merci ma puce. Emily s'était rapprochée d'elle et l'avait serré dans ses bras émue de sa réponse. Désolé….je suis un peu émotive en ce moment. Dit-elle essuyant les larmes qui coulaient.

\- Vous êtes des parents géniaux tout les deux….je ne peux pas vous garder pour moi toute seule, ce bébé à de la chance de tomber dans cette famille. Ils avaient finit tout les trois émus aux larmes et cette conversation avait finit en câlin collectif avant une sortie chez Alfredo pour fêter l'événement.

C'est la musique annonçant l'arrivée d'Emily qui ramena Stephen à la réalité. Son attention se focalisa sur le fond de la salle où Emily était censée arriver au bras de son père. Quand il l'a vit apparaître son cœur rata un battement, elle était absolument splendide dans sa robe ivoire qui moulait légèrement ses formes mais sans dévoiler son petit ventre que lui seul pouvait voir pour l'instant.

Elle avançait d'un pas sûr vers lui en souriant. Il ne la quittait pas des yeux et s'imaginait avec un sourire idiot sur le visage. Arrivé à sa hauteur son père lui céda la main de sa fille et leurs yeux s'encrèrent pour ne plus se quitter. Ils entendirent à peine le prêtre faire son discours sur le devoir des époux, c'est quand ils entendirent tout la salle rire qu'ils prirent conscience qu'ils n'étaient pas seuls. Stephen rigola franchement et souffla un bon coup avant de prononcer ses vœux.

\- Emily…..quand tu es arrivée dans ma vie c'était le chaos total….j'étais un père célibataire avec le cœur brisé et une petite fille de six ans qui me rendait dingue. Emily rigola à ce tableau qui n'était pas tout à fait faux. Quand tu as passé la porte tu as conquit ma fille rien qu'avec ton sourire…..et quel sourire. Dit-il en se penchant vers le prête qui rigola à cette réflexion. Et moi tu m'as conquit avec ta dévotion et l'amour que tu as donné à Mavi…..j'ai mis longtemps à comprendre que je te considérais plus que comme la nounou de ma fille et dieu merci on nous a ouvert les yeux. Son regard fila vers Robbie et sa mère.

\- Et heureusement pour nous ! Lui dit Robbie assez fort pour qu'il l'entende. Il ne fut pas le seul parce que la salle entière rigola.

\- Ouais….merci Robbie. Il fit un clin d'œil à son cousin et reporta son attention sur Emily. Je t'aime Emily et tu as fais de ma vie un paradis ou je n'imagine plus un jour sans toi….c'est pour cette raison mon ange que par cette alliance je te promets de t'aimer comme personne, de t'honorer comme tu le mérites et de te chérir jusqu'à ce que tu ne puisses plus me supporter.

Il glissa l'alliance à son doigt ou elle prit place à côté de sa bague promesse. Il tint sa main et embrassa son doigt ou les deux bagues brillaient. Il la regarda et vit une larme couler sur sa joue, il l'essuya en vitesse. Elle souffla et se lança à son tour.

\- Stephen….te rencontrer à transformé ma vie….je n'étais pas destinée à atterrir à Vancouver et encore moins à atterrir chez toi….si je n'avais pas été recalé à cet entretien ce jour là jamais je n'aurais eu la chance de connaître ce bonheur…..moi non plus je n'imagine plus ma vie sans toi ou sans Mavi à mes côtés parce que vous m'êtes essentiels pour vivre. Elle prit une profonde inspiration avant de reprendre. Je t'aime Stephen et je te promets que notre vie ne sera qu'encore meilleure après aujourd'hui. Ils se firent un regard entendu sachant très bien de quoi elle parlait. Elle prit l'alliance de Stephen et la lui passa au doigt. Je te promets de t'aimer encore plus, et de toujours faire ce qu'il faudra pour qu'on soit heureux à trois ou à plus. Elle lui fit un clin d'œil et il se pencha pour l'embrasser sans attendre que le prêtre les déclare mari et femme.

####

Emily errait comme une âme en peine chez elle. Elle en était à sept mois de grossesse et avait ordre de ne plus sortir seule. Elle avait passé une grossesse sans soucis particulier mais depuis quelques temps elle était fatiguée plus que d'ordinaire, le médecin lui avait alors conseillé de se ménager et ne pas faire de folies.

Bien évidemment elle ne se déplaçait plus ni en Californie ni en France depuis des mois maintenant. Vincent s'occupait de la Napa Valley tandis que son père s'occupait de Bordeaux. Elle supervisait tout depuis chez elle et pour l'instant les choses se passaient plutôt bien.

Emily avait décidé d'accoucher à Vancouver, cette ville signifiait beaucoup pour elle et Stephen et elle tenait à ce que son fils naisse ici. Stephen avait été aux anges de savoir qu'il allait avoir un petit garçon. Mavi avait été plus mitigé, mais avec le recul elle s'était faite à l'idée et maintenant elle était ravie. Ils avaient préparé la chambre tout les trois en faisant leurs emplettes en ville ou sur internet et Stephen avait mit un point d'honneur à faire la peinture lui-même ainsi que le montage des meubles.

\- Chérie tout va bien ? Stephen arriva dans le salon et trouva sa femme dans ses pensées. Il veillait sur elle comme sur un trésor et faisait en sorte que rien ne vienne la contrarier.

\- Oui ça va. Il prit place à ses côtés et posa une main sur son ventre afin de dire bonjour à son fils. Il se pencha un peu et releva le teeshirt d'Emily pour embrasser son ventre.

\- Bonjour bonhomme….tu as été sage ? Cette question s'adressait plus à Emily qu'à son ventre.

\- Il m'a plutôt laissé tranquille cette après midi…mais ce matin il a fait du football….certainement à cause du match que tu m'as fait regarder hier soir. Dit-elle en éclatant de rire, il la suivit et déposa un nouveau baiser sur son ventre fier d'avoir peut-être engendré un futur champion. Qu'est-ce qu'il y'a ? Demanda-t-elle en voyant son air sérieux tout à coup.

\- La série n'est pas renouvelée.

\- Oh….je suis désolée chéri…je sais que c'est un coup dur même si tu t'y attendais. Elle prit sa main qu'elle porta à ses lèvres pour l'embrasser. Ce n'est jamais facile de dire au revoir à tant d'années.

\- Oui c'est difficile mais pour être honnête ça va. Il tourna son regard vers elle avec un sourire sincère. C'est une nouvelle vie qui commence bientôt….on va pouvoir aller vivre en Californie et tu n'auras plus à faire la navette, avec l'arrivée du bébé se sera plus simple…..et puis je me disais qu'on pourrait peut-être donner assez vite une sœur à Mavi et à notre champion…..et que je pourrais envisager de laisser tomber un temps l'acting pour ne me consacrer qu'à toi, nos enfants et notre vin.

\- Tu es sérieux ? Elle se releva un peu afin de bien le regarder. Tu es sérieux. Quand elle vit son air. Tu ferais ça ?

\- Oui bien sûr….et puis tu sais depuis que tu n'es plus sur le plateau c'est beaucoup moins drôle…..tu as bien laissé la photo de côté pour faire du vin. Lui dit-il pour la convaincre qu'il y avait bien réfléchit.

\- Tu n'as pas tord mais moi je peux reprendre quand je veux…..et je fais toujours de la photo pour le plaisir….me faire un nom ne me m'intéresse plus. Il la regarda surprit, elle ne lui avait jamais dit de façon si clair.

\- J'ai toujours pensé qu'un jour tu repartirais à la conquête du monde. Dit-il en rigolant légèrement. Tu es douée et tu pourrais faire carrière sans soucis, je te suivrais si nécessaire. Elle fut touchée de ses paroles et ne put empêcher ses yeux de se mouiller. Elle posa une main sur sur sa joue.

\- Merci mon amour. Dit-elle émue. Mais ce que je veux c'est vivre avec toi, nos enfants et faire du vin...avec toi. Fit-elle avec un clin d'œil. Le reste c'est accessoire…..mon père avait raison j'adore ce métier…..j'ai enfin comprit que je refusais de le voir tout simplement parce que c'était ce qu'il voulait que je fasse de ma vie, c'était une façon de me rebeller en quelque sorte. Admit-elle enfin au bout de toutes ces années.

\- Ok…donc si je résume bien dans quelques temps nous aurons un bébé, je n'aurais plus de boulot, nous allons changer de pays et tu ne veux plus devenir photographe mais faire du vin avec ton mari. Dit-il avec un énorme sourire.

\- Oui c'est ça….je crois que tu n'as rien oublié. Rigola-t-elle amusée de sa façon de voir leur vie.

\- Je suis impatient de commencer cette nouvelle vie. Dit-il en se penchant vers elle pour l'embrasser.

\- Moi aussi…tu n'as pas idée. Dit-elle contre ses lèvres avant de replonger à nouveau. Ils furent stopper par leur fils qui manifestait sa présence. Et je crois que lui aussi est impatient. Dit-elle en prenant les mains de Stephen pour les poser sur son ventre.

Ils se regardèrent amoureusement en souriant se disant qu'effectivement cette nouvelle vie qui les attendait serait remplie de joie et de bonheur. C'était ce qu'ils connaissaient depuis qu'ils avaient décidé de se donner une chance, même leur séparation n'avait pas réussit à altérer leurs sentiments.

* * *

Le soleil perçait à travers les rideaux et flottait sur le visage d'Emily. Elle sentait la chaleur qui commençait à pénétrer dans la maison malgré l'heure matinale. Elle se leva et ferma un peu plus les rideaux pour que la lumière ne réveille pas son mari qui dormait encore. Elle en profita pour aller jeter un œil aux enfants.

Elle commença par la chambre de Mavi qui dormait encore. Emily pénétra un peu plus et lui enleva son téléphone des mains pour le poser sur sa table de chevet. Elle visa le fond d'écran et rigola à la photo d'elle et de son père. C'était cette photo qu'elle lui avait offerte avant de partir en France il y a des années de cela. C'était lors de son sixième anniversaire et le premier qu'elle passait avec les Amell. Emily avait du mal à croire que cette petite fille de six ans venait de fêter ses seize ans. Elle déposa un baiser dans ses cheveux et fila voir son fils.

Jean dormait lui aussi paisiblement. Ils avaient décidé de donner à leur petit garçon le prénom du grand-père d'Emily. Elle se mit au bord de son lit et le regarda avec attention, il ressemblait tellement à Stephen que s'en était troublant. Il allait bientôt fêter ses quatre ans et pour le plus grand bonheur de son père il était fan de sports. Elle ne comptait plus le nombre de fois où Stephen l'avait traîné dans des stades malgré son jeune âge. Elle le vit bouger et chercher son doudou, elle lui remit en place et le vit se retourner pour continuer sa nuit. Elle déposa un baiser sur sa main et ferma doucement la porte pour ne pas le réveiller.

Elle poussa la porte suivante et se dirigea vers le lit de sa fille, Aurelia venait d'avoir trois mois. La grossesse avait été un peu plus difficile que celle de Jean et Emily avait du être très prudente afin de la mener à terme sans souci. Stephen et Mavi avait été aux petits soins pour elle et ne l'avaient pas quitté d'une semelle pour être certain qu'elle ne fasse rien d'imprudent.

Ils avaient pensé avoir un second enfant beaucoup plus vite, mais avec la naissance de leur fils, l'arrêt de la série et le déménagement ils avaient été occupé et le temps était passé vite, trop vite à leur goût. Du coup quand Jean avait fêté ses trois ans Emily avait émis le souhait d'avoir un nouveau bébé. Stephen en avait été ravi, lui qui avait toujours voulut une famille nombreuse.

Emily vérifia le baby-phone et quitta la chambre sur la pointe des pieds pour rejoindre son mari qu'elle trouva réveillé quand elle pénétra dans leur chambre.

\- Où étais-tu ? Sa voix était encore endormie.

\- Je suis allée voir les enfants. Dit-elle en se recouchant. Elle sentit ses bras la rapprocher de lui et la coller à son torse. Elle resserra son étreinte et se laissa aller contre lui. Je t'aime Stephen.

\- Je t'aime aussi mon coeur. Dit-il dans le creux de son oreille. Les enfants dorment encore ? Elle hocha la tête et sentit tout de suite sa bouche caresser son cou et ses mains partir à la découverte de son corps. Dans ce cas on est tranquille. Il la fit se retourner et se positionna sur elle bien décidé à avoir un agréable réveil avec sa femme.

Leur vie avait beaucoup changé depuis qu'ils avaient quittés Vancouver pour la Californie. Comme prévu Stephen travaillait sur l'exploitation avec sa femme, il tournait de temps à autre mais ce n'était plus sa priorité. Il préférait largement sillonner le pays pour vendre leur vin, il avait encore la chance de pouvoir profiter de sa notoriété pour décrocher des contrats, alors il en profitait. Ils avaient gardé leur maison de Vancouver ne pouvant pas la vendre, elle représentait beaucoup trop pour eux. Ils essayaient d'y aller le plus possible.

Emily continuait de se rendre en France régulièrement pour continuer le travail mit en place quand elle avait reprit les rênes du domaine. Les heures noires étaient derrière eux et tout allait pour le mieux de ce côté. Elle avait reprit son rôle de photographe une fois pour faire plaisir à son mari lors de l'arrêt de la série. La production lui avait demandé un reportage photo et elle n'avait pu dire non.

A la suite de ça elle avait eu des propositions qu'elle avait toute déclinée. Cela ne la faisait plus vibrer, elle avait enfin comprit que sa passion pour la photo n'avait eu que pour but de lui faire rencontrer l'homme de sa vie. Du moins c'est ce qu'elle aimait à croire. Elle aimait ce qu'elle faisait et cela avait encore plus de sens depuis qu'elle le faisait avec Stephen.

Elle était heureuse avec sa famille sur ses terres, dans cet endroit qu'elle avait choisit et qui la représentait parfaitement. Sa vie avait basculer le jour où elle était entrée dans cet agence de placement pour devenir nounou. Elle avait trouvé un sens à sa vie et pour rien au monde elle ne changerait quoi que se soit. Elle avait connu la tempête avant le beau temps et comme elle l'avait dit à Stephen une fois, elle avait eu droit à sa surprise...et c'était lui sa jolie surprise.

* * *

 **Voici donc la fin de cette histoire. Pour la dernière fois j'attends vos avis et commentaires avec impatience.**

 **Je voudrais dire un grand merci à tout ceux qui sont venus lire, ceux qui ont laissé un commentaire à chaque chapitre ou de temps en temps et à ceux qui me suivent.**

 **J'ai été surprise de l'accueil de cette fiction, je ne m'attendais pas à autant d'enthousiasme quand j'ai commencé à l'ecrire, alors du fond du cœur merci beaucoup.**

 **Merci aussi à Shinobu24, je le dit tout le temps, mais ta présence est une vraie motivation et me permet de « tester » mes idées. Je t'embrasse fort et j'ai encore pleins de choses à te faire lire...remplit de licornes et d'arc en ciel...**

 **Pour la suite...j'ai commencé une nouvelle fiction Stemily qui sortira courant janvier, pour l'instant 4 chapitres sont écrits. Et à** **partir de la semaine prochaine je posterai une fois par semaine un OS Olicity basé sur des idées que l'on m'a donné ou qui sortent de mon imagination.**

 **Je vous embrasse tous et encore merci de votre soutien, c'est ce qui motive chaque auteur de ce site à écrire, ne l'oubliez pas.**

 **A bientôt.**


End file.
